linstead behind the job
by myersa81
Summary: a friendship that could leave them down a road nobody wants to go
1. Start of maybe their future

**Erin's pov:** I just got told by my partner that Voight told him to stay away from me as in dating me. I am so pissed because of that and also including they case we are work on that involved a few girls that got found with coke in the belly by force. We just got the guys and Adam and Alvin was bring them out in handcuffs and then I stared yelling at them and next thing I know I feel someone try to pull me away and I knew it was jay. Voight told me they will get what that deserve and told me to go home for the day. I was at home for a few hours when i heard I knock on my door I was like who the heck was at my door. I open my door and I was in shocked at who was at my door it was my partner jay. I ask what are you doing here jay. He said I came to check on after today. I said come in and do you want a beer I asked and shake his head yes I go grab a couple beers from the fridge and hand him one and we sat on the couch just talking about stuff and about work. **Jay POV:** I was at Erin's and we were just talking about Voight and the case. As we were talking we heard I light knock on the door and then a voice we both didn't want to hear it was Voight. Erin got up and told me not to make a sound. She was open the door and I was hoping Voight didn't hear my voice she went out in the hallway to talk to him for a few seconds. She came back in after a few minutes and as she was walking back I made a joke like should i escape though the fire escape and she laugh. She said she had to go somewhere to figure out something I like when she smile and her laugh is so cute I was think this as she was grabbing her coat to leave I made one last joke as she was heading to the door. Maybe I should wait five minutes till I leave just in case. She said ok have fun see you tomorrow jay. She shuts the door I am left in her apartment for a few just think about things .


	2. work

**A few weeks later:**  
 **Jays POV:** Me and Erin go to work everyday and we do our Normal amount of flirting like we always do and then one day as we were exiting Voight office she ask me to come talk to her at her desk I ask what's up. She ask if I know someone name Steve comb I said kinda you really should ask al why. She said he ask her to join the tasked force. I said wow the tasked force and she said keep it on the down low she was about to said something else but Alvin walk out of Voight's office so we shut up about it. She said she would think about it for a few days. A few days later it was the end of the day and we were packing up to leave when I saw Erin she was walking into voight office to talk to him I think I know what she was going to talk about to him. Adam asked if any of us want to go to Molly's everybody said yea. Then Voight's office door open it was Erin followed by voight I look at her and asked if she want to come in join us at Molly's she said she would but hold on a second I got to talk to you guys for a second. So we all put are stuff done sat at the end of our desk wait for her to start talking. She stared talking and I knew where she was going so I sat listen to here until she was done. **Erin's. POV:** I decide to take the job at the tasked force the only people who know about the tasked force so far is jay I about to talk to voight about it. After I got done talking to voight I knew it was time I told the guys. I miss them but I think they can handle it. I walk out to the bullpen and jay asked me if I want to come to Molly's and hang out with the guys I said yea but hold up for second I got to talk to you guys for a second. I started telling them about moving to task force and everything. Once I was done talking every had smiles on their I know they were happy for me. **jays Pov:** once she was done talking I just sat there smile because I was happy for here to be moving up in her career but I miss having the best partner in the unit. She turn her head toward me and I just give her a nod just telling her ok and I am proud of her. Once she left I was think maybe now that we don't work together anymore maybe we should try dating.


	3. kim

**Half and hour later**  
 **jays pov:** I was getting ready to leave to go to Molly's I was coming down the stairs and I see uniforms run around and I though maybe shift change and maybe caught a big one. But once i open the gate it was clear to me. I open the gate and I heard sergeant platt yelling at me and she said go get voight I was like why. She was burgess was just shot so go get sergeant! So I turn around and punch in my password and scan my hand the gate opens I run up the stairs. Lucky hank and Adam were still here. Adam decide to make a joke which was forgot something jay. I said no but boss platt just told me burgess was just shot. That got Adam attention real Quick. Voight said jay you call everybody back in and Adam you come with me.  
 **Hanks Pov:** me and Adam are in the car to where Kim was shot. I can see he is freaking out because I know he is in a relationship with her for a few days now but I let it fly because he is up here and she is done there. We arrive at the house and burgess is getting ready to put in to the ambulance. Me and Adam run in to the house and start run though the house yelling clear as we clear each room. I get to the room where Sean Roman was in I ask him to tell me everything he knows. He tell me everything he knows so I said thanks and start walking back to go outside. As I was walk back outside i spot Dawson and I fell him on what I know and he does the same back. As we are walking still back toward the front we see Erin. Antonio said I though you were detail to the task force. She said she was but she push it a day because Kim was shot. She ask what we got so I fill her in.


	4. finding out who did it

**Back at the 21st ( A few hours later)**  
 **Erin's pov:** we were all reviewing what we have so far. We were talking about this guy we found in the bathtub that was always was filled with acid and other chemicals. I then said I put in the word in to the feds about this guy. Once I said that I can feel eyes on me and then I said yeah yeah I know I am all fancy now. They all just laugh for a second then continue talking about what we had and then told about what lead we had and didn't had so we just got back to looking at other leads.  
 **(A few hours later)** we got a lead I told voight about and he told us to gear up. So me and jay like always go down to garage and start putting are vest on and everything else me and jay always help each put on are vest jay had one last strapped to put on so I help him and then I turn around so he can put on the last strap of my vest as he was doing that he asked me a question. He asked me if I was going to miss this. I said what Putting on a vest. I said no this isn't the last time i am putting on a vest. He then joked and said I know but this is the last I help you put it on right. Then he winks at me. I just laugh at him and then I start thing to myself. Dang why is he so cute. I think asked my self am I having feeling for jay or what.


	5. leaving the 21st

**A few hours later**  
 **Erin's pov:** we caught the guy who set this all up and who did it to Kim. So now since we got the guy I have to leave for good now. I have to go home and get ready to start working for the tasked force tomorrow morning. I get to my car and take on last look at the place I seen since I was 15 and work in for the last 3 years. I am getting ready to drive away when I realize I forgot something that was on my desk. It was a gift from Alvin I didn't want to leave it behind because I didn't want him to think I didn't like the gift. So I hop out of my car and head back into to the building from the back way. I get up to the bullpen we're all of our desk are at and I see jay putting away the evidence we have on the suspect in a box so we can closed the case officially. I said something to him and then I look over to see what I forgot earlier. As I went to grab it off of my desk jay said something to me. You can't stay away can you. I said no with laugh a little bit to his question I forgot something. I then asked him why he ran out of here a few days ago when I told everybody about my new job. He said I don't know. Then he said what you want a goodbye hug. I said no and then said it's to admit that your losing sleep without a goodbye hug. I just laugh at that comment he said as I was laugh for a second he got and gave me a goodby hug and said as he was hugging me I will miss you. So then I walked away.

 **Jays pov:** After me and Erin said our goodbyes to each other she was walking done the stairs and I just watched her and then I started to think maybe I have a chance with her final because we no longer work together. I hope at least.


	6. Erin's first day of work

**The next day at the task force office**  
 **Erin's pov :** I am here at the tasked force ready to start my new job I am a little nervous but I am ready. I am now just wanting on my new boss to come and get me so as I wait I fix my jacket for the hundred time now. My boss enter the room and told me what case they are currently working on right. He fill me in on we they got so far. He told me it was about this guy name drake and his three Lieutenant names Ethan,cooper and ElliotTrying to ship drugs from Mexico to Chicago without getting caught. Also they have a confidential informant that's has been working for us and them trying to take them down. So my boss told me to go check on out ci make sure she know what has to be done and make sure she is still ok with going ahead with this plan. So I walk into the room where she is ask her if she was ok and tell her we got her back we wouldn't let any thing happened to her. So said she just want to get away from drake and not have to deal with him anymore. I tell it will be ok then Lang came and got me to got get my stuff. Lang showed me the locker room show me where mine is and then he ask me to hand over my weapon. I said no because my .19 goes everywhere with me and then tells me about the .45 and I said I good I don't need that and then said he wasn't good with my weapon so after a few second I hand over my weapon and took the new weapon. Then we start drive to where we're getting ready to bust. Once we got there we got in our assign team and busted though the doors. We get some guys that were there but they were the guys we were looking for we were in a room looking and I notice that there is a purse on the chair and then I think that the same purse as are ci Kira has and I got they have Kira. So now we are back at the office trying to figure out what went wrong with everybody else. Lang ask me to follow him into his office so I did. As I shut his office door I asked him what we knew about this Kira said we pull after trying to sell drugs a few years back you know the kind. Then he said he want to call in the fugitive unit to help find Kira. I didn't like that unit I think he could tell because he ask if I had a problem. I said kinda I know the person who runs that unit and they are know for not being so secretive when trying to find some one. He then ask what I had in mind I said my old unit because they know the streets very well and nobody can see them coming. Land then said go ahead and call them. So I left his office and I was smiling because two things I was working with my own unit which I love so munch. Also I miss them already. So I go grab my phone and find Hanks number and call him.


	7. Talking to hank

**Hank pov:** its midday at work we don't have any cases right now so everybody is doing paper work that we need to catch up on my last week. I then look out my office door and see Erin's empty desk I smile because I am proud of her but I also miss her already. My thoughts get interrupted when Alvin knocks on my door and comes in. He then ask we what I was going to do with that point to Erin's desk I said I offer Kim a spot she said she would get back to me after shift. Me and Alvin Talk for a few more minutes then my phone started to ring I pick it up and I see it's Erin calling I show it to Alvin and said looks like she miss us and we laugh for a second before I pick up the phone.  
 **Erin=e. Hank=h**  
 **H: Voight**  
 **E: hey Hank is Erin**  
 **H: hey Erin did u miss us already**  
 **E: funny actually we need the unit help with the case we are working on. We need help finding these guys since you know your way around Chicago I thought you guys can help.**  
 **H: sure I will grab the team and we will be there in a half and hour**  
 **E: thanks hank**  
 **H: your welcome goodbye**  
 **Hanks hangs up**  
Well I guess we get to see Erin sooner then we though. So i get up and open my office door then everybody looks up at me and I say grab your coats and head to the cars.

 **Jay pov:** voight and Alvin was in his office have the normal day taking like the always do and the rest of team was working on paper work and also talking about how it will be weird without Erin here everyday giving us sassy about anything. As we were in the middle of doing are paper work and then we hear Hanks office door come open. So we all look up at him because this means we got a case. But he just said grab our coats and head to the cars. I ask him why we going to the cars without information on any cases. He said the task force need our help with tracking down some people according to Erin when she call me for our help. Once he said Erin's name I had a smile on my face I like to be around Erin and when she took this job I was miss having my back up. So we all got up went down stairs and jump in the cars and started heading to the task force office.


	8. bringing two units together

**Erin's pov;** I just got off the phone with Hank and now I am going to tell Lang that him and the team are on their way. Once I told Lang that Hank and the guys were on their way he said go wait for them in the parking lot and handing them their visitor badge and then show them the way up to the conference room. I am waiting in the parking lot for about ten minutes until I see a couple cars started pulling up with my old team in the cars. They all got out and all started to smile and make jokes about how I look in my new uniform I have to wear for the task force. I hug Hank first and hand him is badge and then I do that to everybody else and lead them up to where we need to be. Lang said hi to everybody and then tossed it over to me to tell the team what we need their help on. Once I finish telling them what we need the team helps on Lang then said I will have one of my guys set you up in one of our room to the case out of. Hank then said I like to work it out of my own place Lang then looks at me and I said it's cool with me and then he said ok as long as you keep us in the loop. Hank then tells the guys let's go back the District so the all got up and walk past me Hank just nodded his head at me as he walk past me and everybody behind him did the same thing. Until it got to jay and he said nice to see you again and also winks at me. I though to myself why is he so cute. My thoughts gets interrupted by Lang asking me if working with my old crew will be a problem. I said no and then I left to go get my stuff done.  
 **Back at the 21st District**  
 **Jays pov:** we just got back from the tasked force office and we are waiting on something to come Thur on the computer or the phones about any kinda of lead about the case. As we were waiting Adam made a Stupid joke about Erin he said it was nice seeing her in all but he didn't see Erin being in the place like that because Erin was all rough and the tasked force is more less tough and more rules and that's not Erin. I just listening to what he is saying I kinda agree with him but I wont let him know that. I did like seeing her but I miss her here it's not the same with out her here. To me she bring the joy to the unit.


	9. we don't work together anymore

**Base off of season 2 episode 11 were linstead happens**  
 **A couple hours later**  
 **Erin's pov:** I just got back to the task force from the store because I brought something for our ci daughter as she waits for her mother to be found. I also got her a snack because she was probably hungry by now after I gave her a gift and snack one of my coworkers told me they got one of the guys at the 21st. I said by to the daughter and her uncle and said I will be back to check in. I go to the 21st District and I got up to the bullpen and I seen my old desk and realize someone took my chair and I knew who took it damn Adam I will kill him later. I see out of the corner of my eye jay walking into the bullpen and I said Adam took my chair he laugh at me and said Voight and Antonio got Ethan in the interview room. He said voight didn't have time to stretch yet. I laugh at his joke because I know what he means by that statement. I then lean against my old desk I look away for a second. Once I look back at jay he was closer to me then he was a second ago. He lean down and said , to me you know we are no longer working together, there is no rule or voight to stop us. I just roll my at him. I was getting ready to say something to jay but then Lang came up the stairs to started interviewing Ethan and interrupted me and jay and ask where the Ethan was I said right this way. As I walk away I look back at jay and he is kinda smiling at me and I just smile right back at him and gave him a look that said we will talk about this later.

 **A few hours later**  
We just got back form taking down the rest of the crew and finding are informant and now she is Getting reunite with her daughter. She was happy to be back with her daughter and so was her brother he was worried about her too. She ask about the money she get when she helps us out I said I would check in to it fo Rhee since I didn't know how the task force gets there money to their informants. So I went into Lang's office and he first told me good job for today I said thanks then I ask him about the money that Kylie should get. He said that the officials need to review the case to see if she can get the money or not. Mostly like she wouldn't get the money in the end. Once he said that it Piss me off. So I left the task force and got in my car and started driving and next thank I know I was at Jay Halstead door knocking

 **Jay's pov:** we just got finish the case with the task force and I was happy because I didn't have to deal with the stuck up boss. But at the same time I am sad because I don't think I will see Erin anymore know she works as the task force. I am at home now I just grab a beer from my fridge and sat down on the couch and turn on the tv to the news lucky for me it's the press conference about the case we just worked with the tasked force. I was listen to it for a few minutes then I heard a knock on my door so I got up to see who was at my door. Once I open my door I was happy I got up to see who it was because it was the most Beautiful girl I know Erin Lindsay  
 **E=Erin J=jay**  
 _ **E= hey**_  
 _ **J= hey**_  
 _ **E= am I interrupting anything**_  
 _ **J= no not really just your own press conference ... you want to come in**_  
 _ **E= yeah ... so this is how you are spending your evenings you must really miss me**_  
 _ **J= they didn't let you do any of the talking. No offense to Lang your a little easier on the eyes**_  
 _ **E= not really my scene plus voight has a rule don't get your picture in the paper**_  
 _ **J= you want to talk about your day**_  
 _ **E= not really**_  
Once I said that me and jay turn toward each other where we were face each other. He stared to walk closer to me and next thing I know he stared kissing me and then I kiss him back. After a few second of making out he push me Against the wall and pull away from the kiss to see if it was ok to continue what we were doing. Lucky for us we can read each other like a book so he knew when he look at me that it was ok to continue what we were doing. Next thing I know our clothes are flying all over the room and I never felt this good in a long while so I was happy this was happening. He pick me up and we go to the bedroom to feel more connect then we ever been.


	10. after glow

**Erin's pov:** I am opening my eyes realize I feel asleep after what just happened and now all the memories came back to me from a couple hours ago. All I remember is being mad at Lang because he said that Kylie wouldn't get her ci money and then I just left got in my call and started driving didn't know where I was going until was stand at jay's door and getting invite me in. The next thing that happens was we were talking and then I was push up against a wall while we were making out and then our clothes started flying every where. I kinda smile because we both have being flirting with each other since we both started working together. But then Hank told us that he didn't like in house romances and we decide to be friends but then when I stared working at the task force he remind me that we no longer work together and that means no more rules and I just push it off but now I am glad I came to jay's house a few hours ago. I am still smiling when I hear him start to wake up and ask me a question  
 **E=Erin j= jay**  
 **J= what are you smile about Lindsay**  
 **E= nothing and I think at this point you can call me Erin we aren't at work plus we don't have any clothes on**  
 **J= ok what ever you said Erin do you want something to drink or eat**  
 **E= yea sure but first I got to pee**  
 **J= ok I will be in the kitchen when your done ok**  
 **Erin pov:** he lean in to kiss me and then disappear into his kitchen. Once he leaves I grab my shirt and my underwear and go to the bathroom I put my stuff on and head to his kitchen I see him open a beer for him and grab one for me as I enter the kitchen  
 **J= I need to rehydrate**  
 **E= doesn't that mean you are done**  
 **J= no no no no just um in between rounds**  
 **E= (he leans in and we kiss for a few seconds and then I said ) I need to tell you something**  
 **J= what you are married**  
 **E= Not quite there a there a lieutenant in the Zapata cartel who agree to intro an undercover into the organization Lang wants us down there ASAP**  
 **J= where is down there**  
 **E= lapaz, Bolivia we Uh roll out tomorrow**  
 **J= ( damm we kinda just got together and now you are saying your leaving) I am very happy for you**  
 **E= I still got 24 hours you wanna make the most of it**  
 **J= ( yes please we kiss for a few more seconds then my phone goes off and which only means one thing which means I got to go to work right now uh)**  
 **We caught a case**  
 **E= ok that fine I will talk to you later**  
 **J= ok since it's still late you can stay here as long as you want but when you leave please lock up thanks ( I lean in and give her a kiss and walk away to get dress for work)**  
 **E= ok see yea**


	11. making a decision

**Erin's pov:** I am at the task force getting ready to leave for six months. I feel sad that Me and jay just got together and now I'm leaving for possibly six months. One of the bosses said that he can only take six of us with him. I said we all are team so we all can go. Then he said that I need to go more than anybody because I guess I have to watch the wife which sounds stupid but I'm not going down there to babysit am I. Once he tells us what we are doing he sent us home to start packing but I had to the 21st because I want to see them one last time before I might leave. as as I walk in the first thing I see is Platt Reading a newspaper she looks up from the newspaper and sees me.  
 **P= Erin what are you doing here.**  
 **E= well I wanted to see how guys are doing without me. I know I've only been gone a day but I was her best detective up there till about they've messed up this unit in a day.**  
 **P= they are doing fine and I totally agree that you are the best detective out of that unit.**  
 **E= thanks Trudy that was nice of you to say can you buzz me up.**  
 **P= actually I want to walk up there to see their faces when you show up.**  
 **( They walk upstairs in the unit is in the middle of a case talking about it)**  
 **P= her palm scanner didn't work red face big time I had to buzzer her up.**  
 **E= thanks again Sergeant. I Kinda am like the loser who graduates high school and then hangs around the parking lot all the time because I have nothing better to do**  
 **( the units laughs for a second) ( hanks walks up to her and hugs her)**  
 **H= they are treating you all right over there**  
 **E= absolutely**  
 **H= Anything changes you let me know right**  
 **E= you care**  
 **H= yeah**  
( once Hanks way I look around the room and See jay disappear into the break room so go and follow him into the break Room)  
 **J= hey**  
 **E= you guys got a good one going here ?**  
 **J= yeah we'll see . So when do you head out**  
 **E= my flight got pushed today**  
 **J= so how long are you gonna be down there**  
 **E= six months give or take we roll out anytime**  
 **(They get interrupted by Alvin )**  
 **O= hey man Atwater got an address for that lawyer**  
 **J= i'll be right there. Take care of yourself down there all right**  
 **E= Jay I don't have a crystal ball do you can we just agree that we don't know what's going to happen down the road maybe we keep an open mind**  
 **J= deal**  
 **The next day**  
 **Erin's pov:** The next day at the task force I started thinking this is not how I wanted to be a cop. Is totally different than working at the intelligence unit. I walked up to my boss and said I quit. Now I got to go ask for my job back at the intelligence unit. I drive past the 21st district and hanks car is not in the parking lot so I drive to his house. Lucky for me his car is home. I sit in my car for a few minutes thinking of how I should say to hate that I want my job back. If you minutes later I walk up to hang store and I knock on the door. Yes I may have a key to his house but I know he has a gun by his bed and he's a light sleeper so he might think I am breaking into his house.  
 **Hanks pov:** I I am in my bed for the night and I am almost to sleep when I hear somebody banging on my door so I get up and grab my gun and walk downstairs. I'm wondering who the hell is banging on my door this late at night. I get to the door I am lock my deadbolt and then I hear Erin.  
 **E= Hank put the gun down it's me**  
 **H= you lose your key**  
 **E= it's been a rough day I didn't want to get shot too. Is is it too late to get my spot back in intelligence? This task force it's all politics and a numbers game and the Way they just two people up and spit them back into the system that isn't me this has never been me. I became a cop to try to bring a little justice to the city to my streets the way you taught me.**  
 **H=welcome back**  
 **E= i'm all yours**  
 **H= hey come here**  
 **(They hug)**  
 **E= thank You**  
 **H= are you kidding you see the faces I got to look at every morning**  
 **E= yea**  
Once I say goodbye to Hank I head home to get ready to go back to work on Monday to the job that I love the most. Once I got home and I get laying down in bed I text jay to let him know that I am coming back to work on Monday. He text me back and said that's great see you on Monday partner I need my back Adams not a good back up. After he sends me that I just laughed and I said good night and go to bed.


	12. keeping the serect at work

**Erin's pov:** I am awakened by my alarm clock going off. I realize that I am waking up next to jay which makes me smile. He starts to move so he speaks up  
 **J** = hey why are you smiling  
 **E** = I woke up beside you which makes me happy  
 **J** = oh really ( _ **kisses her)**_  
 **E** = yes ( _ **kisses him back and then her phone goes off)**_ oh my god  
 **J** = what's wrong  
 **E=** my mom needs to see me about something it's important she says  
 **J** = she really can't wait to text you every day can she  
 **E** = I know what you mean but she has never texted me this early in the morning so maybe this time I'll be important and I might be late to work today so you will have to cover for me  
 **J** = ok I let hank know if he ask me  
 **E** = ok see you at work later  
 **J** = ok try and hurry up so Hank doesn't ask me a lot of questions ok  
 **E** = I will try ( she leans into kiss him goodbye) see you in a little bit  
 **J** = OK see you have fun talking with your mom  
 **E** = yeah right Jay see ya

 **Jay's pov:** Right after Erin leaves her place I leave right after her and stop by my place to change so nobody asked me why I still have the same clothes from yesterday. And then I head toward the district. As I am walking into the district I see Platt talking to Roman and Burgess. I think maybe I can walk pass her without her seeing me and talking to me nope I was wrong.

 **P** = hey Spencer for hire you seen Lindsey  
 **J** = what no why  
 **P** = cause I got a package for her  
 **J** = Oh yea she texted she's meeting with her mom she'll be in later  
P= ok  
 **A hour later**  
I went out for about a half hour to do something and I came back and as I'm walking back upstairs into the bullpen I see Hank talking to to people in his office. At first I didn't know who he was but then I realized it was Erin and her mom. so I go and sit down and get ready to take off my jacket and then Erin walks out of thanks Office  
 **E** = hey don't get too comfortable we got to go do a drive-by on a possible offender  
 **J** = bunny  
 **E** = I will explain later  
So as we are leaving the bullpen we want into Nadia we talked for a few minutes about stuff and then we leave and of course Erin says she's driving like usual. She's driving she tells me whole story with bunny and why she was at the district. And then we pull up to stake out the offender's house that we need to sit at  
 **J** = I couldn't sleep the other night so I was up watching TV and I saw this Dr. talking about commitment phobia he was saying it had to do with family patterns and survival instincts. I'm just saying you know bunny been married what five times  
 **E** = don't try to psycho analyze me Jay. Have you given any more thought to whether or not we should tell voight  
 **J** = no we are not telling voight  
 **E** = he pardon burgess and Ruzek  
 **J** = burgess was Shot her and Ruzek are an Exception to the rules. Do you want to take a bullet so voight can give his blessing  
 **E** = I would take a bullet just to come over to your house tonight  
 **J** = what part of your body would you sacrifice  
 **E** = shoulder fleshy part of the thigh  
 **J** = now I feel special  
 **E** = you should

 **Erin's pov** they whole case with my mom I thought was just for her to try to get on my good side and hopefully get everything to go over smoothly but of course not with my mom she makes it all about her and the reason she wanted me involved in this case is because she owes people money and that's why this case is important because it pays money to who can find out who did it. So of course I had hank help her out like always I know he hates it but he loves me so does anything for me. So I follow Hank to where he has to pay off my mom's death and he doesn't know I'm following him until I call him on the phone.

 **H** = voight  
 **E=** is it done  
 **H** = yes  
 **E** = thanks  
 **H** = your welcome

Once I get off the phone with Hank I get in my car and start driving toward Jay's apartment. I get there and knock on the door and then I wait a few seconds and he opens it and is totally shocked that I'm there  
 **J** = I didn't think you were coming over tonight  
 **E** = yeah I wasn't planning on it first but the stuff with my mom and I happen and I don't want to be alone at my house or at my house because I figured if I'm home she might come over and say sorry and stuff that I just don't want to hear from her after today  
 **J** = that makes sense coming  
 _ **( he kisses her and then hugs her for a few second)**_  
 **E** = thanks  
 **J** = what for  
 **E** = just for being there for me today  
 **J** = hey that's why you have back up  
 **E** = funny I am starving you got anything to fixed  
 **J** = nope how about we order pizza and watch a movie  
 **E** = that's sounds great I will pick a movie while you order the pizza  
 **J** = ok


	13. doing nothing at work

**Jay's pov:** it's a quiet morning in the bullpen. The only one in the bullpen was me and Erin so I decide since we are alone for right now I should go talk to her. At first we talk about random stuff and then I bring up my grandfather that I would love to visit with her one day soon and maybe hopeful when I am old and retire I could live there for the rest of my life.  
 **J** = it's an actual log cabin that housed the workers from the 20s who built the damm down river. My grandfather brought it and he hire a team of miles to pick it up and drag it down it a mile up the river and place it down on the waters edge  
 **E** = this is in Wisconsin  
 **J** = yea great fishing uh musky large mouth  
 **E** = mosquitoes  
 **J** = like birds ... but it's a great place to retire  
 **E** = I am not living in northern Wisconsin  
 **J** = I don't remember asking you  
 _ **( they hear a noise coming from across the room and see Antonio entering the room)**_  
 **E** = Antonio would you ever live in Northern Wisconsin  
 **Ad** = yeah snowbilling, ice fishing, meth labs it's paradise  
 **J** = you are not helping

 _ **After what Antonio said jay just went back to his desk and waited until Hanks shows up. A few minutes later the rest of the unit showed up but hank. But then about 10 minutes later hank finally showed up and with someone right behind him.**_

 **H** = all right everybody a warm intelligence welcome to dan Jenkins he is here to school us in the fine art of  
 **Dj** = Taser certification  
 **H** = taser certification that sounds like a ball  
 **K** = no offense big homie but we're not really the tasering type of department  
 **D** J= well I'm not really the want to be here type of cop but the cpd says it's mandatory you don't like it then take it up with the superintendent  
 **K** = hey it's all good with me  
 _ **( hank then walks away to his office)**_  
 **DJ** = uh you're in this too sergeant  
 **H=** I'll just stick to ticking perps to death  
 **Ad** = you're free to go ask him again  
 **DJ=** well Mr. Rodger obviously never met Sergeant voight. Twist to you gather around give me your name for their certificate  
 **A** = hey how long is this going to take  
 **DJ** = you gotta a date  
 **A** = yes I do

Mr Jenkins then gets his gear out and ready. Also gets some mates to laid down on the floor so if anybody falls they hit a soft surfaces and not the hard floor. He then starts to explain his stuff

DJ= the x-26 sends 50,000 volts though these two brands it's disrupts the electrical communication between your nerve and your neurotransmitter you want to make contact with the torso which is shoulders, pelvis, abdomen and groin. S.P.A or G  
 _ **(Adam who was standing next to him wanted mr Jenkins to hurry up)  
**_ **A** = come on man, let's get on with it all right  
 **DJ** = due time, due time now you all will need to be tasered to be certified it's completely harmless but you will know what it feels like to be juice which will allow you to definitively testified in court on this reaction to the electrical exposure  
 **A** = yeah we get it man okay  
 **DJ** = oh good a volunteer

( _ **he then tased Adam And he fell to the floor and everybody laugh)**_

 **J** = oh that was worth the price of admission  
 **DJ** = _**( to jay**_ ) your next  
 **E=** I volunteer to tase him  
 **J** = OK I mean this doesn't seem like official enough  
 **E** = well where do you want it s,p,a,or g  
 **J** = shoulders  
 **All** =G  
 **J** = don't you dare  
 _ **Erin start to aim the taser where jay didn't want it but end up tasing him in the Abdomen he fell down to the ground in pain. The rest of the unit got tased and the only one left was Erin**_  
 **DJ** = as you can see the bigger they are the harder the fall 50,000 volts is nothing to sniff at  
 _ **( Adam was on his phone and mr Jenkins notice so he said something)**_  
 **DJ** = if you don't want to get tased again pay attention  
 **A** = Nope I am good  
 _ **( he then turn to Erin)**_  
 **DJ** = ok then you are up lady  
 **E** = oh I think we've seen enough  
 **DJ** = oh the x26 doesn't discriminate by gender  
( _ **as Mr. Jenkins is talking to Erin jay walks over to Erin.)**_  
 **J=** it's payback time

 _ **So jay tased Erin in the same spot as he dot tased. Then finally mr. Jenkins left about 30 more minutes. Then Erin and jay went into the break room to grab some coffee and they sit down to talk and hope their pain from the taser goes away.**_

 **J** = it could be like a summer retreat you wouldn't have to live there

 **E** = Wisconsin again  
 **J** = actual bald eagles flying around  
 **E** = the smell of cheese curds doesn't scare them away  
 **J** = I'm just saying it's a nice though  
 **E** = hmmmm  
 **J** = and yea I meant you and me  
 **E** = that is a nice thought

 **General pov:** their moment got interrupted by Adam and he is worried about Kim because he hasn't heard from Kim all day so he goes into hanks asked if he can take off early because he wanted to see where Kim was but then hank was like grab the rest of the team and let's go find her and Roman. They found Kim and Roman in a warehouse near where their car was park and realize they have been held up in the warehouse this whole time and Roman need some medical attention. A few hours later Erin and jay arrive at Erin's place and have take out with them Erin turns the tv on while jay grabs some beers from the fridge and join her in the couch. They spend the rest of the night watching tv and then end up going to bed After the day they had.


	14. hank knows

**Jay's pov:** everybody is quietly doing there paperwork right now or they are playing in their computers. So I decide to go get some coffee. About two minutes later I am pouring my coffee and then Erin walks in. And I pour her some coffee into her mug. We talk about who house we should go to tonight and other random stuff then she said to me that I have to walk out to the bullpen first and not together. So I walk out and I didn't notice that hank was standing in his door way of his office until he said something to me.  
 **H** = hey how's it's going  
 **J** = good _ **( I then walk to my desk and then Erin walks out of the break room and hank said something to her.)**_  
 **H** = how's the coffee  
 **E** = it's delicious  
 **H** = glad to hear it  
 _ **( Erin sits down at her desk and then Adam and Kevin stood up and walk over toward hank to ask him a question.)**_  
 **A** = hey sergeant  
 **H** = yeah  
 **A** = so either kev or I have to go to a training course for the new pen-link software right  
 **H** = uh-huh what's pen-link  
 **A** = just a  
 **K=** we don't know  
 **A** = which conveniently brings us to our point respectively I know things didn't work out with Jin got some trust issues with the tech people but I want to maybe three computer course at the Academy  
 **K** = yeah I mean if you need to Mic somebody up or hook up an Xbox I think where your guys  
 **A** = we're just not really cut out for the high altitude stuff boss  
 **J** = don't say another word I got the perfect guy for that he did that explosive case with us last year. Mouse you member him  
 **H** = I remember everything Jay  
 **J** = oh right well then you'll recall that he did a great job for us and when o get here he'll tell you that too  
 **O** = i'm here and yeah he was solid  
 **J** = yeah plus he's like a total to quiz you know and I would trust him with my life in fact I have many times  
 _ **(As jay gets done talking they commander walks upstairs and has someone behind him and asked to speak with hank in his office)  
**_ **H** = bring him around  
 **J** = all right

 **Jay's pov:** once hank goes into his office and closed the door I call my friend mouse and he said he will be in a few hours. I now am thinking about how hank is acting toward me and how spoke to me and Erin a few minutes ago. I think somehow hank found out about us so I am to going to preparing myself to see what he would do to me after this case is over.

 **General pov** : The intelligent you don't get a case to help another unit which has one of their owns undercover right now and has gone missing so the A intelligent unit helps out the unit by finding the guy that has gone missing and helping take down the crew that needs brought to justice. To Do that we have to send in one of our guys to go undercover and it happens to be Antonio that goes in because he has a connection at one of the crew members of the gang. When Antonio meets up with someone he knows everybody listens in on the conversation and they seem like the plan is going south of Antonio so they come up with their own plan to help Antonio out and it works and now I discuss the case  
 **A** = all right Antonia is in with Cooper he's got a sit down with the guys who runs the crew tomorrow  
 **J** = fence Parker he did I don't down in Pontiac for hitting the bank back in 02 he got out so that the real money was in pharmaceuticals his crew responsible for a dozen heists ever since  
 **E** = parkers a pointman if this crew did kill our uncover he would've made the call  
 **J** = White but not with out this guys help this is Terry Warfield he's there hired muscle he got a rap sheet for days manslaughter, armed robbery assault  
 **H** = oh well Antonia tries to get him these guys the last of you chased down every other lead we got talk to your CI _**( to Jay)**_ talked to Manning's wife  
 **A** = serge in Lieutenant Guthrie's Report he said we talk to Mannings wife yesterday  
 **H** = look Guthrie. Just to close to this that's why they bought us in  
 **A** = got it  
 **H** = hey is Chicago police officer is missing we do what ever it takes to find him everybody hear me on this because I don't like telling people things twice ( _ **as he said that he looks over at Erin and jay)**_  
Al I want you partnered up with Erin on this the rest of you back em up

 **Jay's pov:** One tank got done talking and said I hate telling people things twice I knew in that moment that hank knew about me and Erin and I wanted to talk to Erin about it but then hank Put Erin with al for the rest of this case so I'll have to wait until this case is over to ask her where we go from here

 **Erin's pov:** I realize that hank has been acting weird all day and I was thinking maybe he found out about me and jay but I was like there is no way we have been so careful not to show that we are couple in front of him. But once Hank said he hates telling people things twice I knew he found out about me and jay. Then hank panther me up with Al for the rest of this case which sucks I love working at out but me and Jay just get each other when we work together so guess I'll talk to Jay about this whole situation later after the case is wrapped up.

 **General pov:** They work on the case due the next day and almost through the whole night and I finally catch the clear and get Antonio in the missing cop back.

 _ **Back at the 21st in the locker room**_  
Erin is in the locker room getting her stuff ready to go home when Jay walk in  
 **J** = voight knows  
 **E** = I know  
 **J** = all right for the record I don't care I said we should come clean a month ago I'm gonna go talk to him right now ( _ **he starts to walk out of the locker room)**_  
 **E** = Jay... I wish it was that easy you know it's different for me  
 **J** = I understand... so we will cool it but we will always have each other's back  
 **E** = always  
 **J** = all right that's good enough for now

 **Erin's pov:** Jay just walked away and I just grab the last of my stuff and head towards Molly's to go get a drink to forget out today when I get there Gabby is behind the bar she gets me a shot so I decided to ask her a question  
 **E** = can you date someone that you work with in our jobs? I mean I know what brings us together if you almost die by noon you're ready for a date by 6:00 pm  
 **Gd** = ooh I hear that  
 **E** = but  
 **GD** = and my spirits the same with that when you together end up weighing too much for anything long-term  
 **( They take a shot together)**  
I stay at Molly's for about an hour then head home once I am home I get ready for bed. Once I lay in bed I try to fall asleep for about 30 minutes I then realized how much I miss having somebody in bed with me to snuggle with but I just grab so pillows to help me go to sleep and I just wish one day me and jay can be together with hank being ok with it. Maybe one day


	15. moving on and meeting a family member

**Erin's pov:** it's been a few days since me and jay have decide to cool it. It sucks I miss him coming over to my place and hanging out and having a beer together. But the good thing is hank Didn't bounce Jay from the unit like we both figure once hank found out about us. I sometimes hate how protective hank is because I feel like I know how to handle my self now and he just doesn't want my hear broken again. But at least I still see jay at work everyday  
 **Jay's pov:** it's been a few days since me and Erin decide to back away from the relationship. It sucks because I miss her being around 24 seven at work and hanging out at my house or her house but on the plus side hank has killed me or bounce me from the unit because I'm broke his rule about not going near Erin  
 _ **Later that day**_  
I am walking past Platt's desk getting ready to go upstairs when Platt stops me  
 **P** = hey chuckles  
 **J** = detective chuckles if you don't mind  
 **P** = little Donny brook down at kitty O'Shea's officer on scene wanted to know if you'd stop by  
 **J** = to do what show him how to do his job  
 **P** = no to keep your brother from getting locked up.  
Once Platt set that I go to my car and drive over to the place where I am needed in walk in it's on a guys getting into fights or in the middle of fights with my brother there in the mix of all this chaos  
 **J** = what'd he do  
 **RO** = nothing is just these other two knuckleheads but he keeps getting between me and them so  
 **J** = hey  
 **W** = jay  
 **J** = what's the hell going on

The Guys were settle when Jay got there and then all sudden all the guys try to fight each other. Then Jay told the one who was in charge to walk away so he did

 **W** = he's gone all right we're good  
 **J** = that was fun  
 **W** = yeah good times  
 **J** = hey I thought uh and I thought that you were getting it in next week

 **W** = I moved it up  
 **J** = how long you in town for  
 **W** = haven't decided yet. ( to the bartender ) can we get another round back there please  
 **J** = don't you have a medical practice something like that  
 **W** = I took a break  
 **J=** so you got fired  
 **W** = dude  
 **J** = just tell me  
 **W** = Will you relax and have a beer  
 **J** = I can't man I'm working  
 **W** = that's right get over you ( they hug each other) it's good to see you  
 **J** = stop by the district later  
 **W** = yeah I will I will go save the city

 _ **Later on in the shift**_  
I am walking downstairs because I got a text my brother that he was here and as I'm walking down I see my brother and platt very close to each other. I really don't want to know wasn't going on but I ask anyways

 **P** = seriously just tell me what it is

 **W** = let me see um does that hurt  
 **P** = a little bit  
 **W** = ok  
 **J** = free medical advice Sergeant  
 **P** = They charge me like $400 deductible just to go in to the clinic near me (to will) it's ok come on  
 **W** = oh god  
 **P** = what  
 **W** = it's a derma hematoma  
 **P** = what's that  
 **W** = you need to go to the hospital immediately  
 **P** = what  
 **W** =is your car nearby  
 **P** = should I drive  
 **W=** i'm just kidding that's a hickey just run some Abe Vera on it you should be fine  
 **J** = great thanks for that thanks  
 **W** = sorry  
 _ **They walk upstairs and go to the break room so they have some privacy to talk**_  
 _ **J=**_ how's New York  
 **W** = good I just need a Little breather  
 **J** = from what vip booths and models what's the real reason  
 **W** = when did you become such a cynic oh what I can't take a vacation come back and hang out with my little brother _**( he looks out to the bullpen and see Erin and Nadia talking)**_ so which one is she  
 **J** = don't  
 **W** = no just nod your head I mean both of them are hot or is it that desk sergeant from downstairs  
 **J** = yes we're on the back burner right now  
 **W** = aww  
 **J** = where are you staying. Dads  
 **W** = I was thinking your place  
 **J** = I am pretty deep and a kiss right now so take a cab we'll get some food later on or something _**( jay notice Erin walking toward the break room)**_ shut up here she comes  
 **W** = okay  
 **J** = Lindsey this is my brother will  
 **E** = the surgeon  
 **W** = most days yeah  
E= nice to meet you  
 **W** = same here  
 **E** = how long are you in town  
 **W** = still figuring it all out  
 **E** = we should all hang out sometimes before you go  
 **W** = definitely yeah  
 **J** = yeah  
 **W** = I got to go I will get at you later  
 **J** = all right  
 _ **( will walks away and leave and Erin and jay just stand there)  
**_ **E** = I met someone from your family  
 **J** = I don't think that would be a big deal to you  
 **E** = Jay just because I don't want to lose my job doesn't mean I don't care about you that's not gonna change  
 **J** = me too  
 _ **They just work on the case for the rest of the day**_


	16. working on a case

**Jay's pov:** it's been since me and Erin called off our relationship thing and then a couple days with my brother came to town I'm getting ready to leave my house because Hank just called me this early in the morning to a crime scene. Once I get there take me to go notify somebody family member and as I'm leaving Antonio say to me

 **Ad= maybe not alone  
J= done this before **

So as I leave I text Erin to meet me at this address and she suspects that she would. When we live at the address she knocks on the door takes a few seconds until somebody answers and it's a little young girl and we ask where the parent is and she said at work that she and her brother are alone at night so we enter the house. As we go in and look in the bedroom as I look through the stuff that's in the living room as I'm looking through the living room I noticed something it's a business card and it says Hank's name on it and I show it to Erin.

 **J= hey we got a problem** ( _ **to Erin. He shows the business card to Erin)**_

 **Erin's pov:** so it's now morning time and meet Jay and Alvin are in the bullpen going over what we have gotten so far of the last couple hours and we see Hank going to his office and we follow him to tell him what we got

 **V= so what do we got  
E= our two doa's from the truck Darius Gifford, and Andre Davis both up and comers with the gangster disciples  
J= they change out at Darius's apartment in them and a third guy who was kind enough to leave behind his wallet  
H= hmmm  
E= this came out of his wallet belonging to a Charles Gray (** _ **Erin handing hank the business card)**_ **we think that he was the third occupant of the car at the scene  
O= except Charles has no record he's not in the gang database and like our victim/possible offenders  
E= The little girl said they had a gun to him so sounds like he was coerced  
H= well let's find him and ask how this wound up there (** _ **talking about the business card)**_ **  
J= yeah you got any ideas  
H= if I did I would've shared em  
O= Charles has a unknown father his mother is Michelle post lives nearby  
H= hmmm all right someone knew something about this truck. Ask narcotics if they had any chatter about $2 million shipment coming in and I want to know everything there is to know about this driver. Did he won or was he shackled I'll talk to Michelle post **_**( hank leaves)**_ **  
J= hey (** _ **to Alvin)**_ **Who is Michelle post  
O= well that's the lady that void going to talk to you. **

**Jay's pov:** once we gave hank all the information on the case something seemed off like he knows something and is hiding from everybody which is fine but if something is there in case we are working on I would like to know but whatever so for now on I'm going to go work on the case the best I can with the information I have.  
 **Mid day**

I am headed down to where mouse is because he's been gathering some of motion we needed and as I walk in I hear he's talking to Adam

 **GM= so the GPS is using a cellular connection to check in with the central database server that server holds the account info See  
AR= all right great I'll get A warrant get the GPS company to hand it over  
GM= well I already access their serve  
AR= wait when  
GM= yeah I was faster right so the IP address is to check in is located at 2200 Walbash see the truck hit that location once a month and stays at that location no longer than 30 minutes every time  
AR= all right here my turn  
GM= ok  
AR= that's a gangster disciple location there was an arrest there five years ago  
GM= gangster disciples how does that help us exactly  
J= two victims Charles Gray's friends were G-Ds that heroin was headed to a G-Ds location I bet they know where Charles is at let's go let's go  
AR= all right we should tell voight we are rolling out  
J= yet seems like he's got a lot on his plate you don't have to come. Mouse just text me the address. **

**A few minutes later**

Me,Erin,Adam and Kevin arrive at the location and stick it out to see if anything happens.

 **E= we can't just move on the warehouse there could be 20 guys in there  
J= could be hiding Charles in there  
E= why do you wanna to find this kid you trying to make a point to voight  
J= he wants us to take the lead**  
 _ **( they see little kids going by their car and looking At them)  
**_ **E=** ( _into the radio)_ **or made this whole block on counter surveillance**  
 **KA=** (into the radio) **all right we're going to try something different**

 **General pov:** Kevin comes up with a plan that backfires as soon as I get into the warehouse. With the doors being locked so they can't get out plus on top of that a random little fire starts to spark. Luckily there was a window where it could be punched out and wants Jay got out the window he prayed up and got everybody out of the building and they brought the boys back to the district that was in the warehouse with them.

 **Jay's pov** : we get the boys back to the street and told him what happened so he had Adam and Kevin interview the boys to see what they know as he watched from the other side. I Kinda do the same but then I ask him what he knows

 **J= I made a call and I was stupid and it was dangerous I don't know who Charles Gray is to you but I was just following a lead**

 **H= Charles his mother was intimare with an informant I was working that was 20 years, gang unit one day she called me and says the guys cracked up I arrive he's got a knife to her throat. I shoot my own CI to save her she knew more than my informant but she didn't want city money she just wanted out completely  
J= so because you're close with the mom you're sure the son is clean  
H= the only thing I am sure is the sun will come out tomorrow I'm just letting you know I trust this woman she's only done good by me **

He just turned around and listens to the interview and I had to the break room to grab me a snack as I'm in there I hear Erin walk in

 **E= what'd voight say  
J= he told me a story  
E= on how he gave the mom a card  
J= and because of that we operate in the dark  
E= if he told you what he did for me you wouldn't like it but the only way I'm here having this conversation with you is because of what he did  
J= maybe I'd like to think I could handle it  
E= I hear you. The kid matters to voight so he matters to me that's the gig it's simple.** ( Erin _**leaves the break room)**_

 **A couple hours later  
Jay's pov: r**ight now I am sitting at home doing nothing watching TV still thinking about this case were working on when he calls me and asks to come over to this address and maybe bring my brother with me if he's around. Oh course had my brother sitting next to me and I said you're coming with me we go to this address and realize that it's Charles Gray's moms house and Charles is there he is hurt and Hank wants will to fix them up and we were almost done fixing them up we heard people coming for Charles so me and Hank work together to make sure the guys never got near him as well but Charles and his mom downstairs and once we were done at the job Hank let me go home and now I fully understand what he does.


	17. authors note

Sorry guys that last chapter took me forever I will try to get the next one up soon and if anybody wants to help me write these chapter so they can go up faster That's would be amazing so let me know


	18. Authors note 2

**I will be posting about six chapters with in the next couple days sorry it took me forever to get a chapter posted but it be worth the wait**


	19. Catching a serial killer part 1

OB= Olivia benson SC= sonny carisi WH= William halstead FT=Finn Tutuola NA= Nick Amaro ND= nadia Decotis

General pov: that intelligence unit catches a case where the victim body was found any fire and before she was set on fire she was raped. So they decide to call their friends in New York who knows a little about this. Come to find out the boss of the svu team has been trying to catch this guy for years now so the svu team come down to help

Erin's pov: I hate working cases that deal with women getting rape or beaten. But good thing we are very good friends with the special victims unit in New York so they could help us with it plus I guess this guy has done it before and the boss Olivia knows the pattern he does. We visit the person at med and she has burns the offer anybody she is in good shape at all thank you Olivia asked to see her and the doctors let them. When theyWent into the victims room to talk to her and See what she could tell them she couldn't give us much besides the guy was wearing scrubs and then all of a sudden the girl started crashing so we went back to the district and started working on the case while the doctor is trying to save her

OB= so the first victim Alice Whitlock rape and murdered cause of death was Blunt force trauma to the back of the skull ( _point to the pictures)_ Blunt force trauma she was a nurse at Columbia Presbyterian Second victim Lisa Hoffman she was raped and killed in the same fashion as Whitlock but she was found completely burned in her own car along the Harlem River green nail polish was applied to both of these victims at some point during the crime. Deborah McCulloch was last seen exiting a bar on 53rd and 3rd she was a nurse at Mount Sinai so all three victims in New York 2004 witnesses were consistent. They all said a man and medical clothing and his arm in a sling approaching these women  
AD= The victim from here she have Green nail polish on  
OB= don't know yet  
HV= yeah lab techs going to check when the doctor gives the OK but there's no guarantee will find out either way her hands were severely burned she was trying to cover her face  
OB= also there was no DNA at either of the New York crime scenes  
AR= are there any theories why he stopped for 10 years  
OB= sadly we don't know that he has. So our suspect is a male white 5'9" approximately 40 years old he is either in the medical field or obviously posing as someone who is. There is nothing physically distinctive about him. All the witnesses again with consistent when they described him they said that he was average looking and normal  
All the witnesses again were consistent when they described him they said that he was average looking and normal  
AD= these details of the crimes have gone out to every news and radio station in town  
HV= we checked citywide and in the suburbs on missile X cards and information reports on any attempts abductions or suspicious calls  
 _  
_

 _( a phone rings and jay answers it)_

E= i'm going to have mouse triangulate The cell towers on the girls phones and check all social media. We can find out if she electronically called or checked in anywhere during the day  
AD= i'll check the sex offender files in recent release Parolees  
HV=good  
J= that was a Olinsky at Chicago med Victoria didn't make it  
HV= lets get to work

General pov: they all get to work and go over every detail they have on the case they work through the night on it. The next morning Olivia calls her guys see if they can cause anything in the files in New York and feel them and watch Chicago PD Has came up with

OB= OK guys crossmatch any details from the Chicago case of ours and I'm gonna need all our files electronically scanned and sent like yesterday  
FT= we're on it  
HV= why don't you bring them out yourself we could use all the help we can get  
NA= hey we're happy to do it  
OB= OK guys then get on the next flight and bring the files have Rollins and Carsi we open the investigation from there  
FT= got it  
OB= Great thanks guys see you soon

Where Hank and Olivia call her detectives in New York from hanks office everybody else is going door to door to see if anybody seen any suspicious person walking around. While Erin and Jay head over to the house that Victoria was found in and meet up with Matt Casey.

MC= offender balled up newspaper and shredded rubber piled it near the victim then he left a trail of the same combo to the back door use lighter fluid as accelerate Let it then left out the back door some burning rubber drop down a Cox Cable hole in the floor. Right there which is why we initially thought it started downstairs  
J= OK so the fender drags the victim up the back staircase into the bedroom. There is no way we're fine any DNA out of here  
E= no  
MC= I heard whoever did this has done it before  
J= yeah its looking like it  
E= check it out it's nail polish  
J= what color did The offender use on the victims  
E= Green ( _she opens the nail polish and see the color)_ well now there's no doubt 

they you bring what they find back to the district so everybody can go over it about two hours later everybody goes over what they have

J= there's 150 places that sells medical supply in Chicago so we're reaching out to see if any of them have sold in arm sling do you someone putting our description in the last three weeks and if there's video surveillance patrol's helping out  
HV= well we also need a list of every doctor, surgeon,nurse,x-ray tech,dentist, orderly,janitor,anybody in the medical field who wears scrubs  
OB= oh don't forget mental institution  
HV= yeah and check practicing and non-practicing

 _( Olivia's phone rings so she answer it)_

On the phone

OB= benson  
SC= hey Sarge you alone  
OB= Close enough what's up  
SC= well I'm going over the witness statements from the Deborah McCullough  
Disappearance you know for detectives interviewed a med student who knew Deborah name will Halstead The name bumped her van so we did some digging into it turns out he's a doctor in Chicago med right now  
OB= okay  
SC= and his brother Jay he's a detective and voights unit  
OB= I see go on  
SC= and I'm guessing you can't really talk right now good luck Sarge  
OB= good to know thank you  
J= all good  
OB= Oh yeah that's my sons nanny checking in 

Olivia's pov: after carsi told me the new stuff he found and it involved one of hanks detective I had to lie to jay when he asked me about the phone call because I want to paint before I do anything since I'm not really in charge here and I don't want jay to make sure his brother can't talk to him so I ask him to join me later on at Molly's so we can talk he agree so I few hours later I am waiting for him.

OB= hank  
HV= Olivia  
OB= hey I went ahead and ordered you a Manhattan  
HV= I see and I am gonna head and drink it  
OB= cheer so I got to run something past you  
HV= okay  
OB= detective Halstead his brother will you know him  
HV= a little  
OB= So my ex partner questioned him 10 years ago he knew one of the victims owner I would so my ex partner questioned him 10 years ago he knew one of the victims in New York I like to bring him and you know ask him a few questions just check his temperature  
HV= without Jay knowing why you're bringing will in  
OB= that's correct  
HV= You want to ambush will  
OB= well I wouldn't  
HV= that's okay I mean you can call it what it is  
OB= yes I want to ambush will  
HV= hmmm  
OB= look he knew the woman who went missing in New York and now suddenly the killer activate after you get a job at Chicago med. i've been caring around this case for 10 years I just need to see the look on his face look I know this is your house and I don't want to disrespect you that's why I just wanted to run it past you  
HV= let me think about it  
OB= okay  
I was ok with hanks answer

The next day

Erin's pov: as I was walking past the locker room to go to my desk I hear Jay and Nadia talking about something  
ND= awesome after you all I need is Ruzek to sign the card  
J= careful with Ruzek he is terrible at keeping secrets  
ND= OK I'm going to steal her car keys to pick up the cake and if that doesn't work can I use yours  
J= yeah no problem  
ND= awesome  
E= what's no problem  
J= it's all under control _( jay walks away so now it's only Nadia and Erin)_  
E= you better not be planning a surprise party  
ND= I'm not  
E= I know where you live  
 _  
_

 _In the bull pen_

Olivia's pov once I showed up this morning i went to ask hank if he thought about what we talk last night and he said he did and then said to go ahead and do it so I walk over to jay's desk to set the plan in monition  
OB= hey jay you know I'm still trying to get some information about the nurse from Chicago med who was killed her sister unfortunately wasn't much help now your brother is a doctor there am I right  
J= mmm-hmm  
OB= OK do you think he'd be willing to come in and maybe point us in the direction of someone that knew her better  
J= I doubt he knows much but I can give him a call  
OB= that would be really helpful thanks 

Jay's pov: once Olivia asked me if I can bring well in to help with more information for the case I said I'll give will a call andi called him right away and he said he would be right over soon as possible about 20 minutes later will texted me that he was downstairs so I go down and get him and we walk upstairs to see Olivia and Hank only

J= sergeant Benson this is my brother will if he insist on you calling him Dr. Halstead you can smack him upside the head  
WH= Nice to meet your sergeant and don't listen to him you probably already figured that out though  
OB= OK if you go by well then I'll go by Olivia  
WH= I like you already, hank  
HV= how are you doing will  
J= he's got an hour until his shift I told him we'd get him in and out  
OB= of course we just have a couple questions  
HV= why don't we go in here (he pointed to the Break room)  
WH= all right 

As they walk away I start to think something was off and then I look over to the board that normally has all the victims Photos on it but they are gone so I decide I want to sit in on this meeting of Olivia Hank and my brother to make sure this is not what I think it is

J= hey mind if I join  
OB= umm  
HV= yeah sure why not  
WH= I don't know her well like I told Jay she was just a friendly person seem to be well liked by everyone in the stack although I wouldn't of assume they are other people at Chicago med who could of giving you more insight  
OB= well we were hoping that you could do that for us you know we're just trying to piece together who she was as a person  
WH= of course whatever I can do  
OB= do you know her outside of work  
WH= no I just started a couple weeks so I'm still in the getting to know you stage meeting everybody  
OB= been there that can take a while so while you're in here do you know this woman ( she puts down a photo in front of will)  
WH= wow yeah Deborah it's been a while she went missing a long time ago back in New York  
OB= yeah how did you know Deborah will  
J= what is going on here  
OB= well we just found out that Will was in New York at the time of the other two incidents  
J= you just found out my ass Sergeant she is ambushing my brother _( he looks at hank for a second)_ you signed off on it  
WH= i'm a little confused here  
J= don't say another word  
WH= what are you talking about  
J= we are done here let's go  
WH= you're asking if I did these crimes  
OB= I am  
WH= I didn't  
J= don't say another word until you get a lawyer  
WH= I don't need a lawyer I didn't do anything  
J= it doesn't matter if they want to go find a way to snitch you up come on  
HV= careful Jay  
WH= back up now I saw what happened to that girl and if It or my sister or my daughter or my mom I would want you to do exactly what you're doing right now ask me anything you want anytime  
OB= I appreciate that if you can write down where you were the night of Victorias murder like a full statement

Before will wrote down any thing jay pulled him up and left.


	20. Catching serial killer part 2

OB= Olivia benson SC= sonny carisi WH= William halstead FT=Finn Tutuola NA= Nick Amaro ND= nadia Decotis GY= greg yates CB= chief Boden MC= matt casey

Jay's pov; once I figured out what Hank and Olivia were doing I got well out of there as soon as possible and bottom downstairs and told him to only talk to me do not talk to anybody else. I've been asked him myself where he was the night of her toys murder he told me and I told him to write it down I wanna hand it to Hank and Olivia and he can go on to work and I will call him if I need him. I walk back upstairs to the bullpen and I go straight in to Hanks office to talk to him about what just went down  
HV= yeah come on in  
J= will is gonna to write down a statement I'm going to read it and I will submit it to you. he was home watching TV  
OB= okay  
HV= can anybody put him there  
J= no he ordered a pay- per view movie I'm checking now if I can get the records you have anymore questions for my brother you can go through me  
HV= what I understand how you are feeling J but you're not running point on questioning your brother and I think you understand why.  
J= i'll get you that report after I read it  
 _( he left)_  
General pov: once Jay walked away Olivia's phone started going off with texts and she decided it was time for her to go back to New York but she wanted her detectives to stay here and help Hank out. A few hours later Mouse was able to find a green suburban that he witnessed said she saw a few weeks back fitting the suspect description so they decided to have a patrol union go to the address of the suburban and they found it and sat on it until somebody walked up on it. Kim and Roman and I have to sit long when some guy walked to the car and got in they pulled up behind him checked his ID he was clean but Roman thought they should bring him in anyways so they did

 _In the interrogation room_  
GY= home Address, Employer information and what else  
E= cell phone number  
NA= so what brings you to Chicago Mr. Yates  
GY= employment  
E= where  
GY= meta-help it's an urgent care facility on the southside  
NA= so you were a professor at Columbia in New York residency at the Presbyterian  
GY= that's correct  
NA= When was this  
GY= well I'm sure that file states it  
NA= i'm asking you  
GY= 10 years or so  
E= where have you been since then  
GY= all over traveling lots of time in New Orleans wow its a law less Town my job is a physician you know there's always a need always a spot to fill  
E= how did you go from being the doctor at one of the best hospitals in the country to working at urgent care  
GY= Man doesn't control his own fate the woman in his life do that for him Groucho Marx oh see I bet you don't know who that is  
E= you ever been to Chicago med  
GY= oh sure  
E= as a patient or  
GY= no actually I have lunch there sometimes

 _On the other side of the glass_

AD= recognize him  
Wit= he wore a baseball cap and it was night I mean it could be him I'm sorry I can't say for sure

 _Back inside the interrogation room_

NA= do you know this woman ( he starts laying down photos of the victims)  
GY= no  
NA= her,her,her  
GY= no,no,no are any of these the pedestrian that the car I'm purchasing supposedly struck that's the reason why I was brought in am I right  
E= you shave your arms Dr.  
GY= my whole body actually it's for cycling helps reduce drag  
NA= you know I'm new to the city what's the best spot on here for cycling  
GY= I don't know my bike still in storage unit am I am under arrest. I do have a general sense of my rights as a US citizen  
E= you are free to go thanks for coming on  
GY= oh I'm happy to help  
E= hmm do you have any travel plans mr Yates  
GY= none are you kidding I just got to your beautiful city I can't wait to explore it

They walk him out toward the bullpen and towards the stairs so he could leave as soon as possible as he leaves he spots Nadia and looks at her strange after he leaves Hank speaks up

HV= Get a states attorney on board as soon as possible give him the particulars probable cause and let him know we Believe this guy is good for one of you figure out who's going to be the affiant on his phone  
AR= i'm on it  
HV= we are going to win this clean we're going to want it Thorough we're going to want to buy the books everybody understand _( as hank finish up his speech jay walks up to him)_  
J= you got a second  
HV= go ahead  
 _  
_

 _( they walk in to hanks office)_

J= my brother ordered a pizza night the toilet was assaulted delivery guy will vouch  
HV= Jay he's been clear as a suspect  
J= wonderful moving on I told him about Greg Yates get this they worked together for a minute in the same hospital Yates was one of his professors in med school he's got an opinion about him  
HV= all right where is will now  
J= he is downstairs  
HV= go get him

general pov:Jay went downstairs to get will as he came back up Hank had Erin come in so there was an extra person in the room besides hank, jay and will to hear what will has to say

WH= sir. He was one of those instructors that made the students call him by his first name like to hang out at the bars we went to some bought into it but I always got a creepy vibe. Someone invited him out to a party one night and Yates cornered me started talking about who has the best ass who he like to have sex with first Deborah McCulloch was at that party the nurse who went missing  
E= was it the night she went missing  
WH= no I think it was like three nights before that. But they were both there could have easily met her that night  
 _( Nadia walk into hanks office)_  
ND= Lindsay you have a call it's Greg Yates  
They all were shocked he called Erin so everybody left hanks office will said good by and left and they all gather and Erin's desk ready for her to pick up the phone  
E= detective Lindsay  
GY= I can't help but think that we got off on the wrong foot  
E= how do you mean  
GY= oh I just feel like I made a bad impression on your coworkers back there I would love to try and win you guys back are you free to meet for a short conversation  
E= sure why don't you come by the district  
GY= no just you and me the pavilion at millennium park in three hours thank you for your time in advance ( he hangs up)  
E= i'm meeting him 

General pov: they let Erin meet Greg Yates by her self but I will have everybody covering the area to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid with Erin the met up in the roll up to go over their plan. Mouse sets up an earpiece that Hank want Erin to wear so everybody can hear what they are talking about

GM= so voight will be able to communicate with you through that no I would use your phone in the other ear assume you like to hear over 4000 Hertz  
E= okay good  
GM= Yup  
J= just stay where we can see you  
E= I got it  
AD= we'll be nearby in case anything goes sideways  
HV= hey Al you guys find a good look out yet  
O= we'll be near the pedestrian bridge A few hundred yards away  
HV= fin, amaro you're on the ground with Ruzek and Antonio stay sharp  
 _As they were getting ready to head out Erin's phone rings and it's Olivia_  
E= sergeant Benson  
OB= Lindsay fin told me you're going to meet with Yates alone  
E= yeah I figure he either they're looking to confessed or he's playing us or who is looking to something stupid and if that's the last one he's been at this for 10 years it's worth it if we can finally bring him down  
OB= just remember if he's reaching out to you he's feeling the pressure he can be capable of anything right now  
E= i'll be ready Sergeant  
OB= be safe  
E= thanks I will

 _They left the district and headed to the spot and everybody got to where they needed to be and all they were doing now was waiting on Yates._

E= anybody got eyes on Yates  
HV= Halstead you got eyes on him  
J= nothing. Wait I got him he's approaching from the west  
GY= sorry I'm a little late you look great by the way  
E= so what is it you can only tell me in The park at night  
GY= want to go grab a cuppa coffee it's too cold to sit come on i'm harmless  
E= we can talk right here  
GY= no I want some coffee it's closed I promise or you can sit here and I'll see you when I see you _( he starts to walk away and she follows_  
AD= Yates and Lindsay are on the move  
O= they're shifting positions lost sight of Lindsay  
NA= yeah I got them they're headed toward the walkway we will stay back  
E= hmm why did you asked me to meet in the park if you wanted to get coffee  
GY= oh it's nothing nefarious I change my mind it's cold  
E= you know what I think. I think it's a move to assert control over the situation and over me  
GY= your sergeant has gotten into your head don't let him think for you you're better than that have you been following what's been going on in Egypt past revolution  
E= no  
GY= well they finally get rid of Mubarak in 2011. Do you remember this at all there's much fan fours and jubilation the people are free the people have spoken but when the Euphoria ebbs as it Inevitable does what are they left with high crime Wade antique unless C you can unclench the iron fist of the dictator and that Great but you are not really prepared for what on the other side you know what the call detective the law of unintended consequences  
E= why did you want to meet with me Greg  
GY= you know what my favorite example of the law is and and Hario under French gobnial rule they established a bounty for each rat tail turned in to try and reduce the number of rats you know what happen people start breeding rats for their tails and that's charming little country ended up with more rats than it started with  
E= do you wanna know why I think you wanted to meet me because I'm 5'5" and I have brown hair exactly like all those women that were murdered  
GY= is that so  
E= why don't we talk about that instead of hiding behind all this history 101 club tell me what happen I know that you want to who do I remind you of your mother and ex-girlfriend maybe come on  
GY= more rats detective remember that ( he walks away)  
O= we got him he's heading for the taxi

 _About 5mins later_

HV= you're all right  
E= yeah I'm fine  
J= patrol says he took the cab to the water tower place and then he slipped them once he got inside  
E= he is playing a game he knows it just a matter of time will get him.  
 _( hanks phones rings)_  
HV= voight  
CB= sergeant chief Wallace Boden we've got another body  
 _( they all get in their cars and head over to the address where boden is)_  
CB= hank  
HV= how are you doing chief  
CB= sorry to see you again like this  
HV= detective Finn and amaro they're in from New York  
FT= Nice meeting you chief  
CB= Chief boden firehouse 51  
NA= pleasure  
CB= this way _( nick, Finn and hank went inside the house while everyone else stay outside.)_ fire was started in the bedroom  
FT= you said was starting  
CB= yeah the amount of damage in that room lack of accidental causes this is arson if you ask me I just can't prove that right now  
HV= is there any way of telling whether or not it was started remotely  
CB= we'll search for on incendiary Device but even if their device survived the fire it would be weeks maybe months before any conclusion and that's if we get lucky.  
FT= that's why he was with Lindsey when it started  
NA= plausible deniability ( nick bends down to look at the body) what is she 18  
H= hmmm  
FT= ( finn finds something on the ground) what's That  
NA= green nail polish  
 _( they head back outside)_  
E= was it him  
HV= yeah  
E= so he was using me as an alibi  
HV= that's right  
GM= hey yo I got a location on his phone it's an apartment on the west side  
HV= get everybody over there now. Give me the address ( to fin and amaro). Look it's up to you but if you're with me you better know what that means

General pov: they get over to the address where Yates phone was ping out. Whole house was clear when they got down the basement and smelled like oh bunch of cleaning products there was a fan in the middle of the room with a lighter in his phone so they figured he was just there. The 21st district Nadia was just getting out of the car after picking Erin's cake and was opening the back door and she hurt somebody come up behind her and it was Yates he hit her upside the head when she fell conscious and he put her in the car he got in the driver seat and started to drive off.


	21. Where is Nadia

**DAR= Amanda rollins GYF= greg yates girlfriend**

 **Erin's pov:** since we lost track of Yates me and Hank head back to the district to see what else we can do and maybe Nadia could help locate him

 **HV=** that son of a bitch is toying with us  
 **E=** well he knew we were tracking his phone he left it in the basement next to a lighter and nail polish _**( she see jay walk into the bullpen)**_ hey Finn, Ruzek and amaro are still tearing the house apart  
 **J=** we had eyes on him less than an hour ago he couldn't have gone far we have alerts on his car his i-pass his credit cards  
 **HV=** look everybody is In on this. Have Nadia set up a civilian hotline _**( he turns toward Nadia's desk and see she is not there)**_ where is she where is Nadia  
 **J=** ( _ **to Erin)**_ she had to run an errand she borrowed your car  
 **E=** an Errand  
 **J=** she went to pick up your birthday cake it was supposed to be a surprise.  
 **E=** straight to voicemail.

 _ **Hank got mad at this point so he called on Kim and Roman to find any sign of yates or Nadia out in the parking lot**_

 **HV=** tell me you got something  
 **SR=** we found Yates car parked cost from the district CSU is tearing it apart and then there was  
 **E=** what  
 **KB=** hey smash birthday cake on the ground no other sign of Nadia  
 **HV=** OK he snatched her right off the street there's got to be witnesses  
 **SR=** patrols still canvassing also checking on traffic and security cams  
 **J=** ( _to Erin_ ) this is not on you  
 **E=** she went to get my birthday cake she went outside because of me  
 **J=** we don't know anything for sure  
 **E=** we know she didn't just take off jay she's in trouble we got a find her  
 _ **( Sean's phone goes off)**_  
 **J=** lets just not panic until we know  
 **HV=** we know he has her  
 **SR=** guys we may have a hit on Lindsey's plates Eastside headed toward calumet park. Lost it in traffic  
 **HV=** that's it  
 **SR=** reports a man driving and a woman in the front seat  
 **General pov:** they locate Erin's plates but it wasn't Yates Yates must've switched out the plates whenever this couple stopped in Indiana so he still on the run. Hank calls Olivia to tell her what they have so far.

 **OB=** Finn and amaro filled me in he still driving Lindsey's car  
 **HV=** we think so he's smart taking backwards avoiding tolls  
 **OB=** OK what's the timeline  
 **HV=** naughtiest so goes dead around five in Chicago two hours later he swap plates at a gas station near Elkhart Indiana  
 **OB=** and you think that he's here  
 **HV=** well second played switch is in a parking lot just East of reynoldsvillie Pennsylvania  
 **OB=** in New York is his old stomping ground  
 **HV=** he used to be somebody when he was there  
 **OB=** yes so he could be here by early morning you put out alerts  
 **HV=** yeah his photo hers to plug both of the credit cards also checking for stolen cards along the way  
 **OB=** OK as soon as you can confirm his new license plate we will broadcast it  
 **HV=** your guys Lindsey and I are on the next flight out hopefully we get there before he does look Olivia just something else Nadia she's a good kid  
 **OB=** so I've heard  
 **HV=** and we know what he is doing to her  
 **OB=** don't go there that never helps  
 **HV=** yeah I know  
( _ **Olivia hangs up her phone )**_

 _ **The next morning in New York**_

 **OB=** OK Chicago PD flights finally landed at LaGuardia what can I tell voight  
 **DAR=** we got a hit from a stolen credit card used to buy gas and I spoke and a shovel it was a fluke 76 near Plainfield New Jersey they are getting close we got local police getting the ID from the clerk no  
 **SC=** there's no hits on the last known plate so he might've switched them again  
 **DAR=** Still he's got to take a tunnel or a bridge to get into Manhattan  
 **SC=** he's driving the most common car on the world so what are we going to stop every silver Camry  
 **OB=** we're going to stop everyone driven by a man white that fits Yates description and check every known location that Yates frequent when he lived here  
( _ **someone hands Amanda a piece of paper)**_  
 **DAR=** hey sergeant we may have a hit on Lindsey's car it's south of the Broadway Bridge  
 **OB=** let's go ( as they head to the location they text Hank the address to meet them there)  
 **HV=** all right what do we got  
 **OB=** we just got here  
 **DAR=** hey sanitation truck spotted him it's not exactly public parking  
 **E=** it's mine  
 **NA=** it's locked ( they get the car unlocked and look inside of it)  
 **FT=** nothing nobody ( _ **Olivia find a scarf tucked into the seat and pulls it out to show everybody)**_  
 **E=** I gave her that scarf  
 **HV=** she left it for us to fine  
 **E=** so she could still be alive  
 **OB=** OK there is no way he walked out of here OK we're going to get more units canines cadets check to see if there's any reports of stolen vehicles we're going to get him  
 **( hank hugs Erin)**

 **General pov:** they all go back to the special victims unit station and go over more details couple hours later they learn greg Yates struck again so they went to the crime scene

 **HV=** was it yates  
 **OB=** could've been there was two Victims oneDOA, a slender brunette with long hair  
 **E=** was the other one Nadia  
 **DAR=** no it wasn't flight attendants share an apartment fully beaded he left behind a sap cracked her skull both sexually assaulted  
 **HV=** she's a witness  
 **OB=** not to climb the purple help her with her bags as he left the courtyard  
 **HV=** time  
 **DAR=** it was about half an hour ago her apartment across from the girls the door was a jar she called it in  
 **E=** you mind if I help  
 **OB=** of course  
 **DAR=** listen CSU is upstairs  
 **HV=** yeah I need to see it for myself  
 _ **( while Hank goes inside to look at the crime scene Erin's goes over to Carisi to help interview the witness) OLW= old lady witness**_  
 **OLW=** it was a nightmare they were so young  
 **SC** = ma'am you said that the man you saw was white and his 40s any of these guys _ **( he shows her the photos on the iPad)**_  
 **OLW=** him, maybe him  
 **E=** did you see which way he went was he on foot did he get into a car  
 **OLW=** I just remember he had the nicest smile  
 **SC=**. OK thank you ma'am  
 **( they walk away)  
E=** if you did this to these two where the hell is Nadia  
 **OB=** did she ID him  
 **SC=** sort of  
 **E=** not much else though  
 **DAR** = OK so 30 minutes he could have hopped on the subway he could've stolen another car  
 **OB=** or there's a reason he's in this neighborhood find out if there's anything from his past that ties him to elmhurst  
 _ **( about five minutes later hank comes back outside)**_  
 **HV=** i'm gonna kill this animal  
 **OB=** any sign of forced entry ( hank shakes his head no) so he turned his light on that's his MO  
 **HV=** your point  
 **DAR=** he is decompensating he's getting sloppy or he knows were closing in on him and this is his final spree  
 **SC=** hey sarge! Yates got a parking ticket back in 2004 three blocks from here  
 **E=** Finn and amaro are on the way  
 **OB=** OK flood the zone  
 **FT=** Unis canvassed the block neighbor saw a male white Yates age and height following woman in to this house  
 **NA=** hit it _**( NYPD)**_  
 **FT=** everybody down  
 **GY=** you can't just come in here like that  
 **GYF=** what is going on  
 **HV** = where is she  
 **GY** = she who what is this about ( hank grabs Yates and does him against the wall)  
 **E** = ma'am ma'am  
 **HV** = where is Nadia  
 **GY** = I don't know  
 **NA** = sergeant back off we got him back off turn around  
 **E** = ma'am are you all right  
 **GYF** = i'm fine we're having lunch what is this  
 **FT** = you know this guy  
 **GYF** = Greg he's my fiancé  
 **NA** = come on

 **Jay's pov:** once Hank left Chicago we kept trying to find anything on Yates and also try to locate him after a couple days Hank called me and told me that they found Yates and he wants me on a plane to get to New York soon so that maybe Yates will give Nadia up to me more than anyone from Olivia's unit. Once I arrived in New York I went straight to the special victims unit got off the elevator and has met with Hank.

 **HV=** hey  
 **J=** you got him where is he  
 **HV** = he's in with Rollins  
 **J=** he still hasn't told us where Nadia's  
 **HV=** no but they could use a back up in there _ **( jay puts down his bag on one of the desk and walk straight into the interrogation room where Yates is)**_

 **GY=** I don't know what happened to Nadia  
 **J=** you don't know you kidnapped her  
 **GY=** kidnapped no she offered me a ride have you really not heard from her no wonder you're so worried  
 **DAR** = dr. Yates tell me how you and Nadia  
 **GY=** well I was there on earth I knew the Chicago Cubs were after me I'm fat or sugar is it the station maybe clear air but I meant Nadia there and she thought that was a bad idea  
 **J=** and she offered you a ride  
 **GY=** yet she said she needed to get out of town but she didn't want to drive alone I don't know I just went with it.  
 **DAR=** from what I know about you you don't really act impulsive as a server and you can't you have to be methodical thoughtful  
 **(Outside the room)**  
 **HV=** there's an interrogation or a date  
 **OB=** she's getting him to talk  
 **HV=** he's jerking her around  
 **FT=** give her some time he's been getting away with this for 20 years  
 **SC=** he's not gonna cave but the girlfriend  
 _ **( inside the other interrogation room where the girlfriend is in.)**_  
 **GYF=** Greg and I have been involved on and off for 19 years we met while he was at medical school  
 **NA=** right at duke  
 **GYF=** yes I was a freshman we moved to New York together  
 **E=** that's a long time when did you two get engaged  
 **GYF=** just today actually he never wanted to commit he's a bit of a Rolling Stone but that's kind of works for me too  
 **E=** did you ever live together  
 **GYF=** no I guess we both needed our space  
 **NA=** you ever wonder why he needed his space  
 **GYF=** he's a doctor he's busy with his practice he needs to unwind he likes to take hikes. He wiped his bike he goes rock climbing  
 **NA=** oh Susie uh Greg Yates is not who you think he is _**( he started pulling out all the victims pictures)**_ what these girls went missing at Duke and New York,New Orleans,Chicago girls who were raped, bludgeon, burned all while Greg yates lived in these cities  
 _ **( back in the yates interrogation room)**_  
 **GY=** Nadia looked at me like a father figure she said she couldn't deal with the responsibility of being everyone's good girl that she needed to spread her wings  
 **DAR=** dr. Yates you were the last one with her you knew her mindset what do you think happened to her.  
 **GY=** hey pretty girl like that looking to party in New York I mean it kind of depends on who she falls in with doesn't it  
 **DAR=** I mean where do you think this person would take her  
 **GY=** well he would probably take her to a remote location where he could do whatever he wanted to her  
 **DAR=** and after that  
 **GY=** maybe he would take her body to a special place it's a good place a place where he could visit her every once in a while maybe defile her again. ( he look towards the glass so he was talking to the people on the other side of glass) you know I can't imagine what you're going to right now it must be horrible thinking about Nadia's last moment how she must be suffering your life must be a living now wondering if you're ever going to find the body  
 **HV=** I'm going in _ **( hanks starts walking toward the door but fin stops him)**_  
 **FT=** just let Amanda do her job

 _ **Back to the other room**_

 **GYF=** no no that is just not possible  
 **NA=** this is where he was white before he came to your apartment look at it he bludgeoned this girl to death and that one is brain damaged  
 **GYF=** you're lying to me  
 **NA** = am I  
 **E=** susie why do you think I'm here he kidnapped a girl in Chicago and we tracked him here  
 **GYF=** no  
 **E=** Nadia he has her she's my friend on the drive here he bought an ice pack and a shovel at a rest stop with a stolen credit card here _**( show her the picture)**_  
 **NA=** we found this in his car along with her DNA and his DNA  
 **GYF=** now I know your lying he was at the beach a special place he likes to go he told me so he had sand in his shoes that's why I asked him about it he said he's gone there to meditate he decided he was going to ask me to marry him while sitting on that beach  
 **E=** what beach Susie

 **Genera pov:** once Susie gave them the address of the beach they all headed over there with a lot of other cops to search for Nadia's body

 **SC=** susie said Yates sometimes Took her on the main beach in the summer  
 **HV=** there's no bodies out there it's too public  
 **DAR=** Yates did speculate that the killer like to come back and visit  
 **E=** maybe they're both playing us  
 **OB=** someplace secret starts the woods.  
 _ **( the switched over to looking into the woods)  
**_ E= hey  
 **HV=** was it her  
 **E=** no some old bones a skull  
 **DAR=** we got tight bones, Pelvic bones and a hand  
 **SC=** all completely decomp  
 **FT=** they have been there for years  
 **OB=** oh my god  
 _ **( over in the distance)  
**_ **J=** hey Sarge ( _ **everybody walks over where Nick and Jay are)**_  
 **NA=** we got her ( _to Erin_ ) I'm sorry  
 **( Erin started to cry and Jay hugs her)**  
 **HV=** Cover her up

 **General pov:** once they found Nadia's body they took the case to the DA and and explain every little detail they have and what all happened and then he took it to the jury. The trial lasted a few days but in the end the jury found Yates guilty of killing Nadia and everybody was happy but also sad that they lost Nadia. Hank, jay and Erin back to Chicago while Olivia's team went back to work.


	22. getting past losing a friend

**Erin's pov:** it's been a couple days since we found Nadia s body and I'm still sad about losing Nadia but it's time for me to go back to work. So I head to work and I want to walk right into the district and want to go straight upstairs but I'm stopped when Platt speaks up.  
 **P=** hey so the memorial stone is in motion and the etching is going on the side of building I'm just waiting on the go ahead from the ivory towers  
 **E=** thanks for taking the lead on this Sarge  
P= I keep wanting to buzz up there do our usual noon time visit to the fat fox you know the vending machine that's what they call it in England Nadia about about it I keep touching up my mascara every 10 minutes  
 **E=** I got to go upstairs  
 **P=** okay  
I hate talking about Nadia now because it just makes me more upset so I just decided to walk upstairs and as I'm walking upstairs I hear the guys talk as they are gathered around Nadia's desk  
 **J=** hey go grab some coffee we got this  
 **E=** it's just a desk right ( Erin walks to her desk and jay follows her)  
 **J=** how are you holding up  
 **E=** same as everybody else I guess  
 **AD=** anybody we should be sending her stuff to  
 **E=** her dad's in Indianapolis i'll make sure and get it to him  
 _ **( hanks steps into the room)**_  
 **HV=** all right Fisher just called he needs us in tri Taylor

 **General pov:** i'll head out to the location and was told a bond was set off in a café hundred people were injured there was at least 402 pretty bad shape two fatalities one female one that looks like a mail they think and ied went off and they all started asking witnesses what happened. They all learn nobody saw anything and it was explosion hank made al and Adam go to the hospital and question the Person who is in charge of the diner.

 **Jay's Pov:** as I was asking to witness what he saw a young girl came by and asked if I was a police officer course I said yes and then I asked her something else but before she can answer her mother pulled her away and told me that he daughter didn't see anything . Then hank gather us around to tell us to find out any more information that we can and and when hank was talking I noticed where the little girl live because she was in a building that lived close to the explosion so I found her address and knocked on her door.  
 **J=** police _**( the door open)**_ detective Halstead Chicago pd  
 **WM=** yeah we met  
 **J=** if you wouldn't mind I just wanna talk to your daughter for a quick sec  
 **WM** = she didn't say anything  
 **J=** Two people died in the bombing ma'am  
 **IW=** mom  
 **WM=** _**( to her daughter)**_ get back in your room and finish getting ready now ( to jay) last year a kid in Isabella's school testify in a gang shooting and a week later he was found with a bullet in his head  
 **J=** I get it we're going to put her down as a confidential source  
 **WM=** Oh yeah are you gonna give her a lollipop to and the next thing you know she's compelled to testify in one word gets out around how my gonna going to keep her safe I can't even afford to move out of my place let alone put her in a new school and start over  
 **J=** I understand your concern but how is your daughter going to feel knowing that her mother didn't let her help get the people who did this I know she just saw something I know she wants to ( the mother slams the door and Jay's face)

After the mother slam the door in my face I started to think maybe I should help her because I know that little girl saw something but her mother doesn't want her to testify because her kid might end up on the Morgan table to so I called one of my old teachers from my school and see if I can speak with him. Couple hours later I show up at the school it's crazy that I'm back here it's been forever since I've been here hopefully he can help me with this.  
 **FM=** jay  
 **J=** father mcClosky  
 **FM=** good to see you  
 **J=** thanks for meeting me  
 **FM=** yeah I saw something on the news the other night about the young woman that worked in your district  
 **J=** yea  
 **FM=** i'm so sorry for your loss I'll say a mass for her  
 **J=** thanks I appreciate that I really do  
 **FM=** is that why you wanted to see me  
 **J=** actually I was hoping you could pull a few strings for me  
 **FM=** let's take a walk

 **Erin's pov:** we had to go pick up a suspected he was at a park and I had Adam do the talking today because I wasn't in the mood to talk because I was still not in the mood to work but whatever Adam was doing was not working so I spoke up and that God moves faster than anything so we got to go to the district interviewed him and we left them alone I started walking back to my desk when Hank spoke up

 **HV=** Erin how are you holding up  
 **E=** i'm fine I just wish everybody would stop asking me  
 **HV=** i'm not everyone  
 **E=** I miss her like everybody else I'm  
here doing my job  
 **HV=** Job part I'm not worried about don't let this turn into a banana peel for you and I think you know what i'm talking about came too far  
 **E=** I hear you

 **Jay's pov:** after I told father McCloskey The situation and help me out so then I went back over to the girls apartment and I then knocked and within a few seconds the mom answered

 **WM=** leave  
 **J=** not until you hear me out  
 _ **( mom**_ s _ **hut the door in his face again so Jay knocked on the door again and she answered again)**_  
 **WM=** I am going to call the cops  
 **J=** you'd be calling me essentially. ( _ **he hold up the envelope he had in his hand)**_ King of class academy. Scholarship for Isabella just wanted to ask her a couple questions and show her a photo  
 **WM=** she doesn't testify  
 **J=** absolutely not  
 _ **( the mother finally left him and as she went to go get her daughter)**_  
 **IW=** I was waiting outside when my mom got coffee and this guy came up with a blue backpack and remembered because my friend got the same one but when he came out it was gone  
 **J=** Okay is this the man you saw ( showed her a picture)  
 **IW=** The guy I saw was white with a beard  
 **J=** OK do you remember anything else about him  
 **IW=** his right hand he had scars all over it  
 **WM=** that's it that's enough  
 **J=** OK thank you so much Isabella  
 **IW=** you're welcome

I then left with his new information and headed back to the district once w was at the district we found somebody who matches Isabella 's description so Hank had Me, Erin , Adam and Atwater go to his house as we were leaving the district Erin tossed me the keys to the car i didn't say anything i just went along with once we got to the location me and Erin stay downstairs in the car while Adam and Kevin went inside to get the guy but he wasn't home but he also was probably on his way back so Kevin called into the radio to keep an eye out for him

 **E=** copy that we got ours in the front entrance  
 _so at that moment I decided to speak up about why I am driving today._  
 **J=** I still can't believe you let me drive  
 **E=** it's my gift well it's from Nadia I told her how you said you feel like a househusband why didn't shotgun all the time and she got all righteous and she goes " erin you need to let him drive a little"  
 **J=** you know what we need? A Kooma's night Black Sabbath burgers that was Nadia spot right  
 **E=** yeah  
 **General pov:** After they talk for a second you got quiet and we focused on being a lookout and within a few seconds they spotted the guy and then he noticed them so he started running and they eventually caught the guy and Atwater and Antonio interrogated him when they got back to the district. They asked him if they knew who hired him to do the bombing he didn't answer and so they left him alone but bad thing was that Atwater bought a soda can and to let him have a drink but The suspect didn't want to answer any questions anymore so he broke the soda can and slit his waist if you hours later they finally figured out who hired somebody to set the van and it turned out to be the owner of the café for insurance purposes.

 **Erin's pov:** once we finished with the case we all gathered outside to look at the plaque for Nadia stone and I decided to say a few words

 **P=** turn out real nice Roman thanks  
 **SR=** of course  
 **E=** The deputy chief sent this over I figured I'd share it " miss Nadia DeCotiis this letter is command you on being accepted as a recruit to the Chicago Police Department" she would've made a hell of a cop certainly one of the bravest

Once I spoke we stay there for a little while looking at the brick and then we all went inside and finished up the paperwork we had on her desk. Once I was done I went and grab my stuff from my locker and as I was walking out I bumped into Jay

 **J=** hey I think we're all going to head to Molly's pour one out for Nadia I think we all could use A drink right now You in  
 **E=** yeah I'll try to make it

Once I walked away I thought I do want to drink but I don't think I wanna be around anybody specially the people that I work with so I went to the one place I never thought I'd ever go to ever again to my mom's bar

 **BF=** there's my girl  
 **E=** well I was supposed to meet up with everybody from work but I can't be around them right now  
 **BF=** I get that times like this you need to be around family baby I'm so sorry you lost your friend  
 **( Benny pour her a shot)**  
 **E=** when I met Nadia when I busted her I just saw something in her I wanted to be for her what Hank was for me so I pushed her in the direction I can't but if I had just left her alone from the start none of this would've happened I didn't lose her I got her killed  
 _ **Erin took a shot**_


	23. pushing the pain away

**Erin's pov:** it's the next morning I don't really remember much what happened after I walked into my moms bar and now that I'm waking up I notice I'm in my old room and have a major headache so I roll out of bed and look at my phone and noticed that my mom turned off my alarm so I head out to the kitchen  
 **E=** you turn off the alarm on my phone  
 **BF=** I let you sleep in  
 **E=** you tampered with my phone  
 **BF=** Everything is a conspiracy with you tampering you tied one on last night and I let you sleep and you know it was really nice you talking about what's on your mind but what happened to Nadia is truly terrible and if you wanna talk about it I'm still here for you  
 **E=** whatever I said last night chalk it up to a whiskey neat this coffee is in sane did you heat it with a flamethrower  
 **BF=** never complained before  
 **E=** I guess my taste buds has changed since middle school it's late I got to go but thank you  
 **BF=** you're not gonna eat anything you're tiny  
 **E=** maybe next time ( _ **bunny hand her a bottle of pills)**_

 **General pov:** The intelligence unit gets a call about shots fired at a Athletic gym. They get there can only find one shooter and ask him what he knows but the other shooters got away Hank has everybody interview all the people that were inside the gym to see what they know after a while they realize this wasn't a random hit it was a planned hit. Few hours later as patrolman are canvassing the area Atwater notices a shell casing in the world called over the radio to Antonio where he is with a bunch of tech people in the tech room to find the security camera where Kevin is located in to trace back a few minutes because somebody was just there they find out it was somebody that stole a garbage truck in that garbage truck decided to A store front and take hostages. One of the shooters contacted the police and wanted to talk to somebody in charge so Antonio send a car over to the district where Hank was for Hank to come to Antonio to maybe help get the situation under control.

 **S2=** I have 12 hostages and for automatic rifles who am I speaking to  
 **HV=** this is Sergeant Hank voight  
 **S2=** pleasure to meet you Sergeant  
 **HV=** i'm sure what do I call you  
 **S2=** you want a name  
 **HV=** I want to ensure every citizen in that building gets out alive you cooperate maybe you can join them  
 **S2=** are you on the way up yet two four-man swat teams should be in position right now lights are still on in here so I'm guessing you didn't figure out how to cut the power  
 **HV=** you a cop  
 **S2=** found a police manual at the library  
 **HV=** when you and your friends walk out of there I can give you a private tutorial  
 **S2=** we're not walking out of here until we get what we need we need a bus with black out windows $500,000 cash decimated and 20s and a safe we're out of town you have 30 minutes sergeant or I start killing hostages and I will kill one for every lie you tell _**( the shorter hangs up and someone walks in)**_  
 **CH=** you voight  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **CH=** Carson Hicks swat team leader  
 **HV=** hey  
 **CH=** you got three shooters in there  
 **AD=** that's right one in custody and three inside  
 **CH=** you got two teams on site two snipers looking for a side way in  
 **HV=** all right let's move no more casualties

 _ **Back at the 21st district**_

 **Erin's pov:** We just got done interviewing a few people that had colleagues in the gym that got killed to see if they know anything in the way they got killed but they don't know much so after they left I felt sick to my stomach so I went to the bathroom to throw up I then washing my face and I turned around and was getting ready to open the pill bottle that was in my locker when Platt walked into the locker room and spoke up

 **P=** how are you feeling Detective  
 **E=** no complaints  
 **P=** because I was thinking maybe you should go home  
 **E=** because I missed behaved in front of a rich guy  
 **P=** because you look sick let me ask you a personal question  
 **E=** why  
 **P=** because I feel like it and I out rank you so you just shut up for second OK who have you talk to I mean really talk to you since Nadia died  
 **E=** well she didn't die she was murdered  
 **P=** Erin The guy was unhinged no one in this building or anywhere else for that matter blames you  
 **E=** thanks sarge I'll take that under advisement  
 _ **Back at the command center**_  
 **AD=** their bus is 10 minutes out  
 **CH** = that's 10 minutes of their scheduled cash 500 grand  
 **HV=** well waiting on that you want to chip in  
 _ **( phone rings**_ ) hit it _**( to Antonio)**_ this is voight  
 **S2=** Times up  
 **HV=** we're working on your demands  
 **S2=** I don't believe you  
 **HV=** yeah well I don't believe you're going to kill anybody we're lying to each other that doesn't work  
 **S2=** we don't tell lies  
 **HV=** look I need more time the CTA is working but I can't get you what you want by magic how about you send out a hostage as a sign of good faith  
 **S2=** i'll send a hostage out he'll be with a bullet in the back of her head you're out of time _**( he hangs up)**_  
 **CH=** that's it we're going in  
 **HV=** no no hold on something isn't Right  
Get Halsted on the move I'm going in alone _ **( hank takes off his vest and puts down his gun he walks outside to where the SWAT guys are position)**_ let's go. _ **( once he get to one point Hank speaks up again)**_ all right I got it. Chicago PD this is Sergeant Hank Voight i'm coming in  
 **( jay on the roof)**  
 **J=** no line of sight to the shooters  
 _ **( back with hank)**_  
 **S2=** turn around nice and slow  
 **HV=** OK you can lose the hardware I'm unarmed  
 **S2=** this isn't for you  
 **S3=** he is clean  
 **HV=** no one's coming in you have my word  
 **S2=** yeah and where is my bus ( Hank starts moving his hand in the gunman clocks his gun)  
 **HV=** we don't start trusting each other none of us are leaving on our feet _( into his radio)_ no one moves without my say so  
 **J=** _(into his radio)_ copy be advise no shots  
 **Swat** = 10 yards north we have an angle he'll have to draw them out  
 **HV** = it's just me thought it was time we speak face-to-face you said 12 hostages  
 **S3** = they're in the back with a gun on them just like this one  
 **HV** = well what are you got to say you all got to hear including your man in the back  
 **S2** = we've heard enough  
 **HV** = but I don't think you're listening  
 **S2** = we warned you what would happen if you jerked us around  
 **HV** = take a look out there I got half cups begging to come in heavy now I can go get you what you want but you Gotta keep swat out of here show me the hostage I got to make sure no one needs medical attention  
 **S2=** none of them are hurt so bad they can wait a day  
 **HV=** that's your plan hunker down here all night  
 **S2=** don't worry about our plan  
 **HV=** i'm not asking show me the hostages  
 _ **( the guy in charge told the other guy to go get a hostage and bring them out here to show Hank. The guy end up grabbing a woman)**_  
 **RH=** don't kill me  
 **S2=** what's your name  
 **RH=** please stop  
 **S2=** please answer the question  
 **RH=** Rebecca  
 **S2=** anybody hurt you Rebecca miss treat you in anyway  
 **RH=** no  
 **S2=** what about the others  
 **RH=** everybody were OK  
 **S2=** get her out of here _**( they bring her back to the room with the other hostages)**_

 _ **Back at the 21st district**_

 **Erin's pov:** after I feel better and clean myself up maps texted me and said that something so I went down to where he is and Adam was down there also

 **E=** hey you guys got something  
 **GM=** sure commission on our own and Shira finally got a hit off the Indiana DMV meet Evan kozelek 32 from Indiana  
 **AR=** here is a local paper about a year ago that's Evan serving as a pale barrier for the funeral of an eight-year-old girl his niece died of Lymphoma next part that's what this is all about  
 _ **( Erin read the paper)**_  
 **E=** Mouse patch me in to voight

 _ **( Mouse did what Erin said and now Erin is heating everything hank is hearing) (back with hank)**_

 **S2=** you seen the hostages about that bass  
 **HV=** it's on its way  
 **S2=** not good enough  
 **E=** (i _nto the phone)_ voight can you hear me  
 **HV** = I hear you  
 **S2=** oh do you do you cause if it doesn't come soon my man back there start shooting  
 **E=** One of the shooters is Owen kozelek 44 years old he's an Ex-marine the offender in custody is his brother  
 **S2=** how many you think will drop before your Jackboots breach my house  
 **E=** Owen Lost his daughter last year Hank the family blames Lancaster chemical testing facility for making her sick  
 **HV=** I understand  
 **S2=** then what are you still doing here  
 **E=** he called the engineer 11 times in the weeks leading up to his murder  
 **HV=** this is about your little girl Owen that's what this is about what we know about Lancaster chemicals it took us a wild to figure it out the lawyer at the club engineer in Indiana but we know  
 **S2=** you don't know a damn thing  
 **HV=** so help me what else do I need to know  
 **S3=** Owen don't listen to him  
 **S2=** for some adults get sick then the McKenney boys across town

 _ **( as Owen talking hank starts to walk backwards)**_

 **J=** I got a shot  
 **S2=** next thing I know I'm burying my eight-year-old girl kids don't die like that  
 **HV=** someone had to pay  
 **S2=** Lancaster has been dumping waste for years it got in the water table poison a whole town my people been living in since the pioneer days  
 **HV=** Owen I got a son on my own I've done things I never should've done to keep him safe I get it you got a story to tell if you walk out of here now you got a chance to tell your side  
 **S2=** we're not going anywhere  
 **HV=.** You're all going down together  
 **S2=** he knows what he signed up for  
 **HV=** what about the guy in the back let's bring him out here let's see what he's made of  
 **S2=** that's not happening  
 **HV=** i'm starting to think maybe I'm talking to the wrong guy I'm starting to think maybe you don't call the shots  
 **S2= s** hut up _**( he pushes the gun into hanks stomach and Jay gets a Clearview and shoots Owen in the head )**_  
 **AD=** all units breach breach breach

Hank fights with the other shooter for a few minutes and he finally gets the guy under control and set some up to be arrested when Antonio comes in through the back and Antonio starts to arrest him  
 **AD=** hostages are safe but the last shooter is in the wind  
 **HV=** nah there was never a third shooter here they were playing us the whole time ( to the gunman) where the hell is he

 **Back at the 21st District**

 **E=** so area central I did our third shooter ray kozelek he's Evan and Owen's Brother he's got priors for a battery illegal concealed of a handgun up until today he was the bad egg  
 **AR=** well Owen A former Marine served everywhere for Kosovo to Kuwait I think he probably trained the family for this  
 **E=** so we got these two in custody our last shooter still out there  
 **O=** well if it's a family affair let's shake the tree maybe another kozelek falls out  
 **GM=** it's a big tree work I pulled the brothers financial looked into known associates anyone who would make sense as a co-conspirator it was the siblings and uncles and cousins I mean it's a mile long they're like jackrabbits the kozelek  
 **O=** well get Indiana State police to account for every one of these folks

 _ **( Kim looked at all the photos on the desk and noticed something)**_

 **KB=** wait this guy Nick suffer he was there at the athletic club we took a statement from him  
 **E=** he was with the woman who got shot he was a witness  
 **KB=** he was posing as one I cleared him  
 **GM=** Nicholas sutter his Waze son he goes by her stepdad's name 19-year-old no priors so his cousin is the little girl who died

 _ **( as mouse was talking Kim started to think)**_

 **KB=** I followed protocol I had him swap for gunshot residue came back clean I cannot believe this I mean we had him  
 **O=** so Nick's dad and uncles draw our attention away from the club while he falls in with the witnesses and slips out  
 **KB=** so they aren't finished I have another target  
 **E=** we got to locate Mcllend and the legal counsel Hastings now

 _ **( Al comes up with a plan and he finds a flash drive)**_

 **O=** hey mind if I borrow this  
 **AR=** it's all your al  
 **O=** all right hey (pointed to Kim) talk in your shirt family is the badge come here

 _ **( they went downstairs to the cage)**_

 **O=** ambitious plan hiding your nephew in plain sight diverting Police resources so he could finish the mission all this is how the asa who's going to handle your case show him Kim  
 **K=** this is it the finals the engineer it was going to give you this is what you were after weight call your nephew there's nothing for Nick to do now it's over  
 **O=** Davis wasn't the enemy  
 **S1=** you had enough poop to Berry Lancaster toxic studies internal communication he was going to give it to us help us get justice for Elle  
 **KB=** until they bought his silence for 2 million  
 _ **( he shakes his head)**_ you need to help us bring Nick and before anybody else gets hurt MCllends on a plane right now you're never going to get to him  
 **S1=** then it doesn't matter does it  
 **O=** come on Kim let's go

 _ **( they walk away from the cage)**_

 **KB=** do you see that  
 **O=** yea  
 **KB=** he didn't even flinch MCllends was never the target they are going after Hastings

 **General pov:** they run upstairs fill the team in on what they just learn and then everybody heads over to the Hastings law offices

 **HV=** shooter knows how to hide in plain sight he's proven as much this morning check stairs wells garage any place he could be laying low  
 **AR=** got it  
 **HV=** all right The west of you were going to wait for the maniac to come to us

 **Erin's pov:** me,jay, and hank i'll go one night at first once we enter the big conference area Jay and Hank stay behind to talk with the people that are in that room and I go look around for myself as I was looking around I see nothing at first as my back was turned for my hallway and I was looking in the direction I all of a sudden got a gun pointed to the back of my head

 **NS=** not a word  
 **E=** OK I'm going to put this down  
 _ **( after she puts her gun down she turns around so she's face-to-face with him)**_ nick hey hasting deserves to be punished but this isn't the way  
 **NS=** you don't think we tried everything else profit over people  
 **E=** and now the whole world is going to now  
 **NS=** it's not enough Hastings has to die  
 **E=** sometimes people we love get hurt and there's nothing we could do about it it makes you so angry that you'll do anything to push the pain away right except it won't bring your cousin back  
 **NS=** Elle was so small even before she got sick she was like my little sister I was supposed to look out for her  
E= I know

 _ **( nick heard footsteps)**_

 **NS=** get back  
 **E=** don't guys don't don't shoot Nick look at me Nick look at me look at me Nick I'm not gonna let them shoot you OK this morning you tested negative for gunshot residue the only way that happens if you didn't fire a shot you're not a murderer  
 **NS=** you people don't understand Hastings killed her not a company one person he covered this up he killed her  
 **E=** I know and we can prove it the truth is going to come out but if you really need to get a strange you're gonna have to shoot me first  
 **NS=** i'm not afraid  
 **E=** then do it already then shoot me come on how many people die already what's one more light shoot me come on Nick do you want to kill someone that bad do you want to kill someone that bad then shoot me come on give it up with man shoot me do it come on Nick shoot me is that what you want come on shoot me come on  
 _ **( he lowers the gun and hands it to Erin)  
**_

Nick handed me his gun I stepped back out of the way so Antonio and Al can arrest him and then I grab my gun off the floor and I stepped against the wall to catch my breath and as I was doing that Hank came in and I started to feel sick to my stomach again

 **HV=** Erin

Then I handed Hank nicks gun and walked away into the bathroom to maybe get sick  
 _ **A couple hours later**_  
Once I finish the paperwork I decided to head straight to my moms bar as I was getting ready to leave Platt spoke up

 **P=** detective  
 **E=** want to give me another lecture on how to grieve or  
 **P=** no I'm going to apologize  
 **E=** starting win  
 **P=** i'm just finish go get some rest

So once I left work I went to bunny's bar once I was there she told me who she ran into earlier today and it was it the kid who used to live down the street for me and then she left me and him alone for a while and we end up got drunk and then went home and ended the night with sleeping with each other


	24. I cant do this anymore

**Erin's pov:** The next morning I wake up to my phone going off so I get dressed and head in the work I don't know what we did last night but I do do you know I got a major headache so when I was walking in the work I still had my sunglasses on as I was walking in the bullpen I hear Hank talk to the other guys and also have a guest person that is there with him

 **HV=** here is the deal commander nephew caught up with some bad police in Jackson Park this is Sergeant Dave Roland and his narcotics unit over the past year they've been whipping off drug dealers in the jurisdiction till last week when they crossed into our backyard what a stash house for 200 K  
 **AD=** yeah I got a buddy from high school used to work out in the way as a sheriff deputy said Moto on the side of those Jackson Park patrol cars should read " to steal and neglect"

 _ **( Erin walks in and everybody's eyes are on her)**_

 **E=** sorry traffic sir  
 **HV=** sergeant Roland used to be CPD some of you may recognize his name his father was deputy chief he had his son placed in Narcotics straight out of the academy everybody knew he was bad news back then got jammed up force us to force charges but before he could get stripped his old man had him shipped out to Jackson Park to save his career  
 **CP=** Carter he's been a patrol officer out there the past two years nothing but high marks about six months ago he got assigned to Roland narcotics unit thought it would be a clear changer for him  
 **HV=** listen it's just a matter of time before Roland and his unit realize Carter isn't one of them  
 **J=** so how are we going to play this  
 **HV=** ( _ **to Erin)**_ my office  
 _ **( they walk into hanks office and he closed the door)**_

 **E=** listen before you say anything  
 **HV=** soy down Erin Perry came to us with this case because he needs our help it could get tricky I got a plan but I also got a problem I don't know if I can rely on you  
 **E=** hank  
 **HV=** I can't count how many times you've been late you look like you've been up all night the question is can I count on you yes or no  
 **E=** yes

Once thank knew he could count on me he told me his plan and wanted me to meet up with Warren and his crew to set up something so we can catch him doing his bad Police stuff. Once I find him and meet up with him I try to tell him something but he said he only will talk to Hank so I call Hank and tell him to meet me at this location because roland only wants to talk to him.  
 **E=** sergeant voight this is Sergeant Roland  
 **SDR** = I don't know if you remember but we met once  
 **HV** = oh you're right I don't remember  
 **SDR** = how about a drink  
 **HV** = it's not a social call  
 **SDR** = well I gotta say I have nothing but respect for you a cop who win the street his way got sent to Statesville then gamed the system to be released I mean when I was coming up and CPD I always wanted to get into your unit now here we are finally working together  
 **HV=** not yet  
 **SDR** = your Right first things first phones  
 **HV=** never be too sure

( **hank and Erin The phones up on the bar top and roland I have their phones and handed it to his friend that was with him and he put them in to a bucket of water and then wait into his pocket and grabbed some cash out and handed it to Hank)**

 **SDR** = nowadays They got everything wired  
It's for the phones

 _ **( he then had Erin and hank stand up to hey search by Rolands and his friend. Roland decide to search Erin. Roland then gets a little to touchy on Erin where he put his hang on Erin's butt hank then slammed his gun down on the bar top)**_

 **E=** I'm clean  
 **HV=** I don't think you're fully understanding this situation you came into my city steel for me the only reason you're still with him is because I don't let debts go unpaid  
 **SDR=** we're cool  
 **E=** The target is a cartel stash house no we are security they pay that man to shovel the snow and pick up the mail he's sitting on at least 10 kg and 200 grand in cash in and out in five minutes  
 **HV=** you had it will split it 35 your and 65 us  
 **SDR** = sounds like me and my guys are doing most of the work so I'd say that's 60 My Way  
 **HV=** you can have the whole thing but then you got to get out of Chicago alive  
 **SDR** 35 is good this time but 50-50 next time  
 **HV=** let's just worry about this job goes good we'll talk

 **General pov:** after the talk to Sergeant Roland they headed back to the district and called ahead and had everybody get down to the roll up and be ready to roll out in a few minutes so they can go over the plan and then leave

 **HV=** I narcotics has been sitting on a Hotel Dash house for several weeks Sergeant mcConits has been kind enough to let us use it as our bait house so we take down a few bad cops and get dope off the streets now we got to make this look good so as soon as we move in we cuff Carter and Lindsay and take them to lock it to got it  
 **All=** got it

 **Erin's pov:** once hank goes over the plan with everybody else we all head over to the house everybody gets in their spot where I wait outside for Roland to show up once he shows up I get out of my car

 **E=** that's it  
 **SDR=** why are you all dolled up  
 **E=** cause voight says I go in just to make sure you get the count right  
 **SDR=** if it goes off you better be ready

we walk into the house everything goes according to plan but then within a split second everything goes from good to bad to worse because they weren't finding what they needed and they noticed there was a little girl so roland how a gun to the little girls had until the homeowners gave him what he wanted but nobody was moving so I decided to shoot him in the shoulder to get him to not have the gun on the little girls had anymore and then my team moved in as soon as possible and arrested everybody in rolands unit

 _ **Back at the 21st District**_

I was working on my paperwork when Hank came up the stairs

 **HV=** I already got a call from internal affairs about you doing a urine drop  
 **E=** yeah I'll do it after the hearing  
 **HV=** no it's mandatory you got test within 12 hours of firing your weapon want to make sure every t is crossed in this case so make sure you head down there first thing  
 **E=** okay  
I decide to go home after I did my paperwork

 **They next day**

I go to the urine place and sign in and the lady behind the door hands me a cup and tell me where the bathroom is I go into the bathroom and sit sit down on the sink and just stares at the Not sure what to do

 **General pov:** The cops in Roland,s unit ended up getting released because of lack of evidence against them once they were out they hired people to go after Connor for being a snitch and then end up killing Commander Perry and injuring Carter

 **Jay's pov:** i've been worried about Erin ever since we found Nadia's body in New York she hasn't been herself she's been very depressed I've noticed plus she always looks tired she hasn't been sleeping at all I know we're not together but I still care about her and I hope this can past and hope she doesn't go down a dark Hole after her mother showed up in the bullpen earlier and made a scene I was worried more because her mother is always bad news so I decided to go down to the garage and wait for her because I bet she's coming back soon once she walk into the garage I stood up

 **E=** we got a location on the shooter yet  
 **J=** still working on it. everything Okay  
 **E=** I came as soon as I got your message  
 **J=** which one I left three  
 _ **( Erin started to walk away)**_

 **J=** I'm not your boss I don't care wherever you work but know that I'm looking out for you whatever you got going on upstairs you got to face it head on  
 **E=** yeah thanks

 **Erin's pov:** once Jay got done talking to me I walked upstairs and he soon followed me

 **P=** I just got off the phone with commanders Perry's wife Jeanette Man retires after 30 years and a few months later he's gone down on the street anyways I'll get you all the details on the services when I get them  
 **HV=** thanks Trudy  
 **P=** yeah  
 _ **( hank starts walking toward his office and then looks at Erin)**_  
 **HV=** my office  
 **E=** I still can't believe this about Perry  
 **HV=** I got a call from IAD detective Karen O'toole because you never took the drug test it's not optional Erin  
 **E=** I take the test I'm going to fail I had a few drinks the other night and this guy that I was  
 **HV=** I asked if I could depend on you you said yes we got Perry's killers out there somewhere and I got to worry about you  
 **E=** hank just hear me out  
 **HV=** every cop I know eventually goes through a bad patch someone cover and get through it the ones who don't they walk around wondering what happened to their careers you're at the point where you gotta figure that out  
 **E=** it was before Perry came in all right all I did was party too hard  
 **HV=** so you're back to your old habits  
 **E=** no this guy I was with had some pharmaceuticals and the night was a little fuzzy so I am thinking maybe at some point when I went to the bathroom he slipped something in my drink but I don't know I don't want to drink and  
 **HV=** do you know who's you sound like right now your mother work or we drop to a doctor right now he'll say you've been dealing with depression and backdate a prescription for whatever pills you took but I can't get into that right now until this is solved you'll be off the clock  
Once Hank told me that I was off the clock I got my jacket and went home

 **Jay's pov:** after Hank and Erin walked into his office and close the door we all got to working on some things and then within a few more minutes Hanks office store opens and Erin walks out and downstairs once she leaves Antonio goes to Hanks office to tell him what we got so far

 **AD=** which up t of mine got a location on this one king nick name drugstore  
 **HV=** all right round everyone up  
 **AD=** he's not at his spot in Jackson Park he's in the city turns out he is hold up in the cave  
 **HV=** that club over on the west side  
 **AD=** yeah it's been protected by his uncle high in the Chicago kings this won't be our typical snatchstash and go  
 **HV=** all right

Once Antonio told voight what we knew paint came up with a plan where we would create a distraction outside the club so the bouncers and security guards can divert their attention to our distraction while we go in and surprise the gangbangers and maybe arrest them and tell us who hired them to go after Carter

 **At the club  
O= **we got two guys on the roof  
 **AD=** I see them get ready  
 _ **( Antonio lights a piece of paper on fire and then throws it into a random car in the parking lot so it's a big old fire and get everybody's attention they walk into the club)**_  
 **HV=** everyone clear out  
 **J=** CPD get out move now  
 **( everyone grab one of the gangbangers)**  
 **HV=** you killed a friend of mine I want to know why I want to know why  
 **GB1=** think you're going to make it out of here  
 **HV=** _( hanks spots a torch on the chair and asked Al to hand it to him)_ give me the torch  
 **GB2=** you think a little burn is gonna make me talk  
 **HV=** you know what bitch you don't have to talk because your boyfriends gonna do it for you **( he grabs the other gangbanger) come here you go after cater cause he robbed you or cause roland give you orders he then turned on the torch and search bring the close to his skin)** you Think I'm playing  
 **GB1=** OK it was Roland he made us a deal  
 **HV=** what kind a deal  
 **GB1=** roland said he put a drug case on as Berry is in Statesville for 20 years all we had to do was take out that snitch Carter he said they would take care of that other bitch themselves

 _ **( that statement got everybody's attention now)**_

 **HV=** what bitch what bitch  
 **GB1=** some lady copy said set them up

 _ **( once he said that everybody know that. Who he was talking about so Hank looked at Al and then everybody else)**_

 **O=** all right get up

 _ **( Hank then pulled out his phone to try and call Erin)**_

 **Jay's pov:** once we got all the gangbangers lasted and Hank still couldn't get a hold of Erin me and him jump into his car and raced over to erin's place.

 **Erin's pov:** One tank sent me home I left and I needed to stop by the grocery store so I did and I got a couple groceries and then I went home once I stepped off the elevator and headed for my door I see Landon is sitting by my door waiting for me

 **L=** yo Erin  
 **E=** hey Landon luck thanks for the fun time the other night but  
 **L=** do you see me on one knee just thought we could do some shots  
 **E=** it has not been a good day  
 **L=** One beer come on you can tell me all about it  
 **E=** all right

So as I unlock my front door he follows behind me and start talking randomly when I turn on my light I am at with one of the cops from Jackson Park with a gun to my head and then the other guy hits Landon over the head with his gun to knock him off his feet

 **Jay's pov:** Me and Hank are racing thought the streets to get to Erin's house to make sure nobody hurts her

 **HV=** _( into his radio)_ Atwater you anywhere near Erin's place  
 **KA=** yeah we're at 14th and Walbash like five minutes away  
 **HV=** get over there right now you see any of those Jackson Park cops anywhere near there you take them out

 _ **Back inside Erin's place**_

 **BDC2=** get up get over there ( pointed to the couch)  
 **E=** do you really think you're going to kill a Chicago cop get away with it  
 **BdC1=** keep your mouth shut

 **Outside Erin's place**

 **General pov:** Sean and Kevin pull up to Erin's place he goes to grabbed a gun from his vehicle while Kevin decide to sneak up the back way to Erin's place. Sean Walks up to a unmarked car that he knows is the Jackson parks car.  
 **Back inside**  
 **BDC2=** this will look like a bad domestic ( _ **He tossed a bottle of alcohol at Landon and said)**_ drink it  
 **L=** oh come on man  
 **BdC1=** drink it

 _ **Outside.**_

 **SR=** Chicago PD let me see your hands  
 **BDC3=** hey we're on the same team here ( _ **he holds up his badge)  
**_ **SR=** if I don't see your hands this is going to get messy

 **Back Inside**

 **BDC2=** roland didn't say anything about dropping two bodies  
 **BDC1=** no no don't be a punk let's do this thing and get out of here  
 **BDC2= ( he picks up his phone and calls his Sergeant)** yo Sergeant yeah we got a problem she's not alone  
 _ **( within that second Kevin breaks down the door)**_

 **KA=** Chicago PD  
 **( The main guy started shooting towards Kevin but Kevin shot back toward him and shot him in the leg to stop him the other guy was getting ready to go start shooting on and went and grab something off her coffee table to hit him upside the head with to get him on the ground)**  
 **E=** do you move you die you hear me do you understand me  
 **KA=** you straight Erin  
 **E=** thanks Kev

 **Outside**

 **Jay's pov:** me and Hank finally pull onto the street as a pulling onto the street Antonio is wanting toward Sean where he's got the guy ready to be arrested

 **AD=** just get on your knees hands behind your back  
 **SR=** ( _ **to hank and jay)**_ atwater is inside  
so me and Hank run inside as fast as possible and get to Erin's apartment  
 **Inside Erin's**

 **E=** it's ok  
 **HV=** ERIN!  
E= we're OK **( to Landon)** Hold this, hold this, hold this  
 **J=** you had us worried for a second  
 **HV=** where is roland  
 **BDC1=** you call me an ambulance yet

hank steps on the injured leg and the bad cop finally gives up rolands location and now we can move on to the next case

 **Erin's pov:** I was thinking about what all happened last night I don't want that to be happening every time anymore I know I signed up to be a cop but I didn't sign up for all this to happen I don't sign up for people that I loved always to get hurt or die so instead of going into work today I go to my moms bar in and soon Hank find me and comes to talk to me

 **HV=** Little early isn't it  
 **E=** I had a rough night  
 **HV=** I think we all dead let's grab a coffee on the way back to the district  
 **E=** Hank actually I've been thinking I'm nothing but bad news you know I was born in Dubai news and I can't seem to get away from it but it's the ones around me the people that I care about the most who end up getting hurt the most so

 _ **( bunny walks over to the table erin and hank are at)**_

 **HV=** you got to stop being so hard on yourself  
 **E=** I had a talk with my mom  
 **HV=** where did that get you  
 **BF=** well we decided that it might be a good thing for you to give Erin Holmes space you know so she could figure things out for herself  
 **HV=** lets go **( Erin shakes her head no)**  
I've talk to you as a friend as a father now I'm talking to you as your boss get off the stool and let's get to work  
 **E=** actually I quit ( _ **she lays her badge on the table)**_  
 **BF=** we're good Hank any issues that Erin is dealing with it's a family matter.

Hank then walks away


	25. I only did this because of jay part 1

**DK= Derek Keyes BB= Benji bones**

 **Jay's pov:** it's the next day after we took down the bad cops from Jackson Park and right now I am doing the endless amount of paperwork that we always have to do after every case when Hank walks up the stairs holding which I think looks like a badge in his hands. Starts to go in his office but then stops and turns so he can speak to us

 **HV=** can I have everybody's attention for a second  
 **AD=** what's up Sarge  
 **HV=** from here on out Erin decided she wants to quit so she will no longer be part of this unit  
 **J=** wait what  
 **HV=** you heard me now get back to work hey Al _ **( he nods for all to follow him in his office)**_

At first I am in shock that he let her quit but at the same time and doesn't like to be told what to do so I give Hank and Al few seconds before I go in the office and ask what the heck is going on. He tells me that Aaron quit and wants to only hang out with her mother which is bad news in the first place but he said he's just gonna put her on three weeks furlough and hope she comes back and comes her senses by then. I hate that he just gave up like that so I try to call her and see if she will at least answer my calls she didn't pick up so I left her a voicemail and then I sent her a text and hope she'll get back to me.

 **3 weeks later**

It's almost been three weeks and I've been calling and texting at almost every day hoping she picks up but she hasn't right now we got a call in the middle of the night from Antonio about a case that he got from his CI. So we are waiting on Antonio at the district

 **AD=** good morning ladies this is Benji keys known on the streets as Benji bones pliers for possession with intent to distribute concealed weapon and has been ID as a street captain for his brother  
 **HV=** Derek he is number one on Chicago's most wanted narcotics estimated that over half the city heron comes from Keys been after him for years every time they send in under covers they hit a wall  
 **AD=** CI of mine gave up a location on Benji bones we grab him he'll lead us to Derek  
 **HV=** this can't be a typical class because if Derek finds out we're on to him he'll dive deeper underground so we gotta extract Benji bones without anybody knowing that means everybody gets blacked out

As Hank walks toward the break room I get up to ask if he's heard from Erin

 **J=** Sarge  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **J=** curious have you  
 **HV=** no  
 **J=** we traded a few text a couple weeks back you think I should reach out  
 **HV=** she made her choice

He walks away to go get his stuff set up that he needs. Once he walks away I think aunt hasn't chose the path she's in right now I think her mother's influence her to stay where she is and not contact anybody so I think maybe I'll check on her later right now I go get ready for the busted. We end up grabbing Benji and the guy that was in the room with him without anybody noticing and we had straight back to the district each person gets interviewed by somebody in the unit since I don't have anything to do or interview anybody I want to mouse for a favor.

 **J=** hey mouse  
 **GM=** what's up does voight need anything yet  
 **J=** no not yet but I do need a favor from you but you can't tell Hank  
 **GM=** sure buddy what do you need  
 **J=** can you track Erin's phone I want to make sure she is OK  
 **GM=** give me a few minute  
 **J=** okay  
 _ **A few minutes later**_  
 **GM=** so I got a location on her phone  
 **J=** great where is it  
 **GM=** I will write it down on a piece of paper for you **( he write it down on a piece of paper and hands it to Jay)** here you go  
 **J=** thanks mouse I owe you a six pack of beer

 **Erin's pov:** ever since I quit work I've been just staying home a lot and I'm on's been living with me she's been giving me some kind of pills that just make me want to not be my normal self which I don't care right now because I'm still sad over Nadia's death. I know I am at a club with some friends that I've met through my mom in the pills and my phone rings and I look see who it is and it's Jay calling for the hundredth time so I ignored it and get back to having my fun

 _ **They next morning**_  
Me and my friends I'm not passing out at this club so we woke up and left after I exited the door and put my sunglasses on I turn toward where my car is and I see Jay leaning against my car waiting for me.

 **E=** let me guess you had mouse ping my phone  
 **J=** you know Voight put you on three weeks furlough right in case you change your mind that ends tomorrow  
 **(she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from where her friends would hear them talk)**

 **E=** what do you want Jay  
 **J=** I want to hear you say it  
 **E=** say what ( Jay snatches Erin's sunglasses off her face so that he can look her in the face  
 **J=** that you're no longer my partner that you were throwing it all away look me in the eye and tell me it's over  
 **( she shakes her head no)  
E= **are you done talking  
 **J=** I don't know who you are but tell Lindsay she made me a better cop if you ever see her again  
Once Jay walked away I just went home a.m. didn't care what he said it all once I got home and my mom seen they way I looked so she gave me more pills so I took him and passed out

 **Jay's pov=** once I walked away from Erin I drive back to the district and Hank comes up with a plan while I was gone and talk tells me about it and told me that I have to go on the cover with Benji to handover something in front of his brother and then I can maybe get his brother and crusty then so I go down to the wall up and have I drive back to the district and Hank comes up of a plan what I was going to talk tells me about it and tell me that I have to go under cover with Benji to handover something in front of his brother and then we can maybe get his brother and arrest him so I go down to the roll up and have Mouse set me up with a camera on my shirt.

 **AR=** I am 100 grand and small bills from the 1505 fund baby  
 **J=** I look like Mr. uptown or what  
 **AR=** oh you look the part  
 **KA=** hey yo Adam  
 **AR=** yeah  
 **KA=** how come I ain't hear nothing about a bachelor party yet  
 **AR=** burgess and I haven't even set a date yet kev  
 **KA=** that's because you need a party a party is the most important part  
 **AR=** correction nothing happens if I the best man ( he puts his hands on his arms) what do you say  
 **KA=** wait like me  
 **AR=** yeah why not  
 **KA=** i'd be honored bro  
 **AR=** all right  
 **KA=** for real man  
 **AR=** done  
 **KA=** all right  
 **( Hank and Antonio step into the roll up)**  
 **HV=** OK here we go Benji just confirm the location of the meet up is going intro Halsted to Derek as a potential buyer who can expand his market into the north side we get a Deal on camera we'll move in  
 **J=** where is the meet up  
 **AD=** main terminal at midway  
 **AD=** that's a lot of moving parts planes trains vehicles and a no-fly zone over the airport  
 **J=** hey it's Derek keyes will make it work  
 **HV=** that's right let's do it

They all get in a car and follow Jay and Benji to Midway  
At the airport

 **J=** your brother better be here  
 **BB=** my man he will  
 **J=** all right let's go  
 **HV=** _**( into his radio**_ ) is that camera up and running yet  
 **AR=** yes sir we got the audio-visual up and running  
 **  
( they start walking toward the area they need to walk to and passed by a couple boys and Benji passed something off to somebody)**  
 **J=** Who was that  
 **AR=** sarge you want one of us to follow that guy  
 **HV=** no stay with Jay

They walk another way and jay stops for a second wondering what's going on.

 **J=** yo this wasn't the plan  
 **BB=** listen you want to meet Derek it could be now or never  
 **J=** all right I'm rolling with this  
 **( The get to where Derek is)  
DK=** this him  
 **BB=** yeah like I said he got heavy paper  
 **DK=** Benji says used to ride with the belz brother  
 **J=** for a minute up in Bucktown  
 **DK=** those crazy white boys still running around a chainsaws in their trunks  
 **J=** that's tradition but I'm looking for sake you little piece of the world for myself  
 **DK=** (To his brother) where did you disappear to last night  
 **BB=** what I was home man  
 **KK=** this one told me a different story  
 _ **( some of Derek men brought out a man that they have beaten up )**_  
 **DK=** your bodyguard said you disappeared for a couple hours funny thing is you forgot to put your shoes on  
 **J=** are we going to do business here are we going to settle a family dispute

( _ **Derek pulls out a gun and points it at Jay)**_ come on man what are you going to do rob me  
 _ **( into the radio)**_

 **AR=** oh we got a gun  
 **BB=** come on brother (Derek then shoots Benji in the head)  
 **AR=** shots fired shots fired  
 **HV=** everybody move in  
 **( they all race to get to Jay before something bad happens to Jay)  
** _ **Back with jay**_

once Derek shot his brother all the guys that Derek had with them start gathering around Me so I try to fight them off but obviously I was out numbered and since Then one of the guys started tease me andand they found out w was a cop so they put a bag over mf head and drag me to a car to take me and hold me hostage

 **General pov:** that's the crew are racing to the airport to get to Jay and skate stop for a few seconds by the security guards but eventually they let them blue and when they finally get to where the meet up was they notice Jay was gone and they left his brother for dead. They go back to the district and figure out what went wrong

 **Back at the District**

 **AD=** sarge  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **AD=** this came from my CI I'll take the hit  
 **HV=** where are we at with the SUV  
 **AD=** we've got all available patrol units searching problem is there is no plates  
 **HV=** what about the TSA badges they used to get past security  
 **KA=** The badges were stolen from several employees yesterday TSA didn't report them as seen until this morning  
 **AR=** keyes shot and killed his own brother what do you think he's going to do to Halsted  
 **( hank walks away)**  
 **A couple hours later**

Everybody looks for more information while they also bring in anybody that could be connected to Derek keys to give out any information they have. Was asking a girl what she knew when Platt came up stairs

 **P=** hey Hank I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but there's a very determined young man downstairs Who says he wants to speak to you and you only  
 _ **( they walk downstairs)**_ That's him  
 **LB=** you the sergeant  
 **HV=** that's right  
 **LB=** I am supposed to give this to you ( he hands over a box)  
 **HV=** all right ( thank opens the box it has a desk and a flip phone in it) Who told you to give it to me  
 **LB=** I was on my bike when some dude pulled up offered me a C note to bring this to the district and asked for you  
Hank has platt take care of the little boy as he walks upstairs with the desk and cell phone hands the desk to you Antonio to put in his computer so they can watch the DVD together as a team. What was on the desk was Derek uses guys beating Jay while jay is being tied up. They stopped the video the phone that came with the disk started ringing so Hank picked it up

 **HV=** voight  
 **DK=** your boy is tough he won't talk you should be proud  
 **HV=** what do you want  
 **DK=** I want all of intelligence CI files in exchange for your detective Bring the CI files to the corner of 39th and California send a loan female officer no cameras no wires no weapons just a girl with a file box you'll make this drop tomorrow at 9 AM in the morning or detective Halsted Wind up fertilizing some corn field in Indiana we understand each other Sergeant **( he hangs up)**  
 **O=** what did he want  
 **HV=** Halstead's life for all of are CI files  
 **AD=** whoa there's over 100 CIs in our database. A couple dozen are mine have got wives and kids are not going to have their blood on my hands if their names get leaked  
 **AR=** so you rather protect them and bury jay  
 **AD=** of course I wouldn't  
 **O=** hey hey hey just back off back off guys come on  
 **HV=** yeah well it ain't gonna get that far grab mouse start creating false files  
 **AR=** where you going  
 **HV=** for a drive


	26. I only did this because of jay part 2

**Erin's pov:** I am awaken from my sleep by hearing my mother yelling at somebody so I get up grab my gun and head toward the door to see what's going on  
 **E=** what's the problem  
 **JJ=** no problem it's just that your mother here thinks she's the math whiz  
 **BF=** you said 50 bucks  
 **JJ=** I said 50 bucks for 20 you want 40 I'll give it to you for 80 bucks  
 **BF=** you got 30 bucks I'm good for it  
 _ **(Erin grabs the money out of her pocket and hands it to her mother)  
**_ **BF=** thank you baby

After I hand my mom the money I walked back into the apartment and sit on the couch my mom ends up following me and sat down on the couch beside me

 **BF=** Jojo is a jerk but he makes house calls nobody does that anymore believe me honey waving that piece around you need to dull the edge here you go ( she hands her some pills) you know Georgia used to hang up your uncle way in fact are used to be in a heavy metal band something like that it was tripwire I think live wire that was it LiveWire they thought they were going to be rock stars.

As my mother is talking I decided just to get up and walk to my bedroom sit down on my bed and look at the two pills that my mom just handed me and as I was thinking about getting ready take up my phone goes off and I see it's Alvin calling me I wonder why so I picked up

 **E=** al what's up  
 **O=** hey I know you're on the outs and you got a lot on your plate but I figured you would want to know Jay's been kidnapped

When Alvin said that I was in shock what I just heard how is Jay kidnapped who kidnapped him and what the hell happened he tells me how only way to get Jay back is it have a female officer come deliver some CI files so I hang up after I told him I think about it I don't know what to think I sit there for a minute or two and then I realize if it was me that was kidnapped and Jay would come save me no matter what so I decide I need to kick everybody out and make my self clean and sober before tomorrow so I go out to the living room and have my mom and everybody else leave the house but I had to yell at them a couple times because they won't listen to me and then I hurry up and start my withdrawal process.

 _ **The next morning at the district**_

 **HV=** all right where are we at with the CI files  
 **AD=** all bogus CI numbers and criminal histories we use photographs of inmates from Detroit and Indiana no way keys can tell they're fakes just by looking at them  
 **KA=** no more waiting Sarge it's 8 AM we got one hour until the drop  
 **HV=** OK call burgess you tell her to come in  
 **AR=** what for  
 **HV=** Keyes requested a female officer deliver the files  
 **AR=** no you find somebody else  
 **HV=** you got a funny way of saying yes sir  
 **AR=** there's no way I'm losing a partner and my fiancé the same day  
 **HV=** I said get Burgess  
 **AD=** hey I'll pull up Rivera from patrol  
 _ **( Erin walks in)**_  
 **E=** i'll do it  
 **HV=** get her out of here  
 **E=** hank  
 **HV=** you gave your star back or don't you remember  
 **E=** can we talk  
 **HV=** you know you made it clear which direction you wanted to go in which is down I've accepted that now get out  
 **E=** this is an about me this is about getting Jay back this guy wants a female courier you and I both know that should be me  
 **HV=** you here as a cop or to save your boyfriend  
 **E=** does it matter  
 **( they both walk to hanks office)**

 **HV=** know what I keep thinking I mean I keep I keep thinking this never would've happened if I had another pair of eyes at Midway your eyes then I am not watching Halsted being tortured like an animal  
 **E=** i'm asking you let me make this week I will do the drop  
 **( hank nods his head and grabbed her badge from his file cabinet)  
HV= **this isn't you reinstated you understand this is just for today ( hank hands over her badge and Erin nods her head) gear up

 **Erin's pov:** once Hank hands my badge back I go downstairs with the CI files and put them in the trunk of my car as I'm doing that I think thank God he let me do this because if Jay dies I will blame myself for him being that Alvin comes down to talk to me  
 **O=** hey  
 **E=** hey  
 **O=** _**( hands her a knife)**_ it's ceramic it's not much but you know at least you won't be going in naked it won't set off any detectors if they wand you  
 **E=** al thank you  
 **O=** yeah

Al walks away and I put the knife in the back of my pants where my belt would go inside and I shut the trunk of my car and I drive to the location where the drop needs to happen.

 **HV=** all right target on scene stay cool  
 **KG1=** you got what Derek wants  
 **E=** that's all the telogen CI files where is Jay  
 **KG1=** what say you handover those files we verify them then will cut your boy loose  
 **E=** that wasn't the deal Derek said the files for our guy he said a straight trade  
 **( the guy points a guy at Erin)  
AR= **hey we got a gun passenger side we got a gun  
 **HV=** hold steady until I say  
 **E=** if I don't see jay alive right now I'm walking with the box  
 **KG1=** guess you're going for a ride  
 **( Erin hops into the car)**  
 **AR=** should we move in  
 **HV=** negative there is no Halstead  
 **AR=** all right copy we'll pursuit  
 **HV=** no I said we go back _**( to Antonio)**_  
Let her go  
 **General pov:** while Erin goes with Keyes guys The rest of the unit head back to the district so that maybe mouse could track the SUV and give them information so I can go and find Jay faster  
 **HV=** talk to me mouse  
 **GM=** all right I was able to pick up the SUV on several plate readers but because the vehicle is moving updates are coming in five minutes behind  
 **HV=** what about air-one  
 **KA=** they possibly ID the SUV on mouses Intel but the signal got lost under the Walbash L train  
 **GM=** look it's not going to be long before Derek figures out the files I made are fake  
 **( hank phones ring so he picks it up and then walks away from mouse and Kevin)  
HV=** tell me you got something Eddie  
 **PE=** turns out there's a guy in the next block name Tyrrell Chase  
 **HV=** okay ( to mouse and Kevin) con named tyrrell chase all right go ahead  
 **PE=** squares tells me that he used to be a street captain for Keyes till he got popped for murder now he's doing life supposedly one of keyes men came by every few months drops a couple grand in his canteen account pay off money  
 **HV=** thanks Eddie **(hangs up the phone)  
**  
 _ **Back with Erin**_  
 **Erin's pov:** The guys drive around with me for a few poly to make sure nobody follows the wind up finally stopping at his mansion of a house I get out and I follow the main guy inside

 **KG1=** boss we got a guest she One at hand over the files unless she saw her boy  
 **DK=** Welcome

 _ **Back at the district**_

 **GM=** tyrrell chase visitors list include his mother sister and a guy listed as his cousin a kris Dunnings  
 **KA=** he was at midway  
 **GM=** OK so he did three years for aggravated assault he skipped out on parole went off  
 **HV=** Mouse do a deed search see if he owns any property  
 **GM=** gotcha Kris Dunnings Deed search  
 **(he types all this on his computer)** nothin

 **Back with Erin**

Derek brings me into his office so that we could probably have some privacy.

 **E=** we held up our end  
 **DK=** _ **( to his guy)**_ go get him ( _ **to Erin**_ ) sure you don't wanna do a little bump put you in a better mood  
 **E=** I'm good

 **Jay's pov:** I know I am in so much pain I don't even know where I am I don't know what day it is thing it's just the next day but then I see Derek guys coming to get me again and I think they're here to come torture me again but all they do is grab me and bring me somewhere they bring in this room I noticed Eric is talking to this woman I don't know who it is until after the guys had me get on the couch and she turns around and I notice it's Erin

 **Erin's pov:** once the guys brought Jay into the room I was in shock on how much worse he looked and what I thought So i go over and check on him

E= hey Jay it's Okay _**( she takes the tape off his mouth)**_  
 **J=** Erin!  
 **E=** all right come on we are getting out of here  
 **KG1=** hold up wait no way either one of you was walking out of here not till these files check out.  
 **( the guy leaves with the box)  
Back at the 21st**

 **HV=** you got his mothers name because were friends it with his mothers name  
 **GM=** okay Kris dunning his mother is Jill dunning all right Jill dunning says here she owns a 96 four-door Paige compact she had a house in Inglewood foreclose on a couple years back hold on she bought a house in Hyde Park for only two million less than a year ago it sounds a little rags to riches don't it  
 **HV=** text me the address

Hank grabs every body and head toward the address  
 **AR=** all right it's two blocks over  
 **Back with jay and Erin  
Jay's pov:** it's been a few minutes since they left the room with the file box I'm sitting on the couch and this looking at and she looks sober to me which is good I'm happy she came to save me I would've did the same thing to her so she decides to speak up  
 **E=** I just got to ask how do you think this was going to play out you kidnapped a Chicago police officer it doesn't seem like a smart business move  
 **DK=** I got what I want for that night and what do you know about my business  
 **E=** I know that if you're worried about anywhere in your organization it's already too late  
 **Kk=** Derek you're not gonna like this  
 **DK=** what  
 **KK=** been through a dozen of these so far not funny much that lines up this guy he's doing time in Michigan but his photo doesn't match his name. This one he's on parole in Indiana for a DUI when the report says he supposed to be some heavy hitter with cartel  
DK= so what you thought you could bring a box of lies  
 **E=** look I bought the box that they gave me if you want I'll make a call  
 **DK=** i'm done making calls ( _ **to kris**_ ) do you him first and make her watch

 **General pov:** The unit racist to the city to get to jay and Erin before Derek kills both of them  
 **Back with Erin**  
 **E=** hey come here

Derek pulls Erin off of jay and brings jay with him. While Chris has Erin start moving I live in my phone went Erin pulls her ceramic knife out and start stabbing Chris just to get him off of her and that gives jay the hint to fighting back against Derek. As they were doing that that unit finally shows up at the house they make their way to where they think they have the detectives and wait for somebody to exit the room. Aaron finally gets Chris off of her while Jay ends up falling to the floor but he ends up tripping Derek so that it gives Erin an extra second to grab the gun that is laying on the ground. Erin ends up shooting Eric in the shoulder to get him to stop moving to grabbing his gun

 **E=** don't move your under arrest

Outside the room The guys here are a lot of gunshots going off they don't know what is happening in there until the door opens and they see Erin with a gun in her hand and blood all over she directs them inside to get Jay while handing her gun to Hank

 **AD=** Erin you okay  
 **E=** yeah

The team clears the room and check on Jay and arrest Chris and bring him outside.

 **Jay's pov:** once Erin and I fought off both the guys she went outside so she can go call for help. Luckily for us the unit showed up and was waiting for us so they came in after she open the door Adam grabbed me and took me outside while Hank called for a ambulance once everyone showed up Hank made me get checked out

 **Erin's pov:** once they got Jay outside Hank asked me what all went down in I told him and then he let me go outside once outside I went straight to where Jay was to ask how he was doing  
 **E=** you okay  
 **J=** i'm just glad it was you they sent in  
 **E=** I got to go wash this off

 **A couple hours later**

 **Back at the district**

I clean myself up i check in with hank to make sure I am good

 **HV=** here sign this it's your statement from the scene I got to kick it up to Fisher that you acted in self-defense  
 **E=** I did what I have to do to get Jay back  
 **HV=** I know ( **she signs the paper)**  
 **E=** Hank I think I'd like to hang onto this ( _ **talking about her badge)**_ listen I'm sorry if it took Jay being taken for me to realize how much this means to me  
 **HV=** listen Erin you want to hold onto your badge there's conditions for starters you're going to live with me and take weekly drug test  
 **E=** I can do that  
 **HV=** and then there's one more thing  
 **E=** what's that  
 **HV=** I want you to cut all ties with your mother bunny is the cancer in your life and we both know it take it or leave it

I think about what he says about money and it's kind of true so I agree

 **General pov:** Kevin and Adam go to mollys to drink a beer for getting jay back and they order one for will because he was going to be joining them  
 **KA=** how you doing doc  
 **WH=** good  
 **AR=** we order you a beer and a shot  
 **WH=** oh too kind Thanks Otis  
 **OT=** you got it  
 **AR=** hey so Jay's going to be all right  
 **WH=** guys don't worry Jay's going to be fine he'll be discharge from Chicago med tomorrow on medical leave yeah  
 **KA=** I tell you what Jay went through it's a hell of a way to get a week off  
 **WH=** he knew what he was doing  
 **AR=** hey all right to halsteald ( they clink their bottles together  
 **All=** to Halstead


	27. becoming partners again

**Jay's pov:** after Erin waistcoat me I got sent to the Chicago med ticket a better check up when I got done they told me I wasn't badly hurt and only had to take a week off of work so I headed home and sat down watching TV and just started a little while later to call Erin and check on how she is doing

 **E=** hello  
 **J=** hello it's me just wanted to make sure you are ok after today  
 **E=** are you kidding jay I should ask you that question  
 **J=** I am fine Erin don't worried but thank you for saving me  
 **E=** yeah that's why you have back up  
 **J=** yeah so this means goodbyes and talk to you when ever you feel like talking so goodbye  
 **E=** wait jay  
 **J=** yeah  
 **E=** hank is actually let me come back to work  
 **J=** wow I am surprise  
 **E=** same here but as long as your ok with me coming back  
 **J=** I am as long as you are 100% going back to work because I need very good back up  
 **E=** yes I am so how did it good at med how bad you were hurt  
 **J=** not to bad they only had to give me One week medical leave from work if that tells you anything **  
E=** that's good  
 **J=** so I got a question what made Hank let you back in the unit  
 **E=** well he gave me three conditions to let me back in  
 **J=** okay so what are they  
 **E=** One is I have to live with him  
 **J=** yeah  
 **E=** two is I have to take weekly drug test  
 **J=** that makes sense so what was The last condition  
 **E=** that would be the one I hate the most  
 **J=** why  
 **E=** well the condition is I have to cut ties with my mother  
 **J=** that one I will agree with Hank on so what do you hate that one  
 **E=** I don't know maybe because she is my mother  
 **J=** Erin listen I had a question for you when has your mother done anything that has been good for you ever in your life  
 **E=** never she always does things for herself and not me  
 **J=** see so maybe that is a good thing that Hank want you to cut ties with her  
 **E=** yeah I guess so  
 **J=** OK get some sleep and I will see you at work in a week  
 **E=** OK thanks for not being mad at me  
 **J=** no problem  
 **E=** alright bye Jay see you in a week have fun laying up in bed all week  
 **J=** alright see you

 **Erin's pov:** once hank had me move in with him again I did as soon as I could and then jay called me to check up on me we talked for a few and then I let him go so he can rest. As I'm sitting in my old room I think how bad of a whore I got him just because I was grieving my friend maybe I should handle her death this bad but lesson learned and I will never do anything like that again. I'm gonna work on building my friendship up a chair again and building my trust up with Hank because I lost it when I went down that hole. I realize jay and Hank we're right about my mom how she always does something in favor of her self and never does anything for me she uses me a lot maybe cutting ties of her will be better for me in the long run but I will never tell Hank or Jay that they were right.

 **A week later**

I'm getting ready for work and I'm still at Hanks once I got dress I headed downstairs to grab some coffee and into the kitchen thank you sitting at the table pouring me some coffee with a plastic cup on the table.

 **HV=** morning  
 **E=** thank you you know taken out of context and plastic cup is really just a harmless thing  
 **HV=** how are you feeling  
 **E=** hmm Marathon headaches are gone last couple days I feel rock solid  
 **HV=** strange having you up in your old bedroom again  
 **E=** oh man that window still really shakes in the wind _ **( Erin's phone vibrate and she looks at her phone)**_ bunny again I'll handle it  
 **HV=** there's nothing to think about you just take care of it

After we finish our coffee we get called to a house where Burgess and woman find a dead kid as they were chasing another suspect and that's with ended up in that house but the kid was badly beaten to death me and jay stay out of the way while everybody else do their job and he speaks up

 **E=** this is a black neighborhood always has been was going to find out somebody move that kid here  
 **J=** that call that was on the zone this morning kid went missing from roger park I think this is him

Once intelligence finish up the findings of the scene we all head back to district to go over the information we have

 **AD=** we owe this kid our best so what do we know  
 **AR=** I like tender age what child found dead in a black neighborhood we're still waiting on the ME but the responding EMTs indicate that the kids neck was snapped stabbed in the abdomen three times  
 **O=** his wrist and ankles were bound with sailor knots for what that's worth  
 _ **( jay enters the bullpen)**_  
 **J=** his name was Jeremy Dolan he was reported missing 36 hours ago from largest part he was eight years old his parents are Richard and Rochelle they're waiting at the morgue to ID the body  
 **KA=** Rogers park that's 3 miles north of that house  
 **AR=** or he was killed elsewhere and transported to the scene we got no eyeball witnesses of the body being place though  
 **J=** do we know who owns the house  
 **KA=** yup local real estate investors that's one of 150 properties that they're buying and fixing up in the area  
 **E=** i'll see if there's anything there  
 **HV=** I will start in Rogers Park I want all in service calls last 48 hours where was he was adducted I mean somebody Heard a scream saw car they didn't like a nice it strange face something  
 **AD=** The boys family is on the way to the Morgan I want to be there when they ID them  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **AD=** Alvin want to come with  
 **O=** yeah

As hank was talking in my phone goes off and it's my mother for the third time today so I get up and leave the bullpen

 **Jay's pov:** most of us all go to well just park where the boy live and ask around see if anybody knows anything or seen anything suspicious in the neighborhood the night Jeremy was kidnapped but nobody seen anything or saw anything so it's kind of like a dead end so I drive back to the district as I'm walking in the door I see Hank walking down the stairs and he speaks up and wants to speak to me

 **HV=** hey I'm looking for you  
 **J=** you got a way of saying that where it never sounds like good news  
 **HV=** regarding you and Lindsey I don't know what your relationship status is and I don't care but need to know somebody got her back 24 hours a day  
 **J=** yeah I always

Hank walked away and one sister that I was shocked did he kind a give us approval to date if we did date I don't think were in the mood to date because of the way she was so maybe will just take things slow from this point on but I'm still shocked at what he just told me. Plus about me always having our back no matter what our relationship statuses I was going to no matter what because we're partners before anything

 **General pov:** back upstairs some of the members of the unit go over what information they got recently  
 **KA=** special investigation unit sent over the files for every register sex offender in the vicinity of Rogers Park  
 **E=** the ME found tissue under Jeremy's finger nails the little guy went down fighting he said no signs of sexual salt but that doesn't mean he couldn't have been made to  
 **AR=** I don't know this block he was snatch from there pretty tight and it seems like an odd poll to be picking your victims from  
 **E=** but if it was about sex there's no logic it's just impulse  
 **(While they were going over the new motion Adam found something on his computer** )  
 **AR=** hey this guy moved on the block last year he's in from Salt Lake City his PO log a complaint he never registered in Chicago  
 **E=.** What's his name  
 **AR=** Darren woodhull

I went down to have mouse track him down and mean and Tony want to interview him and asked why he hasn't registered in Chicago yet and where he was Saturday night when Jeremy got kidnapped he gave us a story that he had an alibi and he forgot to register and it was a bogus charge anyways back in Salt Lake City I didn't believe him at first we find out he lied to us we go to get them and the person that lives with him pulled a gun on me and Jay saves me and it works out

 **A couple hours later**

Bunny keeps calling my phone and texting me so I decide to go to R bar to get her to stop trying to get a hold of me going when she listens as if I talk to her face-to-face

 **BF=** oh you got my text  
 **E=** look mom this I need this for work OK I cannot be getting calls and text and 911 message from you all hours  
 **BF=** I know but I worry about you sweetheart  
 **E=** and I appreciate that I do OK but I am good at least I'm getting better the truth is  
 **BF=** hey Jojo's coming over tonight for drinks they really miss you  
 **E=** mom we need time apart it's not that you're bad for me it's that we are bad for each other  
 **BF=** this is not you talking this is Hank voight talking he put you up to this  
 **E=** no mom it's not like that this is me talking  
 **BF=** it's the same old routine the minute we get close he has to drive a wedge through us  
 **E=** please don't make this any harder than it is  
 **BF=** he's going to get you killed he's going to kill like he got Nadia killed  
 **E=** OK we have a case I got to go when I'm ready to talk I'll find you

Once I left my moms I was so beyond pissed because she bought up Nadia she knows I hate talking about her I hate talking about how I got her killed and keep blaming myself for it but in that moment I realize she has such bad news for me

 **Genera pov:** they finally solve the case a few hours later but first the person who was close to the family that the kid was killed from snatched another kid but in the end the guy that kidnapped the kid ended up shooting himself but in the long run they save a little boy

 **Jay's pov:** once we solve the case all of us guys went to mollies to join the case away that's always how we solve the stress of the job while I am there I have will meet me there so we can catch up

 **WH=** so Lindsey's back just like that  
 _ **( will snaps his fingers)**_  
 **J=** no not like that ( _ **Jay snaps his fingers)**_  
 **WH=** what is it like  
 **J=** I don't know **( he tries to make a hand gesture) I** don't know what hand gesture to make she's back and it's good we'll see what that means for me and the both of us

Will agrees to what I say we enjoying our beers for the rest the night but yeah what I said was as long as she's here and she's sober and she's my partner will figure out from there on what will happen between us and it's nobody's business but ours


	28. finding a missing girl

**JF= Jeff Frazier CF= commander fisher JD= Jane doe**

 **Erin's pov:** I was meeting with Dr. Charles at a local diner for my appointment with him since I don't like hospital he agree to talk to me out of the hospital. As I was talking my phone starts vibrating and it's from Hank saying that commander Fisher need to see me and Hank is soon as possible so I told Dr. Charles I need to leave and I had to district and walk in to Hanks office with Commander fisher is in the office waiting on me

 **HV=** sir  
 **E=** commander  
 **CF=** Barbara Fletcher showed up at the ivory towers the other day _**( to erin)**_ your mother correct  
 **E=** what did she want  
 **CF=** The name James Beckett ring a bell  
 **HV=** heroin dealer moved to major kilos picked him up off of a murder rap 15 years back  
 **CF=** her mother is saying you lied about witnessing Beckett kill the buyer that night said you were never on scene  
 **HV=** she's a drunk I'll take my chances on a he said she said with Bunny Fletcher any day  
CF= yeah well she said she has poof so you might want to deal with this before I have to _**( he leaves)**_  
 **E=** i'll talk to her

 **Jay's pov:** most of us are here doing paperwork from the day before so only one missing is Erin. .I kind of wanna know where she is because I think but now she's not as we are doing work everybody hears a whole Lot of noise coming from downstairs so Hank decided to go downstairs and figure out what is going on. About five minutes later he comes back upstairs while he's holding a duffel bag.

 **AD=** so boss what is going on downstairs  
 **HV=** well I have some good news and bad news  
 **AR=** what's the good news  
 **HV=** well you guys don't have to do paperwork anymore because we just caught a case  
 **AD=** OK so what's the Bad news boss  
 **HV=** well the guy that gave me this guy ended up pulling a gun and is having it pointed at mouse and won't let him go until we find his little girl  
 **J=** wait what the hell are you saying mouse is being held at gunpoint I had to go down and get this guy.  
 **HV=** Jay calm die we just got to get some information and then maybe we can get mouse  
 **J=** fine mouse better be okay or that guy will be pay  
 **HV=** okay so let's get our vest on and get to work  
 **AD=** okay

 **Erin's pov:** once Commander Fisher told us that information about what bunny did I left the district and went straight to my moms bar so I can ask her what the hell she was thinking in person.

 **BF=** I thought you weren't allowed to come near me  
 **E=** this Beckett thing you Gotta stop you have no idea what you're doing  
 **BF=** you know Hank lied about where he was that night he said he was at a stake out or something you and I both know that's not true  
 **E=** right and why do we know what is true. Tell me or can you is your memory of that night a little fuzzy  
 **BF=** I had it under control  
 **E=** which part the part where your boyfriend was about to kill us with a sawoff shot gun before Hank showed up  
 **BF=** i've lived with it long enough knowing that Hank lies put an innocent man in prison  
 **E=** he's not innocent  
 **BF=** neither is hank voight  
 **E=** mom I am asking you please  
 **BF=** it's too late I've already contacted Beckett's attorneys and they deposed me this morning  
 **E=** are you kidding me do you ( her phone vibrates) you need to fix this  
 **BF=** I don't need to fix anything  
 **E=** bitch

 **General pov:** The unit goes over the stuff that the father had in his duffel bag back at the district

 **P=** District is on lockdown and 0MEC's been advised i've reroute all in service calls to the 26th and I got five patrolman sitting on the office downstairs  
 **CF=** have those officers hold fast until they depby a sniper team draw up an assault plan  
 **P=** yes sir  
 **CF=** what do we know  
 **AD=** name is Jeff Frazier he's 44 lives in ankeny Iowa no criminal priors no history of mental illness last July his daughter disappeared three days later they found her car in a Amtrak parking lot no record of her ever buying a ticket  
 **AR=** pause credit cards check out three months of inactivity then Sarah's card bought five flatscreen TVs and little village just last week  
 **HV=** run with it  
 **AR=** got it  
 **J=** Sarge  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **J=** that's my friend downstairs time comes for someone to pull the trigger it should be me not swat  
 **HV=** if we're lucky nobody's pulling the trigger

 **Jay's pov** : ever since Hank told me that mouse was getting held at gunpoint I've been freaking out and it has Took me back to when me and him were in the Rangers together I worry for my friend because it took him a while to recover from coming back home. I decide to go downstairs to see how the situation is going in to make sure he's OK

 **J=** we already have our people following up with you all good buddy  
 **GM=** we're cool everybody's cool  
 **JF** = shut it

Once the door is closed and the blinds are closed i run back upstairs to see what else i can do to help

 **Erin's pov:** as soon as I leave my moms bar start heading back to the district but then I get a text from Hank saying I need to go to the hospital to interview some girls that Sean and Kim found in a basement of a house So once I get to the hospital I try to find who the doctor is that took him like three girls and it turns out to be well so as you walk towards the girls room he tells me about what happened

 **WH=** ligature marks on their Wrist and ankles indicate they were bound contusions on their legs and back along with vaginal tearing these girls have been through hell  
 **E=** all right thank you  
 **WH=** hey what's up at the district  
 **E=** voight's keeping a cap on it  
 **WH=** you know when Jay came back I wasn't there for him no my friend he was a mouse who believe it or not was the one who drag Jay home when he was going through  
 **E=** through what  
 **( they hear footsteps)**  
 **SR=** hey  
 **E=** hey you guys brought them in  
 **SR=** yeah  
 **E=** did you notify the parents  
 **SR=** she's saying don't bother she hasn't spoken to either and years but she had us call her sister  
 **E=** all right thanks wil _**( to Kim**_ **)** come with me... ( _ **to the gir)**_ listen I know that the last thing you want to do right now is we live any of what you've been through but anything you can tell us is going to help catch this guy  
 **JD=** his name is Trevor we met through Facebook of all things he was older handsome he sent me a bus ticket and I came to live with him  
 **E=** I know guys like Trevor they prey on you and they know just how to make you feel special right now any detail you can remember are going to help us make sure he never does this again  
 **JD=** pick me up at the station took me to dinner said he knows a great steakhouse then we went back to his places and put something in my drink because next thing I knew he's on top of me  
 **E=** _ **( Erin pulls out her phone to show her a picture)**_ what is this girl was she one of them with you  
 **JD=** Sarah  
 _ **( they leave her room)**_  
 **SR=** just got Word from voight commanders getting itchy with swat Frazier's not backing down

Once Sean said that I think for a second and then I come up with a plan to have her help us maybe get Jeff to let go of mouse so we can work on the case more and not worry about trying to make sure our guys safe so I call Hank and tell my plan he likes it and tells me to bring the girls back and we all get set up for the plan to go down  
HV= Frazier Frazier I have someone here who knows your daughter and she wants to talk to you

 **JF=** Who  
 **HV=** just open the door you have my word I've been straight  
 **( Frazier looks though the blinds)**  
 **E=** you were right Sarah didn't want to why she was kidnapped along with this girl and at least three other girls we know of  
 **HV=** Frazier just open the door  
 **JD=** she's alive she was  
 **JF=** how am I supposed to believe you  
 **JB=** Blue lake she told me about blue lake  
 _ **( he opens the door)**_ she said that there was a cabin there that her family would go to right they couldn't break her  
 **JF=** what did they do  
 **JD=** and I feel bad because sometimes I would tell her to do what they wanted so they want to hurt her but she wouldn't do it  
 **JF=** she's alive  
 **HV=** we think so were close  
 **Swat=** if you have a shot take a shot  
 **JF=** if you found her why didn't you find Sarah  
 **HV=** we're following leads it's like peeling an onion we're close

 **( jay nods his head at Mouse to make his moves and mouse does)**  
 **J=** on the ground don't move on the ground on the ground on the ground on the ground. Put your hands behind your head ( to mouse) what took you so long  
 **GM=** I believed him  
 **HV=** we still got a missing A girl to find  
 **J=** all right let's go

 **Erin's pov** : we all head upstairs to go over any more information we got on the Trevor guy and then we all get ready to head out to catch him as we head out I stop hank to tell him what is happening with James Beckett

 **E=** hank I try talking to Bunny she's already spoken to Beckett lawyers I can't help but think this is on me  
 **HV=** this is all Bunny

 **Genera pov:** they catch the people responsible for hurting the girls they found in the basement but they also find Sarah who end up killing one of the guys and have the gun and was going to Costco but they got to earn time and talked her off the edge and father and daughter was reunited. At Hanks house he was going out to dinner with his son and his wife and his grandson when he put a key in his car he noticed the car was getting ready to blow up so he told them all down and he knew right away who played in a little bump on his car it was James Beckett

 **A/N Sorry guys I didn't get much into the case fore the episode I didn't want cowrite about the case unless it has smoothing that does with Erin and jay**


	29. putting a criminal back in prison

**CH= Herman DR.C= dr charles JBA= James Beckett attorney**

 **Erin's pov** : I was at Molly's enjoying some drinks to relieve the stress of the day when I got a call from saying that Beckett got to him and put a bomb on his car luckily nobody was hurt but he was taking Justin, olive and Danny to the emergency room to make sure they are OK. And he wants me to text everybody and have them get into the district as soon as possible in the morning so we can get James back in person so I did. Next morning everybody was almost here but Hank so I got me some coffee and as I was exiting the break room Jay walked into the bullpen

 **J=** hey where is he  
 **E=** on his way back from med they kept the baby all night for test but it looks like everything is going to be fine  
 _ **( hank walks up the stairs and puts James photo up on the board)**_  
 **HV=** James Beckett he's a triple homicide felon Olinsky and I put him away 15 years ago most of you know he's back on the streets again on a technicality nothing more needs to be said about that what does need to be said is he tried to kill me, olive, Justin and my grandson in front of my house so the sooner he's in a box or a bag the better am I clear  
 _ **( Commander Fisher comes up the stairs and stands by hank)**_  
 **CF=** you Okay Hank  
 **HV=** I will be  
 **( a cell phone rings)  
O=** Olinsky  
 **HV=** where is this guy I want to know if his discharge papers from Statesville listed a residential forwarding address what property he still owns  
 **O=** hank we got to roll now  
 _ **( they roll out to a crime scene)**_  
 **J=** Who was the driver  
 **O=** Jacob Logan retired CPD he was on the team with us when we took down Beckett

 **general pov;** Hank and Alvin realize that James was going after anybody that was in the unit that took him down and put him in prison so they found one of the other guys that was in the unit and warned him and wanted to protect him but he said he can protect himself well back at the district Platt had Kim and Sean track down the two people who planted the bomb on Hanks car and to bring them in as soon as Possible and hank had Erin and jay go to James's attorneys office to see if he heard from his client

 **JBA=** show me the warrant oh that's right you don't have one because my client is protected  
 **E=** we're all just friends here looking for a lead on where to find our mutual friend Jeanne's bucket you know phone number forwarding address why's it gotta be so adversarial  
 **JBA=** you work at Hank voight's District  
 **J=** that's right  
 **JBA=** that's why it's adversarial ( to his assistant) Shelby honey I said no interruptions that means when my door is shut it stays shut

The attorney shuts his door and that's when Jay had an idea in his head and Erin already knows what his idea was so she lets him play that idea out he flirting with his eyes with the assistant and handing over money to maybe so that she can give information that they need on where is James Beckett. And I did so they texted mouse the information they had and then drove back to the district so that Hank can hear it

 **J=** where are we  
 **E=** Hank  
 **HV=** Yeah  
 **J=** I think we found a way to get to Beckett  
 **HV=** let's have it  
 **J=** his lawyer secretary gave us the phone number that Beckett used to call the law office after getting out  
 **E=** and we ping the phone number it's gone dark  
 **J=**. All right but we checked where and when the phones were purchased it was bought in a convenient store on Highway 94 along with four other drop phones what are the odds that five phones would be purchased by different people in the same hour  
 **GM=** I pulled the Serial numbers off of all five phones and one of then is active right now I got an address  
 **J=** all right  
 **HV=** lets go  
General pov: they find Beckett and bring him in but his lawyer had alibi form him so they had to let them go but then they came up with another plan a couple hours later and had somebody that Beckett knew set up a deal of him to finally get James and put him back in prison and it worked.

 **Erin's pov:** it's been a long day so me and Jay decide to head to Molly's so that we celebrate about getting James back into prison plus the other day Hank told me that he trusts me enough to live on my own again which I'm happy and I think Jay would like to hear that so that's another reason to celebrate I go over to the bar to grab my shots as I do that Herman is talking to. Dr. Charles

 **CH=** i've been saying it for two years dog up and coming neighborhood market and now look who I am what do you see  
 **Dr.C=** it looks the same to me herm  
 **CH=** I see potential  
 **E=** dr. Charles  
 **CH=** hey ( hands her shots)  
 **Dr.C=** detective  
 **E=** thanks Herman  
 **CH=** you got it sweetheart All right  
 **DR.C=** to The elephant  
 **E=** The one we eat a piece at a time instead of whole  
 **Dr.C=** it's kind of how you get son of the bitch out of the room right  
 **E=** yeah _**( she walks back to her table with jay)**_ we're celebrating  
 **J=** what are we celebrating  
 **E=** thank is letting me move back into my apartment he trust me  
 **J=** wow that's huge  
 **E=** yeah I think he just wants his bathroom back but whatever  
 **J=** well you can do some serious damage and a bathroom _ **( she slaps him on his arm they both laugh)**_ what I'm just meaning your messy like a messy person God seriously though this is good I was worried that hole you were digging was going to be too deep  
 **E=** I was lucky I had a lot of people reaching in to pull me out  
 _ **( they cheers their shots and drink it)**_

Once Jay said those words I was happy because I think we're finally getting back to where we were before Nadia died and even though we're not in a relationship right now I can tell how much he still cares about me and I still technically care about him right now but as long as we got each other's back at work and we will see what's next for us who knows maybe I am ready for a relationship with him again


	30. maybe we should try this again

**DB= detective bascom JSW= jewelry owners wife JSM= jewelry owners man DGH= dead girl's husband DGS= dead girl's son**

 **General pov:** Adam need to take down a guy named Frank and he had one of his CIs tell him where to find him and they met to chat and maybe get him to confess to something but Frank had other plans to do that night so he took Adam with him and they crash a pick up truck into a store front and Frank end up robbing the place where he also killing a couple people in the process and leaving Adam with the mess to clean it up by him self. So Adam called everybody in earlier in the morning.

 **AD=** letting you know up front that Ruzek contacted me before this all went down  
 **HV=** and you told him what  
 **AD=** that's where it gets fuzzy  
 **HV=** hey what's up bascom intelligence has got this now  
 **DB=** your boy had no back up liquid on his breath and the UCV truck was signed out and his name and I hear he didn't call it in  
 **HV=** we got this ( the detective walks away) Ruzek wasn't on the on-off books  
 **AD=** no _**( they walk inside to check on Adam)**_  
 **HV=** you OKay  
 **AR=** yeah boss I had no idea something like this was going to jump  
 **HV=** Just don't talk to anymore you understand  
 **AR=** I understand  
 **HV=** only me  
 **AR=** yes sir  
 **HV=** so three bodies to offenders one civilian  
 **AR=** yeah only thing that makes any sense is there's a robbery going down Frank was in on it somehow ambush is this crew takes the score for himself because he knew the exact moment that they were going to roll out of here  
 **HV=** so who do did you drop ( pointed to the Dead bodies)  
 **AR=** uh offender came in hauling ass from the back of the restaurant or Alley I don't know but Frank stepped over him hopped in a waiting car  
 **HV=** this frank took shots at you  
 **AR=** yes sir  
 **AD=** see Frank brought Ruzek to be his wheel man but it look like he just wanted a body in a vehicle with no relation to the rest of the crew and cops spin their wheels for weeks wondering how he's connected  
 **HV=** what did they take  
 **O=** well the crew was real careful breaking into the back door of this restaurant jimmied the lock minimum force no prints then they cut the hole in the wall and made their way into the jewelry store next-door  
 **HV=** And her  
KA= owners of the restaurant one of them husband's been notified he's on his way up here now with the son  
 **HV=** yeah I'm thinking something this well-planned would've accounted for her  
 **O=** she comes in early on a whim crews tie her up because they're not killers and Ruzek's frank didn't subscribe to that line of thinking  
 **HV=** owners of the jewelry store  
 **AD=** they're arriving now Halsted and Lindsay are with them ( hank and Antonio walk away)  
 **AR=** dude Kev . I'm so screwed man  
 **KA=** hey quit saying that we will figure it out OK  
 **AR=** yeah  
 _ **( with Erin and jay)**_  
 **JSM=** do you know how much we paid for the security system and they got everything  
 **E=** how much is missing  
 **JSM=** over 2 million unbelievable this is absolutely unbelievable  
 **J=** door wasn't touched  
 **JSM=** no they cut a hole right through the wall and then a whole right in the back of the safe  
 _ **( jay gets a closer look at the mess)**_  
 **J=** they must of have used the beer to cool the blade  
 **E=** what about your alarm system  
 **JSM=** which one we got everything cameras and motion sensors we got the whole store covered  
 **J=** except if they came to your office  
 **JSM=** yeah except for the office  
 **JSW=** there sure is Kate next-door that's her who's dead  
 **E=** i'm afraid so ma'ma

 _ **Outside**_

 **HV=** hey what's the name of this CI  
 **AR=** Conway Jesse Conway  
 **HV=** where is he  
 **AR=** I can't get him on the phone I left 15 messages mouse is trying to get a location off of it  
 **O=** i'll find him  
 **AD=** looking to ID the DOA's In there once we do will chase down records and any known associates  
 **AR=** Antonio I apologize man  
 **AD=** hey just help solve the case that's what you need to worry about right now  
 **DGH=** are you detectives  
 **HV=** hey take it easy  
 **DGH=** I want some answers  
 **KA=** mr. Sansone he's the owner of the restaurant his son Jordan  
 **DGH=** why did they do this why did they kill my kill my she didn't do anything to anyone she was  
 **HV=** mr. Sansone we're going to do everything we can to get you those answers but right now  
 **DGH=** cops never do anything look at everybody standing around like this is just nothing  
 **HV=** right now we need your help and officer Atwater he would like to ask you some questions whenever you're ready all right ( they agree and started to walk away) thank you  
 **AR=** I'm sorry

 **Erin's pov:** we just got back from the crime scene and I'm in the break room with jay and I start thinking it's been a week since hanks let me Back in my place I got almost everything done and only thing left I have to get is a couch because I do everything out that was tore up by my mom and the people that stay there during my bad times. And I think I heard Jay one time say that he knows a lot of people so he might be able to help me so I decide to speak up and ask if he knows anybody that can get me a couch

 **E=** hey do you have a couch guy  
 **J=** I don't know what that means  
 **E=** you have a guy for everything a construction guy,a car guy I need a couch guy  
 **J=** huh  
 **E=** i'm moving back into my place I just want a fresh start and I kind of blew through my savings on my sabbatical...,don't make me ask Atwater  
 **J=** what's in it for me _ **( she makes her eyes do a little movement that lets Jay know what she meant and what would be in it for him if he got her a couch)**_ i'll make some calls

I know he would be able to help me I just passed kind of does anything for me which is so nice and sweet so we head out to the bullpen to go over the case information so far with everybody else

 **AD=** DOA 's are roxy Richards and Danny spilatro both have multiple ones at Statesville for armed robbery burglary and trafficking and stolen goods  
 **HV=** The mystery man  
 **KA=** zero so far but now that were identifying Richard and spilatro we can start flesh out the crew he ran with  
 **HV=** what about the father and son who owns a restaurant  
 **KA=** why courts are pretty clean I got a list of their employees I can start running these  
 **HV=** and uh Ruzek's CI Conway  
 **O=** nothing yet we subpoenaed call logs before his phone went dead  
 **GM=** and speaking of the most common call made was to an Amanda Derkos that's Greek right...not that it makes any difference  
 **AR=** The address is on the south side Conway mention a girlfriend so  
 **E=** great jay and I'll take it  
 **AR=** i'll go with  
 **HV=** uh no you won't I spoke to Commander Fisher he want you to type up any IPRs Full timeline of last nights events  
 **AR=** all right and that's it  
 **HV=** he said that should cover it  
 **AR=** all right

 **General pov:** Erin and jay went to the girlfriends house to see if she knows where her boyfriend is and at first she didn't want to say where he was but eventually she finally told him the location and he was And a hotel down the street so I go and get Jesse and bring him back to the district once I put them in the cage Adam comes up with a plan to maybe catch Frank again to have Jesse wear a wire to beat Frank in the meeting up so they finally let him go at a hotel down the street so I go and get Jesse and bring him back to the district once they put them in the cage Adam comes up a plan to maybe catch Frank again to have Jessie wear a wired to bait Frank in the meeting up so they finally catch him Hank agrees and they go back upstairs to go over anymore information they have.

 **J=** all right Frank Hancock was moved to Conway cell block a month before he got out Hancock and spilatro went to high school together in Wisconsin  
 **HV=** huh  
 **O=** armed robbery multiple Aggravated batteries to public servants stole a please car shot at a police officer that's all before 17  
 **KA=** at 23 he killed two people in an armed robbery  
 **E=** how do you kill two people and get to walk  
 **KA=** they were ex-gang bangers ruled Mutual combatants so he only got two years for discharging a weapon  
 **AD=** of all the people to get a good public defender  
 **J=** all right what I don't get is if Hancock and spilatro have been friends all this time then why did he turn on him  
 **E=** well Hancock's parole officer is listed as a Bart Lewis maybe he can shed a little light  
 **HV=** you and Halsted check it out  
 **E=** all right how's Ruzek  
 **HV=** go talk to the parole officer  
 **E=** okay

 **Jays pov:** so me and Erin Are going to the pool officer of funny Hancock to see what he knows about him and see what we can get it when we get there he is busy so we have to wait for them to come out and get us so as we are doing that no one looks at a furniture magazine to help figure out which couch she wanted so I can tell my guy to get it

 **E=** what about something like this  
 **J=** i'm the last guy you should ask about decorative furniture on my function over form man  
 **E=** what does that mean  
 **J=** it means if it's comfy then I don't care what it looks like  
 **E=** hmm  
 **J=** you know we could always give one a test drive  
 **E=** test out the function?  
 **J=** I hope we're talking about the same thing

Once we were done talking the profits or he gave us information on where he supplied a job for Frank Hancock and we will relayed that information to everybody else and Hank had Alvin and Atwater go check out the job and the one guy said that he somehow bought a truck off of one of the coworkers that he worked with so Hank had mouse track it and they found it and it was near where Jay and Erin were so Hank had them go look where it was

 **E=** car is empty  
 **J=** maybe he's up in one of these buildings ( jay's phone rings) what's up mouse  
 **GM=** hey I just ping Conway's gps  
 **J=** yeah  
 **GM=** he's 100 feet in front of you just before the tracks  
 **J=** where is he  
 **GM=** you should be white on top of him  
 **J=** ( _ **to Erin)**_ hey hey hey you got me  
 **E=** yeah  
We found Conway dead

 **General pov:** they finally fine frank after a while but also find out that their son was in working connection with Frank because he had no people money but he didn't think his mother would get killed in the process.

 **Erin's pov:** once we finally solve the case we all did our paperwork for the day and we were still in the bullpen Jay said that his couch guy has delivered the couch to my apartment and said he will meet me over there when he's done at the airport so I ran home and unlock my door and on my way home I will lysed maybe I'm ready to start things up again today but I don't know I'm still scared we're back to our normal selves like nothing happened I will see how things go after I get downstairs Jay's here so we both carry my couch upstairs to my place.  
 **E=** almost there  
 **J=** yeah here  
 **E=** yeah right here  
 **J=** oh my god  
 **E=** huh  
 **J=** now the real question is function or form  
 **E=** well it looks cool  
 **J=** yeah but does it feel good  
 **E=.** Well no time like the present  
 **( they both fall back into the couch** ) huh  
 **J=** I think you actually got both  
 **E=** function and form  
 **J=** like me I have rugged good looks plus a razor sharp mind it's rare but when it comes together _ **( Erin kisses him and then pulls away and she notice the look she is giving her like why did you kiss me)**_  
 **E=** that was for never giving up on me  
 **( he kisses her back)** what was that for  
 **J=** it's cause I wanted to kiss you  
 _ **(They look at each other a few more seconds and then making out again)**_

Once Jay kiss me after I kissed him I thought maybe we should try this again but I don't know but once we look at each other again we both just wanted to kiss again and in the end on my new couch felt nice to feel this close to him again after so long of feeling very distant with him ever since Nadia after a while we finally fell asleep.


	31. stop fighting my feelings

**Jay's pov:** once we had sex on her new couch when that phone asleep within a few hours and we stayed asleep until early morning with our phones both went off saying that we needed to go to a crime scene I hurried up and left and went to my place to change clothes so nobody would notice and I told her when I was leaving I will meet her at the crime scene. Back at the district we are getting some coffee because we forgot to grab some before we head to the crime scene this morning

 **E=** ah just so you know the other night on the couch  
 **J=** oh yeah it was a great choice supple but firm  
 **E=** it was a one time deal  
 **J=** One time got it one time  
 **E=** I mean it got to be professional

I just tell her where she is this is only one time deal feel like we said that last time when we first hooked up but it was more than one time it was like three times. But I'll let her make her move first before I do.

 **General pov:** they solve the case at the end of the day nobody really got hurt besides Alvin he got hurt only just a couple bruised ribs not that bad.

 **Erin's pov:** once resolve the case we are we're doing the paperwork I was to do my paperwork and Jay was leaving and he asked me if I want to come out and have a drink with him at mollies I said no I think I'm gonna stay in for the night so he left as I got up and walks to the break room to Throw my trash away as I walk back to my desk hank called my name.

 **HV=** hey kidd what are are you still doing here

 **E=** finishing up my paperwork and then I'm going home in a few minutes  
 **HV=** well I thought you'd be going to Molly's with all the guys and Jay  
 **E=** don't start with me about Jay we are just coworkers we are following your rules and I'm going home I don't feel like going out tonight  
 **HV=** so Jay never told you  
 **E=** told me what  
 **HV=** come in here and sit down  
 **E=** okay _**( she walks into his office)**_  
 **HV=** well it was a week after you came back I kind of told Jay that I don't care if you guys were in relationship as long as he had your back at all times  
 **E=** hank he always has and always will be no matter if we were in a relationship or not but why did you say that stuff to him about us being in a relationship or not  
 **HV=** well when you want to use a little depression thing I notice he never gave up on trying to bring you back to the unit even though I kept telling the let you go and all that but plus I feel like the only reason you came back sober and clean was when you learn that he was kidnapped and you wanted to save him and in that moment when you came back for him I realized maybe I need to just let you be you and not try to control your life like I always have plus I feel like you have been a lot happier since you became a cop and been partnered up with him in the past years  
 **E=** yes I have it's nice having somebody that always has my back and thanks for finally saying that you're done controlling my life but you should really think Al because he's the one that called and told me that Jay was kidnapped and once he said that my heart literally dropped and I knew right then and there that if this was me that was kidnapped Jay would come save me no matter what.  
 **HV=** yes he would so go have fun with him but tell him if he breaks your heart he will be dead in the matter of minutes  
 **E=** whatever hank bye see you in the morning

Once I left work and was driving I realize all of his words were true so I decided to head to mollies to see if Jay still there and maybe I can talk to about things. I walk in I noticed he is talking to Herman and his brother

.  
 **CH=** hi Jay I'm not usually the matchmaking type a guy but my wife wants to set you up with somebody  
 **WH=** whoa Herman what's wrong with me  
 **J=** slow down who is it  
 **CH=** she's a great girl she's cute you know and she's in my wise bridge club  
 **WH=** _**( laughs)**_ OK I'll take it back J you can have her ( _**will walks away and sees Erin walking toward jay)**_  
 **CH=** shut up  
 **J=** thanks  
 **CH=** here you're out all right hey  
 **E=** hey  
 **J=** I thought I thought you were going to call it an early night  
 **CH=** _ **( lays a beer in front of Erin)**_ here you go  
 **E=** thanks Herman... I just figured I'd come by I knew you'd be here  
 **J=** what we were talking about earlier the whole one time thing  
 **E=** mmm  
 **J=** so was that like one time a week one time a day?  
 **E=** you're funny  
 **J=** all right i'm saying is why are we dancing around Voight doesn't have a problem with it everybody knows so why are we still trying to hiding it  
 **E=** that's a good point do you want to hold my hand in public now _**( he gets up and kisses her on the lips passionately)**_ or that ( _ **kisses her again passionately)**_ we should get out of here  
 **J=** mhmm

They both leave Molly's with Will and Herman seen them leave.

 **E=** I will meet you over at my place  
 **J=** okay

They arrive at the same time and go upstairs into the apartment Jay go straight to the couch while Erin goes to grab a couple beers from the fridge and walks back in to the living to hand jay his beer.

 **E=** here you go  
 **J=** thanks  
 _ **( they sit near each other but don't touch each other)**_  
 **E=** anything on TV right now  
 **J=** not really  
 **E=** like always

They sit there for a while just watching tv until jay decide to speak up

 **J=** so I got a question  
 **E=** what do you want to know jay  
 **J=** what made you come to mollys tonight  
 **E=** well this might sound funny so put your beer down so you don't choke on it  
 **J=** okay _**( he put his beer down)**_  
 **E=** well it was... hank that told me to come out tonight  
 **J=** your joking right that's not funny  
 **E=** nope totally the truth he told me to go have fun with you  
 **J=** wow that's wired  
 **E=** yeah  
 **J=** so what did he say to you to make you come hang out with me  
 **E=** no he told me he talk to you about having my back and you didn't care if we were in a relationship or not which by the way why didn't you tell me that  
 **J=** I will always have your back but I figured the whole him talking to me saying that the relationship thing should come from him not me  
 **E=** that makes sense but what he said after that made me realize something  
 **J=** what did he said  
 **E=** well how he thinks only came back to the unit because of you  
 **J=** so did you  
 **E=** kinda maybe yeah  
 **J=** maybe I ask why  
 **E=** sure so do you know how I found out you were kidnapped  
 **J=** not really I figured Hank called you  
 **E=** actually it was Al  
 **J=** really that's crazy  
 **E=** yeah so anyways I was like in my room trying to get over this headache I had him all the pills my mom kept giving me phone started to ring and it Alvin and I don't know why he was calling me so I picked it up and he said _**"**_ I know you are on the outs but I figured you wanted to know this Jay has been kidnapped _ **"**_ once he said those words my heart dropped and then I was like why and how did this happen  
 **J=** what do you mean  
 **E=** like how did the Chicago police officer get kidnapped and why did hank let that happen you should've had your back like I always do  
 **J=** Erin don't blame Hank it was a crazy situation  
 **E=** I won't but anyways I'll also told me that they sent a video to unit where they were beating and torturing you and then said something about how they only want a female cop to come rescue you And I knew in that moment two things one nobody else could rescue you because it makes sense for me to ask you more than anybody else into you would've done the same thing if it was me getting kidnapped and tortured like you are I know offense to Kim but I don't think she could've ask you do you she's not quite to that standard of what we are yet and I knew in that moment two things one nobody else could rescue you because it makes sense for me to ask you more than anybody else into you would've done the same thing if it was me getting kidnapped and tortured like you were no offense to Kim but I don't think she could've ask you do you she's not quite to that standard of what we are yet.  
 **J=** oh yeah I well I always save you  
 **E=** yeah  
 **J=** well I am happy you decided to come back sober and clean for both our sakes and came to save me that day  
 **E=** same here

they sat on the couch for a few more minutes and then Jay looked up at the clock and noticed the time

 **J=** well let's get to bed it's getting late  
 **E=** yes lets get to bed

They get changed and get under the covers and they cuddle together under the covers

 **J=** are you comfy  
 **E=** yes can I tell you something and you can't tell anybody else  
 **J=** sure what's up  
 **E=** well I think if anybody else in the units that got kidnapped beside Adam I would might come back for them but don't tell him that  
 **J=** I wouldn't but yea same I don't think I will save Adam he is too annoy to deal with  
 **E=** oh yeah  
 **J=** all right let's go to bed silly  
 **E=** whatever goodnight  
 **J=** goodnight


	32. Linstead authors note and feed back

So I haven't posted in a couple weeks but I promise when I do push you'll have a lot of chapters to eat so give me about another week and a half and I will have at least three chapters posted if not more. Also please give me your feedback on how you are liking the chapters another based on episodes but I thought I would add what details each episode so please tell me what you think


	33. recap who is who

_Over the next couple of chapter there this is going to be a lot of people talking so I thought I would give you the break down or who is who by their initials_  
 _Normal cast_  
E= Erin  
J= jay  
HV= Hank Voight  
AD= Antonio Dawson  
AR= Adam Ruzek  
KB= Kim Burgess  
SR= Sean Roman  
P= platt  
O= Olinsky  
KA= Kevin Atwater  
GM= mouse

 _People who is in 3x10 episode_

NM= Natalie Manning  
DR= dean Reybold  
RL= Reybold lawyer  
DC= dr. Charles  
DS= ASA Dana Shelby  
People Who are in 3x11 episode  
JB= Jimmy borelli  
KC= Caroline Clifford  
BC= Beth Clifford  
DC= dad Clifford  
EC= DR. Ethan Choi  
EF= Erin's friend  
PD= Pete Damien  
CS= Cameron spence  
TD= Tawnlyn Darrens  
POG= patrol officer guard  
TY= Ty Henley

 _People in the svu and Chicago pd crossover episode 17x14 and 3x14_

OB= Olivia benson  
GY= Greg Yates  
DAR= detective Rollins  
SC= Sonny Carisi  
MD= sergeant Dodds  
W= warden at the safe heaven prison  
RB= ASA Rafael barba  
RC= Rudnick cellmate  
CO1,2,3= prison cops  
MB=mike bolling  
BF= Bronwyn freed  
BH= bronwyn's husband  
CR= Dr. Carl Rudnick  
LG= little girl  
EC= DR. Ethan Choi  
CG 1 and 2= college girls  
CC= Commander Crowley  
BG= bomb squad guy  
FT= Finn tutula  
NC= Nellie Carr  
NM= nellie's mom  
CB= cheif boden  
ND= Nellie's dad

I though you wold like to know who is talking so I hope this helps


	34. remember the past part 1

**General pov:** the 21st got a case that they caught from the firehouse because when the patient got to med the doctors knew something was wrong and then two more patients came in with the same symptoms as the first patient so that causes some suspicious so that took over the case and they are in the conference room going over what they now

 **HV=** Jessica Pope, Carol Shepard, Dani frank each brought in independently to med with no connection between them except an overdose of chemo for cancer they don't have I want to know who prescribed that stuff.  
 **AR=** 51 said that the gas explosion in Jessica's apartment caused a flash over so there is nothing left but char there's no phone no laptop no data book nothing  
 **O=** no doctors name  
 **E=** we talk to Dani Frank's girlfriend they haven't been dating that long she didn't know Dani doctor but she did say that Dani was doing better until she took a turn and when she confronted the doctor about it he put her on an experimental protocol that was supposed to beat it  
 _ **( Natalie walks in)**_  
 **NM=** sorry to interrupt a new patient just went into the ED unconscious pancytopehic just like the others but I don't know if this is legal but right now I really don't care that's her stuff have at it  
 _ **( she put a purse down on the table and Erin dumps everything in it out on the table)  
**_ **E=** thanks  
 **AD=** All right Leah Kamen 42 lives in Edgewater  
 **E=** she is a shift manager at a telemarketing firm  
 **AD=** Insurance card I'll call the company see if they got the name of the Doctor Who submitted the claim  
 _ **( Natalie starts to walk out)**_  
 **HV=** hey is there anyway to trace the chemicals in their system back to A specific manufacturer  
 **NM=** a mass spectrometry test deformed on Jessica we can order the same for the others there are only a few manufacturers  
 **HV=** will you do it please  
 **NM=** yeah  
 **HV=** thanks  
 **KA=** Leah has Dani frank, Carol Shepherd and Jessica Pope as Contacts on her phone  
 **E=** are victims knew each other  
 **KA=** yeah looks like that  
 **AD=** (gets off his phone) great thanks... I got a name DR. Dean Reybold

 **Erin's pov:** once Antonio said that name me Hank and out all of each other and we knew who it was exactly and he just ran away so I ran after him

 **E=** hank,hank, hey you can't go  
 **HV=** the hell I can't  
 **E=** if you show up Reybold is going to shut down. He doesn't know me I will take Jay we will find out if he's the one overdosed these woman...( she knew al was right behind her) AL  
 **O=** we'll look into the new victim then talk to Goodwin just you and me all right  
 **HV=** six years since I've heard the name Dean Reybold six years since...  
 **E=** I know  
 **HV=** he was the last cancer doctor Camille went to if he's the one doing this  
 **E=** if he's the one doing this we're gonna nail him

A few seconds later Hank finally agreed so I went back to the room grab Jay and headed off to the doctors place and then on the way there I told Jay who this dr is and why hank acted the way he did. When we got there we had to wait a few minutes because the doctor was busy so we waited in his office until he came in

 **DR=** i'm sorry to keep you waiting I was actually said you were here about Leah brave woman  
 **J=** that's right and Dani frank, Jessica Pope And carol Shepard as well  
 **DR=** did something happen to them  
 **E=** in the last 24 hours they've all shown up at Chicago med flooded with chemo. Dani died and the other three are in comas  
 **DR=** well they teach you a lot about the body and medical school but what they don't spend enough time on is teaching you how to deal with loss. You get attached to your patients their fighters and you fight with them but with oncology do you rarely win  
 **J=** so you treated all them  
 **DR=** I did I am  
 **E=** when was the last time you met with these women  
 **DR=** I will have to check the files  
 **J=** do you mind if we take a look at those files  
 **DR=** I don't know but the state does I can't give them to you unless you have a warrant but the moment you do they're all yours I will hand them over personally  
 **E=** why don't we drop the whole I am a fighter for my patients act all right we know you miss treated your patients and we know you did something to those four women  
 **DR=** yes I help them  
 **E=** by poisoning them  
 **DR=** that's what chemo therapy is Detective you poison cancer cells you don't understand the  
 **E=** I understand exactly what you did  
 **J=** you know what we're going to be back with a warrant thank you  
 **DR=** you know I am happy to help in anyway I can

 **General pov:** back at the district Antonio called one of his friends that wasn't lawyer and that could help them out with this case and to maybe get justice for these women

 **AD=** thanks for coming  
 **DS=** A little notice would've been nice  
 **AD=** were moving like a bullet train on this one  
 **DS=** well you pulled me out of a jerk off award banquet so I can't complain got a locker room we might could use to change  
 **AD=** whatever you need to answer

Antonio shows her where the locker room is so she can change and they all gather in the bullpen to go over what they have and a game plan for what they could do

 **DS=** we'll need documents invoices and if the doctor ordered medicine oversees the source country every piece of evidence counts I need proof that doctor Reybold acted with criminal intent and meet evidence he knew his actions could result in harm but he acted anyways until you have that no arrest is that clear  
 **HV=** lets do it

They head over to Reybold's office to gather what they need to start building a case against him

 **HV=** Antonio,Atwater ( _ **he pointed to a area where he wanted them to go)**_  
 **KA=** Chicago PD ma'am step away from the shredder I need you to step away from her come on come on shut down shut down.  
 **AD=** _ **( into the radio)**_ sergeant were holding one here shredding documents)

While Antonio and Atwater are you with one person everybody else hits to find Dr. Reybold and they found him in a conference room with a couple people

 **RL=** it's just preemptive they're just looking  
 **DR=** okay  
 **E=** sergeant!  
 **RL=** where is the warrant ( jay hands over the warrant) so you came here with a hastily written and narrow defining search warrant to what upset my client's patients  
 **E=** your client has been diagnosed in patients with cancer they don't have to fleece then what treatment they don't need I'd say he's the one upsetting them  
 **DR=** this is absurd I have the highest cure week in the Midwest my patients are every...  
 **HV=** dr. Reybold shredding client files  
 **DR=** i have nothing to hide hank  
 **RL=** you two know each other  
 **DR=** I treated Sergeant voight's late wife  
 **RL=** don't say another word  
 **HV=** you know who doesn't shred files innocent people  
 **DR=** hank you know me I held your wife's hand when she...  
 **RL** = dr. Reybold  
 **DR=** Camille's death was hard on me too  
 **HV=** don't you say her name you hear me  
 **RL=** back up sergeant  
 **DR=** she was such a fighter she would not want you to do this  
 **HV=** you're under arrest  
 **E=** hank  
 **RL=** on what grounds  
 **HV=** obstruction of justice you can pick him up at the 21st ... cuff him _ **( to jay)**_  
 **J=** get up  
 **RL=** don't say anything until I get there dean  
 **J=** hands behind your back  
 **E=** _ **( into the radio**_ ) shut it down

They Took Dr.. dean Reybold down to the District with everything they collected from his office after a while his lawyer finally got them out. With everything they gathered they started talking to the patients he had and they gather more and it was enough for Erin to take it to ASA Shelby she can proceed and starts to build a case against him.

 **DS=** what have you got  
 **E=** I made you copies of the patients files we could salvage 42 out of 57 patients all women all poison with chemo they did not need all willing to testify is this enough  
 **DS=** for fraud  
 **E=** for homicide  
 **DS=** do you want him to start practicing today I go in front of a special jewelry with five charges in the department of professional where you Laois and's will pull his license the minute I do and when his lawyer sees what we have he'll tool look turn up new commission after that we can go back for another bite at the Apple and use the fraud case as evidence Erin he starts practicing the minute I walk in _ **( erin starts to walk out)**_ how is your sergeant  
 **E=** he'll be better with a homicide conviction


	35. remember the past part 2

Once Erin left the lawyers office she called Hank to tell him what Shelby told her and I don't like what he heard so he came to find Shelby to see what he can do

 **HV=** hey you made a deal what kind of deal  
 **DS=** it's a year license suspension  
 **HV=** are you kidding me  
 **DS=** five years probation 14 million restitution  
 **HV=** no jail time  
 **DS=** do you think these women want to get dragged through a trial  
 **HV=** I think these women want justice I do  
 **DS=** if he loses he could appeal for years how many of them have that kind of time  
 **HV=** he didn't just do fraud people Dana he murdered them  
 **DS=** but we can't prove it the judge advised us to take this based on the evidence state tourney agreed until you get me new evidence my hands are tied

Hank didn't like what she said so he through of someone who could help so he head over to med and found him

 **HV=** hey I need your help

 _ **( they walk to his office to talk in private)**_

 **DC=** well at first blush clinically classic psychopaths play on the weak all these women are marginalized by age or race and physical or emotionally removed from any support  
 **HV=** well we know farm phone records for these women knew each other and from there we discovered they met and a chat where they comparing notes they agreed to meet with him and at best we can tell confront him about his methods so my question is how could he have managed to pull them in for more rounds if they were already skeptical  
 **DC=** cancer diagnosis has so much uncertainty people are looking for a guy through the process someone they can trust  
 **HV=** a savior  
 **DC=** and if they walked away what would they have psycho pass control the victims to get that charge they crave telling a healthy woman she has cancer on there's a thrill probably where he starts like he does that doesn't get caught so he can escalate to the next stimulus treating her became her champion I wager heavily we look into this guys pass there's mistreatment by women now he flipped it _**" I used to be subject now I'm god"**_  
 **HV=** would you be willing to testify to that  
 **DC=** order to take the stand you know I got to get a fully formed diagnosis right speak to him directly  
 **HV=** well he ain't pleading insanity and I promise you his lawyer is not gonna let you near him **( someone knocks on the door)**  
 **NM=** sorry I just wanted to let you know that Jessica Pope she didn't make it  
 **DC=** thank you  
 **NM=** yeah  
 **DC=** that's the thing about psychopaths they love to hear them selves talk

 **Erin's pov:** I am still at the district trying to go over what we have to see what else I can find helping bring Reybold down on charges as I'm going over the evidence that we have and looking for more when hank comes over and hands me a Coffee and plants a kiss on my fore head

 **E=** thanks...hank I miss Camille  
 **HV=** hmmm  
 **E=** I mean my whole life till I was 14 with Bunny you know when she was sober when she wasn't I didn't know mom could be kind or selfish she didn't even like me when you first brought me home remember that she already had her hands full with Justin and I showed up and I just doubled her trouble we were hellions I remember this one day I came home iron madden t-shirt, skirt up to here you know and she is just waiting for me in the living room she had a dress from Marshall Fields she told me that you saw something in me that was worth sacrificing for and so she would too and she used her Christmas money to buy me that address  
 _ **( Dana shows up)**_  
 **DS=** I have an idea...Reybold meet with his victims three weeks before they showed up dead or in comas you have the accounts receivables for his office  
 **E=** here and here  
 **DS=** The victims met with Reybold on December 10 ...and there December 11 and order came into the office for chemo for each victim  
 **E=** how much  
 **DS=** twice as much as they got every other time before  
 **E=** on the 11th wait cause in Reybold schedule he has or victims getting treatment on December 14 and the 16th and 17th and then he had another order for Chemo placed on December 22nd for three times the usual amount and he's got them all listed for appointments right after that  
 **DS=** wait what was the last order  
 **E=** January 2 that's right before they came into med seven times the usual amount  
 **DS=** how did he get that passed insurance companies they never approve seven times the normal amount of chemo  
 **HV=** did he even bill it to the insurance  
 **E=** no sew his office ate the payments  
 **HV=** or he paid for it himself if you're gonna order enough chemo to kill someone that could be murder  
 **E=** is this enough  
 **DS=** His signature on the invoice with intent with physical evidence keeping it off the books is a cover up if I can get the woman from the fraud case to testify he does them personally I think we can convince a jury  
 **HV=** that's all I need to know

Once Dana told us she can build a case me and hank went to find Reybold and we arrest him and the next couple days was his trial. during the trial they couldn't use the victims statements against him but hank came up with a plan Shelby finally agreed so Hank testify on behalf of Camille and for some reason it worked and he was convicted and as he was getting ready to be moved from the courtroom he started speaking to hank

 **DR=** hank your wife didn't suffer needlessly you have to believe me I cancer did come back I never harm Camille these patients I was the only hope we got years because of me you can't put someone away for saving lives you can't I wasn't harming them I was helping them helping

After court I want to hang out hang for a little bit just to make sure he's OK after the trial but after a while he kind it was leaning toward wanting to be alone so I left him and headed over to Jay's house since I didn't want to be alone myself I just hope he still awake. I am over his place I knock on his door and I wait a few seconds until the door opens

 **J=** hey you didn't think I'd see you tonight  
 **E=** yeah I know but can I come in or do you want me standing out here all night  
 **J=** of course come in  
 **E=** thanks  
 **J=** so how is Hank doing  
 **E=** he's doing better now that doctor is going to prison for what he is doing  
 **J=** that's good so what about you  
 **E=** I doing ok just brought back so many memories and emotions when I lived with hank  
 **J=** I hope they were good memories  
 **E=** yes they were  
 **J=** do you want to talk about them  
 **E=** not really I just want to forget about today  
 **J=** OK so are you hungry  
 **E=** Yes I am so what do you got to eat here  
 **J=** nothing really but I can order something  
 **E=** ok how about pizza  
 **J=** sounds great I won't order it while you find something for us to watch on TV  
 **E=** okay


	36. never go in with out back up part 1

Erin's pov; we are called to a scene early morning about a family getting robbed and didn't even knows what happened because they were knocked out

 _At the crime scene_

AD= family's bill and Maureen Clifford, fourteen year old daughter Caroline offenders came in last night and ransacked the place all three splitting headaches and dizziness  
HV= and they were home the whole time  
AD= wait till do you see what they woke up to ( _They walk inside )_ somehow the family slept through the entire robbery  
J= father had a security camera system could be something ( they go to look at the security cameras footage ) what with the gas mask  
HV= get CFD down here  
 _( they call firehouse 51 to have someone to come down and help out and check and see if there is gas in the house)_  
JB= 19.8% oxygen levels are lower then usual it means there's another type of gas in here  
HV= Right offenders pumped gas and knocked the family  
 _Outside with jay and Alvin_  
O= check this out here ( he points to a air duck)  
J= duck tape  
O= yeah they uh ran tubing through here and circulated the gas through the ventilation system

General pov: Inside Erin starts looks around in the bedroom upstairs and when she gets to the teenage girls room she notice the broken doll and then she saw blood on bedding so she thinks she knows what happens so she heads down to the ambo to ask the young girl if she knows what happens to her

E= Mr. and Mrs. Clifford would you mind if I spoke to your daughter for just a minute  
MC= sure think  
DC= of course  
E= Carolyn will you come with me _(They walk to the side so nobody can hear them talk)_  
listen I have to ask you this did something happen to you last night it's okay it's just you and me here  
CC= I woke up with this pain I never felt it before I didn't know what to do so I change my pajamas  
E= okay we're going get you to Chicago med just so they can run a couple of test make sure you're okay I'm gonna be with you every step of the way all right it's okay 

Erin's pov: once I ask Carolyn what happen and she tells me I got tell hank what she told me and he told me that me and jay should follow them to med and so we followed the ambo to med and waited on the doctor to come talk to them. It end up to be dr. Ethan Choi

EC= the rape kit more information but there are clear signs of vagina tearing and  
abrasions  
J= what about the gas they used  
EC= test show high levels of oxide in the family's bloodstream  
J= laughing gas  
EC= The same thing Dentist and doctors use during surgery puts people to sleep or in your case keeps people sleeping  
E= NOZ has gotten huge on the rave scene And in clubs kids inhale it to get high might be where this came from ( _A nurse walks out of the teenager room )_ give me a second  
J= thanks doc  
EC= yeah  
 _Inside the room_  
E= hey  
CC= did the doctor say I can shower yet  
E= I can't imagine how hard this is but we need you to hold on just a little bit longer Carolyn I just want to make sure you know that none of this is your fault Okay ( she looks toward the parents) you guys have a boy little girl here  
MC= yes we do  
DC= we're going to get through this as a family  
E= i'll check on you later Okay umm my partner going to be out side if you need anything _( Erin leaves the room. And speaks to jay)_ there's something I want to check on would you mind staying with the family a bit  
J= sure thing  
E= thanks 

Once Ethan told me MJ that the family bloodstream had nitro oxide I knew somebody that deals with that because of what are used to do couple months ago so I left the hospital and went over to where I could find my friend

E= hey I need a favor  
EF= if I am remembering what you told me you were heading to the bar in the next minute poof gone and here I am still waiting on that Gin and tonic's five months later  
E= something came up  
EF= always does at least you clean up nice no vomit in your hair this time I'm pulling a double so whatever it is will have to wait  
E= all right ( she lays some money down on the bar top)  
EF= seriously wants circuitboard doing shots together and now I'm make-a-wish  
E= Kayla it's not like that this just helps with bills or whatever if you need it  
EF= guess cops in this city think they can buy off anybody  
E= all right I need to score some nitrous

She finally give me some information I needed and how to score some so I headed back to the district

Jay's pov: Clifford finally got released from med so I got to go back to the district to fill him in on what we found at the hospital and family's blood stream and also from the rape kit they did

AD= 14-year-old same age as my daughter  
HV= all right so where are we at Ruzek  
AR= three males tech lab is triangulating High in weight based on objects in the residence  
J= as of right now we have no matches of known offenders even with the urine sample they still kindly left behind, so DNA test is on rushed order  
KA= I checked the NCIC leads Cris sy stem no local crews with that MO  
HV= anything from the neighbors  
AD= detectives knocked on every door nobody saw anything still got some in-service calls to go through might be something there  
AR= kind of worn out to a bunch of pawnshops some fences just in case any of the Clifford stuff shows up  
HV= start tracking anything with the serial number and I want to know if they cases or beforehand and mouse  
GM= pod footage yeah I'm on it  
HV= all right The worst of you I want you to know everything there is to know about this family did that girl have an ex-boyfriend anybody that had access to that property  
KA= dad did tell me that they just got done to weeks ago  
HV= then get the name of every painter construction worker ever set foot on that property  
 _( Erin comes up the stairs)_  
E= I got a name Pete Damien mid-level dealer made his bones selling where party drugs stuff like knock off Quaaludes word is he just came into a major shipment of nitrous  
J= it would take six or seven tanks to knock out the entire family  
GM= what nitrous light whippets I did a bunch in college  
J= explains why you only did one semester _( Mouse holds up two fingers)_  
E= Pete's got a reputation for throwing Massive House parties it's how he moves his product  
AD= wouldn't be the first time my dealer started a robbery crew  
HV= all right get an address bring him in  
 _( to Erin)_ hey how is the little girl  
E= she is hanging in there

Hank has Antonio and Atwater to go pick up Pete Damien him to bring him in and ask him questions they bring him into one of the interrogation room when they get him to the district

AD= do you mean you have a medical degree I mean why else would you have that many things of medical grade nitrous oxide at your place  
PD= i'm a party promoter so certain people require you know certain things  
HV= snap these tanks came from a break in any medical supply warehouse in Rockford last week that much mattress I'm thinking it's been used for more than just partying something like knocking out a whole family raping a Little girl while she sleeps  
PD= rape? Wait yo who said anything about rape  
AD= movie the party revenue isn't what it used to be so you steal the tanks put them to good use here in Chicago  
PD= hold on yo I didn't steal anything OK so whatever you're trying to connect me to your guys can forget it I bought those things off some guy at one of my parties so anything you guys should be looking at him  
AD= yeah this guy got a name  
PD= I mean I assume he does but do I know it no guy was gacked out of his mind man I remember him bragging about knocking off some place to the warehouse  
HV= who made the introduction  
PD= he just found me it's the party circuit you know people know the name Pete Damien guy walks up to me says he's selling 15 tanks of NOZ cheap and I saw them right there in his trunk. I mean do you know how hard it is to get tanks that size  
HV= how do we get in touch  
PD= I mean he asked me when my next party was I gave him my number I haven't seen him since

Hank and Antonio decide to leave the interrogation room

KA= hey so Damien's alibi checks out apparently he was a nightline lounge smacking jack and Coke until 6 AM bartender ID him  
HV= well he says he got a supplier get a description start a composite sketch  
AR= there is something else balls after the Rockford robbery Kevin and I checked for other warehouse is that got hit just in case this wasn't the first one right  
KA= there's another one just a month ago in Davenport Iowa so we scooped out home invasions in that area  
AR= to within a 50 mile radius all the victims descriptions being disoriented and not remembering the crime in one is connected to a possible sexual assault  
KA= The one in Wisconsin warehouse hit followed by a home invasion to gassing they just figured that the victims were confused or traumatized  
AD= this Crew terrorizes their way across the country  
HV= yeah well Chicago is their last stop

Erin's pov: I was going over some evidence that we had when my phone rang and it was from Patt saying that Mr. Clifford was downstairs so I walk downstairs to see what he was doing here  
E= MR. Clifford  
DC= yes what are you detective called about a list of all the people who have access to our house this is everybody I could think of  
E= this is very helpful  
DC= there was also a water delivery guy we had open till about six months ago or so I couldn't get the number but I'll find it  
E= thank you we'll go through this and will call you as soon as  
DC= i'm not going anywhere  
E= sir we've got this now it's OK to go home and move your family  
DC= no I'm staying here until you arrest this monster who did this to my daughter  
 _( I look over at platt and she nods her head to tell me it's ok)_  
E= okay 

general pov: Hank comes up with a plan so he goes to talk to Pete about his plan

HV= all right start making some calls you're throwing a party tonight  
PD= yeah is this a trick  
HV= you said this guy was asking about your next party you're going to draw him out and then you're gonna ID him for us  
PD= OK look if we are doing this I'm gonna need 24 hours  
HV= you got six  
PD= and what if the guy doesn't show up what if he decides to stay home and watch Netflix instead then what  
 _( he grabs Pete by his neck and lead him back against the wall)_  
HV= do you have any idea what that little girl with blue now you're find this guy for me or you and me are going to take a ride you understand  
PD= yeah

Pete finally agrees to make some calls once hank comes out to the bullpen he sees his friends and bring him into his office to catch up with him for a few and then comes out to the bullpen to discuss the plan with everybody else

J= all right Damien's got everything set for this blowout tonight words out online  
HV= all right The plan is simple keep eyes on Damien he locates the target soon as he gives the signal tell him to see if it leads to the other guys Kevin you heard back from the contractor  
KA= yes sir I have an electrician with a few priors and a plumber who did Time for assault and battery  
HV= all right he got a history in Wisconsin or Iowa let's get suited up


	37. never go in with out back up part 2

**General pov:** jay,Erin, Adam ,Kim And kevin dress up as party people. Pete finally found the dude so Erin and jay started to follow him after a few the guy disappeared and they couldn't find him for a few but then they saw him and he ran away from jay and they both ended up in the pool and the brought him back to the District to be question  
 **J=** Cameron Spence  
 **HV=** let me leave it out for you someone gassed a family and rape a Young girl and I think you had something to do with it  
 **BS=** based on what  
 **HV=** The fact that you're sitting there in front of me  
 **CS=** I didn't touch any girl  
 **J=** come on Spence Then who did you wanna lay it off on one of your idiot friends now's the time to do  
 **CS=** I don't know what you talking about  
 **HV=** ( _ **to jay)**_ give me the keys **( jay hands over the keys of the cage)** see that ain't gonna cut it kitten ( **Adam comes down to the roll up)**  
 **AR=** hey Sarge  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **AR=** we got a second victim home invasion same MO and there's a second girl

Once hank heard that he went up stairs and told Antonio and Erin to go get her statement so they head to med and found the girl.

 **POM=** her name is tawny Darrens she was staying at an air b-n-b in Lincoln park when we got there this morning she was pretty out of it but she said she was...  
 **E=** right thanks

 _ **They walk into the exam room**_

 **AD=** tawny? I'm Detective Dawson this is Detective Lindsay  
 **E=** can you tell us what happened  
 **TD=** I got dinner with a friend I'm visiting and I want to bed about 930 maybe 945 then around 11 I woke up to see these guys standing in my room  
 **AD=** you saw them  
 **TD=** I didn't think they meant for that to happen because they pulled their mask down and I heard one of them say he needs more gas  
 **AD=** you saw their faces  
 **TD=** The lights were on but my covers were up enough that they didn't see me so I pretended to be asleep and then chili I passed out again I didn't wake up till this morning  
 **E=** were you awake when they...  
 **TD=** no thank God but when I woke up there was this pain I knew what they did to me thought I picked a safe neighborhood I just came to look to look at grad schools  
 **AD=** are you sure it was 1130 when you saw them  
 **TD=** _**( she shakes her head yes)**_ I remember because the clock on my bedside table was so bright when I first open my eyes  
 **E=** and you got a good look at the faces  
 **TD=** hard as I try I'll never forget them  
 _ **( Erin pulled out her phone so she can show tawny The photo of where you guys to see if any of them are the Roberts that she The photo of Ray to see if any of them are the robbers that she seen)**_  
 **E=** can you tell me if this is one of the men you saw  
 **TD=** _**( she looks through the photos**_ ) no I'm sorry he's definitely not one of them

so Erin and Antonio go back to the station and tell Hank that Spence isn't one of the suspects so they have to let him go and go over the details they do have

 **HV=** we got to home invasion and two rapes in Chicago alone and we just kicked our only suspect  
 **J=** based on tawny's description we're looking for two Latino males and a white guy with a beard  
 **KA=** I cross referenced the description to everybody who worked on the condo so I should have a name soon  
 **E=** we're still waiting on the results from Tanwy's rape kit for her blood test did come back positive for nitrous oxide  
 **O=** you know what I don't get it tawny was a post grad staying in an Airbnb she didn't have anything valuable you know so why target her  
 **AR=** Hey guys so I'm going to pod footage of the Clifford's neighborhood leading up to that library nothing suspicious not until I had a second incident to compare it to there's a 2003 black suburban parked outside of both condos days before the library when the police came back with one Ty Henley he was A person of interest in two sexual assault cases out of Wisconsin  
 **HV=** Mouse track his phone credit cards anything that will lead to him. Ruzek Bead on that suburban  
 **AR=** on it  
 **AD=** we need to get Photo set in front of tawny so she can ID him for us  
 **E=** ( _ **thank you)**_ guys that Chicago med they said tawny just left  
 **HV=** you told her to stay in town  
 **E=** yeah I did and apparently now she's not responding  
 **HV=** mouse  
 **GM=** yeah  
 **HV=** Ping that phone right now I want a location  
 **GM=** yeah i am on it  
 **HV=** we need that ID

 **Erin's pov:** while mouse tracks down tawny are you side to go check on Mr. Clifford downstairs and see how he's doing

 **E=** hey  
 **DC=** did you find them  
 **E=** not yet but we will  
 **DC=** when?  
 **E=** I can't give you an exact time we made a lot of progress  
 **DC=** someone that worked at my house  
 **E=** no it's not looking like that. Do you trust me Mr. Clifford  
 **DC=** yes  
 **E=** OK then go home to your family  
 **DC=** I was in the next room over how could I let this happen to my daughter  
 **E=** there is nothing that you could've done about this please do not do this to yourself  
 _ **( mouse runs down the stairs)**_  
 **GM=** detective... I got a location on tawny  
 **E=** Bill go home your family need you

Once Mr. Clifford told me agreed to leave I went upstairs to grab my jacket mouse got some photos put together so I can show tawny. After you handed me the photos I didn't feel like I needed anybody to come with me so I left by myself to the location where the tawny is. On the way there I texted Jay where I was so he knew where I was once I got there I knocked on the door and she answered within a few seconds

 **TD=** detective Lindsay  
 **E=** is everything OK why did you leave the hospital  
 **TD=** nurse said I could was i not supposed to  
 **E=** it's all right who's house is this  
 **TD=** crashing with a friend  
 **E=** OK well we had a lead I was hoping you could look at some photos for me  
 **TD=** of course come in

 **Jay's pov;** while Erin is seeing if tawny can ID the men who did it me and the other guys are going over everything else that we can about our two victims i'm going over the connections they may have

 **AR=** i'm not getting anywhere with this suburban I ran it through all the plates reading program I got Nada  
 **AD=** ty Henley did a semester at UW Madison isn't that where Spence is from  
 **O=** puts them in the same place  
 _ **( jay saw something in the stuff he was looking trough on his computer)**_  
 **J=** whoa Spence's apartment listing in Madison look at the other name on the lease  
 **O=** tawny Darrens  
 **J=** Mouse pull up the security cam footage from the Clifford's _**( mouse did while everybody gather around mouse's desk)**_ all right freeze there...yeah zoom in  
 **AR=** is that Tawny  
 **AD=** before we go down the rabbit hole this girl had clear signs of sexual assault and nitrous oxide in her bloodstream you suggest that she did that to her self  
 **AR=** tawny stages the whole thing you know as soon as we arrest Spence she calls in a fake timeline and boyfriend walks  
 **J=** Lindsay is with tawny right now

Once I say that we all run and grab our coats and head to where Erin is and I am in the car with Antonio

 _ **Erin's pov:**_ I sit down with tawny and show her the photos to see if she can pick him out  
 **TD=** I remember he had dark hair than that  
 **E=** take your time  
 **TD=** that could be him

As she is going over the photos is my phone started to ring and I see it's jay but before I can answer it I am knocked over the head with something and someone puts something over my mouth and next thing I know It goes black. A little bit later I am waking up and I realize that I have something in my mouth and my hands and feet are tie together but then I hear them all talking that they might kill me so I hope my team shows up soon

 _ **With jay**_  
 **GM=** _ **( into the radio)**_ Lindsay's phone is still at the location  
 **J=** _ **( to mouse)**_ all right thanks ( to Antonio) left on Walbash

 _ **Back with Erin**_

a few minutes later one guy came into the room he told me for a few seconds and then walked away to grab something off the side table and he came back over toward me and he has a knife in his hands but before he can do anything jay comes into the room

 **J=** Drop the knife  
 **TY=** walk out now  
 **J=** Drop it  
 **TY=** do you want to see her neck...  
 _ **( before he could finished talking jay shot him and ran over to Erin)**_  
 **J=** you all right you OK  
 **E=** spence and Tawny are here  
 **J=** ( _ **into the radio)**_ Antonio want to hundred down find other two

 **General pov:** Antonio finds tawny trying to escape the house. While Adam and Kevin have to chase down Spence and when they finally get him they have Alvin bring him back to the hose where everybody else is. So when they pull up with Spence Antonio walks over to the car to asks him some questions

 **AR=** So Spence met tawny we have family at UW started knocking places for kicks extra drug money that sort of thing  
 **AD=** this is your idea  
 **CS=** Hers

Erin heard what Cameron said so she went over to tawny and ask her why

 **E=** hey... hey did you know that little girl was 14 _**( tawny spit in Erin's face so Erin punches her)**_  
 **KA=** come on come on  
 **J=** stop stop  
 **E=** i'm fine I'm fine I'm fine... bitch  
 **AR=** good tackle

 _ **Jay's pov:**_ Erin left the location first while we took care of everything. Once we were down we are headed back to the district and anybody was putting the two suspects in holding cells I want upstairs to check on Erin she was in the break room so I walk in to see how she was doing

 **J=** you all right  
 **E=** yeah  
 **J=** promise me one thing never go in without back up again  
 **E=** yeah  
 **J=** like I mean it's like not even to get a parking ticket that goes for all of us  
 **E=** i'm already kicking myself it's just that girl I don't know why I bought it  
 **J=** we all did all right lecture over you want to get a beer  
 **E=** definitely I got to go deliver some good news first _ **(Erin left the break room)**_

after she left I think to myself how is someone like her is so brave for going to through what she went through but now she wants to give Good news to somebody else when really she probably should take a break and I think how did I get so lucky with her being a strong woman

 **Erin's pov:** I left the district and headed over to the Clifford's house to tell him the good news that we finally found the monsters he did this to her young daughter once I told them I will is I don't really want to get hot tamales tonight to have a beer so I texted Jay to I left the district and headed over to the Clifford's house to tell him the good news that we finally found the monsters he did this to her young daughter once I told them I will is I don't really want to get hot tamales tonight to have a beer so I texted Jay

 **E=** hey can we meet at my house not feeling like being around people tonight  
 **J=** no problem I will bring the beer and take out see you soon  
 **E=** okay see you soon

About 30 minutes later jay comes in to my door with beer and Chinese in his hand.

 **J=** hey  
 **E=** hey you thanks for understanding  
 **J=** erin I get it you don't have to explain anything okay so let's just eat and watch some tv  
 **E=** OK I just wish I could put this day behind me already  
 **J=** me too i've never been so worried about you like that. Become always worried about you but today was just like whole kind of worried  
 **E=** I get that and I forgot to say earlier thanks for saving me  
 **J=** you're welcome that's why you have back up  
 **E=** yes it is

 **general pov;** They finally sat down and ate some food and watching TV after a while it was getting pretty late so jay decided to leave he wanted to stay but he didn't want to stay and wasn't sure erin wanted him to stay so he gets ready to leave

 **J=** hey i'm going to get going have a great night see you tomorrow  
 **E=** wait jay... please stay I need you  
 **J** = okay I will _ **( erin runs to hug him**_ ) I wasn't want to leave you  
 **E=** yeah I just need you to hold me tonight and I will be better  
 **j=** okay I will never let go of you _ **( he kiss her on her temple)**_


	38. the song of Gregory Yates part 1

**General pov:** couple days ago Olivia and her special victims unit found somebody's decomposed on a beach and it seem so much similar to the case they solved and put away greg Yates. And they found out it was a copycat because Yates was in jail when I see these bodies were killed and when I asked you to could've then he didn't know but then when they told him who the medical examiner was he knew exactly who it was and said that they used to be friends. So SVU figured out that their medical examiner killed all those people so they put Carlo Rudnick away and he happens to go to the prison that Yates is at. There still a few bodies that does not match Rudnick's pattern he good and it seems so much closer to the Yates Olivia decided to call Chicago PD to ask if they could help out on this

 **OB=** voight something came up so dr. Yates is now claiming that some of the bones that we found at Pelham Bay the Jane doe Vics l we never ID maybe the remains of runways middle western girls

 **HV=** oh it could be we do have some open missing person case from when he was here in Chicago young women who fit his MO working girls, nurses  
 **OB=** yeah that's why am calling you  
 **HV=** and he just offered this up for humanitarian reasons  
 **OB=** oh no oh no he said that he wants to discuss it with Rollins'  
 **HV=** and she still on maternity leave  
 **OB=** no she is back but I just don't want her anywhere near him and these are Chicago Vics  
 **HV=** so you want me to send Lindsay  
 **OB=** I think that he would talk to her  
 **HV=** Erin still haven't forgiven yourself for what Yates did to Nadia  
 **OB=** maybe she can use that... we will keep each other posted...thanks

 **Hank pov:** once I got off the phone with Olivia I had to agree that Erin Talking to Yates might help figure out whose bones they are. I don't think she will love me for sending her to New York again but it's for work so but I'm not sending her one so I'm trying to think of who I can send with her and I see that Antonio is still here so I think perfect Antonio can go with her so I walk out to see what he's doing.

 **HV=** hey are you almost done with that  
 **AD=** yeah why  
 **HV=** well I need you to do me a favor  
 **AD=** sure what is it  
 **HV=** well Olivia just called me and says that she wants Erin to talk to Yates to see if he could tell her about who this missing girls are and I dont want to send her to New York by herself so can you go with her and keep an eye on her  
 **AD=** I guess so but why don't you send jay with her since they are Partners  
 **HV=** well I think she needs a friend more then a boyfriend when she talks to Yates  
 **AD=** okay makes sense I will finish this and then head home and pack are we leaving tonight  
 **HV=** yeah I will book you two on a red eye tonight so I will text you the flight information here in about half an hour  
 **AD=** okay I will be ready  
 **HV=** thanks Antonio  
 **AD=** no problem  
I go back into my office and get ready to make the most important call to Erin hopefully she doesn't hate me.

 **Erin's pov** : right now I am at home watching TV with jay on my couch when all of a sudden my phone started going off and it's Hank that is calling you so pick it up and I figured we probably just caught a case.

 **E=** hey hank what's up  
 **HV=** well I have some news for you that you might not like  
 **E=** what is it hank  
 **HV** = well Olivia just called and she needs your help with talking to Yates  
 **E=** why me  
 **HV=** Olivia thinks he will talk to you more  
 **E=** okay so and I going done there by myself or with jay  
 **HV=** well you are not going by your self but jay isn't going with you  
 **E=** why is he not and who is going with me  
 **HV=** well I need jay here and I think you would be distracted with him going with you so that's why am sending Antonino New York with you  
 **E=** whatever you say when do we leave  
 **HV=** once I get off the phone with you I will book you two on the next red eye tonight .  
 **E=** okay I will be ready by hank  
 _ **( as erin was talking to hank jay did hear some of the conversation)**  
_ **J=** New York  
 **E=** yeah Olivia needs me to talk to Yates to see if he can give us more information about these missing girls  
 **J=** okay so how do you feel about seeing him again  
 **E=** not really ready to see his face again but it's work so I have to do it  
 **J=** yeah so when do we leave  
 **E=** actually it's only gonna be me going  
 **J=** why I am your partner and plus hank isn't sending you up there alone right  
 **E=** no I will have someone my back beside you which sucks I wish it was you but Hanks rules  
 **J=** yeah so who is it I hope it's not Adam for both of you. Like he would drive you nuts and he mind leave him behind or worse  
 **E=** of course not I would be put into a mental hospital dealing with Adam  
 **J=** thank god  
 **E=** yeah but hank is sending me to New York with Antonio  
 **J=** oh that's good I trust him the most out of the others in the unit  
 **E=** me too  
 **J=** when are you guys leaving  
 _( **Before she could answered her phone alerted her that she got a text message)**_  
 **E=** well hank booked us on a flight that leaves in a couple hours so can you help me Pack a small bag to take with me  
 **J=** of course lets go

once we pack my bag Jay drove me to the airport and walked me to where my gate is for the plane when we get there we see Antonio waiting for me

 **AD=** hey guys  
 **J=** hey bro  
 **E=** hey  
 **AD=** so are you ready erin  
 **E=** not really but it's whatever  
 **AD=** yeah  
 _ **( they wait about 30 minute and their plane is ready to start boarding so jay takes that as his cue to say goodbye)** _  
**J=** be safe bro  
 **AD=** will do make sure you hold down the fort here  
 **J=** I will just take care of my girl  
 **AD=** I will  
 _ **( jay turns to Erin)** _  
**J=** now you be safe okay  
 **E=** I will ( they kiss)  
 **J=** also don't.,..  
 **E=** don't go in without back up I know _( everybody laughs)_ also don't let anybody take my chair especiallyespecially Adam  
 **AD=** same here tell Ruzek to leave my chair alone or he will be cleaning the bathrooms at my gym for a year  
 **J=** I won't trust me and I will tell him that  
 **AD=** good so ready to go Erin  
 **E=** yeah let's go bye jay ( ** _she kiss jay)_**  
 **AD=** bye bro  
 **J=** bye text me erin to let me know you are okay  
 **E=** I will

Once we finally say goodbye to Jay we get on the plane and the plane took off the soon as possible once we landed in New York we got a cab and had it take us straight to Green haven prison where yates is to see what he knows

 **E=** Yates  
 **GY=** yes these are disturbing fracture skulls, broken hyoid bones these girls were driven all the way from Chicago to the bleak Bronx boneyard that same place that your friend Nadia was found  
 **E=** after you murdered her  
 **AD=** dr. Yates we're here because we've heard you might have information about these victims  
 **GY=** Who they are how they got there where did they come from  
 **AD=** why don't you start with who they are  
 **GY=** these are just bones yeah you couldn't find DNA on any of them so I will guess they came from working girls  
 **AD=** guess? You told svu some of these victims might have been from Chicago  
 **GY=** did I oh yeah  
 **AD=** we have some missing person photos we'd like you to take a look at  
 ** _( he looks at the photos that Antonio laid in front of him)_**  
 **GY=** hmmm hmmm so young I don't imagine that's what they look like when the killers encounter them  
 **E=** where  
 **GY=** Maybe at a truck stop whoring themselves out for cocaine you must know the power of addiction  
 **E=** we're here to talk about these girls not me  
 **GY=** Nadia talked a lot about you on our drive house Sergeant voight Took you off the streets meant toward you that man has a lot of anger it must've been very sad growing up in his house  
 **E=** we're done  
 **GY=** sorry you wasted your trip  
 **E=** sure  
 _ **( they started to walk away when Yates spoke up again)** _  
**GY=** tell the warden I'll be much more comfortable talking to a detective Rollins  
 **AD=** she's not coming up here  
 **GY=** why not oh... she must have had her baby right now is it a boy or a girl  
 **E=** that's not of your business  
 **GY=** you want closure for those families get her here by tomorrow

When we finally is able to leave the jail we head straight for the SVU station and filled them in on what he told us

 **DAR=** I knew I should have gone up there  
 **OB=** Rollins  
 **DAR=** what he didn't give you anything did he  
 **E=** I don't know that he has anything to give  
 **DAR=** he never shows his card on the first pass and nothing is for free what did he asked for  
 **AD=** he wants to speak with you  
 **OB=** he's bored he gets off on pulling Everybody strings  
 **DAR=** he gave us Rudnick and he knows more about those bones then he's ever let on  
 **SC=** yeah he still climbing those bodies might be from Chicago girls come on  
 **AD=** we do have these four women who went missing when Yates moved to Chicago one of them is a working girl who was a patient at his urgent care center  
 **E=** and he did seem to recognize her he could've driven her east but he didn't Nadia  
 **MD=** isn't he appealing that conviction why would he confessed to more crimes  
 **DAR=** no but he doesn't confess. I keep the conversation hypothetical and he just fills in the blanks  
 **E=** look sergeant voight would really want to give these girls families some answers  
 **OB=** I know okay but carsi you go with  
 **DAR=** hey but there's no point in sending him Yates is it even going to make a contact with him and there are CO's everywhere  
 **OB=** Rollins we know yet he's probably been playing them since the moment he got there

Rollins and carsi head to the prison to visit Yates while everybody else dig through everything they have. Couple hours later they get done talking of you it's in the call Olivia to fill in what Yates gave them

 **OB=** Yates wants to be transferred to honor block  
 **MD=** he's a serial killer that's not happening  
 **SC=** well actually once you're in prison whatever you did to get here it doesn't really matter. They use the carrot of the block to encourage good behavior  
 **E=** he's not capable of good behavior  
 **DAR=** he did make one show of good faith  
 **AD=** he knows something about our girls  
DAR= Siobhan Kelly The patient at his urgent care center he suggest you check truckstop outside of Gary  
 **AD=** i'll loop in voight  
 **DAR=** and he may know more but he's not gonna say anything until he is transferred  
 **OB=** of course he won't  
 **E=** Lieutenant is this a good idea  
 **MD=** I doubt the warden would approve that  
OB= find out I want you both back here tonight

They hang up the phone and ask the warden to transfer Yates she agree and then they head home. The next day Olivia and mike head to green haven to see how the first night went with Yates in the honor Block. They had a wait to see you because they're having some issues so they waited longer than expected to see Yates  
 ****

 ** _At the svu squad room_**  
 ** _(Erin is on the phone with hank)_**

 **E=** no we haven't heard anything yet OK will let you know _( she hangs up her phone and then starts talking to Antonio)_ voight wants us back tonight  
 **AD=** we should at least wait to find out what Yates has to say  
 **SC=** _( **Okay Thanks)**_ I just tried barb's Office they haven't heard from him in four hours  
 **E=** what the hell is going on up there  
 **DAR=** hopefully Yates is talking I'll try the warden again

Back at the prison

Olivia leans yates is missing from a guard and waits for the warden to tell her why

 **OB=** Yates is missing  
 **W=** we're having trouble locating him  
 **MD=** what about Rudnick  
 **W=** my understanding is that they both are unaccounted for  
 **RB=** what does that mean  
 **W=** there was some kind of interior damage in Rudnick cell there was an opening into the wall  
 **OB=** hold on they escaped  
 **W=** they're probably trap someone in the prison infrastructure  
 **MD=** A hole in the cell they had help  
 **W=** we're investigating and of course no one on that block knows anything  
 **OB=** does he have a cellmate  
 ** _(The warden took Olivia to talk to the cellmate to see what he knows.)_**


	39. the song of Gregory Yates part 2

Olivia sits down with Rudnick cellmate to see what he knows and it happens to be someone who she knew when William Lewis was playing games with her a long time ago

 **RC=** I know what you went through with William Lewis he was a bad man it wasn't right  
 **OB=** talk to us about Rudnick and Yates  
 **RC=** OK they will kill me theses guys are scary  
 **MD=** we can get you transferred out  
 **RC=** I know you  
 **OB=** you can trust me Jose how did Rudnick cut a hole in the wall  
 **RC=** he must've got tools somehow  
 **OB=** well how long has this been going on  
 **RC=** A few months he works nights he told me to shut my Eyes and pretend to be asleep or he wouldn't take me  
 **MD=** and how did yates get involved  
 **RC=** DR. Rudnick didn't want that but this morning before headcount Yates said he was going and Rudnick said yes  
 **OB=** what was the plan

He told Olivia the plan they have so Olivia went to the warden to tell the her what he told her

 **OB=** Jose Silva told us that they'd figured out how to get past the prison walls  
 **W=** that would be my worst nightmare  
 _ **( they are in the basement of the prison)  
**_ **RB=** tell me after Dannemora you sealed everything up  
 **W=** We did welded all the manholes shut check Every access point  
 **MD=** okay water, sewage what's this  
 **W=** high-pressure steam if they went in there they got fired  
 **MD=** this pipe's not hot if it were on it would've be hotter in here right  
 **CO1=** conelectric was doing some repairs last night they said they'd have it shut off for a few hours  
 _ **( they found a hole in a pipe )**_  
 **W=** son of a bitch  
 **RB=** where does this pipe go  
 **W=** they couldn't have gotten out  
 **OB=** warden where does it go

She takes them where the pipes goes

 **W=** we had that sealed over the summer  
 **OB=** Rudnick has family money he probably bribed someone to unseal it  
 **CO2=** they left this for us  
 _ **( handed over a note)**_  
 **W=** a note _" I think I'm missing you most of all scarecrow"_  
 **RB** =is that green nail polish its one of yates signatures  
 **W=** where is the con- electrical crew  
 **MD=** got a body over here  
 **OB=** was he shot was he armed  
 **MD=** look like a snapped neck  
 **OB=** look these guys work in two man crews where is his partner  
 **MD=** can you get that down  
 **W=** detective Rollins comes to visit Yates any particular reason why you've came up here instead of her  
 **OB=** my detective did not help Yates to break out of prison  
 **W=** she fought to get him transferred to the honor block  
 **OB=** because she knows him better than anyone else it was the only way we could get him to cooperate  
 **RB=** Rollins didn't order those drones and she didn't cut a hole in Rudnick's cell wall this has been planned for months  
 **OB=** he had to have outside help visitors, volunteers, maybe even CO's  
 **W=** Believe me my intelligent unit is already making a list  
 **MD=** Lieutenant... it's another snapped neck  
 **RB=** they killed the guy to help them escape  
 **MD=** they're not taking any chances  
 **OB=** and they won't hesitate to kill again  
 **RB=** when was the last time that Yates And Rudnick were seen  
 **W=** 6 AM headcount  
 **OB=** Great so they have a nine hour Headstart which means they could be anywhere  
 **W=** you say Rollins understand him better than anybody else get her up here

Olivia and Dodds drive to a place where a lot of cops could meet up and figure how how to catching Yates and Rudnick she called Rollins and carsi to meet them at this location and tell them what happened at the prison and then she decide to calls hank to tell him what has happens

 **OB=** we think that they may have made a break after headcount this morning  
 **HV=** and no one notices for eight hours  
 **OB=** it's a long story but I'm Going to I need all the help that I can get  
 **HV=** no problem I'll tell my guys to turn around  
 **OB=** Okay voight copy that ( _ **she hangs up the phone and talks to Dodds)**_ Lindsey and Dawson we're about to board a plane they're on there way up now  
 **SC=** hey Lieutenant you all right  
 **OB=** yeah long day  
 **SC=** no sign of Rudnick and Yates  
 **MD=** not yet state trooper set up road blocks  
 **DAR=** well now we know why Yates asked to be transferred to honor block  
 **OB=** well his cellmate told us that Rudnick planned the whole thing Yates nose in at the last minute  
 **DAR=** hey Lieutenant I did not see this coming  
 **SC=** hey nobody's blaming you  
 **DAR=** no I mean all of it you know calling in cod getting me involved Yates was planning a long game he must've figured out Rudnick's plan and realize that the clock was ticking  
 **MD=** entire county is on lockdown a nationwide alert they won't get away  
 **DAR=** you don't know yates  
Inside the center  
 **W=** Yates and Rudnick are extremely dangerous they have already killed two men who help them escape major Bowen  
 **MB=** all right they already have a Headstart so they could be anywhere we warn the public to keep their doors locked into avoid engaging in any strangers  
 **W=** NYPD special victims unit is here to give specifics about the fugitive Lieutenant Benson  
 **OB=** these guys are intelligent their motive they're charming and they are without conscience crimes include rape, kidnapping, torture and murder  
 **DAR=** now Yates is definitely capable of hot- wiring cars he's adept at identity theft and he is highly manipulative  
 **SC=** especially when preying on young women. Now Rudnick could blend in with the group we know that he assumes disguises usually an older female  
 **W=** thank you svu some of these men are dangerous sociopaths Who will not hesitate to kill  
 **MB=** we're already begin how's the house search and road blocks. Air support with heat sensors and infrared will be in the air within the half and hour. Search every inch of this County  
 _ **A couple hours later**_  
 **W=** my staff has pulled security cameras visitors logs and personnel files  
 **OB=** okay my team could help with the interview  
 **MB=** hey how bad for these guys  
 **RB=** think Robert durst and Ted Bundy On the run together

 _ **At the prison**_

 **RC=** OK those two are crazy and they got mad skills  
 **OB=** yes but they had help Silva who  
 **RC=** not me  
 **DAR=** they had hacksaws, paint drills now who smugglingrose smuggling it into them the CO's  
 **RC=** I don't want to say I like her  
 **OB=** you like who  
 **DAR=** Silvia they've already kill two people talk now  
 **RC=** okay mrs. Wilkins she teaches our conflict transformation class she was always bringing Dr. Rudnick Big storm he never let me eat any of it I think because there was contraband inside  
 **OB=** how did they get past the CO's  
 **RC=** they like Her lasagna too  
 **CO3=** I did not know anything I swear to God the tray she gave me just had sausage inside  
 **SC=** so she came in holding nothing but a tray of lasagna  
 **CO3=** no no she kept them in a shopping bag it was filled with arts and craft stuff she had gate clearance  
 **SC=** yeah but still you have to put it through the metal detector right  
 **CO3=** she asked if I could just hand check it she always kept her in there she didn't want it getting bombarded with those rays those things can cause cancer  
 **MD=** so you didn't check it at all  
 **CO3=** I need my union rep

 _ **Back with Olivia and Amanda**_

 **W=** bronwyn Wilkins he's a nice woman she's a Quaker...  
 **OB=** wait her first name is Bronwyn  
 **W=** yes  
 **OB=** red hair,heavyset,glasses  
 **W=** yes she just got married last month her maiden name was freed  
 **RB=** you got to be kidding me  
 **W=** you know her  
 **OB=** Bronwyn freed William Lewis escape from Rikers by bringing him drugs inside bake goods  
 **DAR=** don't you do background checks  
 **W=** of course but Mrs. Wilkins has no record  
 **RB=** because the charges were dropped this is not my call  
 **OB=** you didn't tell me  
 **RB=** Rikers had issues with chain of custody in corrupt CO's and no one upstairs wanted to open up that can of worms  
 **DAR=** OK that's fine but still she Has to be flagged at Rikers  
 **W=** Rikers is city we're state the two systems don't exactly communicate very well  
 **DAR=** you know what we need an address now

The warden give them her address and everybody heads out to the address to see if they can find her and find out what she knows

 **SC=** we don't know what we're looking at stay sharp  
 **MB=** should we wait for infrared would she be armed  
 **SC=** I don't think so she teaches turn it up to convicts, bake muffins in lasagna  
 **MD=** let's do this _**( they enter the house)**_ get down down now  
 **BH=** what's going on  
 **MD=** Who are you where's Bronwyn  
 **BH=** i'm Kyle I'm her husband  
 **SC=** where is your wife  
 **BH=** she said she had a family emergency so she took my car  
 **MD=** All right make,model,and plate number

He gave them the Information that they needed and they started tracking down his car

 **Erin's pov:** since there wasn't much more than me and Antonio could do here thank wanted us to come home so we are at the airport getting ready to board our plane when my phone started doing it I was saying I wonder why he's calling he knows were coming home so I wonder what it is that he wants

 **E=** hey hank what's up we're getting ready to get on the plane  
 **HV=** first off can you put me on speaker so I can speak to you both  
 **E=** yeah sure hold on  
 **AD=** hey boss  
 **HV=** hey so I need you guys to not get on that plane  
 **AD=** why not  
 **HV=** well Olivia just called and said that Yates escape prison along with another inmate named carol Rudnick  
 **E=** are you freaking kidding me I swear to god  
 **HV=** yeah so I need you two to help with the search of them so head to where Olivia is I will send you the address  
 **AD=** okay sergeant we will

We left the airport and got in a car and started driving to the location that Hank sent we will either take us a couple hours so I thought I would call jay to calm me down and it work. About half way through the drive Olivia called and said that there are some information we need to meet her at A new spot so we put that address in our gps and it's a lot closer so we told her we will see her soon

 **AD=** what's the deal with this girl she's got a thing for serial killers  
 **DAR=** more or less  
 **E=** this Her Car  
 **OB=** well it's the same make and model as her husband but different plates  
 **E=** Yates would switch them  
 **AD=** no sign of him or Rudnick  
 **DAR=** there was nothing in the car but they were here the dogs picked up their scent ( carsi looked into the car)  
 **SC=** hey Lieutenant I got something over here... I got a jumpsuit a dress and a wig  
 **OB=** so the question is now where's Rudnick body  
 **MD=** hey the dogs are onto something

Everybody follows dogs are barking at to see what is going on

 **MD=** cars locked Lieutenant  
 **OB=** what open it

A noise in the truck was made so they open the truck and they found Bronwyn tie up

 **E=** where are they where's Yates  
 **BF=** I don't know help me please  
 **DAR=** all right well you were with them how long ago  
 **BF=** before noon he Yates he made me  
 **OB=** get her out of here

Back at the central place for all the cops

 **BF=** I was working with DR. Rudnick on his impulse issues he's a very sensitive man over time we grew closer  
 **DAR=** how close  
 **BF=** he was confident able to read my mood like he'd say " you seem like you're feeling a little sad today"  
 **RB=** did he ask you for favors  
 **BF=** nah he'd talk about a book he missed a piece of art or music he loves albinoi the adagio in  
 **DAR=** so you bought him gifts  
 **BF=** little things Salt to cook with,spices, organic soaps  
 **OB=** how about hacksaws  
 **BF=** maybe it's not good for her to be here she has a lot of anger toward me  
 **OB=** yeah why don't you think that is Bronwyn  
 **RB=** Liv we got this  
 **OB=** no I'm not gonna coddler her you help two serial killers escape from prison whatever they do to anyone while they're out is on you  
 **BF=** DR. Rudnick deals with his Dark side  
 **OB=** he chopped a woman into little pieces  
 **BF=** that's not the man I know  
 **OB=** oh my god  
 **DAR=** Okay Bronwyn i'm sure he can be empathetic and make you feel wanted, attractive but he was using you  
 **OB=** they left you to die in the trunk of a car he doesn't give a damn about you  
 **BF=** Carl does he just couldn't survive inside  
 **RB=** you help them escape you're looking at felony charges you need to tell us what you bought them what their plans are and everything

 _ **( with everyone else)**_

 **MD=** just got a still from the Kingston-rhinecliff bridge time stamped yesterday morning  
 _ **( they look at the tablet in Dodds hands)**_  
 **AD=** looks like two church ladies  
 **SC=** nah that's Bronwyn, and that's Rudnick he's wearing the wig and the dress we found near the car  
 **E=** Yates was probably hiding in the back while they drove upstate  
 **SC=** yeah it's a smart plan nobody's going to be looking for them at that hour and even if someone they were two women and a suburban ain't going to raise any flags  
 **MD=** and once they're get past Albany in a less traffic at Area they don't need Bronwyn anymore so they dumped her in that lot

 _ **( back with Olivia and Amanda)**_

 **BF=** yeah it said I served my purpose that I didn't need to know what their next step was  
 **DAR=** why didn't they kill you  
 **BF=** dr. Rudnick said he would do it but he save my life just fired a shot and threw me in the trunk of the other car  
 **RB=** hey shot they're armed  
 **BF=** my husband keeps an old .38 in case the Bears get into the garbage they made me bring it along  
 **OB=** they made you  
 **BF=** yes I was in fear of my life  
 **RB=** where were they going

 _ **(Back with Erin)**_

 **MD=** benson says Bronwyn gave Rudnick A gun in a map of the Adirondack state park  
 **MB=** Adirondack Park? That's 6million acres  
 **SC=** yeah that's why we need to look in the north end when Rollins and I apprehended Rudnick He was in Buffalo just shy of that Kayden 80 i he was in Buffalo just shy of Canadian border  
 **AD=** what was his escape plan  
 **SC=** he had passports in cash but beyond that we never found out  
 **E=** that's Rudnick but Yates The last time he was on the run he killed Nadia and he went on a spree  
 **SC=** yeah we're not even sure if these two are still together there's blood between the two of them  
 **MD=** yeah but anything is possible they could have split up one could have killed the other  
 **MB=** we had more sightings  
 **AD=** how many  
 **MB=** too many all over the County. The state as far south as the Texas Mexico border  
 **MD=** any sightings on the way up to Canada

 _ **( back with Olivia and Amanda)**_

 **BF=** Yates manipulated me he figured out that and I were intimate  
 **DAR=** physically  
 **BF=** no of course not but spiritually  
 **DAR=** how did he manipulate you  
 **BF=** he found out about the lasagna  
 **RB=** so you told him Rudnick was planning a escape  
 **BF=** I had to he said that if I didn't he killed my husband  
 **OB=** Yates was in prison your husband was 30 miles away  
 **BF=** that doesn't matter if Yates wants to hurt somebody he finds a way

Erin,Antonio, Dodds and carsi gets a call about a women was murder so they went to the crime scene

 **E=** son of a bitch  
 **AD=** you okay  
 **E=** this is yates  
 **MD=** they found prison- issued underwear they are checking it for DNA  
 **E=** it's Yates...how'd the trooper end up here  
 **MD=** first responders got a call from a neighbor who saw smoke coming out of the chimney the owner never stays here in the winter  
 **AD=** how long ago  
 **MD=** an hour ago they also found a blood trail outside one of them may be hurt I have slowed them down dogs are on both scent

Everybody heads outside but Antonio notice that Erin is staying put so he goes over to her and ask her what's up

 **AD=** hey we will get him

 _ **A couple hours later**_

 **General pov:** the dogs followed the scent and found Rudnick injured so they brought him to the nearest hospital.

 _ **(At the hospital)**_

 **DAR=** Yates hobbled him. He broke both his knees, his ankles pierced his eardrum  
just left him to die  
 **OB=** i'm not shredding any tears  
 **DAR=** yeah  
 **OB=** is he talking yet  
 **DAR=** only to carsi him he's in and out of consciousness so  
 **MB=** he did indicate the plan was to cross the border at the Saint Lawrence river  
 **AD=** Lieutenant I am glad you're I can't get a hold of Lindsay  
 **OB=** I though she was with you or Dodds  
 **AD=** no we split up I found one dead and they followed another. Did Lindsay know Yates was headed north  
 **MB=** I guess we put an APB out on a pick up truck he hot-wired  
 **DAR=** she's going after him  
 **OB=** look Dodds wouldn't let her go out there alone call him get them back here  
 **DAR=** yeah

 _ **In side the hospital room**_

 **CR=** no I i'm sure you detective it was never my intent to harm anyone yet simply pull does his weight and you know I wanted to leave the country and live a life of peace he only wants one thing revenge  
 **SC=** okay doc you got a lot of meds and you might now I want you to stay with me your plan. Where on the St. Lawrence River were you going  
 **CR=** Wellesley Island Though I suppose I won't be going there now  
 **SC=** and Yates knew about this  
 **CR=** he beat it out of me  
 _ **(he walks away from Rudnick and turns toward Olivia)**_  
 **SC=** Wellesley island  
 **MB=** I'll get word of  
 **DAR=** it's Dodds  
 _ **(Olivia takes the phone from Amanda )**_  
 **OB=** Dodds border patrol in ATF are handling come back now  
 **MD=** copy that Lieutenant

 _ **Erin's pov:**_ me and Dodds i'm looking for Yates one way while Antonio went the other way. On our way looking for Yates Dobbs get a call from Olivia saying that she needs us back to central place now and everybody else got it but I want to find it for myself

 **MD=** all the agencies are on it they will find him my lieutenant wants us to come back  
 **E=** yeah I'm not doing that I will drop you at a rest stop if you want  
 **MD=** detective I know he killed someone close to you but this is not us anymore  
 _ **(As I was driving I saw something)**_  
 **E=** what the hell is that  
 **MD=** there's been no radio traffic pull over( _**so she did and they both got out of the car to see what it is)**_ this is Sergeant Dodds NYPD requesting back up country Road 3 six miles west of plessis  
 **DIS=** copy that  
 **E=** clear... I got a trooper down he's gone so is his gun ...,,, Dodds  
 _ **(A shot Is fired and Dodds is hit )**_  
 **MD=** stay down take cover ( into his radio) this is Sergeant Dodds shots fired two officers down suspect is armed and in flight requesting immediate back up  
 **E=** Dodds are you okay  
 **MD=** i'm fine just stay down... _**( Erin doesn't listen)**_ detective what are you doing detective stay down get back here wait for back up get back here detective

I didn't care what Dodds was saying I just went running into the woods to see if I could find Yates when I get though some the woods I Notice a cabin so start moving toward it and I trip and fall on my knee I hold it a second and get back up and go to the cabin. Once inside the cabin I start looking through the cabin and I look under a bed and I see a little girl hiding

 **E=** hey it's OK I'm please are you are you all right  
 **LG=** my daddy  
 _ **(A gun shot goes off )**_  
 **E=** I need you to stay right where you are Okay ( she nodded her head yes)

I went outside to see what that comes in as I was looking around I see bright lights in the back of my eyes and I turn on in the truck coming toward me so I jumped out of the way and I noticed the person driving the truck is Yates and I then get up again and I was a guy laying flat on the ground over there so I go over to him to see if he is live or dead. I was dead and I see that there is a note in his month so I grab it and it reads  
 _ **" see you back home Erin"**_


	40. the song of Gregory Yates part 3

**Erin's pov:** when I found the note I left it where it was and gone and grabbed the little girl to make sure she is okay and bring her to my car when I brought her to my car back up just showed up I handed the little girl to a paramedic and I show the cops where the dead body is and I ask for a evidence bag to put the note in and I walked back to my car and drive to the svu station. Once I get back Olivia told me and Dawson to head back to Chicago because they figure Yates would head back to Chicago and said our flight leaves in a couple. So we left for the airport we caught a red eye and got to Chicago early in the morning so we both went home to sleep for a couple hours and then we went to the district. To go over the details that we found in New York with everybody else

 **AD=** Greg yates escaped custody last night in upstate New York last night after killing two state troopers, two CON- electric works and a camper and shooting sergeant Dodds. Dodds Will make a full recovery thank god  
 **J=** Pennsylvania troopers found a pick up truck abandoned on a state road state forensics lifted Yates' prints and a motorist there ID Yates as pretending to have car trouble and knocking him out to take his car  
 **AD=** he repeated the pattern in Ohio and Indiana. The last vehicle brought him to the Illinois border crime labs confirms Yates' prints but there's no leads after that  
 **HV=** yeah except one Erin the reason Yates is here  
 **E=** no he's just trying to get in our heads. We put out a bolo investigative and Amber alert on his vehicle. Trooper are watching every highway coming into Chicago  
 **AD=** New York svu is questioning carol Rudnick The guy Yates escaped with who's back in custody. Lieutenant benson will be in touch when they have anything to report  
 **HV=** well till then I want us on every transit hotel,shelter, food bank in the city remember this guy that killed or maim to get what he wants and flag the credit card of the vehicle owners see if there was a safe haven use last time he was here. now let's get on it  
 **( jay walks over to Erin )**  
 **J=** how's your knee  
 **E=** it's okay... I'm fine  
 **J=** all right I'm gonna run with the car jack quick to see if he grabbed any phones  
 **E=** okay thanks  
 _ **( once jay walked away hank speak up)**_  
 **HV=** Erin and Antonio come on in here

 **Jay's pov:** once I learned that Yates escape prison I was mad but then I was more mad when I learned he left a note for her I was more pissed because he likes to play with her head all the time and I wish more that I got to go to New York with her but hanks made the decision so it is what it is.I just hope she doesn't go down a dark hole again like last time but at least I will be here for her

 _ **( Inside Hanks office)**_

 **OB=** So Rudnick Said that Yates be friended a guard who slipped him contraband phones we found this in his cell _**( she holds up a evidence bag)**_ hey search triangulating a Chicago neighborhood. I'm texting you a screenshot that was recovered  
 **HV=** you got it  
 **AD=** South loop around 16th and Indiana  
 **HV=** ( to Erin) that's near your apartment  
 **E=** it doesn't mean anything  
 **HV=** Erin  
 _ **( platt knocks on Hank's door)**_  
 **P=** Hank and Women just made notification of a triple homicide all in one apartment a fourth women hanging on All female all nurse this sounds like your guy  
 **OB=** finn and I are on the next flight  
HV= ( **to Erin)** you ride with me

After platt told them about the victims they found hank, Antonio and Erin left and hank told everyone else to get to this address as soon at possible

 **KB=** A meter reader called it in he not in the door pushed open to this best we can figure the first victim open the door he pushed her in and knocked her down  
 **HV=** hmm what is this  
 **KB=** pieces of scalp covered with partial hair so he must have dragged her in, there is multiple dents in the floor where he slam hurt into it  
 **J=** roommate was in the shower  
 **KB=** tub we think the first victim throw a vase to warn her friend But was too late. She must have heard her friend get out of the tub and locked the door  
 **O=** Hank you're gonna wanna see this  
 **HV=** yours _ **( to jay)**_ come on _**( to Erin**_ )  
 **KB=** he broke the door down slammed her in several places . There is defensive bruising on her arms. Multiple Lacerations on her knuckles she put up a good fight  
J= it's still warm  
 **( with hank and Erin)**  
 **SR=** The roommate on her way to med. this one must not have heard anything downstairs back doors open we think he heard the meter reader and bolted before he could finish off the roommate.  
 **AR=** so thing is boss uh all the purses were emptied all the jewelry boxes were going through  
 **HV=** well that's not his MO  
 **O=** well there's more than that that's not him either. No victims show any sign of sexual assault  
 **E=** it's nurses it's blunt force trauma this is Yates  
 **HV=** well this cut is neat Precise like a doctor would do she might be right. Well what's happening on the third floor  
 **SR=** it's clear no signs of foul play in the tenant Nellie Carr she isn't there  
 **O=** well maybe she heard or seen something  
 **HV=** well we got a find it let's get in all call message going for this Nellie Carr. Roman get a list of what's missing every item and someone get me a print that can put Yates her  
 **KA=** me and Halstead Should probably follow the ambo see if the victim comes out that we can ID  
 **E=** i'll go with you  
 **HV=** no you and I are heading back to the 21st we're gonna find third-floor tenant  
 **E=** you're benching me  
 **HV=** i'm keeping you safe  
 **E=** we just left a scene with three dead nurses I am not the one you need to worry about  
 **HV** =Erin he is baiting you  
 **E=** no he's not. He's using me to get under your skin and it's working  
 **HV=** you make one mistake with Yates you're dead you get that  
 **E=** if he wanted me he would've had me in upstate New York  
 **HV=** well he's not getting a second chance  
 _ **( Erin's phones rings)**_  
 **E=** it's Bunny she's back from Reno kicked husband number five to the curb  
 **HV=** what'd she want more money  
 **E=** I don't know what she wants hank if I'm bait let me be bait I can draw him and let me do my job  
 **HV=** get in the car

 _ **At the hospital**_

J= she never woke up  
EC= she lost too much blood at the scene I'm sorry _**( Ethan walks away)**_  
J= yeah there was never going to be an ID

 **General pov:** after jay and Kevin got done at the hospital they got a call where somebody saw somebody get kidnapped and where uses car he was driving at the time was parked so I headed over to a college campus and talk to you witnesses to see what they knew

 **J=** do you member what he talked about  
 **CG1=** he was showing us a photo of Professor Carr on his phone  
 **J=** wait Carr Nellie Carr  
 **CG1=** yes he said she was his college girlfriend and he was in town for the week  
 **CG2=** she was covering a class I told him she was on her way to the parking lot oh God  
 **J=** okay thank you ( to Kevin) so he was looking for Nellie Carr this whole time first at the apartment then here  
 **KA=** but she's 40 something with wet hair it does not make sense  
 **J=** well neither does the MO from this morning but every one who ID him said he was specifically looking for her  
 **AD=** Hey guys there's a note left in the car Yates drove here

 _ **( jay and Kevin walked over to the car and jay saw the note)**_

 **J=** _ **" too bad you're at the station Erin you're missing all the fun"**_ what day hell is going on

 _ **At the District**_  
 **HV=** Mouse  
 **GM=** we swept entire building in and out sergeant there is no way Yates could know where Detective Lindsay is  
 **HV=** expect he does so figure it out  
 **GM=** yes sir  
 **HV=** Lindsay  
 **E=** i've got an investigative alert how on Yates and Nellie cars, cell phone, and Credit cards  
 **HV=** all right I want informs door to door through that campus get recruits if you have to  
 **E=** we gotta figure out what the connection is between Yates and Nellie I need his work file I...  
 **P=** I pulled it. we're setting up a hotline right now so blue is for sightings already called in. Green is for places we know he's been and red is for former crime sites. With photos and Intel on each victim also there's a list of other hospitals he might target ( to the commander) and this is the hotline phone number for the news  
 **CC=** I got the superintendent and mayor on the phone numerous affairs is sending someone for an update and I've got a conference set for a public safety alert New York svu is en route  
 **HV=** yeah they're on their way hey detective Lindsay can help gather information for the Press conference she'll be here  
 _ **( they walk away so they can talk more privately)**_  
 **CC=** shouldn't she be home she's too personally invested in this case  
 **HV=** The safest place for Lindsay is Right here in my station  
 **P=** can I help you detective  
 **E=** you didn't put up Nadia's picture all the other past victims Nadia is not up there  
 **P=** yeah her name is up there I thought maybe a photograph...  
 **E=** she should be up there with everybody else  
 **P=** absolutely I'll fix it sorry

 _ **An hour later**_

 **GM=** I got a hit. Yet one of the nurses phone cards he's been used a mile outside their neighborhood  
 **HV=** all right Ping the cell text the address to Atwater  
 **GM=** I will, but hey second credit card turned up at a Best Buy outside Humboldt park  
 **SR=** and one of the nurses bracelets just showed up at a pawnshop they texted a photo of the women there too  
 **E=** he's passing The stuff away on let's go  
 **HV=** Erin  
 **E=** it would be just like him to be none of theses places let me do something  
 **HV=** he's playing us  
 **E=** fine then send me uniforms and let's pin the maps and triangulate his location  
Hank  
 **KB=** sergeant, The front desk just called up a package was delivered for Detective Lindsay by a homeless woman who Id Yates as the one who paid her to drop it off it's a big box  
 **HV=** all right get out of the building ( to mouse) call the bomb squad get everybody out of the building now  
 **E=** okay  
 **HV=** lets go

Once everybody gets out of the district The bomb squad comes in and gets the box and brings it out to the truck to check it for a bomb while everybody else waits to see what is going on  
BG= we x-rayed it it's not a bomb your people are safe but you're gonna want to check this out

 _ **( the walk closer to the box)**_  
 **E=** it's Address to me  
 **BG=** do you want these ( he holds up a knife and a pair of gloves)  
 **E=** I got It  
 _ **(she had gloves but took the knife he offered and she opens the box and see a hand holding a note)**_  
 **AR=** whoa  
 **J=** Erin don't _ **( she grabs the note)**_  
 **E=** _" why don't you answer the phone when your mother calls"_ _ **(**_ **her phone starts ringing and** _ **it's saids it's bunny calling her)**_  
 **CC=** he knows she open the box he's here watching fan out go,go,go  
 **E=** that means this morning it wasn't Bunny who called it was yates  
 **GM=** yeah, he must have spoofed you called from his phone made it look like your mother  
 **HV=** just answer it ( so Erin does)  
 **GY=** detective Lindsay hey do you know Nellie Carr. Hey that is the wonderful detective Lindsay do you are those dark circles under your eyes tsk can't sleep  
 **E=** you've been keeping me busy you have my attention now what do you need  
 **GY=** gosh what do I need  
 **HV=** where is he  
 **GM=** i'm on with Lindsay's carrier. Real time, loss of life exigent circumstances emergency I need information on a call connected to one of our phones  
 **E=** do you want the concern of the city you got that you wanted The whole district to set up see you did all this ( _ **she has her phone go in a circle to show Yates what is happing)**_ but you keep sending notes to me so why don't you tell me where you are I'll come to you  
 **GY=** oh you know where I am  
 **E=** why don't you pretend I'm not that clever and tell me anyways  
 **GY=** and ruin all the fun  
 **E=** then tell me why you killed those for nurses. When what you really want it was Nellie  
 **GY=** you are trying to get me to confess with witnesses present you are recording me without my permission and me without a lawyer present shame on you Detective  
 **E=** okay okay then why me why are you leaving all the notes for me  
 **GY=** I have been thinking a lot about Cain and Abel do you know if they were the only descendants of Adam and eve and Cain killed Abel well you know what that means don't you  
 **GM=** they're pinging his phone right now  
 **GY=** we're all descendants of a murderer I will see you soon detective  
 **GM=** what no come on damn damnit  
Powered down they lost him  
 **J=** mouse, how does he know where she is or what we've been doing  
 **GM=** i... your phone let me see your phone ( _ **erin hands over her phone to mouse and he looks through it for a second)**_ detective Lindsay's phone it's using five times the regular data that means  
 **J=** spy ware  
 **GM=** yeah okay he's been listening in on conversations he's probably been waiting text emails and can turn on the camera in the car and in the bullpen  
 **J=** but how would he have access to it when  
 **E=** when we went to the jail we had to surrender our phones.  
 **AD=** The corrupt guards  
 **E=** give it to me ( she asks for her phone and mouse hands it over and she looks at something) wait...guys I know where he is he's in my apartment this picture is at my place  
 **HV=** lets go

Everybody but Erin heads to Erin's place to see if yates is still there when they get there yates isn't there but they found Nellie in the closet and they bring her back to the District before finn and Olivia show up

 **AR=** look what the cat dragged in  
 **FT=** Chicago Chicago now why we Gotta keep coming here you can't catch these bad guys on your own  
 **AR=** we wouldn't have to if New York could keep killers in the jails  
 **FT=** wow the loudmouth teenager  
 **E=** Lieutenant  
 **OB=** been getting updates on you you okay  
 **HV=** glad you're here  
 _ **( Olivia and hank walk into his office)**_  
 **OB=** So it's all about this nurse Nellie  
 **HV=** well it looks like it I mean he terrorized that apartment when he couldn't find him then he went straight to the college  
 **OB=** she doesn't fit yates profile  
 **HV=** yeah not to mention he was a few miles from Canada but came here instead  
 **OB=** we have to figure out who she is to him  
 **HV=** I was about to head downstairs and start asking  
 **OB=** how's Erin  
 **HV=** pissed at me but she alive  
 **OB=** how about my interview Nellie with her  
 _ **( hank agree and Olivia has Erin come interview Nellie with her)**_  
 **NC=** I was putting books in my truck he said he had a flat down the road and ask if I had one of those...  
 **E=** a lug Wrench  
 **NC=** when I reach for the... I don't know him he wasn't my boyfriend I don't know why he wanted me ... I can't  
 **OB=** just take a breath Nellie we just need to find out OK anyway you can help us do that  
 **E=** did he say what he wanted or why he came to you specifically  
 **NC=** he talked about how everybody needs a home he asked a lot of questions about my past, where I grew up, what my parents were like where they are now. He kept saying how everybody wants a home to go home to I thought he was going to kill me  
 **OB=** is Carr your given last name  
 **NC=** i'm divorced the last name I was born with is Williams why  
 **OB=** And Nellie is short for Penelope ( Nellie shakes her head yes) we need to talk excuse us  
 **NC=** did anyone reach my mother if she's seen the news... is there just a phone I can use  
 **E=** of course just give us one minute

 _ **( they walk out to the bullpen and had everyone gather around)**_

 **OB=** The name Penelope Williams was searched on one of the phones phone yates cell  
 **AD=** then why would he let her go  
 **OB=** to send a message to Erin, yates first note says i'll see you at home. He asked Nellie about her home he went to Erin's apartment her home. Where was yates born  
 **AD=** North Carolina  
 **HV=** let's find out for sure

 _ **About 30 minutes later**_

 **AR=** hey boss  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **AR=** so Nellie grow up Penelope Williams to parent Susan and Michael Williams here in Chicago And the thing is they also had a son by the name of Gregory  
 **E=** Yates is Nellie's brother  
 **AD=** nellie's mother is downstairs.., Susan Baldwin  
 **HV=** OK all right you and Halsted as soon as she seen Nellie get her in a interview. One his name to DCFS National check do anything you can get  
 **AR=** on it  
 _ **In the Interrogation room**_  
 **NM=** Greg was a difficult baby he was off from the beginning and once he got language he said terrible things he became obsessed with fire. And set one in our basement by the time he was four years old it wasn't an accident when I became pregnant with Nellie small Animals would turn up dead inside the house we were terrified of him terrified for the new baby we started that Michael should take Greg on one of his hauls and  
 **AD=** put him up for adoption in another state North Carolina  
 **NM=** hey Pastor agree to please him our marriage didn't last much longer after that  
 **J=** are you in touch with Greg's father  
 **NM=** no Nellie is Michael is on the road most weeks but.. this Greg Yates that one is for all these awful things

 _ **Back in the bullpen**_  
 **OB=** so serial killers often kills the same person over and over again. She has brown eyes she would've been 25 when Michael took him to North Carolina  
 **AD=** but he's been in Chicago before he could of looked for her at any point  
 **FT=** Michael and Susan Williams they're pretty common names. But she remarried and changed her name it might've took in him time to find that new name  
 **J=** time he had plenty of in jail  
 **E=** but he's had a cell phone before and it's been 40 years since they gave him so what  
 **OB=** back in the hospital Rudnick Yates was obsessed with one thing revenge  
 **J=** if yates wanted revenge on anyone it would be Rudnick. Rudnick killed his fiancé  
 **E=** Yates pregnant fiancé she was pregnant when she was killed  
 **OB=** just like Yates mother was with nellie when they gave him away  
 **FT=** and that triggered something inside of him  
 **HV=** and when he couldn't find them on his own he went through Nellie. He's come here to finish em off that's his end game  
 **OB=** but what if it's more than that I mean if you look at his movements he's frenzied I don't think that he expects to make it out of here alive  
 **E** = neither do I... if the pregnancy let him back here to his mother

Olivia comes up with an idea and grabs a pad of paper and a pen and goes to where Susan is

 **OB=** hey we need your address  
 **NM=** why do you think he's there  
 **OB=** you and Nellie will stay here until it's safe. Detective Lindsay will be here  
 **NM=** oh  
 **OB=** okay thank you


	41. the song of Gregory Yates part 4

**Erin's pov:** once Olivia gets address from Susan Hank and Her both come up with a plan but Hank tells me I have to stay behind again which sucks because I want to catch him. Right now to cool off my hatred I am down in the locker room and then hanks comes to fine me

 **E=** I had him in the woods I had him I didn't stop for that little girl if I kept it moving through that cabin those four nurse would still be alive right now  
 **HV=** Erin don't do this to yourself  
 **E=** that's reason number two ( she walk to her doctor and opens it and hits her hand against the locker) that is reason number one  
 **HV=** you're not going out erin  
 **E=** why not  
 **HV=** this is exactly what he wants to get in your head throw you off your game  
 **E=** how can i be off my game if you won't even let me in it  
 **HV=** and how am I supposed to put you out there you can't even keep your cool with me  
 **E=** I wanna be the one to bring him in hank  
 **HV=** you want to be the one to get in the confrontation with him and that's not being good police  
 **E=** that is not where my head is at right now you have my word  
 **HV= I** don't believe you. You're staying here  
 _ **( he walks out of the locker room and Erin follow him down to the roll up)**_  
 **OB=** what for what it's worth if I was your sergeant I would've done the same thing we'll get them

Everybody left right after love you talk to me for a second before I went back upstairs the last person that left was Jay and he gave me that face We will get them. I walked upstairs and as I was walking past platt's desk when Nellie came running down the stairs

 **NC=** detective it's my mothers it says it's coming for me but I don't have my phone  
 **( Erin answers the phone)**  
 **GY=** oh its my two favorite women on my dear mother's phone  
 **NC=** Dad. No what is this? Why is he doing this  
 **E=** _ **( to platt)**_ Guard her get her mother buzzed me up ( _ **she starts to walk upstairs why listen to yates talks)**_  
 **GY=** did you think at all about what I said about Cain and Abel ( _ **she snaps her fingers at mouse to get his attention and then makes a sign that said pen and paper)**_ we all got a little murder in us it's a gift for my parents ( _ **she writes down on the paper " ping Nellie's phone" so mouse did)**_ is that right bad  
 **E=** is that why you called to tell me that ( she enters the break room to have some privacy)  
 **GY=** are you recording me again you're really just begging for confession aren't you  
 **E=** so are you you want to tell me a story of your sister, your mother, your father so bad you created all this so start talking or tell me where you are  
 **GY=** I knew I could count on you detective  
 **E=** when we first met you said I reminded you of someone I'm 5'4'', brunette, it's your mother I remind you of your mother your mother don't I  
 **GY=** we'll talk about that but let's begin with the fact that your team went to the wrong place

 _ **With the team**_

 **CB=** what're are you doing here  
 **HV=** Greg yates set this fire is he here have you seen anything  
 **CB=** call just came in 30 minutes ago  
 **HV=** thirty? From where  
 **CB=** phone booth on the corner  
 _( they walk away)_  
 **HV=** ( _ **to Finn**_ ) get on the radio call unit Text Erin tell her right now  
 **FT=** done

 _ **( Back with Erin)**_

 **GY=** now that would be detective tutula. Have you figured out where I am yet _**( mouse comes and puts a stick not on the break room door within an address)**_  
 **E=** yes  
 **ND=** no,no  
 **GY=** but come alone or there will be another body to add to the list oh yes the answer is yes you do remind me of my mother right before she threw me in the trash _**( he hangs up)**_

Once Yates Hangs up I grab my coat and get to my car and start driving to the location where yates.

 **General pov:** mouse texted hank to tell him that Erin when to where yates is and he dropped finn off with one of the teams members and trying to get to that address before Erin but in his way there he calls Erin she answer her phone

 **HV=** stand down you are not going in alone you hear me that's an order  
 **E=** he'll kill Michael Williams if I don't show up  
 **HV=** that's what he wants you to think  
 **E=** it's 34th and salmgamoh, hank it's yes childhood home I'm almost there  
 **HV=** thirty-fourth I'm five minutes away Erin you are not meeting him alone you hear me erin  
 **E=** you know I can't do that ( she hangs up the phone and gets to the house)

When she get to the house she gets out of her car and runs inside and starts searching to see where yates is. She hears a noise so she goes upstairs to see if yates is up there and he is

 **GY=** detective Lindsay so good to see you again _ **( she had her gun pointed at Yates)**_  
 **E=** let him go  
 **GY=** I could but I am the only thing holding him up  
 **E=** let me call and ambulance for him then it'll be just you and me just like you wanted  
 **GY=** no he'll be dead long before they get here put that away... then you shoot me and he goes over  
 **E=** stop, stop _ **( she puts her gun away)**_  
 **ND=** no,no,no  
 **E=** this is it  
 **GY=** have a seat _**( so Erin sits down in a chair near by)**_ Julion Hale was a nursing student but what she wanted to be was a surgeon. I helper do you know who suffered the most. Helpers because wide up until that moment when you snap their kids they really believe the goodness of people. She thought that I would spare her because she was three months pregnant and that is why I picked her a pregnant nurse as my first victim. Symmetry you did want this from the beginning right detective now my pair oh that was Electric Lisa and uh oh Rebecca they fought for each other so hard but in the end because you know you can't keep a woman alive for days who is suffering it's such an underrated art isn't. But you know who suffered the most beautiful of them all Poor Nadia. Look, we are too similar you and I damaged by a terrible mother a father who abandoned us when he could of saved us and we tried to overcome didn't we to become healers but turns out fixing people doesn't pave over what you're born with  
 **E=** then what do you want why am I here  
 **GY=** an execution always need one thing a witness **( he throw Michael into the hole that was in the floor)** there's no saving people were killers and at the end of the day what is more liberating than killing someone bad begets bad begets bad and you my lovely you get to tell this story

 _ **( Erin gets up at this point and pulls her gun out again and points it at Yates because he has an ice pick in his hands)**_

 **E=** don't move you hear me stay where you are  
 **GY=** you won't my name down in a police report you talk to the person you testify in court you are my balladeer sing the song of Gregory Williams Yates over and over and over  
 **E=** I said don't move  
 **GY=** can you put me away take me and take me take me...

Erin shots him in the head and hank finally shows up and he stands by her and look at the hole in the floor and then takes Erin's gun and he called the crime lab

 **Erin's pov:** when hank showed up right after I shot yates he grabbed my gun and told me to go straight to you the District and not talk to anybody until he gets thereWhile he calls the crime lab. Once hank gets back to the station he has me talk to IA to tell them what happend while he has everybody finish up the paperwork. After I got done talking to IA I went up to the bullpen to grab my stuff

 **OB=** you know what Erin went through that can screw a person up for while  
 **HV=** well for what it's worth she got me to walk her through it  
 **OB=** that's not such a bad thing  
 **HV=** I wish you were here more often you'd be good for her  
 **E=** hey looks like it'll be ruled clean kill fleeing Felon with a weapon so _ **( erin walks over toward her desk but stops by Adam)**_ hey can I have that  
 **AR=** yeah  
 _ **(Jay walks over to Erin)**_  
 **J=** and you doing okay  
 **E=** I don't know yet  
 **( jay walks away)**

When I was leaving Olivia asked me to join her at Molly's I wasn't sure At first because I just wanted to be alone but I then decide to go hang out with her

 **At Molly's**  
 **OB=** you ever heard of William Lewis  
 **E=** yeah he's the killer in New York who you...  
 **OB=** what Lewis I wanted was to get so far into his victims head that they couldn't get rid of him what that they couldn't live the life they plan that what you're up against Erin  
 **E=** is is it wrong that I'm kind of relived that I'm the one who killed him  
 **OB=** murdered your friend he came at you with an ice pick no it's not wrong but it doesn't mean that your sleep tonight  
 **E=** so what did you do I mean what did you do  
 **OB=** i'm still doing it my phone is always on always  
 **E=** thanks liv  
 **OB=** you're welcome also you got a lot of people who love you lean on them to help you that's what helps me too  
 **E=** thanks again now you can go back home now  
 **OB=** yeah

Once Olivia left Molly's I decide to get out of there too. On my way home I decide to go to jay's house so I can feel safe tonight and what made me decide to head to jay's house was what Olivia said about leaning on others so that's what I am doing I get to jay's apartment and I knock on his door

 **Jay's pov:** once I learned that Erin went After yates i was kind of mad but if I was her I would do you same to get justice for my friend. When Olivia asked her to go have a drink with her I thought that was OK she's talking to somebody so I finished up my paperwork and headed home I hope she stops by tonight but I don't think she will. Couple hours later as I'm watching TV I hear somebody knocking on my door so I get up to answer it and it is Erin

 **J=** hey you  
 **E=** hey so are you mad at me for breaking our rule once again  
 **J=** first off come in ( _**she walks in**_ ) and second I was at first but I would do the same too  
 **E=** okay thanks for not being to mad at me  
J= _ **(he kiss her on her cheek)**_ no problem so do you want to beer the black hawks are on tv right now  
 **E=** yes please  
 _ **( Erin walks over to the couch while jay grabs a beer)**_  
 **J=** here you go  
 **E** = thanks ( _ **he sits down at the other end of the couch)**_  
 **J=** so how are you doing  
 **E=** I already told you I'm...  
 **J=** yeah I know your fine but Erin it's just me and you so how are you really  
 **E** = i'm still a little shaken from when yates was coming at me with the ice pick  
 **J=** it's ok I am here for you  
 **E=** I know thanks for that _**( he moves closer to her)**_  
 **J=** your welcome that's why you have back up ( Erin laughs) there is that smile I like  
 **E=** yeah  
 _ **A couple hours later**_  
 **J=** all right lets go to bed  
 **E=** i don't want to too  
 **J=** why not  
 **E=** i'm scared that I will have nightmares of Yates and won't be able to sleep that much  
 **J=** hey I will be right there with you don't worry Okay  
 **E=** okay

He gets up and grabs her hand and brings her to bed and make sure she is safe in his arm. He waits for her to fall asleep before he does to make sure she is ok


	42. bring back the ptsd memories

**B= Brianna T= Terry TW= Terry wife D= Driver JO= Joe ortiz BH=Brianna ex-husband FA=frank Amerson**

 **Jay's pov:** a couple weeks ago Mouse Presented me with a job offer he heard about and how this person was looking for ex military or ex cops to do security at a marijuana facility. I wasn't at sure I want to take the job offer for a couple reason one I really didn't want to be associated with the marijuana business because it could be tricky sometimes. And plus I really don't need a second job. But once I met the Lady in charge I change my mind and realize it could be cool to make sure nobody gets a hold of the stuff plus it won't hurt to have extra cash when ever I need it. Right now I am eating at Brianna's facility before I do the job today and it's very nice here. She walks in and starts speaking to me

 **B=** hey  
 **J=** hey... I gotta say you run a very nice operation  
 **B=** oh come on, you've never got food catered to district  
 **J=** yeah once this old man he left his inheritance of $530 to the district so we all got al's beef for everybody  
 **B=** ( gosh) being cops I would hope that you wouldn't have to pay for anything  
 **J=** it used to be that we didn't. now you get written up for taking a stick of gum  
 **T=** miss Brianna And jay I just came from Chicago med  
 **TW=** we're having a boy  
 **B=** oh wow ( _they all start hugging each other)_  
 **J=** congratulations  
 **B=** that's amazing  
 **T=** thanks man  
 **B=** it's beautiful  
 **TW=** thank you  
 **B=** wonderful  
 **TW=** ( _to jay)_ you have kids  
 **J=** uh no I haven't found the time for that  
 **TW=** are you married  
 **J=** haven't found the time for that either  
 **TW=** well you should find the time  
J= I got a steal him and do a bank run it was very nice meeting you congrats again  
 **TW=** yeah yeah thank you  
 **T=** I'll see you  
 **TW=** bye

We head to where the money is located in the facility where they money is located.

 **T=** hope lisa didn't. Corner you about being a bachelor  
 **J=** no it's all good  
 **B=** $263,000... lets roll  
 _( they walk to the car)_  
 **D=** ma'am  
 **B=** _( to terry)_ here _( to jay_ ) you're the only one with the safety deposit box key ( she put the key over his head) I don't know what you're doing for dinner later but if you want we could do maestro's  
 **J=** um so I'm kinda  
 **B=** jay it's just i'm going through a complicated divorce so we can keep it simple

we leave and start heading toward the bank and decide to chit chat along the way

 **D=** playing hard to get with the boss lady huh  
 **J=** all right just concentrate on the road  
 **D=** crazy right couple of years ago I was a DEA agent putting pot dealers in prison I'm driving their cash to the bank  
 **T=** for $100 an hour it's a brave New World  
 **J=** do you know how many 12-13 -year-old corner boys I see die over a dime bag in my opinion the faster they legalize it the better  
 **T=** I hear that

They are driving behind a car when all of a sudden it comes to a complete stop for no reason at all.

 **J=** what the hell is this guy doing  
 **D=** Iowa plates he must be lost  
 **J=** let's just get to the bank

They start driving again but before they could drive any farther a car sound fun of them that was in golfed in flames

 **J=** reverse reverse

They try to reverse but then another car comes up behind them and start shooting at them so Jay and Terry decide jump out of the car and start to shoot back at them

 **J=** move move ( terry try's to grab the bag of cash) Terry leave it

Shots are just flying when terry decide to jump in front of a gun to shot the bad guy but end up getting shot himself

 **J=** terry no ( jay shot the guy who shot terry)  
 **T=** jay  
 **J=** it's gonna be okay hold on hold on brother hold on hold on ( into his radio ) 10-1 this is Detective Jay Halstead I'm at canal and van buren we,be taking heavy fired shots fired. I got a man shot  
 **Dis=** copy that back up and paramedics on the way

The truck started to pull away and one of the bad guy grabbed the bag of the money and then they finally leaved

 **J=** it's gonna be OK it's going to be OK they're coming OK terry stay with me stay with me stay with me  
 **T=** not like this  
 **J=** hey Terry your good brother you're good stay with me

 **Erin's pov:** when Jay told me That he was doing security I was kind of mad at first because that means we don't spend as much time but in the long run it makes them more money so that's good for him I may have been mad but I think pink is even more mad because that's one less number in the unit Plus I kind of think it's because he likes Jay he doesn't want him hurt but who since jay got the job I listen to the radio scanner to make sure he is doing okay out there without me. Right now I am doing paper work while Adam and Kevin goof around across the room Then all of sudden I heard the worst thing i didn't want to hear ever _" 10-1 shots fried_ and I froze and then everyone noticed  
 **AD=** Erin what's going on  
 **E=** I Don't know it sounds like jay's in trouble

 _( hank notice and came out of his office)_

 **HV=** what's going on  
 **E=** listen to the radio hank jay's in trouble  
 **J=** shots fried I got a man down  
 **AD** = where is he  
 **E=** um I think he said canal and van buren  
 **HV=** ok  
 **E=** lets go

 _( Erin starts to walk out of the bullpen)_

 **HV=** Erin stop  
 **E=** hank he could be in trouble right now we need to move as quick as possible  
 **HV=** I know that but you are not going  
 **E=** why not I am his partner  
 **HV=** because I said so plus your are emotional involved so no  
 **O=** how about I go and make sure he is okay  
 **HV=** thanks Alvin go  
 **E=** fine than I will wait down stairs

So I go down stairs and wait for him I am so pissed that hank didn't let me check on him but I am glad he let Alvin go to see if he is okay

 _ **Back with jay**_

 **J=** he's still got a pulse just get him to med  
 **KB=** were are you able to see a license plate on the truck  
 **D=** there wasn't one  
 **KB=** Okay... no what do you...  
 _( before Kim can finish saying what she was saying jay cake over and grab his jacket very aggressively)_  
 **J=** where the hell were you  
 **D=** I was pinned my piece was jammed  
 **J=** it jammed ? How does a DEA tough guy run and hide  
 **O=** hey hey hey east jay easy easy easy  
 **J=** I don't wanna see your face again do you understand  
 **O=** easy just calm down  
 **J=** al he was ducking  
 **O=** I don't care about him are you OK  
 **J=** i'm fine I'm not hurt I'm on all right I'm fine  
 **O=** all right just take a breath  
 **SR=** looks like they left behind a .40 caliber bread crumb  
 **J=** I shot one in them must've dropped it  
 **SR=** yeah

 **General pov** : They walk over to where the gun was left behind and al grabbed a evidence bag and put the gun in it. After that they were good to head back to the district so they did. Once they pulled up they walk in though the back entrance when they walked in they saw Erin standing waiting for them once Erin starts walking over al speaks up

 **J=** hey  
 **O=** i'll get this to the lab  
 **J=** yeah _( Erin and jay hug)_  
 **E=** I heard on the scanner  
 **J=** Erin I'm okay... is there word from med on terry  
 **E=** not yet... come on

They walk upstairs and jay walks into hanks office so jay can check in and hank can make sure jay is okay

 **J=** you're not taking me off this case  
 **HV=** I'm gonna to do whatever I feel is right for this unit jay  
 **J= (** _he points to his jacket_ **)** this is Terry's blood I saw the guy who shot him you need me  
 **HV=** OK but anytime I tell you to sit on the sidelines you're going to sit you understand

Jay nods his head yes. Someone called Brianna in and they sat her down in the Interrogation

 **B=** my family warned me about getting into this business  
 **HV=** You're a lawyer  
 **B=** I am  
HV= What did you practice before getting into the marijuana trade  
 **B=** Corporate law  
 **E=** bit of an unconventional jump wouldn't you say  
 **B=** I was question you were investigating a robbery not me  
 **E=** we have to check every box  
 **B=** The federal government classifies marijuana as a controlled substance so I don't have access to our country's banking system that's why every week I deposit a quarter of a mill cash into a safety deposit box at Chase so I really don't think I'm gonna to steal it for myself  
 **HV=** Who else knows the bank route  
 **B=** just my security team in since one of your own Jay Halstead is in charge of that I think we can rule out that angle  
 **E=** we're gonna have to run background checks on all your employees  
 **B=** I already do that  
 **E=** we understand but we haven't what about disgruntled employees  
 **B=** I pay three times the minimum wage to all my workers  
 **HV=** you can imagine a lot of the games aren't happy

In the room looking into the interrogation room

 **O=** I got a call from med Terry he uh didn't make it massive hemorrhaging... what's the man I want you to take some of those vacation days we never used get your head right

Jay didn't like what Alvin was saying so he walked away to take his mind off of things and then he came back to see what else Brianna May know but when he was coming back she was walking out

 **B=** hey I just heard about Terry  
 **J=** yeah  
 **B=** I can't feel responsible for what happened to him  
 **J=** you're not I am  
 **B=** please tell Terry's wife that I'll take care of all the funeral cost  
 **J=** he was a marine so he'll get a military send off  
 **B=** okay  
 **E=** we got something off the gun  
 **J=** you should stay low until we find these guys just in case  
 **B=** okay Okay if there's anything I can do  
 **E=** i'm sure we'll have more questions  
 **B=** thanks _( she walks away)_

 _ **In the bullpen**_  
 **GM= I** got the lab to do a rush order and they manage to pull a partial print off the clip inside the .40 sig that was left at the scene now it came up matching to a one Joseph " Joey" Ortiz  
 **KA=** Ortiz yeah he's a known member of the insane king lick crew. They don't sell drugs their MO is to follow cartel mules with large amounts of money after a big drug deals then they were rob them  
 **HV=** hmmm  
 **AR=** sounds familiar Jay  
 **J=** yeah  
 **HV=** I won't put out an investigative alert on Ortiz have patrol saturate all know areas him and his crew frequent  
 **AR=** got it boss

Everyone walks way looking into stuff while jay stays by the white broad

 **HV=** listen I got to ask you... you sleeping with this woman  
 **J=** Brianna?  
 **HV=** hmm  
 **J=** no... and even if I was what would that have to do with anything  
 **HV=** all right one more time you sleeping with her  
 **J=** no

Hank walks away within an hour they find where Ortiz and his crew were at so they pick him up and they put Ortiz in the interrogation room to answer some questions from Jay and Antonio

 **AD=** seems your pal you were slicing up is too scared to talk who is he  
 **JO=** sasso  
 **AD=** that's how you treat your cousin  
 **JO=** just settling A little family feud  
 **AD=** what you didn't want to give sasso his cut from the robbery  
 **JO=** you keep talking about some Labory I never heard of but 260 g's how wish I had known about it first  
 **AD=** .40 caliber with your prints we left at the sink that's so concidence  
 **JO=** talk to us sasso he's my alibi  
 **AD=** your cousin you had on a table he's gonna cover for you  
 **JO=** you understand mijo we got our own way of dealing with family in humble park  
 **J=** get up _ **( jay walks over to him and grabs him and slams him against the wall)**_  
We know how you make a living ripping off drug dealers now you're looking at murder  
 **JO=** i'm telling you man  
 **AD=** we got our own way of dealing with things to mijo  
 **JO=** all right all right... I have a bag of gun stolen out of my car last week so somebody got be trying to set me up  
 **J=** you're gonna tell me the truth  
 **E=** jay... you're gonna want to see this

They all walk out to the bullpen and look at mouse Computer screen

 **E=** turns out Ortiz cousin sasso was a one or for the cartel and was going to give Ortiz up for robbing their cash job so it looks like Ortiz was just giving him a gentle reminder to keep his mouth shut  
 **GM=** OK so I pulled this from a Zac's beef parking lot up on Clark and ridge now if you look at the time code on the actual footage it just six minutes before Jay got lit up  
 **KA=** I don't know bro I don't see Ortiz and his boys making it from Ridge down to Van Buren in that kind of time  
 **J=** Ortiz still could've set it up  
 **HV=** no that .40 sig on purpose to mislead us  
 **AR=** oh well the DNA from the blood splatter at the robbery scene came back  
Inconclusive doesn't match any offenders in the system 96 Chevy that was on fire pushed over the overpass stolen for my junkyard a week ago  
 **J=** we didn't get anything from the shell casings  
 **GM=** no all clean no prints every last one  
 **HV=** all right kick Ortiz  
 **J=** No I'm not done talking to him  
HV= well he's not our guy his cousin isn't gonna Press charges so kick him  
 **O=** Jay talk to me through this route again  
 **J=** there's nothing to talk through we change every week  
 **O=** all right what was last week route  
 **J=** AL man we've been over this  
 **HV=** did you or your guys discuss the route with anyone else  
 **J=** for the tenth time no  
 **O=** well they found out somehow someone must be talking  
 **HV=** Or listening AL go down to your basement take up your old equipment I want you to sweep the dispensary  
 **J=** sweet for bugs we should be taking a hard run at Ortiz  
 **HV=** Jay take a step back or go home it's your call

 **Jay's pov:** once hank told me to take a step back for the second time today I decide maybe this is a good time to check in on terry's wife and say sorry to her so I drove over to her house I walk in and she has a lot of people here so I don't try to make much attention to me but after a few seconds she notice me and walks over toward me

 **TW=** Jay  
 **J=** Lisa I'm so sorry I'm so sorry

She grabbed my hand and brings me into a room so we could have privacy to talk

 **TW=** you know when terry got back from his last tour he was no angel to deal with  
 **J=** yeah I know how that goes  
 **TW=** it was so hard on him booze, pills and then even harder stuff. His father and brothers tried but I nursed him through it helped him find a therapist  
 **J=** it sounds like you really saved him  
 _ **( she goes and grabs something and hands it to jay)**_  
 **TW=** this came last week... he got into the police academy to report next month  
 **J=** terry... he didn't mention he took the exam  
 **TW=** maybe he was too proud to tell you until it was official one thing I know he really looked up to you said you went through a lot of the same things  
 **J=** do you mind if I keep this  
 **TW=** I wouldn't know what else to do with it

I stay with her for a little while and I started to head back to the district and see what else they have uncovered while I have been gone. When I get back Adam and Alvin wasn't back yet so we just continue looking at things until they got back with more information. That 30 minutes later they showed up with some information

 **AR=** we got serial numbers off the bugs we found in Brianna's office called all the spy shops in Chicago guess who paid for them  
 **O=** Brianna soon to be ex-husband Jason Logan  
 **AR=** got his work address here JMC fittings on West Augusta  
 **HV=** go pick him up _**( to Erin)**_ hey make sure he doesn't break anything  
 **E=** yeah

We arrive at his place of work and someone tells us where he is

 **RW=** right there  
 **E=** thanks  
 _ **( jay walks over toward him and taps him on his shoulder)**_  
 **BH=** can I help you  
 **E=** we need to talk  
 _ **( he takes him to the cafeteria area so they can talk in a more quiet and privacy area )**_  
 **BH=** I had nothing to do with Brianna's dispensary being robbed  
 **J=** __ _( hits the table)_ The dispensary wasn't robbed the cash drop I was in charge of was and a man died  
 **BH=** you think I pull an armed robbery for a quarter a mill and show back up here for a shift  
 **E=** we know you're suing her for alimony in your divorce settlement  
 **BH=** i admit there is no love lost between me and Breonna I mean the whole idea for that dispensary was mine  
 **E=** okay okay so you think you got squeezed out of a business deal that would have put you in a higher tax bracket  
 **J=** maybe that's why you bought the bugs that we found and we aren't office that's illegal wire tapping more importantly that means you heard our cash drop routes to the bank so along with your partner in crime you're looking at a homicide  
 **BH=** whoa I didn't bug her office I hired a PI to help me with the alimony case he's the one who watching Brianna to get her to pay up for sexual abandonment  
 **E=** for sexual what?  
 **BH=** abandonment I wanted her blog because I knew she was cheating on me  
 **J=** so this PI he's monitoring the calls  
 **BH=** listen I maxed out my credit cards because he promised me I'd get a better settlement if he found dirt on her  
 **J=** we're gonna need the name of that PI  
 **E=** and until that checks out we are detaining you down at the station get up. _ **( to jay)**_ you got cuffs  
 **J=** right here  
 **E=** put your hands behind your back thanks Jay  
 **J=** yeah  
BH= your first name is Jay? Jay Halstead  
 **J=** yeah why  
 **BH=** Heard too many times on the tapes how Brianna wants to screw you _**( Erin gives him a look of what )**_  
 **J=** lets go

We head back to the 21st and he gives us the name of the PI so I went out to the bullpen to share with the rest of the team

 **J=** this is frank amerson he's 51 he used to work as a bail bondsman now he's a PI making his bones spying on cheating spouses  
 **AR=** you know I read something like 73% mess around on their wives  
 **O=** where did you read that  
 **AR=** playboy  
 **KA=** they took out the centerfold right what's the point  
 **AR=** look my point is amerson lives in oak park makes a good living destroying marriages I mean why get into armed robbery  
 **E=** I've seen a 65 Woman killed over a two dollar lotto scratchers we're talking six figures  
 **J=** yeah we need to grab him up  
 **HV=** i think we should take a breath do you our own counter surveillance see if we can make a concrete connection to this robbery  
 **GM=** Well look I can be up on his phone in like two minutes  
 **HV=** all right won't take long. Antonio you And ruzek get on the Sam spade

About an hour later I decide to check in on mouse to see if he found frank yet and if so they found anything to make a connection

 **J=** you got anything yet  
 **GM=** no just a couple of calls. I'm somebody who thinks her husband is actually cheating on her with her own sister. In the Hawks are down by two with six minutes to go. So there's that. That robbery was... was pretty crazy huh it might have brought back some memories  
 **J=** mouse I am good  
 **GM=** yo it's amerson ( he makes it louder)  
 **RM=** well things went as planned  
 **FA=** when you know I almost got caught last night listening to see what The cops knew at Her dispensary  
 **RM=** I'll ... I'll call you back  
 **FA=** I want my cut  
 **RM=** you'll get yours ( he hangs out the phone)  
 **J=** lets call voight  
 **GM=** yeah

Mouse called voight to tell him what we found out and what he said and voight told Antonio and Adam to pick frank up now

 **AR=** no no no. No. No no no I wouldn't do that if I were you  
 **FA=** Who are you  
 **AD=** why so jumpy frank  
 **FA=** i'm watching a husband I get made you never know how they're going to react ( Antonio finds his gun) I got a concealed permit for that  
 **AR=** all right. Fantastic will figure that out down at the district why don't you step out of the car

They bring him back and sit him in the interrogation room and make him listen to what he said on the tape and then asked him some questions

 **HV=** hmm Sounds like you need protection from that guy on the other end of that call  
 **FA=** I want a lawyer  
 **HV=** glad to call you one by the time he gets here You'll be looking at homicide charges  
 **AD=** you were hired by Breonna's ex-husband to help his divorce so you illegally plant listening devices in her office but instead of scandalous gossip to help his case you over here how much cash Brianna is moving and you think " Hot damn I've won the lottery"  
 **HV=** The guy you sold the score to is Icing you out  
 **FA=** if I tell you I want protection  
 **HV=** you give us the guy on the other end of that call I'll rig something up with that states attorneys  
 **FA=** uh guy I tracked down years ago when I was a bondsman Collin Briggs I sold him the score for 20% of the cash  
 **AD=** that wasn't so hard was it who were the others in his crew  
 **FA=** I don't know any others in the crew I just know that Briggs put the crew together  
 **AD=** OK call Briggs tell him you need to meet and if he doesn't show up with your cut you'll go to the police  
 **HV=** or you're facing murder charges

He calls him and they go to the meeting place and wait on him to come jay,Erin and Adam go over the details of clowns Briggs in the car while they are waiting

 **E=** Collins Briggs he's done time for manslaughter, aggravated robbery according to an FBI database he was kicked out of an anti-government military in Indiana  
 **AR=** you recognize Him jay  
 **J=** not off the screen

They wait a little bit longer and Collin finally shows up and they arrest him and put him in the cage and start asking him questions

 **J=** it wasn't you but a guy in your crew killed my friend he had a baby boy on the way  
 **CB=** we all need some pain in our life  
 **J=** i'm going to testify against you at your child I'm going to make your life A living hell  
 **CB=** inside a cage or on the street i'm doing Time where ever I stand I'll never rat so how about you just go grab my jungle juice and bologna sandwich ready and I holding cell you think you'll manage that pretty boy  
 **HV=** it's kind of funny the only reason I'm here is to keep him from getting to you and I'm standing over there thinking about what the hell I'd do to you if you talk to me like that if there's one thing I hate it's a hypocrite ( **to jay)** you got five minutes

Hank unlocks the cage and jay hands over his gun and open the cage

 **CB=** take these classes off let's see

Before jay could do anything Antonio walked downstairs and interrupted

 **AD=** hey we found them rest of the crew

They close the cage and walk up stairs to the bullpen everyone is waiting for them

 **KA=** yo you might wanna hear this so the car that Collins Briggs was driving belong to a 61-year-old Jacob seeley he lives in will county he has a house right outside of Juliet  
 **GM=** and I did a search food in the car was stolen but it wasn't reported and guess who Jacob Seeley is the father of  
 **E=** Brendan Seeley he did a stretch in Pontiac for a string of strong arm robberies where he used a hammer guess who his cellmate was Collins Briggs  
 **AR=** these are the Seeley brothers both have priors for weapon violations in Juliet

jay looks at the photos that are on the bored and find the guy who shot terry

 **J=** that's him ( to Brendan photo)  
 **AD=** looks like we got our crew  
 **E=** want me to call will county sheriff  
 **HV=** tell him we're on our way

They leave and arrive at the house they start searching the house when jay hears a noise and see someone running out the back so he chase him and they get in a little fit with their hands and jay gets him in the ground and puts his foot On his throat so he can not breathe but before he could push to hard Alvin show up behind him

 **O=** I guess I'll call an ambo  
 **J=** yeah take your time

They next day jay went to Brianna's office to tell her the news they caught the guys so he waits in her office until she shows up

 **B=** jay  
 **J=** we recovered your money minus about 10 grand that Briggs and hey crew burned though  
 **B=** I don't care about the money I'm just glad you're OK the guy that shot Terry did you get them  
 **J=** where he's going he's never going to see the sun again  
 **B=** Good terry's wife um whatever she needs any medical expenses around the baby I'll take care of it  
 **J=** that's great she'll really appreciate that  
 _ **( jay gets up to leave)**_  
 **B=** um hey so that dinner at maestros it still stands, The offer could use somebody to talk to  
 **J=** I have somebody waiting for me  
 **B=** oh well she's a very lucky girl  
 **J=** _**( he hangs her back the key)**_ you're gonna need this I'm going to get you the names of a couple really solid cops guys that need the extra money  
 **B=** okay  
 **J=** thank you  
 **B=** hey if you change your mind my door is always open

I leave her office and head home to get ready for Terry's funeral

 **Erin's pov:** just working on this case with Jay I can see the affect that it might have on bring back his PTSD memories that he had in the past and it worries me the whole time and how losing a fellow military person affects each soldier so I was happy we were able to solve it pretty fast so that I didn't have to keep seeing jay been so sad. Right now I am with Door because terry's funeral is today and I decided I can't wait to show my support since it's always been there to support me within a few minutes he shows up

 **J=** hey Erin what are you doing here  
 **E=** well I came by to see you  
 **J=** well I am good you could of just call you know _ **( jay opens his apartment door up and they both walk in)**_  
 **E=** I know but that's not my only reason  
 **J=** well please tell me fast I get to get ready for terry's funeral  
 **E=** well that's why I am here I am going to go with you to his funeral  
 **J=** Erin I am a big boy I could do that by myself I don't need you to go with..,  
 **E=** no I am going no more argue about end of story  
 **J=** fine bossy  
 **E=** lets get you ready  
 **J=** okay

Once we both are ready we head to the church once inside jay decide we should sit near the back so we did as the service went on I kept looking over toward terry's wife and thinking I couldn't I mange her pain right now and I am so glad it wasn't jay that got killed today I felt bad for saying that but honestly I couldn't live without jay. Once the Service was over jay and me hugged terry's wife and say sorry for her lose and then we left and headed back to his place once we got there we started to relax when jay's phone went off and he got up and said he will be back soon he is going to meet mouse and Ethan at Molly's it hang out I told him that I will still be here I am glad he has friends he could talk to about this kinda of stuff

 _ **At Molly's**_

 **EC=** And so I'm using my belt as a tourniquet on this poor Marine's arm where he brachial artery Was severed by a sniper round I am twisting as hard as I can to staunch blood and he's throwing up all over me so I say " grunt i'm trying to save your life here" anyway that was a typical day in Kandahar  
 **GM=** hmm me and Jay and we were in Korenga there was not a day that went by without a firefight  
 **EC=** yeah  
 **J=** they thing is firefight never scared me it was coming home and having to look in to the faces of the wives in the families of the guys who didn't make it back... I gotta to go guys  
 **GM=** later  
 **EC=** later

Jay leaves Molly's and head to the district and heads straight for hanks office

 **HV=** yeah come in  
 **J=** um I just wanted to come in and say thanks for keeping me on the case  
 **HV=** well right now you're gonna take a weeks medical leave  
 **J=** I appreciate it but I'm fine really  
 **HV=** it's not open to discuss  
 **J=** thanks ( jay starts to walk out of the office)  
 **HV=** hey I've been meaning to tell you I'm lucky to have you in my unit

Jay shakes his head to say ok and then walks away and heads to the locker room so he could splash cold water on his face after he does that he yet lets all his emotions come up and he breaks down and sits on the floor crying

 **Hanks pov** : about 10 after jay walked away I decide to call it a night so I get up and leave as I past by the locker rooms I hear a sound so I walk inside and see jay crying and I am shocked to see him crying so I leave the room without him knowing I was in there I head back toward my office and I call Erin

 **Erin's pov:** I am still at jay's waiting on him to come home hopefully talking to mouse and Ethan is helping him when all of sudden I get a phone call from hank so I pick it up and see what he needs

 **E=** hey hank what's up  
 **HV=** so jay is here at the district and you need to come get him because he needs you right now  
 **E=** okay I will be right there  
 **HV=** see you when you get here

I drive to the district as fast as possible and look for hank

 **E=** hey hank  
 **HV=** so he is in there crying I never seen him like that before and I figure he didn't want his boss to see that  
 **E=** wow that's crazy thanks hank  
 **HV=** no problem see you later  
 **E=** see you

Once hank left I walked in and saw how bad he was upset and I got down on his level and got close to him and decide to speak up Friday before I touch him

 **E=** jay...jay _**( she touch his arm)**_  
 **J=** Erin what are you doing here  
 **E=** hank called me he was worried about you  
 **J=** oh really great now he will hold it against me I'm fine though  
 **E=** I don't think so let's get you home and we can talk ok and plus he won't do that and if he did I will hurt him  
 **J=** ok

Erin helps jay get up and they go to her car and head to jay's place once in side they both sit on the couch

 **E=** talk to me whenever you are ready to

It took some time but after about 10 minutes of silence jay spoke up

 **J=** I feel so bad for his wife  
 **E=** same here  
 **J=** well now she has to raise that little boy all by herself  
 **E=** she pregnant  
 **J=** yeah before we went on the bank run they came in and told me and Brianna that they were having a little boy ( **he starts to cry )**  
 **E=** hey look at me _**( he does but then she decide to sit on his lap)**_ this isn't your fault that he got killed and that little boy doesn't grow up without a father do you hear me  
 **J=** yes hey can I show you something  
 **E=** yes  
 _ **( he pulls out the letter of terry's and hands it to Erin)**_  
 **J=** this is terry's letter that said he got into the police Academy  
 **E=** wow that's crazy did you know about this  
 **J=** no his wife just told me yesterday when I went by her house  
 **E=** that's cool  
 **J=** yeah he said he looked up to me and want to join the police force because of me  
 **E=** wow that's nice of him to say he looks up to you I think people are crazy for not looking up to you.  
 **J=** how come  
 **E=** well you are a great cop that follows the rules and plus you are the most gentle man o know  
 **J=** you don't have to say all of that  
 **E=** yes I do and it's true  
 **J=** well thanks then  
 **E=** your Welcome so how about we go to bed now since we have to get up for work tomorrow  
 **J=** well actually about that  
 **E=** what's up  
 **J=** when I went to see hank he told me to take a week off I wanted to argue with him about it but told me to  
 **E=** wow I am surprise he never lets any of have a week off not even me  
 **J=** yeah but what surprise is what he said next  
 **E=** what did he say I am scared to know but go ahead  
 **J=** He said " i'm lucky to have you in my units"  
 **E=** wow that is crazy  
 **J=** yeah I ever taught he would ever say those words to me  
 **E=** same here all right lets get to bed it's been a rough couple of days  
 **J=** okay

They head to bed jay strip down to just his underwear and Erin change into one of jay's shirts and they both laid down they don't talk for a few minutes but then jay speaks up

 **J=** hey Erin  
 **E=** yeah what's up  
J= I just want to say thank you for coming with me today to terry's funeral  
 **E=** ( _ **she sits up)**_ hey you don't have to thank me I want to support you like you always support me  
 **J=** yeah well thanks  
 **E=** totally I will miss you this week  
 **J=** same here also please make sure Adam wouldn't take my chair  
 **E=** I will make sure he doesn't **( she kiss him on the lips)** now lets go to bed okay since I have to get up and deal with those idiots on my own  
 **J=** good luck with that and hope hank doesn't let you have Adam as your backup  
 **E=** I think hank knows not to do that to me  
 **J=** yes he does good night  
 **E=** good night

They fall asleep pretty fast in each other arms

 **Authors note: sorry guys it took me too long to post but just moved last month and then it took a while to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy this and I add some stuff that should of happened in this episode please leave me feedback on this chapter to let me know how I am doing writing**


	43. Being honest with each other

**CR=Connor rhodes JS= jess saxten VH= Valerie holt OT= Otis H= Herman**

 **Erin's pov:** it's been a long without jay as my back up luckily hank let me have Kevin as my back up and not Adam . But it's finally time to have jay back at work so i decide to get up a little early this morning and head and grab me and jay some coffee so I went to out favorite coffee shop grab mine and jay's coffee order plus a little muffin for breakfast and drive to his place once I get there I knock on his door. When he opened the door he was shocked I was here

 **J=** Erin what are you doing here  
 **E=** well I came to pick you up for work  
 **J=** well I know that but you are little early and that's so not you  
 **E=** yeah I know but can I come in or do I have to leave your coffee out here with the muffin I got you  
 **J=** wait you didn't say anything about food or coffee so please come in  
 **E=** good so are you ready to head back to work  
 **J=** yes I am I got bored after the second day of being home  
 **E=** I bet it was  
 **J=** so who did hank give you as a back up please don't tell me it wasn't Adam  
 **E=** oh god no he let me have Atwater as my back up  
 **J=** that's good for many reasons  
 **E=** right I think hank knows best  
 **J=** for sure I am ready to go are you  
 **E=** yes I am let's go  
 **J=** okay so can I drive  
 **E=** jay no way you know who always drive  
 **J=** yeah I know I though I try but hopeful one day in the future I will be able to drive just once  
 **E=** yeah maybe one day jay we will see

They drive to the district and head inside they see platt at her normal spot and she said hi to us but mostly said hi to Erin than me

 **J=** she loves you and hates me  
 **E=** not true  
 **J=** so true  
 **E=** whatever jay

They walk upstairs and at first nobody notice but then Antonio notice them

 **AD=** oh hey there he is  
 **AR=** oh hey buddy  
 **KA=** what's up man  
 **J=** nothing I am just glad to be back  
 **KA=** same here we all miss you especially Erin  
 **J=** I am sure you did  
 **KA=** I Just glad you are back because that mean I can drive again since Erin won't let me at all  
 **J=** that's my girl  
 **KA=** yes she is  
 **E=** hey Atwater don't complain with you not driving that means you had more time to have little car naps while I drove  
 **AR=** owww  
 **AD=** she got you on that one Kev  
 **KA=** yes she did  
 **( they all laugh)**

Hank comes out of his office

 **HV=** hey welcome back you ready  
 **J=** yes I am and thanks  
 **HV=** Good then everyone gear up

 **General pov:** they head over to the scene where somebody called in about shots being fired at a corner store. Once they got there they started clearing the building and they noticed there wasn't stairway to an upstairs area so they went upstairs and found a whole bunch of women and children hidden and there was one person that got injured so they helped her out while they call the ambulance. Soon they found out this was a batters Woman shelter. Once they got the injured woman into the ambulance and off to med they ask all the other women what they know about what happened and then they send them off to be somewhere safe as everybody heads back to the district to figure out what happened. They realize the person that was injured was The leader of the shelter that finds all these women's and help them out. I also assume realize there is a couple missing women in the shelter that was supposed to be them the only way to find them was asked to leave her but she was still in surgery getting the bullet out of her. Got a couple hours later Med called and said that she was out of surgery and ready to talk so Hank sent Erin and Jay over to talk to her

 **CR=** so we moved the bullet and managed to stop the bleeding but she's got a long road ahead  
 **J=** thanks doc  
 **CR=** if you guys have been five minutes later she would've bled out  
(They walk into her room )  
 **JS=** my mother tried to talk me out of it she called me donqutixote but I can I let what happened to me happened to others I just couldn't  
 **E=** it was a brave thing you did for those women a noble thing  
 **JS=** is Valerie still out there  
 **J=** yeah  
JS= when she came in she was broken scared of her own shadow the man who did this the man who shot me he knew her name  
 **J=** we think she got away or he let her go  
 _ **( Jess starts to cry)**_  
 **E=** hey you are OK you did nothing wrong  
 **J=** do you have any idea where Valerie might be anything that could help us  
 **JS=** did you find my safe  
 **E=** at the shelter  
 **JS=** when the women know why they give me what they came in with anything that can remind them of what they're hiding from or what they're fighting for

 **(They get a couple more details from Jess and head out)**

 **E=** you know they name parks and streets after politicians in the city Women like that they're the real heroes and nobody even knows their name

 **J=** you all right  
 **E=** yeah  
 **J=** all right i'll call voight

Jay calls voight and tells him about the safe so he sends Antonio and Alvin to find the safe and they do and they found a way to find and they send Kevin And Adam to find her at a cemetery and bring her back to the station and erin and jay sit down and talk to her about what she knows  
 **VH=** after he... after he killed reed and Matthew he got a phone call I grab the keys and I just ran out the back  
 **J=** who is he  
 **VH=** I don't know I swear  
 **J=** The police officers that picked you up said you told them that this was your fault  
 **VH=** I... he made me knock on the door and stand in front of the peephole and when reed answered the door I tried to scream but I'm sorry i'm sorry I don't I don't I don't know how I got here I am not this person I've just been on a slide  
 **E=** ever since you lost your son  
 **VH=** yes... I guess I just gave up I stopped caring about what happened to me and sometimes sometimes I think these things i've gone through I think it's think it's punishment like I deserve it  
 **E=** I know what you mean  
 **VH=** no you don't you haven't...  
 **E=** I was in a shelter just like the one you were in for three months I was 11 and my mom was she was never very good at taking care of herself always on something with a guy who'd hit her and I thought it was my fault I thought I didn't support her enough  
 **VH=** but you came through it  
 **E=** let us help you Val OK talk to me about how this all got started  
 **VH=** reed and I were hanging out at this club he told me he was going to steal the owner stash of dope and I said that was crazy stupid but he wouldn't listen to me I told him that I was going to tell them when he was going to do it thinking that maybe he would stop this insane plan but he got so mad he hit me he kept hitting me I went to the shelter after that  
 **J=** and reed stole the drugs  
 **VH=** The guy who got me out of the shelter I don't know who he is but I've seen him at the club  
 **E=** what club  
 **VH=** volume on la salle i've seen him talking to the owner named Martin Ainge  
 **J=** so Martin gets ripped off and he sends this guy to grab you this morning  
 **VH=** he didn't know where reed Word but he knew where to find me

 **General pov:** based on what Valerie told them they were able to track down the people who did all this and track down Martin and they called everybody and the case was over

 **Jay's pov:** just working this case I started to realize this case was affecting Erin and I don't know what caused it to affect her until we started talking to Valerie when animated to validate that she has stayed in the shelter before and I never will lies that Aaron good because I don't think she ever told me and plus I never realize how bad of a life that she went through before I met her because I just focus on what she is now and not what her past was. It made me realize how strong of a person Erin is and how much I care for her. And maybe now that I'm thinking about it makes me think I'm starting to fall in love with this strong beautiful woman that I have by my side. Right now I am heading to Molly's go have a beer I asked Erin she wanted to join me but she said no. Once inside I sit down and order me a beer within five minutes after getting my beer and sitting there Connor sit down beside me and we start talking

 **CR=** you know what a millimeter is that's how close that bullet came to nicking your victim aortic artery

 **J=** when it's not your time  
 **OT=** hey another loan guys extended happy hour for family and friends just don't tell Herman  
 **CR=** I got a woman actually conference at u Chicago tomorrow  
 **E=** well leave it I'll take it leave the bottle  
 **CR=** put it on my tab Otis  
 **OT=** got it  
 _ **( Connor left and Erin sat down)**_  
 **E=** ( _ **to Otis**_ ) hey thanks  
 **J=** you never told me you stayed in a shelter  
 **E=** ummm ( she didn't know that to say)  
 **J=** we don't have to talk about it all right  
 **E=** no no it's not a thing it's not like a bad memory um it was Summer the air-conditioner I don't know what it was like right next to my bed. Bernie forgot my first day of school so the lady that ran the place she walked me all the way there she held my hand the whole way. Actually drove by there a couple weeks ago and I saw her and she was walking another little girl to school  
 **J=** did she recognize you  
 **E=** I don't know I didn't stop  
jay pour Erin an shot and they both took a shot they sat at Molly's for about another half and hour and then left to go to Erin place once they got in side jay hugged Erin from behind

 **E=** whoa what is this for  
 **J=** nothing really  
 **E=** whatever there is a reason just tell me  
 **J=** nope

 **E=** come on please tell me and please let go of me  
 **J=** fine I just want to hug you  
 **E=** haha very funny tell me now  
 **J=** fine I will but can we sit down First  
 **E=** yes we can  
 _ **( they walk over to the couch )**_  
 **J=** so the reason I hugged you was to tell you how proud and how strong I think you  
 **E=** really  
 **J=** yes really having to grow up with bunny as your mom and then have to deal with stuff on your own and then grow up and be a cop to help people that's amazing Erin that shows people you can do what ever you want to do if you just put your mind to it  
 **E=** aww jay you almost make me want me to cry  
 **J=** but also so glad hank and his wife took you in when they did who knows where I would be with out you  
 **E=** I could say the same thing about you and thank god for hank to show me what a family is suppose to be like  
 **J=** yes lets just agree we make each other a better cop  
 **E=** yes we do ( _ **they kiss)**_  
 **J=** are you ready to go to bed  
 **E=** yes I am let's go

 _ **(They head to bed and get under the covers and just lay there for a while untill Erin decide to speak )**_

 **E=** hey jay thank you  
 **J=** thank you for what  
 **E=** thank you for just being you and how perfect you are  
 **J=** your welcome but I also would like to say thank you to you too  
 **E=** why  
 **J=** well for always telling me more about you all the time  
 **E=** well you are welcome  
 **J=** lets make a promise  
 **E=** okay what is it  
 **J=** that whenever we feel sad or upset we come to each other and tell each other every thing  
 **E=** I am okay with that  
 **J=** deal now lets go to sleep

 **Erin's pov:** it's been a couple days since the last case and I am so glad we found those girls and everyone else a safe place to be. Right now I'm heading to a coffee shop to meet up with Kim because she texted me earlier and wanted to meet up and talk about stuff getting I love coffee or else I would not be getting up this early before it to get to work. Once I get inside I find him and sit down

 **E=** hey  
 **KB=** I got you a coffe  
 **E=** thank you  
 **KB=** I don't know if you take it black or with out or soy or anyways uh I brought everything  
 **E=** thank you look at that  
 **W=** here you go  
 **E=** thanks so what's up  
 **KB=** so I wanted to get your advice on something but look I probably know what you're going to which is what I need to about something that sorry I need to hear you say don't do it  
 **E=** okay I'm with you  
 **KB=** Okay last night I went out with Roman just as friends but by the end it kind of felt like more than that  
 **E=** hmm  
 **KB=** you don't seem surprised  
 **E=** oh I'm sorry you... you wanted me to sure uh oh my god  
 **KB=** I mean nothing has happened at all at all but last night there was this moment do you know what I'm talking about  
 **E=** yeah I do  
 **KB=** but having been engaged to ruzek what you are saying is that I should not be opening the door right  
 **E=** you want me to be the one to tell you that you should not date your partner I can't  
 _ **( Kim realize something)**_ **  
KB=** yeah no you know what I forget forget sometime that you and jay are dating because you make it look so easy  
 **E=** really

 **General pov:** Before Kim could answer a call came in over the radio so her and Kim went to the call they find a girl that was shaken up and they bring her to med they learn she was being held captive by a guy that was mean to her. They soon found out the girl name ruby was seven weeks pregnant so that help track down the man who did this to her. They found out it's a realtor and he sells house for people but he doesn't see the house as fast as they should be because he holds woman In the house for a while. They also find out that he keep another woman for years where she now has a new name they solve the case and get help for the two woman they saved

 **Jay's pov:** that was a crazy case that we just solve I am just glad we figured it out and help the ones who was apart of it. Ever since this morning when Erin left to meet up with Kim I been wondering what she was meeting up with Kim was about I don't want to be a boyfriend that always has to know where she is going and who she is with but we work with Kim so why did Kim want to meet somewhere else to talk to Erin. Right now we are at Molly's enjoying some cold beers and I decide to ask her about it

 **J=** hey so I am not trying to be the boyfriend that has to know where you went and what you walked about but I am wondering what you two talk about

 **E=** I get I would do the same if I was in your place but Kim wanted to talk about her and Roman possible having a relationship  
 **J=** ruzek, Burgess And Roman  
 **E=** uh huh  
 **J=** it sounds like a horror movie right there  
 **E=** it'll probably be a pg-13 deal nobody is gonna kill anybody  
 **H=** hey shots on the house just something I created in horror of Mouch and platt two great taste that taste great together  
 **E=** cheers _**( they all take a shot but suddenly regret it)**_  
 **H=** unlike gin and scotch  
 **J=** why would you do that to someone  
 **H=** I don't know I'm stupid  
 _ **( he walks away)**_  
 **E=** that's disgusting  
 **J=** all right what else  
 **E=** burgess did ask me for advice about dating a partner  
 **J=** yeah what did you tell her  
 **E=** you know just that there is one thing that is really hard  
 **J=** what's that...hey you can tell me  
 **E=** it's just that you know when you work together all day and you gotta be professional and you can't tell him that you brought a new outfit and it's still sitting in the apartment still in the box  
 **J=** okay we're out of here we gotta go  
 _ **( he puts the money for the beer on the bar top and they both walk out of Molly's)**_

 **General pov:** they get to Erin's place as fast as they could once Erin unlocks and they walk inside jay pushes her up against the wall and starts to make out with her they get their shoes off and then they start moving to the kitchen while they still are kissing each other once by the counter jay lifts Erin up and place her on the counter. Jay starts to take off Erin's shirt and then Erin takes jay's shirt off once both of their shirts are gone jay picks Erin up and carry her to the bedroom so they can enjoy some hot steam sex

 **Erin's pov:** ever since Kim told me earlier today that she forgets that me and jay are dating sometimes which is so weird but I get it in some way and how we make it look so easy and every since she said all that it's made me think of it all day long I want to talk to jay about it before I could talk about it we end of had steam sex within a few minutes so after this fun sex we just had I decide to ask him now

 **J=** so where is that outfit  
 **E=** come on jay can you give me a break before round 2 geez  
 **J=** I'm sorry but you know you love this  
 **E=** whatever jay but can I run something by you  
 **J=** yeah sure what's up  
 **E=** so beside the advice for the relationship stuff she also said something that has bug me all day  
 **J=** okay what is it  
 **E=** well it was a couple things one is how sometimes she forgets we are dating  
 **J=** oh really that's crazy  
 **E=** yeah she also said we make it look easy  
 **J=** wow  
 **E=** right so what do you think about Kim's comment  
 **J=** I don't know I don't think our relationship is super easy it took us a while to get where we are now  
 **E=** that's what I was thinking but how she sometimes forgets that we are together why do you think that is  
 **J=** well maybe because we don't really show to much PDA in the work place or make it know so maybe that's why  
 **E=** that's true but I know if we show any kind of PDA at work hank might hurt you  
 **J=** why only me why not both of us  
 **E=** because he loves me more  
 **J=** what ever you say _ **( they kiss**_ ) but it's true  
 **E=** see I was right  
 **J=** so can I see that outfit now  
 **E=** I guess so let me go get it on be right back  
 _ **(She goes and grabs the outfit and goes to the bathroom to put it on )**_  
 **J=** hurry up  
 **E=** chill I will be out in one second  
 **J=** fine  
 _ **(She opens the bathroom door )**_  
 **E=** so what do you think  
 **J=** wow Erin wow  
E= so you like it  
 **J=** I don't just like it I love it come here  
 _ **(She walks over to him)**_  
 **E=** oh you do  
 **J=** yes and you look so sexy in it  
 **E=** yea  
 **J=** yes

He kiss her again and then things get heated and they do for round 2 and soon after they fall asleep in each other arms

 **Authors note: so I put two episodes together this chapter is based season three epiosdes 18 and 19 there wasn't enough jay and Erin content in each episodes so I combined them. plus the summary I gave were not my best so sorry. I hope you like the parts I add to each episodes please leave your feedback**


	44. authors note and readers opinion

So I am writing the next couple of chapters right Now they should be posted soon but I would like your opinion on after I write the last episode one shot on linstead I plan on writing a made up version where Erin is still in the unit but I would like to know how things for this story one should I add it to this story after I write the last one shot episode or do I create a new story and my other question is in this Fantasy story should Justin voight be alive or dead. Please let me know your opinions it would mean so much to know what you think


	45. helping a lone survivor

**PC= POLLY CARLSON FK= FRANIS KRUGE DR.C= DOCTOR CHARLES PA= POLLYS AUNT PU= POLLY'S UNCLE NM 1,2,3= NURSES AT MED**

 **Erin's pov:** Right me and jay are working patrol duty because platt made us. We stop for a few lotuses so we can go and get some coffee. Once we grab our coffee we head back to our to out car to get back to doing patrol . As we are walking back jay starts telling me his past stories of working patrol in the past before he become a detective

 **J=** last time I worked violence reduction duty I wound up chasing some tweaked out Bonnie and Clyde couple across a roof  
 **E=** right the ones who fell through the skyline  
 **J=** I told you that one  
 **E=** yeah  
 **J=** point is we just become two more targets for them to shoot at  
 **E=** A: platt basically made this mandatory and B: we're getting overtime it's like a dollar a minute  
 **J=** time I rather spend in that walk-in shower with the dual steam heads in the apartment I looked at  
 **E=** uh huh

They get a call over the radio about shots being fired and they get in their car and head straight their they talk on the way to their location

 **J=** 4507 squad show us responding to shoots fried we're six blocks out  
 **E=** if you want the new fancy shower with the whatever and the whatever you need to work the overtime  
 **J=** did I show you the loft on division ?  
 **E=** the one with the toilet next to the stove? You are not moving in there  
 **J=** it's intimate  
 **E=** yeah so is prison... here we go

 _ **( they arrive at the same time as another patrol car)**_

 **J=** active shooter we'll clear downstairs you go up  
 **P.O..=** copy that  
 **J=** _ **( to the neighbors)**_ I need you to turn around and go back now  
 **(They go inside and start checking the ground floor and found bodies on the floor )**  
 **E=** Squad 4507 we want an ambulance to our current location we have multiple GSW

Once the dispatcher answer Erin Erin got up to look around the place more and as they were looking they heard a noise coming from the living room which they already checked so Erin and jay went to check out the noise and as they enter they saw someone moving from underneath a body it was a frighting little girl

 **E=** hey do you live here  
 **J=** it's okay  
 **E=** can you tell us your name I'm erin this jay can you tell us your name  
 **J=** did you see who did this  
(Before she could answer she passed out)  
 **E=** ho is she shot  
 **J=** I don't think so we got to check the others

A few hours later the whole team shows up at the crime scene

 **AD=** Carlson family residence family of six  
 **O=** one survivor  
 **AD=** five dead  
 **O** = for what. _ **( they walk over to the ambulance where jay and Erin is )**_. She saw the shooter  
 **J=** yeah I think so  
 **E=** EMT's woke her up she just saying random words  
 **O=** yeah..., you guys okay  
 **E=** yeah fine they're gonna take her to me I'm gonna go I wanna be there when she wake up  
 **J=** I'll ride with you  
 **E=** it's all right stay with them work the case  
 **O=** yeah show me inside  
 **J=** yeah

Erin goes to med with the little girl while jay goes inside and show al and Antonio the crime scene after he shows them hank shows up

 **HV=** where was the little girl  
 **J=** _**( he shows hank where she was with his hand)**_ crawled out from underneath her older sister played dead the offender must have missed her and there's no safe in the house anywhere so if this was a robbery it went way wrong  
 **O=** cases like this it's never who it's always why

 _ **Back at the district**_

 **AR=** all right Darren and Jeni Carlson both 48 years old lifelong resident of Chicago both of their daughters were in public high school. Their son who was 10 years tough kid beat leukemia, lastly their daughter Polly she was 12 years old she is our only survivor. Darren used to work for the city planing  
 **AD=** jenni was a manger at a commercial printer but they had about a dozen LLC's in their names  
 **KA=** yeah they were definitely hustlers Darren manges a few rental properties I got patrol knocking on doors right now we might being looking for a aggravated tenant  
 **AD=** yeah jenni was reasing money to buy a fast food franchise I'm looking into their investors they also had a 50,000 advance from a company called horizons  
 **O=** horizons? That's a pyramid scheme they do those seminars to tech leadership skills but it's a total scam  
 **AR=** so we got nothing on the pod cameras yet. Boss neighborhood watch didn't see anybody feeling  
 **KA=** we got the .40 Calibear shells left at the scene none of them match the ballistic database so far  
 **AD=** so it's either a single shooter or they only discharged one weapon  
 **AR=** there was no sign of forced entry so they knew who the killer was  
 **HV=** it's possible look what I wanna understand is who exactly the Carlson's were in business with those people were scrambling to do right by their family somewhere along the line it went bad and let's not assume the kids are just collateral damage they got two teenage daughters  
 **AD=** The surviving daughter is our only I bought witness she is on a three day psych evaluation at med  
 **AR=** her aunt and uncle in St. Louis are her closest family they're gonna be on the first flight tomorrow  
 **O=** Polly 12 years old has got nobody in the city  
 **HV=** well she's got us

 _ **At med with Erin**_

 **J=** change of clothes  
 **E=** thank you  
 **J=** need anything else  
 **E=** no ( _ **he sits down next to her)**_  
 **J=** to take your mind off tell me I'm crazy but that's a perfect condo check out that view  
 **E=** where is the bedroom  
 **J=** did you see the view  
 **E=** there is no bedroom  
 **J=** there's a dry cleaner in the building  
 **E=** you don't know what dry cleaning is  
 **J=** I'll learn..,. _**( Erin leans back in her chair)**_ I'll wait for Polly you get out of here  
 **E=** no it's all right I wanna be here when she wakes up  
 **J=** I know you do but there is such thing as having too much empathy you leave nothing for yourself  
 **E=** you want me to care less  
 **J=** I want you to sleep  
 **E=** i'll sleep in I've done 29 and a day thank you for this _ **( she leans into him and gives him a kiss)**_ i'll go change

Erin's gets up and goes to change her clothes when she gets back she tells jay he can leave so at least one of them is working a couple hours later jay calls her and checks in on her

 **E=** Polly's awake but she's catatonic or one click away from it  
 **J=** I spoke to the neighborhood watch again they're helpful too helpful I'm afraid they're spoiling any eye witness because right now...  
 **E=** Polly's the only one who saw the shooter  
 **MN=** we need you in the psych ward no  
 **E=** I got to go

Erin hang up the phone and run to the psych ward and see many of the med workers running away from Polly's room

 **DM=** down there  
 **MN2** = hey security up here I need one haldolonel and a gurney with restraints  
 **E=** wait wait wait let me talk to her  
 **MN3=** what are you doing  
 **E=** stay back clear the halls  
 **MN3=** clear the halls lets go  
 **E=** Polly...Polly it's Erin do you remember me can you put the knife down... do you remember where you are  
 **PC=** I'm at the hospital  
 **E=** that's right... do you know why  
 **PC=** I don't know why...I'm not hurt I need to help  
 **E=** okay you can help you can help me but first I need you to put the knife down and then you can help me Okay can you put it down maybe on the floor there and then you can help  
 _ **( Polly puts the knife down on the floor like Erin told her to do)**_  
 **E=** okay thank you now listen...

before Erin can finish talking to Polly two nurse run in and giver her a needle of meds to calm her down

 **E=** hey hey wait  
 **DR.C=** easy  
 **E=** what are you doing  
 **DR.C=** my job... make sure she gets her own room  
 **E=** Polly Carlson is our only eyewitness and you just sedated her again  
 **DR.C=** she's in a dissociative state she's not ready to talk to you  
 **E=** her family was murdered and your stalling my investigation  
 **DR.C=** detective she's traumatized she attacked my staff she's not making any sense  
 **E=** every hour that I lose makes it that much hard to catch the people who did this Polly said she wanted to help what if she can I need to interview her  
 **DR.C=** the problem with the police is that where ever they go they think they're the police I will call When I've determined that's she's ready to talk okay I promise

 _ **At the district**_

 **AR=** hey boss  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **AR=** so horizons won't give us the members that Darren sold memberships to  
 **HV=** uh-huh  
 **AR=** I got a guy in the asset forfeiture unit to look into it  
 **KA=** yeah we got him working backwards through the bank  
 **AR=** the Carlson's signed up everyone on that list and these people they turn around and sell the others suckers we're thinking there is a motive there  
 **KA=** yeah then this guy stands out **( shows hank the file)** Allan Sloan sent a few emails no death threats necessarily but close enough  
 **H=** _**( hank reads something from the file)**_ " you people cost me everything"  
 **AR=** and he got popped for a drunk and disorderly like four dats ago  
 **HV=** all right find him and bring him in  
 **AR=** all right

They go and find him and bring him in  
 _ **At med ( erin is on the phone )**_

 **E=** no I'm still waiting  
 **DR. C =** ready for you  
 **E=** I'll call you back

She hangs up the phone and walks into Polly's room with dr. Charles

 **DR.C=** hey Polly  
 **PC=** hey  
 **DR.C=** so Polly you said before you wanted to help  
 **PC=** umm I saw the man who killed my family I just I can't see his face  
 **DR.C=** I want you to try okay  
 **PC=** well I need to go to the house on the lake they said I couldn't go  
 **E=** is that why you hurt the nurse  
 **PC=** i need to go to the house on the lake  
 **DR.C=** Okay well why don't we go to the house on the lake

Erin and doctor Charles leave Polly's room and started talking with each other

 **DR.C=** so this house she could be fixated now it's a copying mechanism but the fixation could be based in reality or it could be entirely fictive  
 **E=** okay which one do you think it is  
 **DR.C=** I don't know you know if it exist it could be she got some positive memory she wants to relive there  
 **E=** and that could bring her back to reality  
 **DR.C=** possibly I mean I assume you got some other leads you're working on here  
 **E=** well leads yes witnesses no listen about this morning I haven't slept I'm sorry this is your shop I should not. Tell you how to run it  
 **DR.C=** Erin. Do not worry about it everybody's just trying to do their job so this house you uh you think it exists  
 **E=** I have absolutely no idea but if it does we're gonna find out

 _ **Back at the district**_

 **AR=** Sloan's alibi checks out his brother and four others put him falling off a bar stool at the time of the murders it's right before he was robbed too  
 **HV=** strange timing  
 **KA=** yeah what even more strange is that his neighbor called about a car blocking her handicapped spot last night  
 **AR=** right after the Carlson murders plates belong to a security consultant employed by horizons international  
 **KA=** yeah the guy's A former cook County sheriff Francis. Kruger pretty big problem got fired for a couple of excessive force beef  
 **HV=** do you see horizons as the nexus  
 **AR=** Sloan said that the only thing that was taken was his tablet computer which are used to film a horizon seminar, aggressive tactics etceteras  
 **KA=** I mean I think we got motive salons a whistleblower company breaks in his house they do you whatever he's got on them  
 **AR=** I do want to tap the brakes just for a second because I mean are we saying that a self-help group wild a guy slaughtered a family just to keep a lid on how the operate  
 **HV=** so we grab this guy and find out

They go and grab him in a vet funny way and bring them back to the district and put him in the cage and hank and al started to question him

 **FK=** if this is about that family let me spare you I didn't do it  
 **HV=** what about the robbery  
 **FK=** what robbery  
 **O=** come on Francis you know this you tell us what happened everything goes good for you  
 **HV=** we got you on the neighbors security camera going into Allan Sloan's house 20 minutes after somebody murdered the Carlsons _ **( Alvin pulls a spark thing into the cage)**_ you unit messed around with one of these back when you were with the sheriffs why did it work for you I mean get confessions with this thing  
 **O=** how long before we place you inside that Carlson house  
 **HV=** I mean Sloan's gonna blow the whistle horizon calls you in to what clean up right I'll tell you what we can't crack how does the family figure in **( grabs his face)** three kids are dead not four you left a little girl live I'll tell you something else She ID you  
 **O=** mmm- hmm from our photo array in one second  
 **FK=** no way not possible  
 **HV=** _ **( to Alvin)**_ spark it up _**( al starts to spark the cage up near his face to see if he will finally tell the truth )**_  
 **FK=** hey look she's wrong track my phone I was nowhere near that house they wanted Sloan's Computer I got it  
 **HV=** you're telling me you had no dealings with the Carlson family  
 **FK=** not technically  
 **O=** not technically Francis _**( starts sparking the cage again**_ )  
 **FK=** Okay Okay look I did a background on them before horizons loan them some money I found out Jeni Carlson was a fighter she was in arbitration for some loan gone sour she wanted the money back  
 **O=** not in any court records  
 **FK=** no it was private mediation them against some kid  
 **HV=** name  
 **FK=** it's in my files  
 **HV=** name  
 **FK=** Dougherty  
 **HV=** Dougherty thank you how much did they loan him  
 **FK=** eight hundred.  
 **O=** eight hundred thousand  
 **FK=** what no no $800

 _ **In the bullpen**_

 **HV=** this guy  
 **AR=** Gerard Dougherty we when his FOLD card it came back with nothing but his father is registered to a .40 caliber handgun so I guess that could be the weapon  
 **KA=** just so I got this why are we saying that this kid killed five people for $800  
 **HV=** when we find that gun will know ... kicked out of high school for attacking a teacher in a parking lot why didn't I know that before  
 **KA=** couldn't make the connection from a fight in a parking lot to a quintuple murder, sarge  
 **HV=** and I said " find out why"I know it's just $100 but it might've meant something to that kid I want to look him in the eye and ask what

 **Jay's pov:** with the never mention that we have gone on the case plus of what Erin has told me about what Polly has told her I decided to head over to the hospital to help her out there and maybe bring her some food since she hasn't had anything to eat since late last night she probably dipped into some vending machine snacks but nothing really satisfying enough to make it a meal once I got to med o head up to the psych ward and found her looking through her stuff at the nurse station

 **E=** hey I got to find this house  
 **J=** you don't have to do this alone **( jay puts the food down in front of Erin)**  
 **E=** you know I love a combo  
 **J=** so what if the house on the lake wasn't a vacation spot I went through Darren's financials he managed a property down on 47th Street  
 **E=** that's Hyde park  
 **J=** right on the lake

We walk intk Polly's room and Erin sits down to next to Polly and I go to the wall and stand next to doctor Charles and Erin shows Polly a picture of a house to see if it's the house she is taking about

 **PC=** that's it that's the building my dad worked on I help him redo the floors on weekends  
 **E=** all right let's go check it out  
 _ **( jay walks over to Polly hands her coat)**_  
 **J=** you know what this is gonna be great cause Erin might actually let me drive  
 **E=** _**( she looks at jay for a second and then turns to look at Polly)**_ that will never happen

We get up and leave and as they leave doctor Charles speaks up

 **DR.C=** good luck

Once we leave med me and Erin get in our normal spots in the car and Polly is in the back for a half of second I though about sitting back there with her but since she is still pretty scared and she doesn't know me I decide to sit in my normal spot once we get to the house we head inside at first it was dark but then erin turns on a light so we can see and not be in the dark

 **PC=** my mom made cookies while we were working my dad said not to but she did anyways peanut butter chip  
 **E=** that's good can you remember anything else  
 **PC=** he was here the man who killed my family he was here ( Polly started to cry)  
 **J=** Polly  
 **E=** hey Polly it's okay he can not hurt you anymore

They get Polly calm down and get her to sit down on a chair while they sit close to her to make sure she feels safe about 10 minutes later

 **E=** so can you picture him can see his face  
 **PC=** yes he was here it was cold it was January  
 **J=** do you know his name  
 **PC=** no I don't know but my dad went outside... and they had a fight and he wanted money someone called the police  
 **E=** that's amazing

At this point Polly's give us more information that we can look into so I got up and called mouse and have him to look into it for me

 **J=** I'm at the Hyde park address I think I got a lead  
 **GM=** as so do we Gerald Dougherty he's in the cage  
 **J=** that's great let's corroborate Polly's story can you Polly an in-service call there was an altercation at this address patrol responded timeline works a fight would explain Darren's injures  
 **GM=** one second _ **( he pulls it up on his computer and then starts talking again to jay)**_ okay yeah yeah here it is " January 12 in service called for domestic" but there was no report filed fight broke up before patrol could arrive so I'll play this for voight  
 **J=** send me a photo array

I hang up with mouse and he sent me a photo array right away so I went over to Polly and started to show Polly the photos to see if she see who killed her family

 **PC=** none of these are right the man who killed my family was older he was like 50  
 **J=** you sure  
 **PC=** I'm sure.., _ **( as jay keeps scrolling through the photos on his phone she see someone)**_ wait I know him he lives near us and he likes my sister his name is Gerald  
 **E=** okay Polly would you try closing your eyes and just try to picture the man who came here and argued with your dad we need you to be really really accurate  
 _ **( Polly closed her eyes and started to picture the man)**_  
 **PC=** he's big he had a bread he had a brown jacket  
 **J=** we need you to be positive because right now there's other police man who thinks it was someone else someone younger  
 **PC=** no I'm telling you he had a red truck the kind you zip the top off of  
 **E=** okay red truck we can work with that

Erin walks away and calls hank to see if he can work with trying to find a red truck

 **At the district**

 **KA=** I got nothing useful from the report on January 12 so I pulled up the original 911 call check this out " do you know either man involved in the fight ma'am **(j)** it's the building manger Darren Carlson he's on the ground the other guy is kicking him **(d)** you don't recognize the other man **(j)** no he just jumped in his truck it's red I can't see the license plate just J-7-7"  
 **HV=** all right run the partial see if a plate reader caught him coming or going  
 **GM=** yeah no I'm on it 10 minutes after the battery in progress call puts him right in the area full plate is J-7-7-4-0-8-9  
 **AR=** hey I got him I got him uh Lewis barrow 50 years old on the dot in stateville for three years for Burglary Sarge are you seeing this  
 **HV=** Darren Carlson released without charges from that burglary  
 **AR=** right before he turned his life around  
 **HV=** all right get a photo to Lindsay and then we roll on this guy

Mouse sends the photo to jay and Erin right away or see if this man is the one who killed her family

 **PC=** that's him  
 **E=** okay

Once mouse sent us the new photo Polly ID him right away and Erin got up and called hank to tell him that's the guy when Erin was on the phone hank told her to have me meet them at a location so I drove Erin and Polly back to med so and I drove to meet hank at the address the guy didn't want to come out quietly so we smoke him out and he was arrest for murder

 **Erin's pov:** once we went back to med we stay for the rest of the day and then Polly finally got released from med so we head to the district to wait on her aunt and uncle get here since they are on their way

 **E=** your aunt and uncle are gonna be here any minute  
PC= I've never been to saint Louis have you  
 **E=** no I heard it's nice  
 **PC=** I think I'll like it I like most places we use to drive around a lot one time we drove the whole summer my dad pretended it was was an adventure but I knew it was because we didn't have anywhere to live. I went to bed in Colorado and woke up in Oregon Katie hated it she want to go to camp but I think my dad was Right was right it was adventure **( Polly starts to cry)** I'm gonna miss him so much  
 **E=** hey Polly have you ever met a person and just known that you don't have to worry about them like no mater where they go everything gonna be okay  
 **PC=** I don't know I guess ( Polly looks up and see her aunt and uncle in the doorway and goes over to them) aunt Nancie and uncle Marshall this is erin she is a detective she help me a lot  
 **E=** you got a brave little girl here  
PA= thank to so much  
 **E=** your welcome here is my card if you need anything call me anytime  
 **PU=** we will thanks again  
 **E=** no problem bye  
 **PC=** bye

Once I said bye to Polly I go upstairs and do some paperwork for the case once I was done I start to head home on my way home to stop for dinner for me and jay so I decide to text jay and ask if he can come over and he said he will be there shortly. As soon as I get home and start laying all the food out jay walks right in perfect timing

 **J=** hey babe  
 **E=** hey you got here right on time ( they kiss)  
 **J=** I totally planned that  
 **E=** **( laugh)** no you did  
 **J=** true so what did you pick up for dinner  
 **E=** I picked up some Chinese so dig in  
 **J=** great I was kinda tasted that so I will dig right in

We ate out food while me watched tv after we got done eating jay decide to speak up

 **J=** so how did it go with sending Polly off  
 **E=** it went good I just feel bad for her losing all her family  
 **J=** and being the one to see her whole family being killed that has to be so hard for her no kid should have to go through that  
 **E=** for sure she told me a nice story of her family and how she will miss her dad because he brought her on adventure all the time  
 **J=** that's sad  
 **E=** all right enough with the sad stuff let's talk about anything else that isn't sad  
 **J=** so what do you want to talk about then  
 **E=** well let's talk about how you try again to maybe drive again but you know my rules  
 **J=** well I try you can't blame me for trying can you  
 **E=** no but still no more you got to sit in the passenger seat no matter what got it  
 **J=** yes I do so what if I try to ask to drive again what will you do  
 **E=** you have no idea I will hurt you  
 **J=** you will how  
 **E=** I will not tell you  
 **J=** well I got a way to get you to tell me what you will do ( he gets his hands close to her where he is getting ready to tickle her)  
 **E=** Jay Halstead you better not

Jay's starts to tickle her and got to tickle her for a few but then Erin got away but then he catches her and they laugh so had they look at each other and kiss and it turns into a steamy sex for the night once they are done they fell asleep in each other arms

 **Authors note: I love that Erin and jay were there for polly. I also loved that Erin made the first pda in a while hope you like this chapter and like what I add to this episodes**


	46. worst nightmare

**OV= Olive voight MCW= Melissa co worker SG= Sharon goodwin JK= Justin killer**

 **CH= carl hernes**

 **Erin's pov** : Right now Justin, olive and Daniel are in town to visit hank but also it happens to be little Danny's first birthday So I am at hanks alone to visit and celebrate with them I kinda wanted to invite jay but even though hank give me and jay permission to date I don't know how much hank likes jay still. Plus I don't know how Justin feels about jay either so I didn't want to bring him because it might of been all about jay and not about Danny right now we all are singing happy birthday to Danny

 **HV=** happy birthday kiddo come on blow out that candle...ready...one...two .. _ **. ( Justin blew out the candle)**_ good try

 **E=** yay I can't believe he's a year old already  
 **HV=** oh wait time for presents _**( hank puts Danny's gift in front of Danny )**_  
 **JV=** oh  
 **HV=** that's one's from me _**( Justin opens it)**_  
 **JV=** all those years you kept this  
 **HV=** oh your mom did she kept all your baby stuff upstairs in the attic just you know hoping one day she could pass it along  
 **OV=** hank it's perfect  
 **JV=** yeah thanks pop I wish mom was here too  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **E=** she would be so proud of you that I know of ( Erin gets up and hugs Justin)

About 10 minutes later me and olive went with to play with Danny while hank and Justin had some father and son time

 **HV=** there you go  
 **JV=** just six more months of getting top marks in training and I'm eligible for signed corps officer  
 **HV=** I'm really proud of you  
 **JV=** means a lot pops thanks  
 **HV=** so you were in town last month hmm  
 **JV=** yeah I was seeing a friend only had like a fat and a half otherwise I would of reach out  
 **HV=** hmm  
 **JV=** don't  
 **HV=** so who's the friend  
 **JV=** it's my son's birthday pop don't feel like being interrogated okay  
 **HV=** there he is  
 **OV=** bed time  
 **E=** come on  
 **JV=** beside I'm not a kid anymore I can handle my own business  
 **HV=** yeah

As I was laying down Danny hank yell up at me to tell me we got a case so we said goodbye to everyone and head to the scene

 **KA=** hey Sarge we got one dead female found in her trunk  
 **AD=** a park district employee was closing the gates he was about to have the car towed when he notice blood on the rear of the car called the police  
 **J=** victim's hands and feet are tried with barbed wire her throat's cut fingernails are gone too I'm guessing she fought against the assailant he knew there be DNA so he yanked them off  
 **HV=** cartel hit  
 **AD=** or Russians they're been known to use barbed wire too  
 **E=** mouse ran a work up car is registered to the victim her name is Melissa Wilds she's 26 years old we got an address  
 **HV=** right call ruzek and olinsky Tell em to go over there and do a knock and talk

I call Adam and al and have them go to the victim's house and when they did they realize she was a single mother and her husband died years ago and her neighbor was watching her daughter so they brought the neighbor in to ask her some questions

 _ **A few hours later at the district**_

**E=** Melissa wilds her husband was an army private killed in a training exercise last year at fort Bragg along with three others when their chopper went down  
 **AD=** she had an associate from Roosevelt and work as a paralegal for the law firm sawyer and Sawyer  
 **KA=** yeah I've seen those commercial KA they're just high- profile ambulance chasers  
 **AD=** bigger then that they do seven figure class action law suits against pharmaceutical companies or schools with asbestos  
 **J=** you know expect for a few parking tickets Melissa has zero priors she's a working widowed mom so the more I'm digging here I can't see any reason why she'd be associated with the cartel or any Russians  
 **HV=** well listen this girl was tortured with barbed wire that means the killer either wanted something from her or it was personal I wanna know where she was before we found her who she was with If she was seeing someone new

Before hank could finish what he was saying Roman can in to say goodbye to everyone and hand out some gifts. He gave Kevin a Mirror because Kevin like to check out his self in the mirror all the time and then gave mouse some numb chucks for joke sake for when they finally let mouse out in the streets

 **Jay's pov:** once Roman left we all got busy looking into Melissa past after a few Erin walk into hanks office to probably talk about Justin and voight family stuff about 5 minutes after Erin went in mouse found something so he walk over toward me to show me

 **GM=** _**( whispers)**_ hey I found something  
 **J=** _**( whispers)**_ why are we whispering  
 **GM=** just look at it ( _ **he look at it)**_  
 **J=** are you kidding me  
 **GM=** No I wish I was

So after a few second I get up and walk slowly into hanks office to give him some news I don't think he wants to hear

 **HV=** yeah  
 **J=** hey we got um Melissa wilds phone records  
 **HV=** okay  
 **J=** she and Justin um they knew each other looks like there's maybe 20 calls and twice as many text between the two of them last month the last phone call she made was a half an hour before her time of death ( he handed hank and Erin a copy of the phone record)  
 **HV=** he said he was in touch to help a friend maybe it was her _**( he picks up his phone to try and call Justin)**_  
 **E=** where is Justin now  
 **HV=** he should be home with olive and Daniel  
 **J=** did he ever mention this girl to you  
 **HV=** don't you think I would have mentioned it if he did. Straight to voicemail

Hank and Erin get up and go straight to his car while I fill the team in on what mouse found how Melissa and Justin are connected and Alvin then realize how this case might go now that Justin is involved

 _ **At hanks house**_

**HV=** where is Justin  
 **OV=** he took off over an hour ago said he needs to clear his head  
 **E=** have you tried calling him  
 **OV=** he is not answering I texted him too hank I'm worried  
 **HV=** we'll find him  
 **E=** mouse I need you to track the gps on Justin car now  
 _ **(Within a few second mouse answer her)**_  
 **GM=** I found him  
 **E=** _ **( to hank and olive)**_ mouse found him  
 **HV=** great tell mouse to send that location to your phone and have Antonio and Atwater to come to my house and wait with her  
 **E=** mouse did you hear that  
 **GM=** yes and they are on they're way  
 **E=** great thanks

About 5 minutes later Kevin And Antonio show up and we leave to go find Justin and it took us to a parking garage and we started to look for his car

 **E=** turn here  
 **HV=** there it is

They park close to Justin car and get out and start looking into the car but when they get to the back and open the back end up they were in for a surprise Justin was unconscious and tied up with barbed wire

 **E=** oh my god oh my god  
 **HV=** oh my god Justin... he's got a plus  
 **E=** ( _ **into her radio)**_ Lincoln 50-21 emergency I would repeat emergency  
 **HV=** oh my god he's been shot  
 **E=** we need an ambulance at my current location we have a gunshot victim get me that ambulance now hank  
 **HV=** Justin

They waited for an ambulance not long when they get inside the ambo they head straight for med and once there Maggie and Sharon took over to make sure Justin was taking care of and olive comes running in when she heard about Justin so hank decided to tell everyone to head back to the district while he went to his house to grab some money from his safe

 **At the district**

Once we all heard through the radio of Erin needing a ambulance we all realize how bad this case is going to be and I decide to head outside and wait for Erin to show up so I can see how she is doing and what's on her mind about 30 minutes later Kevin, Antonio and Kevin And Erin show they all head up stairs but I stoop Erin to pull her to the side and check in on her

 **J=** hey how are you  
 **E=** I'm not good  
 **J=** hey come here  
 _ **( they hugged )**_  
 **E=** I was just at a lost of words when I saw him  
 **J=** yeah everything will be ok don't worry  
 **E=** I hope so  
 **J=** it will be _**( he kiss her on her forehead)**_ you ready to go upstairs  
 **E=** yeah let's go

Once we get up stairs everyone is standing around not know what to do so Antonio decide to speak up

 **AD=** everyone needs to hold on real tight and you all know what I mean if at any point you're not comfortable with something you come tell me

At the end of Antonio speaking hank walks in and puts a bag of money on my desk and starts pulling out the money

 **HV=** I want you to put word out to all of your CI that's 90,000 for any information on who did this to Melissa and my son  
 **KA=** hey we got this Sarge think you should go to the hospital  
 **HV=** all right let me be clear I don't need condolences I need commitment from each of you I'm gonna do whatever it takes to find out who did this anybody not comfortable with that should take the next couple of days off ( he made the signal to go ahead and present the case)  
 **E=** so it turns out Justin went through basic training with Peter wilds at fort Campbell before peter got shipped to fort Bragg that's how they knew each other they stayed closed friend Melissa started reaching out about four weeks ago  
 **HV=** it still doesn't tell us how they were Mutual targets  
 **J=** maybe there's a nexus with her job the law firm  
 **HV=** check it out

As Erin and jay get up to leave Erin decide to walk over to hank to talk to him

 **E=** hey  
 **HV=** what  
 **E=** you have a grandson now okay just remember that

Erin and jay leave and head to Melissa job on the way there jay reach across the car and put his hand on her leg

 **J=** hey it will be okay  
 **E=** I know

Once they arrive they go to talk to one of Melissa coworkers she sent most of her time with

 **MCW=** Melissa used to be a great employee never complained about the hours or working weekends but there was definitely something off with her these past few weeks  
 **E=** How do you mean  
 **MCW=** well, her demeanor The one Melissa was always outgoing always had a smile on her face even after losing her husband Peter but lately she'd became withdrawn distant and to be honest that's when I started to get suspicious  
 **E=** suspicious of what exactly  
 _ **( the coworker gets up and shuts her door)**_  
 **MCW=** we worked a class action suit last year several dozen plaintiff were awarded mesothelioma cancer payouts all over a million dollar each after the checks were mailed out three of the plaintiffs were robbed in home invasion some of them badly injured  
 **J=** was Melissa the only one with access to this information  
MCW= well no but the way she was acting and now what happened to her it can't be a coincidence

Erin and jay took this information in and head back to the district while Erin and jay did that hank went to his social club and ask the person who told him a week ago that he say Justin in town to see if he who Justin visit with all the friend from the social club gave him a name ginger

 _ **Back in the bullpen**_  
 **HV=** anything  
 **GM=** I check LEADS, NCIC, CHRIS, CNC there's no offender who's been arrested in the city of Chicago with the alias ginger  
 **AD=** I'm waiting on a call from my guy in the FBI see if ginger pops for anything federal  
 **AR=** all right thanks man uh hey that was jay sounds like Melissa wilds might have been involved in a series of home invasion robberies feeding the addresses to the clients who got large settlements though her law firm  
 **AD=** she's got no records a 4-year old at home doesn't add up  
 **KA=** dead husband, a hungry kid the girl has bills  
 **AD=** she's a paralegal she's not starving  
 **HV=** look just call robbery-homicide get the details on the home invasions  
 _ **( hank walks away and Adam speaks up)**_  
 **AR=** look if she was involved in the robberies it seems like Justin probably knew about them you know whatever that means but it's unlikely that Melissa ran a robbery crew by herself  
 **HV=** what are you saying  
 **AR=** just that he might have had a different role in all this  
 **O=** hey come on

Alvin realized how mad hank was getting by Adam comment so he pulled him into hanks office to let him calm down a few minutes later Antonio knocked on the door

 **AD=** just got a call from my fed Carl hearnes aka ginger ( they start walking to the white board) he's been on the FBI's radar for the last few years suspected of home invasions in Illinois, Indiana and Michigan seems he's not so much the muscle but the talent at cracking safes feds have been dragging their feet arresting this guy lack of evidence sounds like it matches the same MO as the victims from Melissa law firm  
 **HV=** you got a LKA  
 **AD=** hearnes hasn't paid a utility bill at any steady address for over five years but supposedly when he's in town he likes crashing at a motel on Lincoln were they pimp cheap Girls  
 **HV=** everyone gear up

They head to the hotel on the way there hank text Erin to have her and jay meet them there. Once there they get him handcuffed

 **HV=** Melissa wilds  
 **CH=** never heard of her  
 **HV=** the stove  
 _ **( they bring him over toward the stove)**_  
 **CH=** wait a minute  
 **HV=** Justin voight is my son _**( he punched him in the gut and then turns the stove on)**_  
You shoot him and wrap him in barbed wire  
 **CH=** no man that's wasn't me it was all Kevin  
 **HV=** Kevin who  
 **CH=** Kevin Bingham a guy I work with sometimes he used to bang that girl Melissa when they were younger he got his hooks back into her after her husband died started forcing her to give up info who was getting big payouts from her law firm  
 **HV=** yeah and you did all the home invasion _**( hank slaps him)**_  
 **CH=** I just do the safes man he handles the people then we spilt it down the middle  
 **HV=** why did he kill her and shoot my son  
 **CH=** Melissa wanted out but Kevin wouldn't let her so she went to Justin for help then he called me wanted me to meet him at the social club to broker a deal for her safety for five grand I told him " leave it alone" he had no idea who he was messing with Kevin knew Melissa was gonna to eat him out so he called Justin to meet up to tie up loose ends  
 **HV=** where is Kevin now  
 **CH=** I don't know I swear ( he grabs his face and slowly moves it down on the hot burner) he only calls me when there's a job  
 **AD=** voight we could do this at the district  
 **HV=** we're fine right here relax relax where is Kevin now  
 **CH=** hiding cause he knows you're after him I swear to god that's all I know

Hank lets him go and walks away Antonio grabs hold of him and brings him back to the district. When hank gets back to the district commander Crowley wants to talk to hank about him not being on this case anymore because of Justin and didn't want hank to put anyone in the units career up for jeopardy but hank didn't listen and walk upstairs  
In the bullpen

 **E=** Kevin Bingham he's been racking up felonies since he was 18 armed robbery, assaults, battery, burglary five years ago he got popped for attempted murder a guy spilled his drink at a bar so Bingham stabbed him 16 times  
 **AD=** yeah and he got out of jail three months ago  
 **O=** Melissa's father said that she and Bingham dated back six years ago back in high school after her husband died he started coming around again  
 **J=** yeah so these _**( he point to the photos on the white board)**_ were sent over on the robbery/homicide file all of these are from recent home invasions where the victims were tied up with barbed wire  
 **KA=** that's something he picked up in prison  
 **AR=** so Bingham's parole officer said he stopped showing up violated him but he's got no LKA  
 **GM=** yeah so we've been running an extensive check on all his know associates including those off his visiting list  
 **AR=** All right this is Dillon James he's Bingham's half brother visited him all the up until his parole putting money into his canteen account he's got priors for methamphetamine and a thing for stealing ups trucks and selling the stolen goods  
 **HV=** where is he  
 **GM=** we got a possible house in Rogers park  
 **HV=** let's roll out...oh Antonio you stay here just call us if you get anything  
 **E=** hey any word on Justin  
 **HV=** Goodwin called he's been moved to ICU said she'll call in hour with an update  
 **E=** okay

The whole team minus Antonio go and mind the half brother and he didn't know where his brother is so hank left and he met with someone who had information on Kevin so he meets up with him before he goes upstairs to the bullpen

 **Erin's pov:** the whole unit leaves the house and heads back to the district when we all get back hank still wasn't here I was surprise when we all got upstairs to the bullpen because Sharon was there I knew right when I saw her it was bad so she told me the news and we waited on hank when he finally showed up she walk over to him

 **SG=** hank can we talk  
 _ **( they walk into hanks office)**_  
 **HV=** just lay it out Sharon please  
 **SG=** hank Justin's not coming back the bullet caused a catastrophic Brain injury and it's inoperable dead tissue is not regenerative so he will be on a ventilator and feeding tube for the rest of his life he won't wake up he won't recognize his family or speak again  
 **HV=** I...I gotta talk to olive  
 **SG=** well that's why I'm here I spoke with her she's at med now olive wants to withdraw life support she wanted me to ask you first listen look I know what happens to families when they hang on too long i am so sorry

Hank takes a second to compose himself and then leaves his office he walks past everyone and doesn't say anything but then stops and looks back but still doesn't say anything and leaves and goes to to med to say his final goodbye

 **HV=** you did good

After hank leaves everyone went to check in with their CI and I was left alone at the district and I finally broke down in the break room and Kim found me there

 **KB=** hey I heard  
 **E=** yeah  
 **KB=** Erin you been there for me so if there's anything that I can do  
 **E=** can you explain why this happened I mean Justin pulled himself up you know he made a new life  
 **KB=** yeah  
 **E=** he had a baby a great wife  
 **KB=** you can't do that you can't ask yourself why  
 **E=** when hank and Camille took me in he could've made me life a living hell and he just... he tried so many things that didn't work out you know he tried being a tough guy and he tried to be like his dad tried to be a player but underneath all that stuff he was just a sweet kid  
 **KB=** yeah  
 **E=** to think...to think that what took him down was just trying to help a friend  
 **KB=** look at me it's okay

After I calm down I decide to take a drive to have a clear mind

 **General pov;** hank got a call from the guy who got was looking for Kevin for hank and he said he found him so hank wrote down a fake address so the team was somewhere away from a crime that might happened and he went out and give them the location while he went to the silos once the unit minus hank and Erin got to the house and started to search the house and notice it was clear so jay called Erin

 **E=** hey I'm two minutes out  
 **J=** Bingham's not here no one's here not for a while  
 **E=** is voight there  
 **J=** not yet

Once jay told me that hank wasn't at that address he sent everyone to I knew right away where he was so I drove to the silos

 _ **At the silos**_  
 **HF=** got a package for you in the truck  
 _ **( hank walks to the truck )**_  
 **HV=** I'm Justin dad ( they got him out and put him in the mud)  
 **JK=** just hear me out for two seconds okay two seconds I did not kill Justin but I know who did it and I want that son of bitch as bad as you _**( hank yanks on his shirt)**_  
 **HV=** form where Melissa wilds tried to fight you off  
 **JK=** no  
 **HV=** right before you killed her and pulled her fingernails out to hide your DNA  
 **JK=** okay look I can get you 500 grand tonight in cash hey you wanna kill me I understand but I believe it or not I liked Justin and I know he'd want you to have that money  
 **HV=** give me your hands ( he untied his hand and legs) start digging **(he starts to dig with hank watching)**  
 **JK=** he left a not for you I have it I mean not on me but I have it  
 **HV=** Dig  
 **JK=** I told him a bunch of times " you're in over your head kid" you think I brought Justin in on this deal hell no he came to me trying to be some hero for Melissa and I told him this don't concern you  
 **HV=** keep digging  
 **JK=** but did you hear what I said he stuck his nose in my business he was warned  
 **HV=** dig  
 _ **(Erin shows up)**_  
 **JK=** hey hey hey over here hey  
 **E=** hank  
 **JK=** oh thank god thank god this guy threatened to kill me I didn't do anything  
 **E=** don't do this  
 **HV=** get back in your car Erin  
 **E=** do not throw it all away over him  
 **HV=** hey back in your car  
 **E=** hank please please Justin does wouldn't want this  
 **HV=** get out here  
 **E=** hank  
 **HV=** now  
 **E=** hank  
 **HV=** erin

they start at each others for a few seconds then Erin realize that hank won't listen to her so she leaves

 **JK=** no don't you can't right Erin don't please ( after a few seconds after Erin leaves he laughs) I did you favor he's the kind of son you worry about right cause he don't have the smarts to survive I bet you probably waited up ever night waiting on that phone call well at least the phone call's over with and I'm gonna tell you what I told him right before I put a bullet in his head

then a gun shot was heard in the distant


	47. moving past a nightmare

**CC= commander Crowley TB= Ted Berner OR= officer Ricci**

 **Erin's pov:** it's been a couple weeks since Justin was murder and I am still very sad that he is gone but I have done better the last couple days. I still am very shaken by what I saw hank doing at the silos for the first couples days I didn't speak of it to anyone but jay notice me acting weird so he finally ask me and I told him what's going on and ever since then me and jay are becoming stronger right now I am in a middle of a nightmare of the Justin stuff I keep fighting it but then I wake up in a panic and sit up and jay is right beside me

 **J=** what happened  
 **E=** nothing  
 **J=** you okay  
 **E=** yeah _ **( she looks at her phone)**_ I got to go  
 **J=** okay

 _ **(Erin gets up and gets dress and she saw jay still looking concerned so Erin spoke up)**_

 **E=** yeah Crowley text me and wants to meet  
 **J=** what about  
 **E=** maybe she thinks I know whah hank did  
 **J=** okay hope things go good  
 **E=** thanks same here so see you later  
 **J=** see you

Commander Crowley has me meet her at the silos and so I drive to the silos and she is there waiting for me

 **CC=** detective  
 **E=** Commander  
 **CC=** on the night the intelligence unit was pursuing Justin voight's killer I was Monitoring the team radio transmissions and geographical location I had your cell phone and sergeant voight's triangulated the second radio traffic stopped the two of you were both right here at the silos while the rest of the team was pinged clear across the city  
 **E=** that's right we were here this is a place that sergeant voight comes to gather his thoughts and he was reeling after you pulled him off the case so when I couldn't get him on his cell or his radio I cam here  
 **CC=** and did what  
 **E=** talked about his unimaginable grief over losing Justin it was a cop's son that was killed that night commander I don't know if anyone briefed you on that  
 **CC=** so you agree with what he did  
 **E=** I don't know what you're referring to you pulled us off the case we compiled as far as we know Justin's killer still out there somewhere  
 **CC=** how much longer are you gonna cover voight at the expense of your own career and this departments reputation does that matter to you or have you been fully absorbed into his world I know you're in debted to him he pulled you off the streets when you were 15 but it's time for you to think for yourself

In the middle of her and I talking I get a text saying we got a case so I left her and leave for the crime scene

 _ **At the crime scene**_

 **J=** arson  
 **MC=** no doubt strong smell of gasoline but no ruptured fuel lines or tank this was definitely a pour victim was probably dead before hand otherwise he would've tried like hell to crawl out of there  
 **J=** man what a way to go  
 **MC=** yeah _ **( he see hank coming on the scene so he walk over to him and held out his hand to shake Hank's hand)**_ Hank I heard about your son I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am  
 **HV=** that's means a lot Matt  
 **KA=** yo Sarge plates came back to a Ted Berner 55 no priors  
 **HV=** all right thanks

 _ **( hank see Erin shows up on the scene and he watch her walk toward jay)**_

 **J=** hey how'd it go  
 **E=** not great  
 **AR=** hey check this out  
 **HV=** what  
 **AR=** right here... what's that on his chest is that a police wire  
 **HV=** let's find out

 _ **( a random citizen shows up on the scene and try to get through but the cops hold him back)**_

 **TB=** hey is that my car  
 **AD=** Who are you  
 **TB=** Ted berner  
 **AD=** was it stolen  
 **TB=** no my son Evan borrowed it I haven't heard from him so I located his phone on the app is Evan here  
 **O=** mr. berner there's a adult in the front seat but we haven't identified him  
 **TB=** Evan where is my father's uh watch on his right Wrist it is an old omega is it him ( hank check it out and it is him and he looks back at Antonio to tell him it is his son) no please

 _ **At the District in the break room**_

 **AD=** did he owe anyone money  
 **TB=** no he moved back home to save cash he was gonna do a semester in England next year  
 **J=** mr. berner your son may have been wearing a wire like a police recording device do that make any sense to you  
 **TB=** what no none  
 **J=** okay  
 **AD=** all right we'll get you home

 **( Adam and Alvin volunteered to take Mr. berner home while also looking though his son things)**

 **Hanks office**  
 **E=** are you sure you're all right coming back to work so soon  
 **HV=** yeah I needed this  
 **E=** how is your grandson  
 **HV=** that's the only blessing in this whole thing he's too young to figure it out because man I can't imagine telling an eight-year-old that  
 **E=** yeah if you need anything else  
HV= anything else you want to talk about there seems to be something on your mind  
 **E=** no  
 **HV=** okay then

 _ **A few hours later and the bullpen**_

 **HV=** OK where we at with the wire this DOA was wearing  
 **GM=** tech lab confirmed that it's CPD issued  
 **HV=** any one step forward to say they're working with this kid  
 **J=** no no one yet  
 **O=** I want a full work up on the DOA sister Ally something was up with her at the house  
 **AR=** yeah I agree  
 **KA=** OK I'm on it _**( Kevin starts searching on his Computer)**_ Okay ally berner uh looks like an officer Ricci out of narcotics brought her in two weeks ago but there is no record of any arrest must've been a catch and release  
 **O=** all right let's get ricci on the phone  
 **AR=** I'm on it _**( Adam starts calling)**_  
 **HV=** i'm stepping out for a bit keep me posted  
 **GM=** hang on Sarge commander Crowley on the 744 line for you sir  
 **HV=** take a message _**( hank leaves)**_  
 **AR=** all right ricci out on a buy with her team so she's not gonna come up for air until this afternoon  
 **O=** okay let's take a ride _**( to Adam)**_  
 **GM=** you know that's the third time that she called him today  
 **AD=** everyone just do your jobs all right 

_**The next day with Erin and jay**_

 **J=** officer ricci  
 **OR=** yeah  
 **J=** detective Halsted and Lindsay intelligence  
 **E=** Evan berner  
 **OR=** what about him  
 **E=** you tell us  
 **OR=** uh he was working a case for me he got cold feet he took off  
 **E=** he was found torched in his car yesterday  
 **OR=** are you Messing with me right now  
 **J=** no  
 **OR=** do you have anybody in custody  
 **J=** no we don't  
 **OR=** oh my God uh We went on a bye Evan went mobile with the target which he wasn't supposed to do but I just figured he bogged happens all the time you guys know that tried calling him a couple times no dice so I was just Waiting for him to come forward  
 **E=** I think you're lying to cover your ass  
 **OR=** what huh Who the hell are you to talk to me like that  
 **E=** do you let his sister think she was looking at 10 years in a felony charge on a dime bag and you let Evan step into her shoes I'm gonna talk to you however the hell I want to talk to you  
 **OR=** you Flip the mitnnous to get the sharks do you even know how narcotics work  
 **OR=** yeah  
 **E=** so where is your pre-raid plan I'd like to see it and I'd like to know who was on your team  
 **OR=** uh my team got called into court at the last minute that's why it was just me and Mike Kendricks my partner  
 **E=** interesting what about the 1505 buy money where is it who signed it out and who wired Evan up they did a crappy job  
 **J=** all right all right  
 **OR=** okay okay let's uh start over OK we're all on the same team here right maybe I cut a couple corners Okay look I'm just trying to get my arrest rate and my activity rate up Okay  
 **J=** Who was the target let's start there  
OR= Connor Wix he's a big MDMA dealer ex marine owns a gym in Bucktown he's a piece of work this guy _**( she hands jay the file on the dude)**_  
 **J=** and this guy is who got into Evan's car before you lost him  
 **OR=** yeah that's right  
 **J=** okay _**( he walks away )**_  
 **E=** you know I'll bet you knew Evan got killed yesterday and you're just hoping no one connected the dots back to you  
 **OR=** you work for hank voight and intelligent and you're lecturing me save it

 _ **A couple hours later in the break room**_  
 **J=** hey I tried you last night  
 **E=** yeah  
 **J=** I feel a little um handcuffed here because I want to be there for you but I don't know what you're going through  
 **E=** Crowley thinks I know about voight and that guy who killed Justin  
 **J=** do you  
 **E=** I know enough now every step I take I feel like it could be a trap door  
 **J=** those are meant for voight do not go down with him please  
 **E=** it's already in motion I just got to let it play out  
 **J=** hey there's one thing you can do move in with me... cases come and go bus is coming go jobs come and go I don't want you to come and go _**( he leans in and kiss her and then walks away)**_

 **General pov:** The unit finally caught the guy that killed the young man in the car by using his baby mama to catch him. Crowley found no evidence at the silos to hold against Hank so she let him go

 **Erin's pov:** after we solve the case I went home to relax but then Jake up sending me the places he was going to look at so I can put my input in on them all of a sudden I hear somebody at my door knocking I think it's Jay but it turns out to be Hank. He apologizes for the way he's been treating me the last couple days and acting then he tells me that olive has leftTown and she took Danny with her so that means I am out his only family left in Chicago and he appreciates me more because of what happened to Justin we hugs me and when he leaves right after he leaves I text Jay to come over and he does we enjoy our peaceful quiet night and then go to bed together

 _ **Authors note: The reason I watched the episode like I did was because I think Erin. knew what hank did based on this episode for season three finale and for the episodes into season five. I also love that Matt was the bigger man and walked up to Hank and said sorry for his loss**_


	48. the next big step

**JT= Julie tate NW= Nathan ward SD= Sarah dad KW= Kennth Waddell GL= gate leader OL= old lady HM= homeless man CO= Caine officer**

 **jay's pov:** it's been a week since I asked Erin to move in with me hopefully soon he will give me an answer because at this point we spend so much time at each other's apartment we are hardly ever apart so it makes no sense for us to have two apartments and we only in one most the time. Right now me and Kevin are working together for the first time in forever on some overtime and we hear over the radio Kim and her partner needing back up so we go and try to find her and lucky we find her quick

 **KA=** thought I told you not to chase a black kid unless his shoes tied _ **( jay laughs )**_  
 **KB=** to what do we owe the pleasure Kevin  
 **KA=** well we expedited I want over on 41st clocking that overtime  
 **J=** we heard you guys caught that call over the zone we figured we'd stop by see if you need any back up  
 **KB=** yeah check it out  
 **JT =** 2113 squad one this Illinois plate 0-George 9 king queen 22  
 **J=** do we know if anyone reported it stolen  
 **KB=** not sure we just rolled up and it was being picked apart but the kid I chase drop this _ **( hold up the purse and show him and then takes out an ID she finds to look at)**_ it's Murphy Sarah female white 24 address said Northbrook  
 **Dis =** 2113 you should be looking at a car with your two is Sarah Murphy 1116 Pine ridge Northbrook  
 **J=** we got fresh blood  
 **KB=** 10-4 hold us down  
 **Dis** = copy that 2113  
 **KA** = huh where's Cinderella  
 **OL=** help please there's a white boy on my back porch that looks almost dead  
 **KB=** where  
 **OL=** right back her  
 _ **( they head to her back yard and find the boy)**_  
 **KB=** oh my god  
 **J=** I'll call 911  
 **KB=** he's got a pulse  
 **J=** this is Detective J Halsted badge number 51163 CPD intelligence well ember two 4245 S. Laramie  
 _ **( Kevin starts to search the body for an ID)**_  
 **JT=** wait wait careful it could be vertebrae damage  
 **KA=** right Right right ( he finds his wallet)  
 **KB=** what do you got Kev  
KA= Nathan Ward same address as that car which are to Northbrook

They got Nathan to med to get checked out and make sure he's OK and why they wait on that then realize that they have a missing girl on their hands so Jay calls Hank and Hank calls the team To come in the next couple hours  
In the bullpen

 **HV=** okay who's up  
 **AR=** all right Nathan ward 24 he's an engineer student his fiancé Sarah Murphy also 24 she's a special needs teacher in Northbrook now they have no priors no convictions no arrest between the two of them they don't even have a moving violation  
 **J=** we put a missing persons alert for Sarah in the meantime kot signed off on the emergency order for her cell phone so mouse trying to ping it right now  
 **HV=** yeah what about the cars GPS  
 **J=** that's going to be a wild the guy at the tech club was bitching about lack of manpower I'm gonna stay on it  
 **KA=** but what if it wasn't a carjacking I mean maybe they wanted to score the car was three blocks away from 290 that's the heroine highway  
 **AD=** yeah but dealers don't assault their customers suburbanites are there bread and butter  
 **J=** yeah and we didn't find any drugs or paraphernalia in the car  
 **AD=** " paraphernalia" there's an "r" in there A lot of people miss it  
 **J=** OK hooked on phonics you want to step outside  
 **AD=** lets go ( everyone laughs)  
 _ **( before they could do anything commander Crowley shows up)**_  
 **CC=** sixty sixty that's how many shootings we've had this week 12 of them fatal I'm not gonna worry about politics correctness here or my own conviction what we have is a white woman missing in the heart of the black ghetto we're going to assume the worst she's been aducted so do what you need to do to find truck just do it carefully Chicago already has enough of a PR nightmare  
 **E=** un that's dr. Choi Sarah Murphy's parents are with Nathan down at med  
 **HV=** you and Jay come on you heard the commander get to work  
 **CC=** Sergeant  
 **HV=** ma'am  
 **CC=** when I said be careful I mean it there's a lot of eyes on the place right now  
 **HV=** look I'm not running for mayor if this was a black girl missing on the northside I'd go about it the same way I'm about to right now

 _ **With jay and Erin**_

Right now we are on our way to med to chat with the missing girls parents and I decided this is the time to bring it up again to see if Erin finally has the answer for me

 **J=** so my loan went through the place is great you know two bedroom washer dryer underground parking I asked you a week ago you said you think about moving and so what's the deal  
 **E=** maybe this isn't such a great idea  
 **J=** just come check it out it's got a gym it's got a whole club level with a coffee lunch and all the stuff well I haven't really checked it out yet but..  
 **E=** no it's not that... I want you to move in with me at my place I already have a mortgage if we double up we could pay it off in five years... Jay I am completely in love with you and you are the only person I can trust right now so if you're down please just say you're down  
 **J=** I'm down

Once Erin Said that she was in love with me I was shocked and kind of caught off guard but I am so happy she said it because now whenever we have a time alone I want to Seita million times do you park because I do love this girl so much . Once we get to mad we ask the parents if they know anything about Nathan and Sarah's relationship that could make somebody want to kidnap her and they don't and we believe him so we head back

 **General pov;** Hank decided to make the whole unit out on the streets looking for the girl or looking for any evidence on the girl nobody really found anything until Adam found the boy trying to sell something that was stolen from the car and he finally gave Adam who it was and where he got it from so Adam called the unit and they met at a house

 **AR=** all right this is Michael Hudson he's 22 years old he would turn it up the west side hustlers this guy got priors for possession , assault, resisting arrest he and his crew operate out of the foreclosure house over there I called the board up company and they gave me the lock so we're all set boss  
 **HV=** lets go

Hank found out from Michael that he never saw Sarah before but has seen Nathan because he comes to buy some heroine and so hank sent jay and Erin back to the hospital to speak to Nathan since he is out of surgery and ready to talk

 **At med**  
 **NW=** how's Sarah  
 **E=** we don't know she's missing  
 **NW=** what  
 **J=** tell us what you remember  
 **NW=** we took a shortcut on the way home to avoid traffic  
 **J=** all right Nathan stop right there it was no mistake you ended up in south Austin you were there to buy heroin we know that  
 **NW=** no  
 **E=** The longer you lie to us the worse it is for your fiancé who is out there scared and alone we already know so just tell us what happened  
 **NW=** I left her in the car I told her to wait she was scared Asking why we were stopping there I told her it was all good I just had to pick up a package  
 **J=** paid for with Monopoly money which by the way takes balls also the dumbest thing I've ever heard  
 **NW=** I was John and after that everything's  
 **E=** OK what about ...  
 _ **( before Erin could finish Sarah's dad comes storming in)**_  
 **SD=** this is your fault  
 **E=** hey hey _**( jay grab a him and slowly brings him to the hallway)**_  
 **J=** calm down calm down calm down calm down calm down calm down  
 **SD=** why haven't you found her  
 **J=** we will Okay we will we will  
 **NW=** I'm sorry

Jay and Erin headed back to the station to grab a couple more things Before they head out working on the streets again as Jay was walking to his car on the wall up he saw mouse and mouse boo before they head out searching on the streets again as Jay was walking to his car from the roll up he saw mouse.

 **J=** you going on a road trip  
 **GM=** uh voight said he wanted me mobile on the scene  
 **J=** I hope it has AC  
 **GM=** Jay  
 **J=** what's up  
 **GM=** hey man I just look just so you know I've been thinking about going back in  
 **J=** in where  
 **GM=** The Rangers Sergeant Ortiz he reached out to me said he's putting together a tactical unit they need a comm specialist  
 **J=** you're seriously are you serious right now  
 **GM=** i've just been thinking man what am I going to do join the Academy be a 31-year-old rookie come on over there I got stripes  
 **J=** did you forget what it did to you depression can't sleep at night you want that you want to be calling me at 3 AM you can't sleep you're popping pills  
 **GM=** I'll...I'll learn to deal with it just like you did  
 **J=** Greg you're in the middle of a war in Chicago you want a war you're right here Okay  
 **GM=** i'm just being honest man here there's just too much noise you know who's right and who's wrong over there in Afghanistan I know that I'm the good guy and they're the bad guys  
 **J=** before you make a decision we're gonna talk more about this

Every one gets back on the streets to keep looking for Sarah about 30 minutes after being on the streets again mouse comes rolling by hank with some details

 **GM=** sergeant  
 **HV=** what's up  
 **GM=** just finished diagnostics Sarah Murphy's phone emails social medias all the downloaded Apps turns out she's wearing a step tracker now it's like a watch but it's for fitness buff's it logs your steps  
 **HV=** you got a location  
 **GM=** now I hacked the GPS last known location was at the rally yards six blocks away  
 **O=** thanks  
 **GM=** yeah

Hank text the unit to meet at this location so they went to the address the first ones on the scene were Antonio Hank Jay and Erin so Antonio and Hank went one way with other officer and they found a homeless man. While jay and Erin went the other way and they found Sarah's missing shoe, her fitness tracker and a lock of her hair so they Bag it and tag it Bring it to the crime lab person to analyzed

 **J=** crime lab ASAP  
 **E=** he whipped her hair white out like a doll's  
 **J=** hey you know the well step-by-step until we find  
 **E=** step-by-step

 _ **With hank and Antonio**_  
 **HM=** told you man I'm just trying to get some medicine keep right and get out of the heat all right  
 **HV=** have you seen this girl or anybody who came down here with her  
 **HM=** you peel me off a little we Ward maybe I'll remember something  
 **HV=** I don't have time for that  
 **HM=** neither do I  
 **HV=** uh excuse me officer what's his name  
 **CO=** chaos  
 **HV=** chaos I got a witness here that doesn't seem to understand the urgency of the matter thought maybe chaos could help  
 **CO=** press on _ **( the dog starts to bark and act aggressively toward the homeless man)**_  
 **HM=** ah get i'm off fine I'll talk man I'll talk just get him off of me get him off

Once the homeless man told him what he saw they went to where the others were and tell them

 **HV=** OK witness describes a loan offender male black 6' 4" or taller drives a black van  
 **AD=** supposedly he parked near the entrance of the rail turn on dry Sarah inside one assaulted her for approximately 30 minutes afterwards he put her in the van and drove off  
 **HV=** all right start running sex offenders that fit that description  
 **AR=** yes sir  
 **E=** he could've have a salted her in the van with no witnesses so why pull her into the rail yard  
 **KA=** I don't know maybe he didn't plan on taking her I mean he drags her down to this tunnel houses away figures he can keep the party going  
 **O=** well at least there's an upside probably still alive

As Erin and Jay walk toward their car a little girl that is outside waiting with her mom comes over to them with 2 cups

 **LG=** here you go  
 **J=** this is just what I needed  
 **E=** thank you  
 **LG=** my mom says there's a girl missing( she hugs Erin) I hope you find her soon  
 **E=** hey we will Okay thank you  
 **LG=** you're welcome

While Kim and her partner are searching the streets they come across another victim who tells Hank and Al that she saw not the offender but somebody that also could be a witness and plus this witness was recording something on a camera and hank knew exactly who it was so he went to this person's office asked for the tape he gave it to him and Hank bought it back to the district to get it analyzed and discuss it with the team

 _ **In the bullpen**_  
 **AR=** I win the video footage to facial recognition we got a hit Kenneth Waddell Aka 6'6" yes because he is six feet six inches tall  
 **AD=** Waddell's got priors for dealing narcotics when he was a teenager and in his 20s it seemed he switched to sexual assault in 2011 he rapped a underage handicap girl went to Statesville did five years got paroled two months ago and since then he's been ostracized in the neighborhood gang unit say no local crew wants anything to do with this guy  
 **E=** all right thank you That's was waddell's Paroled officer list his LKA as his aunt's house on 17th place but apparently he's disappeared and nobody seen him in weeks  
 **GM=** Jay and I ran the partial plate that we got off the footage we got hit on the black van and the temporary tags are registered to Kenneth Waddell  
 **J=** housing Authority cameras recorded the van driving into Beverly Gardens at 6 AM this morning never came out  
 **AD=** Beverley Gardens that's a G park Lorde strong hold they Control every gate in and out  
 **J=** yeah I ran Waddell's file and neither him nor his family have an address listed there so if he still in there we have no clue where he's keeping her  
 **O=** well he could have her in one of the vacant obviously stash spots  
 **KA=** yeah and this ain't gonna be easy I mean the G lords they don't care if you're a fireman EMT a cop you got to get permission from whoever is calling the shots just to get in there and they're going to have cat guarding the gate spotters on the roof  
 **AD=** so we need to figure out a weakpoint to get inside  
 **HV=** no there's no time to execute Siri where do we go in through the front door  
They head to the gardens

 _ **At the Gardens**_  
 **HV=** _ **( into his radio)**_ oh right no one draws unless they have to  
 **GL=** you know CPD ain't welcome in the gardens  
 **HV=** not here for you not here for any of your boys we're here for 6'6" you know that girl all over the news Sarah Murphy he's holding her in here and you don't want to get in my way for him  
 **GL=** since he got out can he comes here all the time for dope a customer is a customer but he ate one of us but we ain't seen no girl if it's true will handle it  
 **HV=** no it's too late for that the lords had a chance to handle Waddell when he was sleeping under age girls I got a list of 50 vacants and here I can call in swat they'd be happy to tear each one up till they find him and I got a feeling you're going to find a lot more to you know what I mean so **( the gate leader agrees and tells the boys to unlock the gate)**  
 **GL** = far as I'm concerned he's a sick dog should've been put down on the tier  
 **HV=** I hear that which point is he in  
 **GL=** shooting gallery east wing for four call it the black hole

 **Inside**  
 **J=** do you think it's on this floor 407 and409  
 **HV=** well those old places have identical layouts _**( to jay)**_ you,ruzek and Atwater takes seven we got nine let's go

They bust into the apartments and Kenny jumps up and goes grabs Sarah as soon as they enter

 **AD=** Kenny where is she  
 **KW=** I swear I'll killer  
 **SM=** please in here  
 **AD=** Sarah we hear you  
 **KW=** shut up bitch  
 _ **( hank finds a hole in the wall where he can look into the room where Kenny is at and he comes up with a plan)**_  
 **HV=** jay I need you to go back in to the other apartment get in that bedroom let me know when you're in there Antonio keep him talking  
 **AD=** what's up Kenny I'll give you my word you put the gun down you walk out of here alive  
 **KW=** if she can't come up in my hood none of this would've ever happened just another white whore looking to get high ( to Sarah) shut up  
 **AD=** do you want to wait Kenny and put the gun down let her go  
 _ **( jay gets to the spot hanks wanted him to be)**_  
 **HV=** Jay in the middle of the wall there's a fuse box he is 3 feet to your right on my mark  
 **J=** Son of a bitch got it  
 **KW=** you're just gonna have to kill us both because I'm dead anyways  
 **HV=** now

Jay shoots through the wall and hits him in the stomach but he's dead anyways everybody else comes into the room where Sarah is and erin takes care of her and checks on her

 **Jay's pov:** once we found Sarah and killed Kenny Erin took Sarah to med to get checked on while I went back to the district to do my paperwork well fast and then head home to pack up my things to get ready to move in with Erin the love of my life. Everson she said that in my head I can't wait to kiss her and say I love you back so I head over to her place after I'm all packed up.

 **Erin's pov:** once I bring Sarah to med to get checked on and examined and have her parents come see her for the first time since she's been missing I decided to skip out on the paperwork and head straight home so I can get ready for Jay to move in. Once I got home I change my clothes into more comfortable clothes to wear. Right after I changed I hear a knock on the door and I knew who it was I'm so happy that's it jay so I go to the door and open it

 **J=** hey you  
 **E=** hey so welcome home  
 **J=** thanks ( he kiss her) so do I get a tour of my new house  
 **E=** haha your so funny come in babe  
 **J=** I know  
 **E=** so would you like a beer  
 **J=** yes please

So I go grab me and jay a beer while he puts his stuff done and I hand him his beer while o walk to the other side of the room with my beer and I see him grab his tape measure out to measure the one wall And I am wondering what he is doing but then he speaks up

 **J=** OK so here's what I think take these posters down we put a 65 inch flatscreen right here  
 **E=** those are all signed by the bands  
 **J=** those look just as good over there because _ **( he starts walking toward Erin)**_ I have an install guy and he's an artiste  
 **E=** oh  
 **J=** no wires nothing  
 **E=** jay...easy  
 **J=** I know I can't really can't really force in Man cave on you  
 **E=** we'll figure it out one room at a time I'm just glad you're going to be here  
 _ **( they kiss but jay pills back from the kiss)**_  
 **J=** hey by the way I love you too

They kiss again and it got heated and they had sex after they were done having sex they were cuddling and Erin was smiling

 **J=** what are you smiling about  
 **E=** nothing really I am just happy  
 **J=** yeah me too  
 **E=** wow that's crazy  
 **J=** yeah I am just glad to trust me because I know how hard it is to trust people  
 **E=** yeah I realize that you always has my back and you never judge me for what I did and that's what made me fall in love with you  
 **J=** yeah  
 **E=** we better get to bed since we have to work tomorrow  
 **J=** yes this case was crazy  
 **E=** yes it was also by the way thank you  
 **J=** why you saying thanking  
 **E=** well when you notice the case was getting to me you calm me down by saying step by step  
 **J=** your welcome now let's go to bed my messy bathroom girl  
 **E=** hey I am not messy at all  
 **J=** what ever you say now let's go to bed ok I love you  
 **E=** I love you too

 _ **Authors note: love that Erin said I love you first I think it made sense that she would say I love you first. Also love that jay call her down for a few second about the case. This shows how much they know each other and also so happy they are moving in together also love that Erin and jay got the cold drink from the little girl I think Erin need that hug from the little girl the most**_


	49. the new normal

**TM= TK's MOM TD= TK'S dad GP= greg penley**

 **Erin's pov:** it's been a couple days since Jay moved in and everything has been going great I'm so happy to be around him more and more now. The other day Platt put up A poster about anybody who wanted to volunteer to work for a security purposes at a concert so I decided I'll take it so I can make some more money and maybe pay off our place faster that way and of course the only other person that wanted to volunteer was Adamy so me and him are at the concert right now

 **AR=** thank God that's over I mean how many encores can one person do ( Erin sights) so what you avoiding going home already  
 **E=** what dude I'm working overtime so we can pay off my place faster  
 **AR=** It's your place  
 **E=** our place  
 **AR=** uh-huh  
 **E=** it's been four days  
 **AR=** well still  
 **E=** what  
 **AR** = nothing  
 **E=** i'm not avoiding going home you know out of all my friends I'm not going to take relationship insight from you  
 **AR=** no no no no no what no see  
 **E=** no  
 **AR=** Erin if you don't want to get punched in the face you got to talk to the guy with the broken schnitzel  
 **E=** okay  
 **AR=** You know  
 **E=** sure  
AR= just looking out for you that's all you can learn from my mistakes just think you and Halsted should have a plan  
 **E=** dude you and Burgess had the ultimate plan _**( she hold up her hand and points to the finger where A ring usually goes)**_ what happened  
 **AR=** it's a fair enough point

All of a sudden gunshots started going off so Adam and Erin started doing their job and they get to the area where all the action was happening and they had to call in multiple ambulances because a lot of people were hurt and then they called they called in the unit

 **HV=** all right set up the command post here on Broadway staging center for victims off on Lawrence hey no one leaves here understood get a statement from everyone  
 **E=** single car  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **E=** Driver was the only shooter he open up on the crowd inside the vehicle  
 **AR=** yeah we got multiple people shot multiple people one down this guy he drove right through the crowed it looked like nice boss  
 **HV=** well until we know what this is I am initiating a plan three get a street deputy down here notify ice,homeland, the FBI Kevin I want you to clear this entire cuisine only medics

After we told Hank what was up I went inside to start getting statements from everybody and called everyone hank names off once I did that I ran into jay

 **J=** hey  
 **E=** hey  
 **J=** you Okay  
 **E=** yeah I am fine thanks for asking  
 **J=** just making sure you are fine or I will have to hurt Adam for not having your back  
 **E=** no he had my back so you don't have to hurt anybody today but can you do me a favor and take my vest off i am sweating I am hot in this.  
 **J=** yes you are  
 **E=** really jay you know what I mean plus it's not right time or place to make jokes like that  
 **J=** I know I am kidding _ **( he takes off her vest for her)**_ there you go so what's going on here

I tell him what happened and what is happening and what Hank wants us to do and we start interviewing people to see what they saw. With Kevin as he was clearing the streets he noticed a boy in the alley that looked hurt so He went over toward him and noticed that he's been shot so he noticed a cop car coming by and told them to call an ambulance to get this boy to Med back with the whole gang

 **HV=** we got six injured to clip by the van for shot or non-life-threatening all expect the boy in the alley  
 **KA=** The kid was one of the rappers before me took two shots Center mass  
 **AR=** shooter knew what he was doing I mean he knew exactly when the concert was getting out  
 **HV=** hey what you got  
 **AD=** witnesses say the shooter was parked at the curb he open fire near the side entrance and drove into the crowd  
 **HV=** you got a description yet  
 **AD=** nothing people were running there was rapidfire muzzle flashes no one could see  
 **FBI=** anyone hear the offender say anything plead any allegiance  
 **O=** didn't say a word just fired  
 **AD=** now we got a score of witnesses saying the shooter was mass but just as many insisting he was Muslim  
 **FBI=** all right you run command and activate pinpoint we'll run parallel guy still out there we need to worry about a secondary attack  
 **AR=** how long before a terrorist group would claim something like this  
 **FBI=** usually pretty fast  
 **J=** hey Sarge patrol found the SUV it was torched in a parking garage off Southport  
 **E=** shooter tried to remove the Vin number but he didn't know about the one on the flame  
 **J=** it's registered to a Greg Penley guy got a prior for a hate crime  
 **HV=** how about that

Hank gets Kim and her partner to pick up Greg Penley and he brings him back to the District and start asking questions

 **AD=** what happened Greg  
 **GP=** you tell me  
 **AD=** you're never getting out of here until you come clean and I mean never getting out  
 **GP=** I didn't do anything I've been at home  
 **AD=** ten years ago you were convicted of assault with a deadly weapon for smashing a Pakistani shapkeeper's skull in with a baseball while shouting racial slurs  
 **GP=** And I did my time for that I was young _ **( hank slaps and then grabs his face)**_  
 **HV=** they ain't youth that's hate  
 **GP=** call it what you want I'm not like that anymore  
 **AD=** then how'd your car end up at a mass shooting  
 **GP=** what I have no idea someone must have stolen it  
AD= and you didn't notice didn't report it  
 **GP=** I keep it parked in a crappy lot on the west side I barley use it in the city I use it to go up to my ma's place up in Michigan I had nothing to do with this  
 **HV=** I got a half a dozen people being treated at Chicago med one of them a 16 year who is clinging to life so you're gonna lose the wide eye act and you're gonna get real honest real fast  
 **GP=** I swear on my mother's life I had a pizza delivered around 10:00pm I can give you the name of the place  
 _ **( jay comes in)**_  
 **J=** uh Sarge we got something you need to see _**( so hank and jay walked over to his desk to see what is happening**_ ) so CPIC said they notice it about 20 minutes ago since then I found about 13 posts this profile belonging to a banger with the g-park lords was first  
 **KA=** _ **( started to read the post on the computer)**_ " TK ice bitch thought he tough but was SKN g-park lords gun that punk down that's right we get to you anywhere Even where you think you made bang bang bitch"  
 **J=** TK ICE the 16 year old victim from the alley his real name is Terrell Kenton he's a rapper from the south side his lyrics are violent but he's got a clean record  
 **KA=** yeah I mean this kid's from Englewood so even with no priors a rapper from that neighborhood is definitely connected to the south side hustlers I mean everything runs though the gang everything from the manger and the label, or the artist  
 **AD=** so if he was our target this whole thing the multiple casualties fleeing into the crowd  
 **AR=** wait so we're saying a banger drove all the way to a concert on the north side shot up a whole crowd of people just to get to some 16 years old rapper  
 **J=** if they were looking to send a message even if this kid's not a banger that hit a pretty big show of muscle  
 **E=** I'm gonna have the gang unit send us all the territorial conflicts  
 **HV=** all right somebody build me a profile on this kid okay  
 **AD=** what do you want to do with the owner of the suv  
 **HV=** well check his alibi corroborate the stolen car if it sync's kick him  
 **E=** got it guys we got a shooting in g park territory we got more bodies  
 **HV=** all right run this whole thing down with the fbi we might not be looking at terrorism this could be a gang war

They go to the crime scene and notice how bad this case is going. Their was a cell phone camera that caught someone shooting with a big gun into the area but that's all they got since nobody saw anything

 _ **Back in the bullpen**_

 **AR=** area central's going enforcement tracked the video picked up the two south side hustlers responsible they still had the guns on them  
 **KA=** both of 'em lawyered up just as soon as they got the cuff on 'em and neither one of 'em is saying a word  
 **HV=** all right so what's the traction on the video  
 **AR=** eighty four posts so far and they're all direct call outs threats  
 **HV=** so this is a gang war now all right bring in someone from CPIC we got to track this in real time everyone of those post could be a hit  
 **AD=** now this is TK's manger Mark Caines, aka " markey" now Markey's a south side heavy weight since TK signed with him this kid has been picked up by patrol three times he always skates off but the arrest record's a who's who  
 **O=** big friends big enemies  
 **J=** all right so far it looks like the gunners are members of one of three g park lords faction three corners Kings 71st streets rollers and the Shreveport knights we gotta barrow it down from there  
 **E=** that's area's always hot I mean you got the three g park factions and the south side hustlers in a 12 blocks radius  
 **O=** yeah it could easily be retaliation for some online beef or a power struggle  
 **KA=** If were looking for enemies, Markey's label no joke he gets talented kids to rap about violence brings in cash and if TK is a rapper from markey he's making move than music he's definitely making enemies  
 _ **( Antonio pulls up one of TK's music video to show the unit)  
**_ **AD=** he's making gangsters out of kids  
 **J=** it's a wonder he got shot  
 **O=** a victim is a victim  
 **HV=** all right get all of patrol to flood the zone we got two priorities now locate TK's shooter and keep this neighborhood from going up in flames

While everybody keeps digging through stuff hank sends me and jay to med to talk to TK's parents

 **TM=** I don't understand we though this was some kind of terroist attack how could our boy be involved in this  
 **E=** we have reason to believe that TK was actually the target do you know anyone that he was having problem with  
 **TM=** no no  
 **E=** anybody that he was beefing with online or calling out in his music  
 **TM=** No I'm sorry I don't listen to his music  
 **J=** ma'am do you know how long your son's been a member of the south side hustlers  
 **TD=** that's what you want from me  
 **J=** we already have three people that are dead  
 **TD=** my son is a good boy those people are his friends  
 **J=** they're also a members of a violent street gang  
 **TM=** he's a child  
 **TD=** ah hour ago I though you would found his shooter now I know you won't this is the south side of Chicago murders always free here ( he gets up and leaves)  
 **E=** sir

Once we get down talking to the victim parents we head back toward the district on the way back Adam called and said that he getting closer to find out who might of shot TK and he used someone's WiFi and he is mobile so hank told him to tell us to have us do some knocking and talking with the neighborhood where the WiFi is coming form. Every since Adam ask if I was avoiding going home and I wasn't but he made me think about something I do when I am normally alone at home and it's been bugging me to say something but since we are out and doing this I decide to bring it up

 **E=** we live together  
 **J=** yeah we do  
 **E=** yeah we are living together I just want to check in on you how are you  
 **J=** uh couldn't be any happier  
 **E=** me too  
 **J=** good  
 **E=** is there anything  
 **J=** bothering me  
 **E=** yeah  
 **J=** no serious no you  
 **E=** there's one thing  
 **J=** oh boy  
 **E=** no no it's my thing it's about me I usually sleep with a lot of pillows and you know I love to cuddle with you when we're going to bed but you know  
 **J=** your feeling an itch  
 **E=** yeah little bit  
 **J=** how many pillows  
 **E=** I like to sleep with two behind my head one from my knee to ankle one pulled into my chest  
 **J=** so four  
 **E=** six cause I like to have a knee and chest pillow waiting in case I rolled over in the middle of the night  
 **J=** got it  
 **E=** I didn't want to pull them out of the closet because I don't want to make you feel  
 **J=** walled off  
 **E=** yes  
 **J=** Erin I'm gonna tell you what I would tell year from now two years from now twenty years from now do your thing babe  
 **E=** your amazing  
 **J=** oh yeah

We get in our car and start chasing a suspect and notice someone pulling a gun out and was about to shot but he saw us and ran and we made sure everyone was ok and realize he might of not wanted to shot so we head back to the district

 **General pov;** they realize it was a Gang war for sure so hank got the leaders of each other and told them they need to settle this now or all their boys will be dead or in jail so they decide to be at peace for now and keep their guys in line

 **Jay's pov:** once the case was done with me and Erin did our paperwork and then head home once we got home we ate our dinner we picked up on the way home while we watch tv once we were done eating we decide it was time for bed I brush my teeth first and then started to get the bed ready while Erin brush her hair and teeth then change into one of my t-shirts that she wears all the time which is way cuter on her. While she was still in the bathroom I grabbed her pillows from the closet and put them on the bed for her. When she walks out she laughs at me  
 **J=** what  
 **E=** now i feel bad about bringing up my pillow thing today  
 **J=** don't be I said I was fine with it and do your thing babe  
 **E=** I know and you amazing for that so thanks  
 **J=** your welcome so let's get this pillows set up for you  
 **E=** fine

Once we set them up we lay down and I ask her if she is good

 **J=** so are you comfortable  
 **E=** yes I am thanks babe your the best  
 **J=** yes I am  
 **E=** but are you comfortable too  
 **J=** yes I am... so can I ask you a question  
 **E=** sure what's up  
 **J=** why did you decide to bring up the pillows today  
 **E=** well Adam made me think about it today  
 **J=** Adam made you think about us  
 **E=** yeah he pointed out I keep calling this my place and not ours and it remind me about the pillows and how we are in a relationship and we live together so I need to talk to you about my secret pillow thing I do when I alone so that's why I brought it up  
 **J=** okay so I got Adam to thank for making you tell me the deeps secret  
 **E=** yes you do but then he also try to give us some relationship advice too  
 **J=** he did  
 **E=** yes but you know what I did  
 **J=** what did you do  
 **E=** well I clapped back at him but telling him he is the last person I need relationship advice from because he has the ultimate plan with burgess like being engaged and he ruin his own relationship by not being commit and he shut the hell up right away  
 **J=** oh my that's my girl  
 **E=** all right lets go to bed  
 **J=** lets... hey I love you  
 **E=** I love you too

 _ **General pov:**_ jay kissed her goodnight and they went to sleep. In the middle of the night all the pillows landed on the floor and Erin never use any of them that night


	50. mouse

**SS= scoot RD= red the dealer TC= Tony Chin LL= lab lady ML= morgue lady**

 **Jay's pov:** it's been a couple weeks since mouse told me he wants to rejoin the rangers and I don't think he should Because the way he was when he got back home from the last tour and I don't want to see him like that again. I got a call from Will earlier and he wants me to stop by Med so when me and Erin get done with what we were doing we go and stop by med to see what will wants we found him pretty quick

 **WH=** hey thanks for swinging by  
 **J=** yeah no sweat we were doing a prep at 26th and cal what's going on  
 **WH=** there's been a rash of OD's they're coming in, in waves third one today just coded  
 **J=** heroine  
 **WH=** yeah but definitely laced probably fentanyl I haven't seen anything like this since ever  
 **J=** I'll put a call into narcotics see what they know  
 **E=** can we get the CFD paperwork I want to see where these paramedic calls are originate from  
 **WH=** they're coming in from all over the city  
 **MN=** I've got another One Narcan is wearing off  
 **WH=** give him another two of Narcan slow IV push all right I'll put together a detailed list when I can't I got to go  
 **J=** thanks man  
 **E** = thanks...oh man  
 **J=** we got to roll

We head to a crime scene when we get there Adam is the first one we see and he fills us in on what's happening

 **E=** what do we got  
 **AR=** A call came in suspicious package by the lake family was setting up for their kids birthday party Roger and Ashley Basinki over here at the mother found a book bag soaked in what she believed to be blood recovered right over here  
 **J=** she open it  
 **AR=** yeah found a surprise inside ( to Erin) you want to talk to them  
 **E=** yeah  
 **AR=** all right

While Adam took Erin over to talk with the family I went over to hank to see what he got

 **J=** fentanyl  
 **HV=** 300 K worth  
 **J=** my guy in narcotics says recently they've been pulling heroin off the streets that's been cut with it makes it like thousand times more potent  
 **HV=** it's killing people all over Chicago  
 **J=** hey Sarge um I heard mouse came looking to get a felony dropped so he can Re-enlist  
 **HV=** and if he did  
 **J=** I think he's carrying around a lot of guiltthat we made it home safe and friends of ours didn't

All of sudden we all heard a little i'm screaming so we all ran toward her to see what is happening and we seen a body in the water so me and Adam grabbed the body

 **J=** grab a shoulder grab a shoulder  
 **E=** are you all right get her out of here get her to her parents  
 **HV=** be careful

Once they turn the body over the body had an order

 **E=** ugh  
 **HV=** oh man  
 **E=** oh my god

 _ **A few hours later at the morgue**_

 **ML=** back in "06 " we had freezer trucks parked out back filled with stiffs from all the heat related deaths we actually ran out of toe tags  
 **E=** all of these are from fentanyl  
 **ML=** last two weeks have been in sane dealers get the cut warm your heart stops instantly _ **. ( they get to the body they fished out of the water earlier)**_ OK cause of death on your DOA is blunt head trauma abrasions on both shoulders matches the width of the backpack we recovered at the scene  
 **J=** you find any drugs in his system  
 **ML=** toxicology report came back clean his skin was bloated from the time in the water ball parking at seven hours clear as day now that he's dried out

Erin sees the tattoo on the body so she takes A picture of it and send it off to mount to analyze it if you hours later he analyzed it and Antonio came down to his office area to see what he found

 **AD=** hey anything come back on the tattoo  
 **GM=** yeah I went through the intake record at the morgue checked every death certificate from April 22, 2010 by hand they're no online  
 **AD=** so that's a no then  
 **GM=** no it's Grace Clarendon cause of death leukemia she was 14  
 **AD** = damn  
 **GM=** LKA for her mother is at the bottom of the page right hand side you're welcome

 **General pov:** Antonio grab al went to Break the news to his mother while they were there they learned his name was Tyler and he used to be in the military and didn't have many friends until recently

 _ **Back in the bullpen**_  
 **O=** Tyler Clarendon this woman out with both kids  
 **AD=** his new best friend was Tony Chin twenty Junior at Central Chicago U. No criminal records but the last few weeks he suddenly appear all over Tyler's social media profile  
 **HV=** Mouse you dump his phone records  
 **GM=** yeah there is a dozen of calls between Tyler and Tony Chin oh lesson two minutes in duration and at all sorts of crazy hours  
 **HV=** have Atwater and Ruzek take a run at this guy  
 **GM** = _ **( to jay)**_ do you know Tyler he was 2nd battalion 7th marine  
 **J=** what  
 **GM=** "08" he was spitting distance from us in Kandahar  
 **J=** all right well they saw some action  
 **GM=** yeah they did

 _ **With Kevin And Adam**_

 **TC=** what part of "do not disturb" you having trouble with  
 **KA=** The Chicago PD part  
 **TC=** hey look I...I don't know  
 **KA=** it's okay I understand we all look like  
 **TC=** african-Americans _**( Adam laughs)**_  
 **KA=** cops the same cop that heard that apparently you're the guy to talk to  
 **TC** = about what  
 **KA=** about your buddy Tyler right here  
 **TC=** I met him at a party i DJ I don't know him that well  
 **AR=** really then why you been calling him day and night  
 **TC=** he did a little work for me at the parties providing refreshments  
 **KA=** refreshments huh  
 **TC=** it's not like that I'm talking beer  
 **AR=** Tony please don't act as stupid as that haircut makes you look you guys were running dope together right tony  
 **TC=** I don't know what you're talking about I'm a PHI- beta kappa honor student and I got a Chem mid term on Fridays so  
 **AR=** let me guess what happened Tyler he wanted a little bigger cut right so you take a baseball bat cracked him in the head with it  
 **KA=** damm  
 **TC=** hey officer do you mind if I grab my wallet I don't want you know shoot me as I reach for it so ( _ **Kevin lets him)**_ yeah anymore questions contact my lawyer _ **( hands his card to Adam)**_  
 **AR=** oh you have one on retainer  
 **TC=** yeah this conversation is over  
 **KA=** for now

 _ **Couple hours later in the break room**_

 **GM=** you know what Jay it's not your call  
 **J=** I promise that I would look out for you when we came home that's what I'm doing why are you so insistent that it has to be right now take a couple months of just clear your head and then if you  
 **GM=** no if I wait the post will be gone in six months all right if I don't re-enlist now it's done  
 **J=** Greg it's a war they're not really turning people away  
 **GM=** do you have any idea what it's like I sit behind that desk and watch you go out every single day go out and see action do you have any idea how that actually makes me feel  
 **J=** then take the police exam  
 **GM=** no I was born to be a soldier ( he smacked the counter) A soldier men if it comes down to it I will die one  
 **J=** are you crazy _ **( Adam comes in)**_  
 **AR=** sorry to interrupt uh your guy from narcotics Martinez he called back they got a line on a dealer who changed his cut from lactose to fentanyl  
 **J=** thanks

They set up a little and cover deal and catch the dealer and bring him in for questioning and in the interrogation room

 **RD=** Man I don't know nothing about nothing  
 **HV=** bro if it was me I'd be a hell of a lot more worried about these drugs induced homicides  
 **RD=** I don't even know what that is  
 **HV=** nine bodies so far  
 **RD=** I didn't serve any of those hypes  
 **HV=** it's your dope in "em  
 **O=** might as well be your bullet  
 **RD=** so what you looking for exactly  
 **O=** You've been inside two years and picked up how many times hey what do you think we're looking for  
 **RD** = but here's the deal I'll give you my supplier but I'm not a rat because this dude he ain't one of my boys so this don't count as ratting  
 **HV=** makes perfect sense to me  
 **RD=** name's scoot white dude  
 **O=** scoot  
 **RD=** yeah he's really white  
 **O=** what's he look like  
RD= just a real white dude wear them lumberjack shirt one time I went to him I met him at this minimart  
 **O=** where  
 **RD=** right off the lake slid down LSD up north some rich ass neighborhood in Lawrence or something  
 **HV=** all right when was this  
 **RD=** two Mondays ago  
 **HV=** check it out

hank had Antonio and Adam to go check out the minimart see if his story was true and I asked the store manager if he knows the other guy in the video which he does it says that that guy has a boat on the marina so Antonio and Adam go check it out

 **AR=** whiplash well there she is  
 **AD=** with a gash in the hull  
 **AR=** what if this wasn't a murder at all just a high speed accident  
 **AD=** either way we are after a fentanyl ring  
 **AR=** blind river Ontario, Mackinaw city Michigan and Chicago

 **With Erin**  
 **LL** = we ran a quantitative and qualitative Analysis on The sample from the lake it's not coming back as fentanyl  
 **E=** what are you talking about  
 **LL=** chemically fentanyl's A pharmaceutical design to treat cancer patients potent enough that a molecule on the head of a pin is deadly but if even a molecular's altered and then technically it's not a controlled substance that's what I'm talking about  
 **E=** do you know how many ODs we off this stuff down at med  
 **LL=** I do but they ODs on fentanyl that had been fully processed the batch you found in the backpack hadn't been activated yet which I'm assuming they were going to do when they got to Chicago  
 **E=** so you're saying that our patch is off by a molecule  
 **LL=** that's correct

 _ **Back with the bullpen**_

 **J=** yeah I got him they're coming in right now thanks Sarge  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **J=** so do you want to see this high speed impact would be consistent with blunt force trauma to our back so I think the owner of the boat is the one bringing the Fentanyl in from Canada  
 **HV** = hmm  
 _ **( Erin comes into the bullpen)**_  
 **E=** just got the test results back from ISP technically it's not fentanyl  
 **HV=** what  
 **E=** apparently the manufacture's altered molecules so that this stuff wouldn't be on the US government controlled substance list until it's activated it's basically baby powder  
 **HV=** so we don't have a case _**( Erin shakes her head no)**_

 _ **About 30 minutes later will shows up at the district**_

 **KA=** hey will  
 **WH=** hey kev  
 **J=** what's up  
 **WH=** how you doing on the case  
 **J=** covering every angle  
 **WH=** you got to get the stuff off the street Jay I just declared a 16-year-old girl sophomore at Ruthford hi Her mom found out I have a brother who is a detective she asked me to give you that _**( he hands jay a picture of the girl)**_ I don't mean to push me and I just I need you to know it's not career junkies kids are dying out there  
 **J=** yeah okay  
 **WH=** all right  
 _ **( will leaves and Antonio has something)**_  
 **AD=** got it Sarge boat owned by John and Christie Fitzgerald they're well-connected Chicago couple Who made a good chunk of change in construction  
 **E=** I just checked with customs as of three days ago they're been on vacation in Italy  
 **HV=** any border crossing Canada  
 **E=** none  
 **O=** but their son Scott attends central Chicago U goes by " scoot" he and Tony Chin were in Chem 1 together  
 **HV=** all right now just get me a nexus on the phone records from him,Tony Chin and Tyler and have patrol pick this guy up and bring him in here I want to talk to that guy _**( mouse didn't answer him and didn't move from how he was)**_ you not wanting to be here isn't gonna work either mouse  
 **J=** I talked to him  
 **HV=** _**( to jay)**_ i'm not talking to you. Do you want to stay then do your job you don't want to stay that's a separate conversation  
 **GM=** I am done my job my job Since the day I got here busting my ass for you I never asked for OT and all I'm asking for is a favor a favor so that maybe I can live my life the way that I'd like to  
 **HV=** don't go out like the smell came too far.

 _ **Mouse walks into the break room and jay follows him**_

 **GM=** you know Maybe voight's right Maybe I just need to clear out of here  
 **J=** what are you gonna do with your felony record you're gonna go back to boosting stereos  
 **GM=** that guy on the board that could've been me when I came back here high doing something dangerous  
 **J=** Greg that is not you that's not you now  
 **GM=** i'm telling you Jay if I lose my job because of a bender or whatever I'm looking at Tyler in that could've been me it still could be me  
 **J=** no _**( Erin walks in)**_  
 **E=** Hey hey we're done here OK we are on a case mouse go back to your desk  
 **GM=** yeah _ **( mouse leaves the break room )**_  
 **E=** come on _**( to jay)**_  
 **J=** I'm I'm I'm gonna get through to him and he's gonna be all right  
 **E=** _ **( she puts her hand on his chest)**_ listen what U2 went through and what you carry is wheel and you know that if you ever need my help carrying it you just have to ask why are you not listening to him  
 **J=** because going back is not the right move for him  
 **E=** for you him going back is not the right move for you but if it was if you were the one that wanted to go would you let anybody stand in your way...,, come on

Patrolman pick up scoot and bring him and put them in the interrogation room for Hank and Alvin to question him

 **O=** how it's going scoot mind if I call you scoot  
 **SS=** I have no idea why I'm here  
 **O=** well we found a boat in your mom and dad's name it's got a pretty big size dent in its hull  
 **SS=** OK look I was running bud from Canada super easy no harm done just a little recreational marijuana  
 **O=** mmm-hmm  
 **SS=** and then I met this guy Tony Chin in my class and _ **( hank shows him a picture)**_ yeah that's him Tony thinks he's a gangster but the real guy is his uncle Mr. NG  
 **Hv=** first name water  
 **SS=** yeah yeah him so Tony tells me about our thing next thing we know Angie is sweating us to bring in Fentanyl on the same route and I told tony " hey man I'll drive the boat I'll I'll get it to the dealers but the other stuff you got to figure out" so like him recruiting the losers to wear the backpacks that's all him  
 **HV=** losers like Tyler these the losers you're talking about  
 **O=** that night what happened  
 **SS=** there was a heavy fog I didn't want to go I swear but NG put a gun on the table I had no choice you don't say no to him I don't anyways  
 **O=** what did you hit  
 **SS=** I guess Tyler was seasick leaning over the edge and I didn't see the buoy until the boat clipped it  
 **HV=** this is murder we're looking at maybe maybe we can leave some of it out of the report but I mean you're gonna have to help us take down NG  
 **SS=** what do you mean help you bring him down  
 **O=** we set it up you go and we got eyes on you  
 **SS=** like under cover NG is a killer  
 **HV=** how long you think you're gonna last at Statesville scoot

 _ **With jay he walks down to mouse's place**_

 **J=** hey  
 **GM=** hey what's up  
 **J=** um listen man do whatever it is you need to do all right I am behind you 100%

 _ **In the bullpen**_

 **AD=** Walter NG hard-core criminal base in Chinatown a ledge to be and everything from Prostitution to high stakes gambling  
 **HV=** he's been identified as the source of the fentanyl coming into Chicago so he's responsible by coercion for Tyler's death  
 **AD=** his operation's slick The modified fentanyl originates in China and gets shipped to NG'S connect in Blind river Ontario and our boy scoot he zips up from the marina, Tony Chin brings a couple of college kids to mule it down  
 **AR=** marine unit says they put oxygen tanks and a GPS in weighted backpacks along with the dope if the Coast Guard rolls up dumb the bag come back later that night plus a button and boom floats to the surface  
 **AD=** then from Canada they had here south of Mackinaw city Michigan they stop to refuel at Rowely's bay then down into Chicago  
 **J=** where scoot gives the drugs to red and several others scumbag dealers and they sell it to kids on the street  
 **E=** we can't touch NG Because he's modifying the chemistry of the fentanyl  
 **HV=** yeah but as soon as he processes it in Chicago we can hit him with calculated criminal drug conspiracy and accessory to murder  
 **AR=** any word on why he allows himself to be called Scoot  
 **HV=** none yet  
 **KA=** yo Sarge you got to see this scoot made contact  
 _ **( they walk into the interrogation room)**_  
 **HV=** OK I'm listening  
 **SS=** they're building temporary lab Tony and Me are supposed to meet to process the fentanyl  
 **HV=** good when and where  
 **SS=** tonight location TBD NH's gonna be there too  
 **HV=** he's usually there when you process the fentanyl  
 **SS=** no but... what now you don't want him( he laughs) fine I'll text him tell him not to show up NG wants it done so he'll be there for pick up  
 **KA=** all lined up Sarge  
 **HV=** yeah

Hanks fills everybody in on the plan and tell him to give up while Erin gets scoot ready

 **E=** this is a UC phone it looks and acts like a real phone so if anybody checks it out they won't be able to tell that it transmitted audio to us  
 **SS=** and what's that  
 **E=** this is a pinhole camera which ever way this is looking is the way we're gonna be able to see  
 **SS=** OK this guy is gonna kill me  
 **E=** no  
 **SS=** he is  
 **E=** scoot I know you're out of your element here but we are very much in ours OK so trust us relax  
 **SS=** Okay all right  
 **E=** come on

 **General pov:** they get to the warehouse and have Antonio and Adam go in through the side door while they had Jay and Erin go in through the back while hank,Kevin And Alvin watch through scoots camera watching the action go down once it was the right moment Hank had everybody go in and attest everybody that was in the warehouse and collect all the drugs

 **SS=** Man why are you cuffing me I did what you guys asked  
 **TC=** I knew it you piece of  
 **J=** shut your mouth  
 **SS=** you're on your own dude  
 **HV=** tony Chin and him up where is your uncle he's supposed to be here  
 **TC=** I don't know what you're talking about  
 **HV** = yeah  
 **TC=** yeah  
 **HV=** well kid guess what you got caught holding the bag murder calculated criminal drug conspiracy haul him in

They bring tony and scoot in to bring them down for the crimes while Tony's uncle gets up free which sucks for tony but they solve the case enough for charges to be used against them where the lawyers are content with the results

 **Mouse's pov:** once I helped platt out with her favor she needed she somehow got somebody to drop my felony charges which I was glad she could so I can go back into the Rangers. Once she handed me the paper I called my leader that called me tell him I will take the offer and he told me I need to report in one week so I hung up and I went up to Hanks office to tell him the news that I am re-joining the army and I will be leaving in a week he was OK with it he wants the best for me we shook hands and I left I went over to Jay's place to tell him the news and he was happy for me i stayed and talk for a while before I left. Somehow the news got out that I was leaving so Kevin decide to throw me a going away party at Molly's for the day before I leave. Over the next week I got all my affairs in order before I leave. It's the day of the party so we all are at Molly's having a drink even platt and hank showed up for me

 **OT=** hey you get home safe all right brother  
 **GM=** thank you sir I will do my best I like guys get in here and get it while it's hot. Here you go all Right guys thank you for coming out I really appreciate it I just wanted to take a second to say thank you because it's been an honor to work here really has for a long time I was drifting looking for a family and a home and you guys give me that jay in particular something I will always carry with me got a lot to offer the world so I am going to go out there and do it here to you  
 **All=** cheers

Once we all cheers our shot glasses I pulled Jay to the side so I can talk to him first he didn't say anything but then he hugged me

 **J=** be safe over there  
 **GM=** I will be  
 **J=** I know but I have to say  
 **GM=** yeah  
 **J=** make sure you call me when you land or whenever you can to tell you that you are all right  
 **GM=** I will Don't worry but can you do me a favor  
 **J=** sure what's up  
 **GM=** first off be the best cop I know you can be and also the best back up for Erin  
 **J=** I will don't worry about anything  
 **GM=** yeah Maybe sure you don't ever lose a girl like Erin she is one in a million and she makes you the happiest I seen you been  
 **J=** thanks man and yes she is and don't worry I plan on spending forever with here  
 **GM=** that's good let's go back you are buying the next round  
 **J=** no I am not  
 **GM=** hey guys jay is buying the next round  
 **AR=** yes thank god I was getting low  
 _ **( everyone laughs)**_

We get back to the party I say my final goodbyes to everybody that night the next morning and pack everything up and head to the airport to start my new life

 **Erin's pov:** ever since I have that talk with Jay in the break room about the whole mouse stuff couple days ago I noticed he has been a little more supportive toward mouse and now looking over at them talking I realized that he listen to what I said glad he did because I don't want something to happen the mouse and jay regret the last thing he said to him. Me and Jay stayed for a couple more hours and head home to get some rest. When we get home we start getting ready for bed

 **J=** hey you need your pillows tonight  
 **E=** no I'm good thanks  
 **J=** your welcome _ **( jay notice Erin smiling a lot for no reason)**_ why are you smiling so much tonight babe  
 **E=** I don't know I just wanted to smile is that ok  
 **J=** that is perfectly fine but you don't smile this much before so what's up  
 **E=** okay fine I will tell you I am very proud of you  
 **J=** you are what for  
 **E=** well finally listen to me for once  
 **J=** yeah  
 **E=** also you supported mouse and that's important  
 **J=** yeah you see right that's why I listen to you  
 **E=** wait say that again I was what  
 **J=** _**( laughs)**_ I am not saying it again but you are  
 **E=** that's good ( she walks over to him and plants a kiss on his lips) lets get to bed since we have paper work we have to do in the morning  
 **J=** lets  
 **E=** okay

We both crawl into bed and lay down cuddle each other as we are laying down jay speaks up

 **J=** I have a question  
 **E=** sure what's up  
 **J=** why did you want to convince me to support mouse on his decision of going back into the army  
 **E=** well I thought if you didn't support him and he still went you would regret last thing you said to mouse if something bad happened to him and you would blame your self for ever  
 **J=** okay that's makes sense and thank you for that you are the best you know that  
 **E=** maybe but I don't mind hearing it  
but when I said if you wanted to go back you wouldn't let anyone stop you  
 **J=** yeah  
 **E=** well I don't mean actually go over there I don't want to lose you yet or not have you as my back up  
 **J=** I won't I promise  
 **E=** okay  
 **J=** I love you babe  
 **E=** I love you too

 _ **General pov: They quickly fall asleep in each other arms**_

 _ **Authors note: I wanted to add in the deleted scenes of mouse at Molly's leaving because I though it was important and like why did they delete it it was a good scene. plus now that PD is going into its seventh season I wish mouse can come back for jay he needs a friend that understands him who else agrees let me know in the comments**_


	51. Flowers

**JM=Jake McCoy JD= Jake's daughter JB= Jake's baby mama JL= Jake's lawyer FM=Freddy mays AM=ALICIA Meyers PS= the pimp**

 **Erin's pov:** It's been a few weeks since mouse left and Jay's been doing pretty good we are just enjoying our live together living together. Right The whole unit got a call to a crime scene by The whole unit got a call to a crime scene by burgess and her new partner Because they got caught in the body inside this big mansion. Which happens to be owned by somebody famous

 **KB=** she was the only one in the house we found a purse all it had was $64 in cash make up two condom and a dime bag of herion so we have no idea who she is  
 **HV=** well she's somebody's daughter  
 **J=** no alarm no signs of forced entry no sign of Jake McCoy just some smash stuff and missing memorabilia  
 **AR=** hey boss McCoy's keeps going to voicemail I found his lawyers business card she said he's on his way back from a hunting trip  
 **E=** Why would you tell your lawyer or you were going on vacation for the weekend  
 **HV=** Let's get a Pinging order find out where he's at  
 **AR** = all right  
 **KA=** yo we got a lot a Press showing up Sarge  
 **HV=** all right comb The neighborhood check for security cameras want you to find witnesses before the press does you understand  
 **KA=** copy that  
 **AD=** hey Sarge _**( he makes a monition for al and hank to follow him and once they enter the room Antonio looks toward Al)**_ do you know Jake McCoy  
 **O=** yeah why _ **(shines a light on a photo in the room)**_  
 **AD=** how well  
 **O=** pretty well he's a good guy  
 **AD=** mmm this gonna be a conflict for you  
 **O=** I don't see any stripes on your shoulders Antonio  
 **HV=** OK so is it gonna be a conflict  
 **O=** no

Once the unit was done at the crime scene I drive myself back to the district because me and Jay took different cars today because he was hanging out with his brother last night and stayed at his place as I was coming upstairs from the back into the bullpen jay was coming up the stairs on the front end of the bullpen and I noticed a thing of flowers on my desk I started to smile because I think they're from Jay. So I spoke up

 **E=** how did you know  
 **J=** know what  
 **E=** daisies they're my favorite  
 **J=** I didn't send this  
 **E=** come on _**( she takes the card that was with the flower and starts reading)**_ Erin _**(looks at the rest of the card)**_ and the cards blank You're messing with me right now  
 **J=** I swear to God I didn't send these damn sure gonna find out who did though  
 _ **( he walks away)**_

 _ **About 30 minutes later**_

 **AR=** all right maya Collins age 16 I ran her prints she got one prior for possession she is originally from Hailey Idaho no known address her case agent said that she fell through the cracks in the juvie system  
 **E=** cause of death is blunt force trauma to the head there was blood on the end of the coffee table looks like she went into backwards  
 **J=** M.E put the time of death somewhere between 12 and 2 AM the neighbor that called and made the complaint said he heard a girl screaming at 12:30 said that wasn't out of the ordinary at Jake's house  
 **E=** _ **( to Al)**_ what are we looking at here I mean does Jake McCoy a history of violence  
 **O=** well I met Jake about 10 years ago or so ago you know before I came to intelligent I mean since then my contact was pretty sporadic no do I think jake's a killer not the Jake that I know  
 **AR=** well there is a robbery angle I'm in the trophy case was cleared out the house was tossed and the girl whatever she was doing here she might have just been collateral damage  
 **AD=** looks like Weiss was looking at McCoy for serving alcohol to underage girls in his house was McCoy into under age girls  
 **O=** you'd have to ask him Antonio you know Jake's got a gofer A guy name Freddy Mays he'd run a guest list  
 **HV=** all right let's see if the robbery matches the MO of any current crews alert local pawn shops anybody moving McCoys memorabilia crack off any investigative alerts contact CPD at Midway, O'Hare train stations tell our guys to keep an eye out for McCoy  
 **O=** i'll go talk to Freddy  
 **AD=** i'll go with  
 **HV=** good

 _ **At Freddy's place**_

 **FM=** Figured I'd be seeing you al this thing about the girl man that's crazy  
 **O=** so what happen Freddy what you're not living in the guest house  
 **FM=** oh I guess you didn't hear no man Jake fired me yeah after he drove his Ferrari into that lamp post six months ago Jake said he saw God like Jake would know what he look like  
 **AD=** what Ferrari What lamp post  
 **O=** Jake got into a car wreak  
 **FM=** when he called out alive he decided he wanted to turn the page I thought the page we were on was pretty damn good but whatever man I'm over it  
 _ **( Antonio shows Freddy a picture)**_  
 **AD=** you know her  
 **FM=** just from the news  
 **O=** oh come on Freddy you used to bring all the girls around  
 **FM=** definitely not Her  
 **AD=** you still have access to McCoys house  
 **FM=** Al i'm starting to feel like your partner thinks I had something to do with this  
 **O=** did you  
 **FM=** no hey can I talk to you quick

 _ **( they walk to the side without Antonio)**_

 **FM=** hey you're you're gonna look after him right  
 **O=** you leaving anything out Freddy  
 **FM=** no no I'm I'm just saying mean we can count on you right  
 **O=** keep your phone on

 _ **(**_ _ **they leave and go back to the district and go to hanks office to fill him in on what Freddy told them)**_

 **AD=** that car accident McCoy was in six months ago according to the patrol man record " alcohol appear to be present but didn't play a part in the accident" so no DUI was ever administered  
 **O=** so what are you fishing for here  
 **AD=** The truth same as you or am I wrong on that  
 **O=** I got a call from a beat officers out of the 26 district told me he didn't want to talk on the phone but a friend was involved in a accident when I got there the officer hands me one of my business cards the one that I given to Jake  
 **HV=** look how I know you like to play things close to the vest  
 **O=** what? I mean it's just a friend helping a friend come on you never look the other way at your social club( _ **AL phones rings so he picked it up)**_ olinsky...Where are you Jake.

 _ **General pov:**_ Jake McCoy tells Al where he is at so Hank goes with Al and also brings along Jay Adam and Kevin. At first al and jake start talking to see if McCoy will tell him what happened but then once McCoy pulls out a gun Hank has everybody move in and arrest him once they do that they head back to the district

 **O=** get him in to interview one  
 **JM=** i'll talk to Al if it's not Al I want my lawyer here  
 **KA=** lets go  
 **E=** OK so who is doing the interview  
 **O=** me and hank  
 **J=** wait what  
 **O=** you got a problem  
J= not with you _**( he points to his heart)**_ you are right here brother I do have a problem though with you running point on this given the givens  
 **O=** I don't have a personal conflict on this case  
 **J=** OK then drop back let one of us handle it  
 **HV=** look al has a relationship, relationship count for something in a interview until they don't which is something I'll determine  
 _ **In the interview room**_  
 **HV=** so tell us about Maya  
 **JM=** I met her like two months ago at the Boys and Girls Club I do a lot of volunteer work there AL knows and she said she was trapped, scared  
 **HV=** yeah what was she scared of  
 **JM=** her pimp  
 **O=** how long has she been a prostitute  
 **JM=** since 15 she wanted to get out of that life  
 **O=** and you were gonna help her  
 **JM=** Yeah by letting her trust an adult for once in her life and look I had proof all this is legit I recorded my interview with maya and some other girls I was trying to help it's all on my laptop  
 **O** = no laptop sound at the house  
 **JM=** well then it was stolen by whoever did this after the accident my life changed AL that tunnel they talked about I was in it and I got pulled back out I got pulled out to do some good in this world  
 **HV=** I got to be honest I'm having a lot of trouble buying all this  
 **JM=** it wasn't me  
 **O=** Who was it Jake  
 **JM=** it had to be pimp  
 **HV=** so you're saying her pimp came to your house to kill her  
 **JM=** that's the only thing that makes sense he's he's the one she was afraid  
 **O=** did she give you a name  
 **JM=** no and I never saw him but I'm telling you she was terrified of him  
 **O=** jake where were you last night  
 **JM=** came back from a hunting trip late in my crash at Marley's place ( hank looks over to al)  
 **O=** that's his daughter

 **On the side where prowl watch the interview goes on**

 **J=** a pimp with no name huh  
 **AD=** call vice see if they know about her and talk to this Daughter

 _ **Jay and Erin leave to go talk to Jake's daughter**_

 **JD=** all that stuff on social media is a total lie my father he couldn't have hurt that girl he was with me  
 **J=** The whole night  
 **JD=** yeah he was on his way back from a hunting trip and he didn't want to drive all the way home so he crash on my couch  
 **J=** OK and what time exactly did he get here  
 **JD=** I don't know sometime after 10 I guess  
 **JB=** my daughters not the one that committed a crime here she's traumatized by what happened I think it's best we have a lawyer here if you want to ask more questions  
E= OK all right Marley how old are you  
 **JD=** eighteen  
 **E=** which means it's your choice if you talk to that's not your moms and not her attorneys  
 **JD=** my dad didn't do this  
 **E=** that's not the question we know that this is a really hard time and that you believe your dad but if we're going to solve this thing and figure out what did happen we just need to know what time he got here  
 **JD=** 1:15 he got here at 1:15

 _ **Back in the bullpen**_

 **E=** Jake McCoy's daughter said he didn't arrive until 1:15  
 **J=** so if the murder happened at 12:30 then he's got no alibi  
 **HV=** got anything from vice on Maya pimp  
 **J=** nothing  
 **HV=** OK what about this laptop of McCoy's been recovered  
 **AD=** checking pawnshops

 _ **Erin's pov:**_ as I'm going over some more case stuff that I'm looking into on jake and maya my phone starts to ring so I pick it up

 **E=** hello...hello ( someone hangs up)  
 **J=** who was that  
 **E=** don't know they hung up the call came from Easton Kansas  
 **J=** seriously  
 **E=** what  
 **J=** I check the floors down they're and Easton Kansas they said the flowers were paid for in cash there is no way of knowing who bought them  
 **E=** what  
 **J=** I know it's probably nothing but I'm gonna run the number ( jay writes the Number and walks away while Erin throws the daisies away)

 _ **In hanks office**_

 **O=** you know I'm not trying to protect McCoy  
 **HV=** I know you're not Al  
 **O=** all right  
 **HV=** I think you're trying to protect your self from believing McCoy was just working you this whole time

 _ **(Commander Crowley walk upstairs and head straight to Hanks office)**_

O= Commander  
 **CC=** detective i've been told you have a previous relationship with Jake McCoy is that true  
 **O=** yeah but it's not gonna be a problem  
 **CC=** it's a problem for me this case has been getting enough attention already I'm taking you off  
 **O=** no one wants to find out what happened to that girl more than I no one's going to work harder to find out what happened  
 **CC=** I appreciate that AL but you're off the case. ( _ **Al walks to his desk and commander follows)**_ was I not clear  
 **O** = oh you were clear commander and you know I'm just gonna stay right here at my desk what you want my badge ( _ **he takes it off and slammed it down on his desk)**_ here come get it  
 **CC=** I don't need an invitation Detective you interfere with this case that badge is gone  
O= all right ( commander leaves)  
 **AD=** we got a tip on the pawnshop sweep somebody just tried to pawn a bunch of stuff from Jake's McCoys guy named John Dolan he's got one prior for burglary  
 **HV=** all right have ruzek and Atwater hit it

 **General pov:** Adam and Kevin this guys house and find some inside of a bunch of Jake's stuff that was missing from his house so they bring him in and then also find the laptop that Jake has been talking about. Kevin looks over the footage for the stuff on the laptop and find something to show them

KA= so McCoy had a file called " Lost girls" found maya Collins _ **( he plays the video and the team watches it)**_ he has three more files just like that no sex just talking  
 **AD=** maybe McCoy was telling the truth

 _ **( they bring the laptop into the interview to show jake also by this time jake called his lawyer and she showed up)**_

 **JM=** That's right there proves I was trying to help these girls  
 **HV=** all that proves is you had a pre-existing relationship with Myron you still can't account for where you were at the time of her death  
 **JM=** I was at my daughters  
 **HV=** after you were there after  
 **JM=** I can't win with you guys  
 **AD=** if you were concerned for Maya why not go to the police  
 **JM=** why so you can arrest her that's not gonna change anything  
 **JL=** is Detective Olinsky here he'd like to speak with detective Olinsky  
 **AD=** no here  
 **HV=** so what were you gonna do with these videos  
 **JM=** I was going to contact their families use this as an intervention try to bring them together these girls are run-always they're addicts  
J **M=** I was in addict I wasn't having sex with these girls I was trying to show them the light  
 **AD=** then tell us who killed Maya  
 **JM=** I told you her pimp Okay where's Al  
 **JL** = Okay I think we're done here for now and I would like to request my clients release  
 **HV=** I still don't have to charge him for 12 hours he stays in lock up

 _ **Back in the bullpen**_

 **KA=** McCoy made videos with three other prostitutes besides Maya all of "em The same thing no sex just asking questions  
 **O=** so McCoy will he was trying to help these girls  
 **AD=** maybe but whether or not he killed Maya is still to be determined  
 **E=** Vice was able to ID one of the girls from the video her name is Alicia Meyers she's not to priors for solicitation and she got popped in the same sweep as maya a years ago  
HV= they got any information on her pimp  
 **J=** no but they know which motel she turns tricks at  
 **HV=** check it out

So erin and jay drive to the motel and walk into where the manger is and started to ask him where she was

 **J=** hey we're looking for her _ **( holds up her pictures to the glass)**_  
 **MM=** how long you want her  
 **J=** _ **( jay grabs his badge and puts it against the glass**_ ) this long.

The hotel manger figured out they are cops and tells them where she is and they go and find her and start talking to her

 **AM=** look my friend called me and said there was a party so I'm not doing anything illegal  
 **E=** We're not here to Alicia  
AM= good see you  
 **E=** we need your help  
 **AM=** look I'm gonna scream I'm gonna here in two seconds if you don't...  
 **E=** _ **( pulls out a photo and shows Alicia)**_ this is your friend maya she was murdered and we think that whoever she works for her pimp did this to her what's his name Alicia who is he  
AM= saint  
 **J=** saint's your pimp too  
 **AM=** yeah he killed maya  
 **J=** how do you know that  
 **AM=** he has a saying " you fly you die"  
 **E=** so maybe she was trying to get out  
 **AM=** yeah baseball player said he was going take care of her  
 **J=** ( _ **he pulls Jake photo up in his phone so he can show Alicia)**_ is that him. You're talking about this guy  
 **AM=** yeah the guy to me he seemed like a regular John  
 **E=** Alicia when's the next time you see him  
 **AM=** no saint has eyes everywhere  
 **E=** we're gonna get this guy off the streets I promise you that  
 **AM=** well you better be damn sure  
 **E=** I am sure  
 **AM=** saint comes around at 5 pm and midnight to get his money

So Erin calls hank and tells him why they learned my Alicia and tells him that the pimp should be coming around five which was close so hank told them to get set up because the rest the team was on their way to set up a stake out to get this guy so they got ready and everybody arrived and they all started to wait for the pimp to show up and about 10 minutes later he showed up and they arrest him and brought him to the roll up to ask him some question

 **PS=** hey maya told me she was 18 I took her word  
 **HV=** maya was trying to get away from you bro  
 **PS** = nah Man maya was confused McCoy into her head big hitter with all his money promising her the world she just fell for it  
 **HV=** so you know McCoy  
 **PS** = I knew he liked girls I knew  
 **AD=** you know a guy named Freddy worked for McCoy  
 **PS=** I know a couple of guys named Freddy  
 **HV=** you ever been to McCoy's house  
 **PS=** no  
 **AD=** then how'd you get his ring  
 **PS=** it was a gift from Maya  
 **AD=** she was an all-star third baseman  
 **PS=** no ma'am work McCoy gave it to Maya, maya gave it to me people give me stuff all the time I didn't wanna take it but I didn't want to offend her so you know it's your if you want it  
 **HV=** I won't listen to me guys like you who won under age girls they have a special place for me so you're going to get honest. Now listen what did you do to maya  
 **PS=** like I told you before nothing **( hank gets his gun out makes a noise with it and points it at his head)** hey hey hey all right all right all right look look I ran maya OK I Admit that but she was alive the last time I saw her Okay

 _ **Al goes to see jake's daughter**_

 **O=** hey how are you doing how you holding up  
 **JD=** i'm really worried about my Dad  
 **O=** yeah  
 **JD=** how's he doing  
 **O=** well meaning you know he's in a tough spot Marley  
 **JD=** you don't think he did it right  
 **O=** no  
 **JD=** you know a lot of my dad's so-called friends were always after something his money his fame except you, you never wanted anything from him  
 **O=** so your father was here last night  
 **JD=** yes  
 **O=** what'd you guys do  
 **JD=** nothing it was late so I set him up on the couch and went back to be  
 **O=** oh so you guys didn't talk  
 **JD=** not really  
 **O=** how did he seen  
 **JD=** like normal he was a little worked up after he talk to Freddy but you know Freddy he always gets on my dad's nerves  
 **O=** he called Freddy  
 **JD=** is that bad  
 **O=** well it's just that we win his phone records and you know that call didn't come up  
 **JD=** that's because he used my phone did I just screw up

After Alvin talks to McCoy's daughter he went back to Freddy's house by himself

 **O=** Freddy you got a minute  
FM= actually I am in kind of a hurry but what's up  
 **O=** when was the when the last time you talk to Jake  
 **FM=** I told you he fired me remember  
 **O=** you didn't talk to him at all last night  
 **FM=** you here as a cop or a friend  
 **O=** did you talk to him last night  
 **FM=** no  
 **O=** I really wish you would have said yes because I know he called you from his daughters phone it was 11:38 the call lasted six minutes but what I don't know is the content of that conversation  
 **FM=** Man Al what are we gonna do  
 **O=** just tell me what happened  
 **FM=** whoa hey whoa easy now al we've all got skin in the game  
 **O=** what do you mean by that  
 **FM=** plenty of parties I got plenty of pictures you're in a lot of them a lot of stuff getting passed around hmm pictures that would get your Job lost real Quick  
 **O=** you threatening me  
 **FM=** I hate to bring it up like this but hey man you came in here flexing on me I'm gonna do the same so how about we both just figure out a way to make this thing go away _ **( Alvin found the baseball bat)**_  
 **O=** you know we were all playing a wall at Jake's house weren't we Freddy I was the dumb cop you guys had in your back pocket until you need A favor  
 **FM=** no that ain't true al no no no  
 **O=** I think it is  
 **FM=** come on man  
 **O=** unless you tell me what happened to that girl what happened to that girl what happened

Al finally gets Freddy to tell him the truth so al brings him into the District for murder of the girl  
In the bullpen

 **HV=** see if he wants to talk  
 _ **( al walks up the stairs with Freddy)**_  
 **O=** stay right here it was Jake  
 _ **( al hands Freddy over to Adam to be brought into the interrogation room.)**_  
 **AR= c** ome on  
 **CC=** detective I was very specific  
 **O=** do you know what happened to that girl or not because I can get McCoy to talk  
 **CC=** so you're not gonna feeding him information help him get out of this charge too  
 **O=** no I'm not  
 **CC=** i'm gonna go get a sandwich maybe an ice tea as well probably take me 45 minutes when I return it'll P for your badge and a to-from And I am recommending a 10 day suspension and mandatory enrollment into the behavior intervention system welcome to the new and improved Chicago Police Department Al. _**( Crowley leaves)**_

Alvin went to Jake to finally get his side of the story and then tells the ADA the whole story and he wanted to charge both and so he did

 **Erin's pov:** once the case was over I started to do my paperwork for this case as I was doing it jay came over to my desk to talk to me about something

 **J=** okay so the phone number is a hard line that's connected to a local diner in Easton which is right outside of Leavenworth  
E= outside the penitentiary  
 **J=** yeah I spoke to the local sheriff and he says it sounds a lot like this whack job they have in town who does this stuff like this all the time he's a peeping Tom they picked him up he's locked up he's in county so we're good  
 **E=** it's weird you know my mom told me once that my father did a stretch in Leavenworth  
 **J=** dang  
 _ **About 30 minutes later**_  
I finally finished my paperworks and I see that jay is still doing his so I speak up  
 **E=** hey I am head home  
 **J=** all right I am Almost done I will be home soon  
 **E=** all right I will order some pizza I don't feel like cooking tonight  
 **J=** that sounds perfect see you at home  
 **E=** okay see you at home  
I leave and head home and wait on jay

 **Jay's pov:** every since this morning a walked in and saw the thing of flowers on Erin's desk and she though they were from me and every since then I been thinking about how she smile when she saw those flowers I love when she smile so I had an idea once this case was done I would go and grab her two bouquets of daises her favorite flowers so once she leaves I hurry up and get my paper work done once I do that I go and head to a flower shop to picked up the daisies after I pick up the daisies I stop by a bakery to pick up Erin's favorite desert and head home. Once I arrive home I put the daisies and the desert behind the back

 **J=** hey Babe I'm home  
 **E=** hey there you got home in perfect timing the pizza just arrived **( she kiss Him on the lips)**  
 **J=** well then it worked out perfectly  
 **E=** _**( Erin started to notice jay was acting weird)**_ so what did you got behind your back there  
 **J=** nothing  
 **E=** jay Halsted I know you are hiding something  
 **J=** no I am not  
 **E=** jay come on you know I know you pretty well so come on what are you hiding  
 **J=** fine but you have to do me a favor before I show you  
 **E=** what is it  
 **J** = first you need to close your eyes  
 **E=** I don't want to  
 **J=** please can you  
 **E=** fine I will only because I love you _**( she close her eyes)**_  
 **J=** thank you ( he brings the stuff from behind his back in front of him) Okay now you can open your eyes  
 **E=** _ **( she did**_ ) really jay  
 **J=** yes really  
 **E=** you are really sweet jay  
 **J=** I try to be  
 **E=** so I got a question now  
 **J=** what's up  
 **E=** how did you get these things so late at night  
 **J=** well I know people and they own me favorites so that's how  
 **E=** of course you have people for flowers and deserts  
 **J=** oh yeah  
 **E=** okay one more questions  
 **J=** okay now what  
 **E=** well did you but these flowers because you saw someone sent me some and you got jealous that someone sent me flowers  
 **J=** no I did it because I love to see you smile and when I saw your smile about those fires and it made me think I want to see that smile again  
 **E=** oh really I think it's because your jealous  
 **J=** no it's not  
 **E=** yes it is and it's really cute when your jealous  
 **J=** I am cute now _**( she kisses him)**_  
 **E=** you always cute you ready to eat now yes

We eat our food and head to bed soon after

 **J=** pillows or no  
 **E=** I don't think I ever need my pillows anymore  
 **J=** okay  
 **E=** I got my big pillow and he is way more comfortable then those pillows  
 **J=** whatever let's get to bed  
They fall asleep right away

 **Authors note: I felt sorry for jay when commander Crowley and Alvin were yelling at each other since his desk was right there. I hope you guys like the parts. I add in for the instead stuff**


	52. a shot taken and a job offer

**PO= patrol officer BF= booker ford KP= Kim's partner R= Riley BL= brain luce PG= patrol officer Garcia CM= carl's mother DC= doctor Charles CD= carl** _ **Dougherty**_

 **Erin's pov:** a few days ago when me and jay were relaxing at home and my mother keep texting me to come have breakfast with her because she need to tell me something. After she keep texting me I finally agree to meet her for breakfast in the next couple days, right now me and jay are sitting at the diner getting ready to eat our food and waiting on my mom to show up

 **J=** 50-21 George hold us down on a personal at 4800 hazel  
 **DIS** = 10-4 we're holding you down  
 **E=** this is silly you're already met her  
 **J=** now we are dating so it's ... hold on this was your idea  
 **E=** yeah I know but I was a little drunk and feeling sentimental we don't need to do this  
 **J=** it's gonna be fine  
 **( Bunny comes In )**  
 **BF=** Okay there was zero parking on the street and when I went around to the parking lot it was $20 a day flat fee  
 **E=** okay mom nobody wants to hear about parking problems ever  
 **J=** good to see you Bunny  
 **BF=** jay nice to meet you formally  
 **E=** so jay and I are living together now  
 **J=** I've heard a lot of good things about  
 **BF** = no you haven't  
 **E=** okay lets just keep this short and sweet even if we have to fake it  
 **BF=** sweetheart I've been meaning to call you jay would you mind could we just have one minute  
 **J=** Sure _**( jay gets up but Erin stops him)**_  
 **E=** no... what is wrong with you what do you need? Do you need to borrow money you can't come have breakfast with me my boyfriend and be nice and leave it at that  
 **BF=** we need to talk  
 **E=** then talk

Before Bunny could start talking some cop came over the radio

 **PO=** uh 10-1 10-1 2622 shots fired  
 **DIS** = patrol 2622 you have the air I need a location  
 **BF=** I need to talk _**( Erin tells her to be quiet)**_  
 **PO=** officer down my partner's been shot 650 north state  
 **E=** we got to go  
 **PO=** officer shot please send help  
 **DIS=** all units stay off the air

Once we leave the diner we hurry up and grab our best from our trunk and put them on and race to the location once we got there we saw the patrol officer down on the ground

 **PO=** we have to get him up I can't move him on my own I can't i can't get a plus  
 **J=** all right all right come on let's go let's go  
 **E=** where did the shot come from  
 **PO=** I don't know  
 **J=** _**( into his radio**_ ) 50-21 George we're on the scene of the 10-1 keep the cars coming we got an active shooter in the area notify responding units there is plain clothes at the scene I need all intersections blocked to med have supervisors intake a officer down details, come on buddy come on  
 _ **( some of the unit starts to shows up)**_  
 **E=** it's gotta be a south facing balcony

Al and Adam got all the patrol officers to gather all the people who live in the building in the lobby so they can search the whole building to find where he went

 **KA=** hello Sarge probationary officer that was shot is Anthony O'Sullivan he was responding to a man in the lobby with a gun so we're searching the whole complex right now he was only two months out of the academy Sarge  
 **HV=** what's his training officer say  
 **KA=** he's on his way to med right now but he said he didn't hear or see the shot  
 **HV=** well the original Call was a man with a gun get me the time and location make sure the kid's family is headed over to the hospital  
 **KA=** copy  
 **AR=** Sarge we need you up here boss eighth floor  
 _ **( so hank goes up to where he is needed)**_  
 **O=** single .223 round probably an AR-15 this was an execution  
 _ **( in the lobby)**_  
 **HV=** shooter's in the wind it's unknown how many offenders at the time looks like he or they were lying and waiting only one shot fired  
 **CC=** if this is like Dallas we need to worry about contagion sympathizer copy cats I'll keep details limited  
 **HV=** we're in contact with CPIC, FBI and homeland running every active threat against police  
 **CC=** hank I want you running point on this city-wide  
 **HV=** yeah  
 _ **(Outside)**_  
 **KA=** forensics and the crime lab are processing the scene right now  
 **AR=** all right I'll canvas the alley for persona security cameras and I'll run pods all right  
 **O=** yeah  
 **KA=** hey I know this kid O he was in the search warrant caps I taught at the Academy he was gonna be good police  
 **O=** come on We gotta keep moving come on  
 **KA=** yeah

 _ **At med with Erin and jay**_

 **PO=** we pulled up down the block Anthony got out of the squad first I was right behind him  
 **E=** okay  
 **PO=** I glanced down the street and then he dropped  
 **J=** after the shot did you see any movement  
 **PO=** I didn't see  
 **E=** you didn't see or hear anything  
 **PO=** there wasn't anything there ...there was no gunshots no muzzle flash it happened is fast I didn't see I was his eyes I just didn't see _**( he was very upset)**_  
 **J=** nothing you could have done would have prevented that know that  
 **PO=** that's Anthony's parents  
 **( he walks away)**  
 **E=** my god... _ **( will walks out)**_ hey  
 **WH=** I'm sorry we did everything we could

 _ **Back at the district in the bullpen**_

 **AD=** Anthony O'Sullivan he grew up in the sauganasn still lives there with his parents he was class commander and graduated first of his class from the academy two months ago here I pulled our latest and greatest active threats to police  
 **KA=** yeah we got two white separatists uh aligned with two anti- government groups  
 **J=** and our top six are bangers who attended a summit last month. Three west side groups were in attendance they vowed to kill police officers for the killing of young black men  
 **E=** word on the street is they had snipers on the roof last night  
 **AR=** so patrol still have no suspects there was no 911 calls for shots fired so we're thinking that the shooter used a flash suppressant and a silencer and most likely was monitoring our radio  
 **O=** nothing off Ballistic bullet doesn't match a gun on files  
 **CC=** your office  
 **HV=** so start narrowing who has access to a gun who's online spewing hate and I don't care if that crime scene was licked clean there's a path that leads straight to that balcony

When hank and commander went into his office I decided this was the moment. I should ask Antonio what I have been hearing the last couple days about him taking a job offer from peter stone

 **E=** hey man um uh Jeremy at the states attorney's office has been running his mouth he said that you're taking a job over there as their lead investigator is that true  
 **AD=** I did take the job  
 **J=** what  
 **AD=** yeah start Monday I was gonna tell you guys earlier but... come on we got work to do _ **( he walks away)**_

**In Hank's office**

 **CC=** superintendent wants a press conference  
 **HV=** what happened to limited details  
 **CC=** we need to consider Chicago's climate  
 **HV=** that's exactly what I'm considering have you seen the board out there I got a white cop shot from a roof top and a half a dozen black males as suspects  
 **AR=** got a pop off cell towers R the shooting site booker ford he's on our short list associate with the corner hustlers CPIC's got him pinged for making online threats toward the police he's got a failure to appear warrant out on him and his cell hit the tower within two hours of the shooting  
 **HV=** hit it  
 **AR=** we got it

Adam, Kevin And jay went and grabbed this guys and bring him back to the district to ask him some questions

 **BF=** so it's all true great and mighty CPD throws me in the a black site for resisting arrest mmm  
 **HV=** " gut them pigs and give em' wings like this one, we need to slit them end to end"  
 **BF=** that's just talk  
 **HV=** well that's not just talk when a cop get shot  
 **BF=** I didn't kill any cops  
 **HV=** your cell phone puts you right in the area  
 **BF=** I was out driving this morning I didn't kill anybody  
 **HV=** " going out to slaughter the first pig I see" I watched every video you posted online you seem awful sure of yourself now it's just talk now that it's real and the blood's dry what you gonna just curl up in a little ball own up to it  
 **BF=** If I killed the police i wouldn't waste a bullet on a kid I'd go after one of the old timers jus like you where all our problems started _ **( hank grabs his little bread)**_ go ahead beat another black man who's cuffed show me what we both already know  
 _ **( Kevin walks into the room)**_  
 **KA=** Boss  
 **HV=** what  
 **KA=** we got something _**( hank goes with Kevin to see what he has)**_ so a pod caught the truck leaving the alley right after the shooting it was the only vehicle to do so within our window next thing we this traffic light snaps the truck two miles away  
 **AR=** I ran the plates it was stolen from an auto park in downers grove ten months ago tac team found it parked one block north  
 **KA** = And they're still sitting on it  
 **HV=** all right take it bring jay and Lindsay  
 **KA=** al right Sarge anything from booker yet  
HV= take it means go now

Adam and Kevin went toward the location and texted jay and Erin the location to meet them there

 **KP=** they don't want cops in this city that's fine let's pull out let them police themselves see how long that lasts  
 _ **( Erin, Jay, Kevin And Adam show up)**_  
 **KB=** right down there Car's parked at the tail end of a dead end alley no one's approached  
 **J=** did you see any movement inside the vehicle  
 **KB=** no pain clothes walked by car looks cold  
 **R=** looks like he ditched it we almost missed it back there  
 **BL=** we'll approach with you just in case he's in there laying low  
 **J=** all right  
 **E=** let's go ( **they all start moving toward the car)** Chicago pd anybody in the car come out with your hands up  
 _ **( two patrol went over to move the couch that was in the way of the car. The radio started to be static and jay was thinking something off he got everyone to hold still for a second.)**_  
 **J=** is that your radio  
 **AR=** I think so yeah  
 **J=** wait wait hold up something doesn't feel right Erin check your radio

As Erin checks her radio a shot was fired into Riley's head

 **E=** get down  
 **PG=** Riley  
 **E=** where did that come from  
 **PG=** Riley  
 **( Adam pushes the dumper in front of him Erin and jay while jay pushes Erin back)**  
 **KB=** we're going to cover us  
 **KA=** get your squad go  
 **E=** where is he where is he  
 **J=** ten o'clock on the roof

The sniper starred shooting at the team so they all shot back and it was shoot off for a few seconds

 **KA=** he's moving  
 **AR=** Garcia you get on the horn you call a 10-1 right now we need back up  
 **PG=** copy that  
 **E=** lock down the block  
 **J=** Let's go let's go  
 **E=** go go

They run upstairs to the roof to see if they can firm the sniper, once in the roof they couldn't find the sniper but they found where he was at on the roof

 **KA=** uh we got a rope he rappelled down  
 **DIS=** need a location  
 **J=** 50-21 George we're on scene of the 10-1 we got an officer inbound with a gunshot wound to the head offender believed to be on foot heading west bond on the rooftops roll air one  
E= easy  
 **DIS=** copy that  
 **E=** here

 _ **Back in the bullpen**_

 **J=** uh will... will says that she uh she died before she hit the ground for whatever the  
 **KA=** okay so we know area central and patrol shut the whole block down I know a perimeter search is underway but every camera in the area was vandalized plus the highway was splitting distance  
 **HV** = did we get a look at him  
 **AR=** boss he keeps low this guy the way he's got he was trained  
 **J=** ( _ **anger voice)**_ he was military the truck was a lure it was bait we never should have been in the alley that son of bitch knew we'd come in hot we had no cover he had a remote vantage point triangulated us from above and then we were fricking target Practice.  
 **O=** he jammed our frequency  
 **AR=** all the cell phones and the radios they were all down  
 **O=** put a call into OEMC and tech lab let me know as soon as you hear  
 **AD=** ballistics area match Bullets came from the gun as weapon that killed Anthony trucks being processed for prints  
 **AR** = it's possible booker maybe had an accomplice  
 **KA=** I mean... that Cat might hate the police but he never left the west side of Chicago I checked financial and his online Movement I mean his only online fingerprint is Facebook I just don't see this cat hooking up with an army sniper  
 **HV=** we hold him for 48 but we go with what we know there's an active shooter targeting the Chicago police department we got 200 more enemies just like booker so we keep narrowing down their board based on training in military and law enforcement and we hit every single one  
 **E=** hey I got one Robert Dean Pinged from the tip line two neighbors overheard Dean boosting about the shootings he's a dishonorable discharge from the navel reserves he's been jailed twice since. Believes he was set up by the cops CPIC's had him on watch for six months and he's parole for resisting arrest  
 **HV=** okay so we move on him first call Crowley tell her to go ahead with the press conference

 **General pov** : Erin called Crowley and to tell her to do the press conference and she does. The team finds Robert Dean and bring him to the cage area to ask him some questions

 **RD=** the average citizen is 60 times more likely to be killed by a cop than a terrorist 60 times  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **RD=** yeah if you guys are gonna keep on murdering innocent people and we don't fight back it's gonna get worse we'll be living in a police state if we aren't already so yeah sorry glad two of your own were killed bloods heads to spill in a revolution  
 **HV=** that what you're hoping for shot heard around the world  
 **RD=** this is the part you're gonna hate it wasn't me  
 **HV=** your gums are being inventoried and check as we speak  
 **RD=** it wasn't me I keep those guns for defense and I seen the news I wasn't anywhere near all that I had breakfast at Forman's This morning out with some buddies all right receipts in my wallet you can check  
 **HV=** yeah we'll check that  
 **AR=** yeah  
 **HV=** it should take about five minutes your story fall apart though I'm gonna come back down stairs every fear you ever had about cops is gonna come true  
 **RD=** oh you'd love that wouldn't you  
 **HV=** I was checking into your file I saw a report about six months ago you had a little altercation at your house remember I think your girlfriend's ex came over he made threats knocked you around a little  
 **RD=** yeah well that's right  
 **HV=** who'd you call to clear it up  
 _ **( back in the bullpen Erin phone starts to vibrate and jay notice)**_  
 **E=** my mom _ **( jay then gave a look of what does she want and Erin just shugs her shoulders to said I don't know)**_  
 **AR=** Sarge receipt checks out two waitresses confirm Dean was there for two hours restaurant sending over the security footage but it's looking like he's not our guy  
 **HV=** okay crime scene  
 **E=** still processing it we're running every pod sweeping every building and we've got knock and talks going for two miles  
 **O=** well we got another option it's not gonna life any sprits  
 **J=** um we checked with. OEMC now the jammers that were use to interrupt our radios and our cell phones they're easy enough to buy but for them to work that well you gotta know police frequencies  
 **O=** that shooter was too prepared you know suv was stolen ten moths ago it's methodical well trained those two shots weren't easy  
 **HV=** so you think we trained him  
 **J=** yeah we're tracked all fired employees five stood there's three that moves out of state they're accounted for one's in jail on assault charge and then uh there's this guy _ **( he puts a picture in the board)**_  
 **O=** Carl Daugherty son of ...  
 **HV=** Mark Daugherty  
 **AD=** a cop  
 **HV=** whoa Mark Daugherty was killed in the line of duty the night he died at Chicago med the line of cops waiting to pay their respect was wrapped all way around the place  
 **O=** yeah he was a solid cop even a better man  
 **J=** well Carl tried to follow in his dad's footsteps he was kicked out of the academy after four months for exhibiting erratic behavior  
 **AR=** so what then he goes on a killing spree  
 **J=** he filed two complaints with the department last year for wrongful termination both went unanswered CPIC hasn't been tracking him for ten months because he shut down all of his social media. But up until that point he had been posting vague threats " they'll pay one day they'll pay "  
 **O=** Carl was recently diagnosed with delusional disorder so we're waiting to get those records now  
 **HV=** we know where he's hanging his hat  
 **O=** he is with his mom Cathy  
 **HV=** okay

 _ **( they go to the mothers house)**_

 **CM=** now I don't understand is Carl Okay is he in trouble  
 **E=** we need to know where he is ma'am  
 **CM=** he wanted to try living alone just for a few months they said it was okay I found him a cheap rental online with a roommate just for a few months  
 **J=** do you have that address  
 **CM=** what is going on is he really trouble  
 **E=** ma'am we need his address

The mother gives Erin the address of Carl's place they go to the house and find the roommate dead and found evidence that Carl was the shooter

 _ **In the bullpen**_

**AD=** body found is Martin fuller he's Carl's roommate it was a 9mm at close range M.E believes he was killed 36 hours ago before the first officer was shot  
 **O=** now Ruzek said Carl's journals spelled out his plans to the letter blueprints escapes routes. He's got everything down in details.  
 **AD=** yeah expect his end game it's referred to over a dozen times in his books but never spelled out  
 **O=** Carl's picture's been sent to news and all call messages are out all over the zone now we flagged his financials bank accounts,credit cards guy's gone dark his phone's off and he hasn't used a single card in the last ten months  
 **HV=** well he knows better what about family  
 **AD=** we've got cars sitting at his mother's house, his aunt's in Edison park and his mom's on her way in  
 _ **( doctor Charles come up the stairs)**_  
 **HV=** thanks for coming in  
 **D.C=** of course looks I know you guys are up against it so I'm just gonna start talking okay  
 **HV=** please do  
 **D.C=** uh based on Carl's age and previous diagnosis it appears that he is not longer Able to differentiate between illusion and reality records indicate that he was diagnosed with a delusional disorder of the persecutory type meaning that even though he appear later organized he is functioning under a fixed but false set of bellets  
 **AD=** based on  
 **DC=** that's where it gets a little murky most people who suffer from this disorder build a system on a foundation of slights right some incredibly minor the guy on the L who took your seat some not so small the company that took your job away these are all dramatically amplified to this fellow okay representing those who have neglected maligned even conspired against him all right those who cause him pain  
 **O=** like the Chicago police department  
 **DC=** his dad his Job I mean it's highly possible that this guy thinks that the CPD is responsible for his suffering now that might play into his delusion is hard to say  
 **AD=** he believes killing Cops us righteous  
 **DC=** most likely

 _ **In the break room with Carl's mother**_

 **CM=** mark raised him right we both did  
 **O=** I remember Carl when he was a kid from the FOP picnics  
 **CM=** all Carl ever wanted to do was make bud father proud he just wasn't built the same  
 **HV=** look I'm sorry you're having to go through this I know this is a lot to grasp right now Cathy but the last time you saw Carl did he say anything out of the ordinary like a plan? Maybe a person  
 **CM=** he said he wanted to go hike  
 **HV=** okay  
 **CM=** I told him " sweetheart you have a home if you wanna love back that's fine" he Just shook his head and said he wanted to go back home  
 **O=** how long have you been in your home in Rodger park  
 **CM=** eight years we moved there after mark died  
 **O=** where did you live prior to that  
 **CM=** bridge port  
 **HV=** is that the house Carl grew up in  
 **CM=** yes  
 **O=** we're gonna need that address  
 **CM=** if you find him and he did this please don't kill him please

 **General pov:** Cathy gave hank and Alvin the address and they told the unit the game plan hank came up with and they all got ready down in the roll up

 **HV=** remember the night we lost mark Dougherty  
 **O=** yeah shut down the entire city tracked that son of a bitch who shot him all the way to Gary got handcuffs on him had a confession before the sun came up  
 **HV=** yeah it was good police work all I remember about that nigh was the crime scene mark Dougherty two bullets in the head bleeding out in the gangway  
 **O=** yeah  
 **HV=** it was just like my dad  
 **J=** hey Sarge we're ready to go

Everyone leaves for the house where Carl might be and everyone gets in place before hank calls the land lines in the house hopeful Carl Picks up  
 **CD=** hello  
 **HV=** is this Carl  
 **CD=** yes  
 **HV=** hey Carl this is hank Voight with the CPD are you alone in the house  
 **CD=** no I have hostage I will kill them please call a hostage situation now  
 **HV=** all right I'm gonna do that but I need you to talk to me first so I know what it is I'm calling in can you tell me who's inside are they safe  
 **CD=** they're safe now  
 **HV=** okay good we're gonna keep it that Carl what are we doing here  
CD= you're not a hostage negotiator  
HV= no no I'm not but I can help look why don't you tell me what it is you're after  
CD= you're supposed to call in support I need the dozen cars the command post the hostage negotiator  
 **HV=** well that's all coming I just though for right now let's you and me talk about how we're gonna end this Carl I knew your father he was a good man look if you walk out that door right now hands raised I can personally make sure you won't be harmed  
 **CD=** not harmed it's too late for that you've already done too much I know what you've been doing  
 **HV=** Carl  
 **CD=** I've seen the news you just keep going  
 **HV=** look take it easy Carl  
 **CD** = where are they where are the rest of them the cops should be here by now unless you didn't call them  
 **HV=** Carl Carl you there Carl I need you  
Talk to me  
 **CD=** you all killed him you killed him you put a bullet in his chest and then left you scattered until there was nothing there anymore and it keeps going  
 **HV=** Carl we can get you help we can move past all of this  
 **CD=** you're supposed to call in support I need the dozen cars the command post the hostage negotiator  
 **E=** he's got the whole place rigged with explosives he's trying to get as many cops here as he can  
 **HV=** all right Carl lets talk about your father  
 **CD=** you killed him I know what you're gonna do this little girl in here this mother all the people outside my family you're gonna hurt every single one of them you're a cop so you can hurt people  
 **HV=** no Carl I didn't become a cop to hurt anyone the exact opposite listen to me my father was a cop like yours and he died in the line of duty like yours look that can cast a big shadow believe me but what I've done as a cop and as a man is to try to make him proud you can do that right now Carl it is not too late just put the gun down and walk out that door your dad will be proud of you Carl think of your dad  
 **CD=** no  
 **HV=** Carl  
 **CD=** no you're gonna kill all of them I can't let you  
 **HV=** Carl  
 **CD** = I can't I won't let you  
 _ **( Carl hangs up the phone)**_  
 **HV=** _(_ _ **into his radio**_ **)** take it

 **Jay's pov:** once Alvin shot Carl in the head I ran into that house and grabbed the little girl and mother and bring them to outside. Once the scene was clear for us to go back to the district we did but when we got back we decide to wait and do our paperwork until the next day and so we can have a nice going away party for Antonio everyone else left so I can make sure Antonio gets to Molly's I was shocked at first when I heard it I am going to miss him in the unit the most. Right now i am walking into the locker room to talk to him first before we leave for Molly's

 **J=** say it ain't so man  
 **AD=** yeah it's time for the next chapter  
 **J=** I'm always gonna owe you man  
 **AD=** for what  
 **J=** you brought me into the unit I just hope I did you proud  
 **AD=** I brought you on because you were dating my sister I though you were gonna be family if I knew you were gonna break up with her I'd have stuck you at the guard shack at headquarters  
 **J=** timing's everything  
 **AD** = knowing the cop you've become knowing that you're here that made it easy for me to take the investigator's job  
 **J=** I appreciate it man yeah _**( they hug)**_  
 **AD** = love you bro  
 **J=** love you too all right let's go to Molly's  
 **AD=** lets do it  
We leave and head to Molly's

 **Erin's pov:** Right now I am at Molly's waiting on jay and Antonio to get here so I am sitting next to Kim when hank walks over toward us  
 **HV=** hey  
 **KB=** hey  
 **HV=** how you holding up  
 **KB=** okay thank you  
 **HV=** I heard your partner what's his name Sorensen that he turned his badge in  
 **KB=** yeah he's not here to give his version so I'm gonna hold off on mine but yeah he quit  
 **HV=** well I got a spot in intelligence  
 **KB=** yes I hope that's where you we're going with that  
HV= I'll see you upstairs Monday morning  
KB= Lindsay  
 **E=** yeah oh hey oh man, man of the hour  
 **AD=** hey _ **( they hug and Erin hands jay his beer )**_

Once Antonio got there and hug me and hank someone yelled for him to make a speech so he did once he was done making a speech my phone was going off and of course it was my mom so I left to go meet her at the dinner to see what she wants once I arrive I found her right away

 **E=** when you say you have an emergency I replay hope you mean it  
 **BF=** your dad is in town and he wants to see you

 **Jay's pov;** a couple hours later after the party was over I went home to see if that was where Erin was since I haven't see her for a while. Once a walked in the door I looked all over and she wasn't here I wonder where she is so I decide I was going to wait up for her. About 10 minutes of me waiting she walked into the door

 **J=** hey you  
 **E=** hey how was the party after I left  
 **J=** it was good where did you go I didn't realize you left  
 **E=** I left because my mother want to talk to me still From yesterday before we got that call over the radio  
 **J=** what did she want this time  
 **E=** nothing much like always  
 **J=** thats good its totally going to be crazy to go into work and not see Antonio anymore  
 **E=** for sure  
 **J=** do you remember he was the one who Brought me into this unit  
 **E=** oh yeah I forgot tell me the story how you got to be in this unit again  
 **J=** okay so the unit I was in before needed to be undercover to catch this guy that was very sketchy and took money from people all the time and one of the people's were the person who sold Mollys to Herman and them  
 **E=** thats right I remember reading something like that  
 **J=** yeah well once Herman and them got the bar up and running I had to make sure this guy was getting his share of the money that Mollys was making so I started to date gabby so I can be in the bar after closing more and nobody ask why  
 **E** = thats right you did date gabby and that was so mean of you to do  
 **J=** I know anyways when it was time to catch him he try to burn down Mollys with me and gabby in it and I stop him and his other guy by myself  
 **E=** of course you did  
 **J=** but before I could stop him I got shot in the shoulder  
 **E=** oh yeah thats why you have a scar on your shoulder  
 **J=** once they both were arrested and I was getting stitched up Antonio came over and told me since I was shot on the job I can pick where I wanted to be  
 **E** = and you picked intelligence  
 **J=** yes I did the best choice I made ever  
 **E=** thank god and also I am very grateful that Antonio let you picked and let you come  
 **J=** me too you ready for bed  
 **E=** yes I am lets go its been a long day

we head off to bed and get under the coves and the I speak up

 **J=** hey Erin  
 **E=** yeah  
 **J=** thank god we are partners at work  
 **E=** yes thank god those poor cops today  
 **J=** yes I love you  
 **E=** I love you too

they kiss and fall asleep right away

 **Authors note: I hate that Antonio left loved jay being protective with Erin at the one scene. brain Luce is actually the technically adviser for the show so it was call being him on the show**


	53. Kelly severide

**K=kelly S= stella VG= valet guy BT= bartender ASA= assistant state attorney MZ= mike Zado KN= katrina Novak RB= Ryan's buddy**

 **Erin's pov:** One day after work I was on my way home to meet Jason he had to go somewhere after we close the case when I going past Molly's I decided to stop and see if anybody was in there that I could say hi to. Once I walked in the door I walked over to the bar to see Stella

 **E=** hey Stella  
 **S=** hey Erin what can I get you  
 **E=** nothing really actually is Kelly around  
 **S=** he not Right now but he said he would stoop if he got the chance he has been super busy  
 **E=** oh really what kinda busy can he be getting into beside work  
 **S=** well he is donating his bone marrow to a young woman who needs it  
 **E=** that's great well I need to head home if you see him tell him I said hi  
 **S=** I will  
 **E=** see you  
 **S=** bye  
 _ **( Kelly walks in)**_  
 **E=** Kelly hey  
 **K=** Erin hey it's been a while  
 **E=** yeah too long hey man Stella wouldjust told me what you're doing that's really great  
 **K=** yeah uh Stella got a big mouth  
 **E=** it's great  
 **K=** where is Jay  
 **E=** I am on my way to meet him now we all gotta catch up you know me and Jay you and Stella we should go grab a beer or something  
 **K=** yeah sure  
 **E=** OK I'll see you later

I left and went home to jay

A couple days later me and hank were still at the district doing paperwork when his phone rang saying that we are needed to go to Kelly's house because apparently his car was involved in an accident so we had over to his apartment we knock on the door for a few seconds and then he finally answers

 **K=** i'm coming... what's wrong  
 **E=** Kelly what are you doing  
 **K=** what do you mean  
 **HV=** well you better grab a jacket you gotta come with us  
 **K=** I am not going anywhere what is this what is this about  
 **E=** Kelly you can either come with us now or wait for some uniforms to come down here and put you in cuffs  
 **K=** what happened what did I do

Kelly finally came with us and we put him in the interrogation room before we started talking and asking him questions

 **HV=** didn't asked for a lawyer  
 **E=** not yet  
 **HV=** so you're Okay with this  
 **E=** yeah Kelly and I dated for a minute it's not a conflict of interest for me and the only reason he hasn't asked for a lawyer is because he knows I'm gonna be in on the interview _**( they enter the room)**_ hey are you Okay you need a cup of coffee or..  
 **K=** no no uh I just want to get out of here  
 **HV=** then we're all on the same page would you take us to last night  
 **K=** I gave an autologous what donation because I was going to donate bone marrow to this girl Anna you know this _ **( to Erin)**_ but the surgery they couldn't go forward with it they chemo started killing her they canceled it  
 **HV=** 51 said you didn't come to shift  
 **K=** I was in a bad mood because of the canceled surgery so no I took the shift off  
 **E=** where'd you go  
 **K=** tap on rush  
 **HV=** how many drinks do you have  
 **K=** I don't know I didn't count but I started feeling  
 **HV=** feeling?  
 **K=** like I'd had enough  
 **HV=** so you left in your car  
 **K=** that's the thing  
 **HV=** OK what is  
 **K=** um I don't know if it was giving blood or the alcohol or both but I don't remember  
 **E=** you're saying you blacked out  
 **K=** yeah  
 **HV=** from the car wreck  
 **K=** no because I wasn't in one  
 **HV=** well how'd you cut your head  
 **K=** I don't know  
 **E=** Kelly we've got a mother and daughter in critical condition at med and their minivan was hit by your Mustang  
 **K=** don't you think that I would remember if I crash my car into them huh  
 **HV=** you can't remember how you cut your head  
 **K=** oh look guys I've spent The better part of my adult life responding to accident woken up from a deep sleep in the bunk room and I'm Half awake on the way there and I do it every time instinctively So there is no version there's no scenario there's no way that I got to an accident I see one and I ran away from A mother and her daughter in need of help especially if I'm the one who caused it  
 _ **( Some knocks on the door)**_  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **O=** hey  
 **HV=** give me a second  
 _ **( they go out in the hallway)**_  
 **O=** just got a call from med Elsa James the mother left side of her body crushed she's just coming out of critical condition  
 **HV=** and the girl  
 **O=** no  
 _ **( back in the room)**_  
 **K=** Erin I didn't do this  
 **HV=** Chloe James the little girl in the backseat she just died from her injuries this just went from hit in run to vehicular homicide

In the bullpen as Erin was at her computer doing things she sees that Kevin is why didn't something on the board above Kelly's picture and she spoke up

 **E=** what are you doing

 **KA=** uh voight wants us to build a timeline  
 **E=** yeah can I have that for a second  
 **KA=** Yea

 _ **( he hands over the marker and she puts a question mark because the vehicular homicide)**_  
 **E=** we just don't know what happened yet  
 **J=** I think we have a pretty good idea based on the facts  
 **E=** if it was you wouldn't you want the benefit of the doubt  
 **J=** if I got plastered and I killed a little girl I wouldn't deserve it  
 **HV=** all right we're looking for a witness that can put Severide at the scene or in the car start at med the mothers out of surgery  
 **J=** I started a cell phone tower dump trying to triangulate his location  
 **KA=** yeah and I called accident investigator they're doing a work up on severide mustang right now  
 **J=** work just to put it out there word is severide has a history of substance abuse in the past he said he had a blood draw that day had a few drinks I don't think that's enough to black out so he could have been on something else  
 **O=** tell them to put a wash on the tox report  
 **HV=** severide is a first responder we owe it to him and to 51 to keep an open mind bottom line be though get to the truth

 _ **General pov:**_ Adam and Kevin went to med to see if the mother could identify the driver who hit her she couldn't really say if he was on the sheet or not so they went back to the district while Erin and jay went to tap on rush which is where Kelly was at last. Erin talked to the bartender and jay talked to the valet guy

 **E=** what was he drinking  
 **BT=** his usual bourbon  
 **E=** was he with anyone  
 **BT=** not initially he was in a mood he just wanted to throw them back but then a couple of Oakstreet chicks started chatting him up so they drink together  
 **E=** how long were they here  
 **BT=** all day  
 **E=** so was he visibly drunk when he left  
 **BT=** I am a bartender in a bar most people are visibly drunk  
 **E=** are you getting cute with me right now  
 **BT=** no ma'am  
 **E=** then answer my question before I have to shut this place down all night to do a license premise check  
 **BT=** Kelly was drunk drunk -drunk

 _ **( with jay)**_

 **J=** you gave the guy his keys when he was a stumbling drunk  
 **VG=** Come on man I'm running my ass off all night out here OK so no I didn't stop and check on the guy I'm sorry I went and got his card he got into his car in the way he went are we done here  
 _ **( jay shook his head yes and he walked away and Erin walked outside)**_  
 **J=** hey the valet just told me he gave severide his keys and he watched him drive off alone and I think you've got to start wrapping your head around the likelihood that severide did this  
 **E=** and you've got to stop being so quick to condemn him Just because he and I have history  
 **J=** this is not about him it's about the little girl in the morgue

 _ **In hanks office**_

 **HV=** yeah  
 **J=** I got severide tox's report back what he said about giving blood that checks out so his count was low  
 **ASA=** what was his blood alcohol level  
 **J=** .21  
 **ASA=** whew that's over twice the legal limit  
 **J=** and he was on pain killers  
 **HV=** we got what 49 hours before we got to put him before a judge for probable cause  
 **ASA=** I don't want to charge a decorative firefighter with this but I can't have it look like I'm giving him preferential treatment i'm giving him 24 hours after that he gets shipped down to 26 and Cal

Kevin and Kim went to look over Kelly's car to see if anything could be used as evidence against Kelly but while they were there I found a tracker on the bottom of his car so back at the district Erin and Hank asked Kelly what it was doing there and if he knew who put it there

 **E=** Who could've put it there  
 **K=** I have no idea  
 **HV=** all right you make any enemies at 51 sleep with someone's wife or girlfriend  
K= no  
 **HV=** come on help yourself out here Kelly  
 **K=** maybe someone stole my car you consider that  
 **E=** sure but if someone stole your car with your keys in it how'd you get back into your apartment  
 **K=** I keep a spare set in the fire extinguisher box in the stairwell  
 **E=** so you remember that  
 **K=** some of its coming back  
 **E=** OK do you remember driving home  
 **K=** A little yeah I drove about a block and I realized... I realized I shouldn't and I pulled over  
 **E=** Okay and then what  
 **K=** I don't know  
 **HV=** OK why'd you leave out the Oxy you popped  
 **K** = I forgot they gave it to me a few days ago for a shoulder injury that I got on a call  
 **E=** why didn't you tell us about that  
 **K=** I want a lawyer  
 **E=** Kelly I got to ask you this we're trying to help you  
 **K=** it doesn't feel like it  
 **E=** if you lawyer up there's nothing we can do  
 **K=** i'm done talking here I want a lawyer  
 _ **( knocking on the door)**_  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **KB** = real quick _**( they exit the room)**_ OK so I subpoenaed the tracker Company got a name and address listed on the purchase order but it's all fake  
 **E=** and then what  
 **KB=** and then they gave me historical information on the device and at first I mean it just looked like a bunch of numbers but then I realize it's longitude and latitude  
 **HV=** OK you're doing great Kim but just give us the punchline  
 **KB=** The tracker was turned on at 10:45 PM at the tap on rush

 _ **Back in the bullpen**_

 **HV=** OK we're probably looking at a robbery crew that targeted patrons in the viagra triangle area of rush street  
 **KB=** right auto unit says thieves have been placing trackers on luxury cars so they can jack them later  
 **HV=** all right we're gonna split up into teams set up surveillance

They set up the surveillance and catch one of the valet guys placing a tracker on a car so they box him in and arrest and start looking though his bag he had when he ran away

 **O=** you get lost a lot  
 **VG=** those aren't mine  
 **HV=** you're gonna end up in that trunk in about two seconds  
 **VG=** all right all right listen I only put on the trackers  
 **HV=** for who  
 **VG=** I don't know a guy name Mike  
 **HV=** my name Mike that's the best you could do  
 **VG=** I didn't asks for names OK he didn't tell me one he was offering 500 bucks a tracker. He said he only wanted primo cars  
 **E=** well the tracker on that Maserati's still hot whoever's monitoring these things is probably close by  
 **HV=** all right this surveillance just turned into a decoy sting get up you're gonna call Mike and tell him you got a primo  
 **VG=** fine

 **Jay's pov:** while the valet guy called his guy mike hank gather the team around to come up with a plan

 **HV=** all right so Erin and jay are going to be in the car  
 **AR=** wait why them two  
 **HV** = because I said so and it has to be a couple  
 **E=** great what's the plan  
 **HV=** you guys are a couple who just left this bar after having having a drink and you guys are going to get in the car and and when a mike comes you guys are going to make out  
 **J=** did he just say that  
 **AR=** I think so buddy and I am shocked too  
 **HV=** so are we all clear on the plan  
 **E=** yes so hand over the keys so we can get this started  
 **HV=** Nope  
 **E=** why  
 **HV=** it's more believable to have a man drive a nice car  
 **E=** says who  
 **HV=** I say so Erin get comfortable in the passenger seat for once  
 **E=** fine _**( hank hands the keys to jay and he smiles big)**_ don't get use to it jay it's a one time deal  
 **J=** I won't  
 **E=** good

About 5 minutes later after it was quiet for a few I decide to speak up

 **J=** my bad I didn't know that you had feelings like that for severide when you guys dated  
 **E=** I didn't ... my uh Real dad is out of prison and wants to meet. Bunny just sprung all this on me that might be why I've seemed a little off  
 **J=** you gonna meet him  
 **E=** I don't know it's like every time my life starts to feel normal there's another pothole

 **General pov:** The guy that is tracking the trackers showed up finally but they ended up in a car chase and he got away so every one headed back to the district

 **HV=** all right don't get comfortable we got beat tonight like a rookie tac Team no one goes home till we get these guys in cuffs understand  
 **O=** now is there anyway to signal from the tracker On the Maserati  
 **KA=** I don't know I can call the tech guy from homan square  
 **HV=** all right where we with the Camaro  
 **KA=** We know that the plates were stolen I can try to get the The registered owner down here see if we can stumble on something else  
 **HV=** I think we've stumbled on enough tonight I want something solid  
 **J=** I already started working on the bolo I'll Have CPIC in the state police put out an all call message over ISPERiN and all the city wides

As Jay was talking Casey came into the bullpen talk to Hank to make sure Hank wasn't playing Kelly and making sure he is playing by the book a few hours later

 **KB=** that was the AIU He said that the blood on the dashboard of severide mustang came back inconclusive  
 **HV=** so we still can't clear him from being behind the wheel  
 **KB=** no  
 **J=** if we can figure out who this crew is  
selling cars to we can find them  
 **KA=** I actually got a guy he fabricates keys and chips for stolen vehicles I've been slowly cultivating him into a CI  
 **HV=** yeah well speed it up put a fire under his ass  
 **KA=** all right

Kevin Kim went to talk to his CI and he agreed finally to help them out and I set up something and caught one of the guys in the middle of making keys with a bunch others and brought them back to the district. To Start asking questions  
 **HV=** well you've been a busy boy re-tagged and sold almost 100 stolen cars this year you ship them over to Portland  
 **MZ=** you coming into my garage like that I never saw a warrant I'd say that's trespassing  
 **HV=** you never saw a warrant you never showed him a warrant  
 **O=** I did but everything happened so fast I guess  
 **HV=** well we got one trust me but you're not here for selling stolen cars you're here because we need the guys that are jacking them for you, you understand you give us then you walk  
 **O=** Who steals the cars  
 **MZ=** I've only deal with Ryan I had an argument with him this week over prices he wanted more money per car because he hast to split it with his partner to smooth things over I've fronted Ryan some cash 50 grand for three more rides which he never delivered to me  
 **O=** how do we get a hold of him  
 **MZ=** it ain't easy he gives me a new burner phone every time we do business I put a call out he calls me  
 **O=** well the problem is that your guy Ryan stole a car from a firefighter that crashed into a mother and daughter now that firefighters is Facing homicide charges  
 **MZ=** well that's his problem  
 **HV=** no actually actually it's your problem see there's a being called reasonable suspicion if he filling your shopping list then you can't be held responsible for whatever landed on the street  
 **MZ=** whoa wait  
 **HV=** so you ain't going anywhere until we get Ryan you understand

 _ **In the bullpen**_

 **KB=** Ryan Novak he's the guy Zadro getting cars farm did three years menard for GTA and aggravated carjacking paroled a year ago  
 **E=** and if it's dark and this guy speeds by you in a car at night you could easily mistake him for severide  
 **J=** you got an address  
 **KB=** yeah LKA was his mothers house Katrina Novak she owns a house up on Lawrence I already got a warrant signed  
 **HV** = OK you and Atwater grab ruzek and hit that house  
 **KB=** here you go

Jay, Kevin And Adam go to the mothers house to see if Ryan was there and he isn't but they found his mother trying to run out of the house with a bag full of money and also found some of Ryan's gear in the house so they took her back to the district to start asking her questions

 **HV=** A girl was killed in a car wreck and we know your son is responsible we've got you holding his gear and his cash and ready to blow town so we know you're been in contact with him  
 _ **( knocking on the door and Alvin walks In)**_  
 **O=** found these in the lining of the bag there's got to be at least half a dozen identities here most of these track back to stolen property at pawnshops and cash for go places got Kimberly, got Donna,you got a Susan  
 **HV=** start learning those ideas I bet we come up with a few felonies  
 **O=** or we can charge her with vehicular homicide got plenty to go on  
 **KN=** what do you want  
 **HV=** call your son tell him to turn himself in we'll let you go no charges  
 **KN=** I want to waste my time Ryan Will never give himself up to a cop  
 **HV=** there is always Plan B

Hank comes up with a plan to let Mike get karma from Ryan by having a picture of his mother in the trunk to get him to come so that he can grab him and it work they also grabbed his buddy and brought him back to the district and put them into separate interrogations rooms

 _ **( The first room.)**_

 **HV=** still nothing Huh  
 **KA=** no he's not much of a talker  
 **HV=** no just like mama huh yeah well maybe I'll just make a new friend _**( he leaves and enters the other room)**_ you tell him it's his lucky day  
 **KB=** not yet  
 **HV=** oh go ahead and tell him  
 **KB=** it's your lucky day Mike  
 **HV=** yeah that's right witness says that the driver of the mustang plowed into that minivan he had dark hair that blonde mop of yours might have just saved you Form vehicular homicide charges unless you were wearing a week what are you wearing a wig think he was wearing a wig  
 **RB=** I wasn't wearing a wig  
 **HV=** oh no so ryan was driving _**( hank slaps him pretty hard in the face)**_ I' m talking to you  
 **RB=** yeah Ryan was driving  
 **O=** How'd you get the car  
 **RB=** well me and Ryan We were all geared up waiting in our work car we get a call from this valet guy We had in our back pocket says he tagged a classic Mustang so we tracked it from tap on rush and we get behind this dude  
 **O=** him _**( shows him Kelly's picture)**_  
 **RB=** yeah we was going to hit him at the next stoplight like we usually do but two blocks out he pulled off on the side street so there was no one else around so we weren't gonna wait any longer. And as we are rolling up on him he starts getting out  
Uh dude was fumbling With his keys so I pulled out my .45 and I said " handed over" and he looked at me like he's gonna fight back so boom I gave him a little pistol whip he hit the ground and I grabbed his keys  
 **O=** where'd you hit him  
 **RB=** right there ( he pointed to his temple)  
 **HV=** then what  
 **RB=** Ryan drove by repeat Ryan drove the mustang I followed and we were heading north on Ashland and then the minivan just came out of nowhere ran a Right light Ryan smashed into it so he bolted he hopped into my car and we took off  
 **KB=** according to the port the mustang was going 70 miles an hour in a 35 zone and it was the vehicle at fault so it was the mustang that _ **( she hit the table) i**_ nto a minivan the name of the driver was Elsa James she was with her 10-year-old daughter your name was Chloe and you killed her  
 **RB=** no Ryan did I wasn't driving remember

Hank talk to the assistant states attorney and told him that might come first but he said it won't work because they're both getting charged and both going away for a long time and he will drop all charges against Kelly

 **Erin's pov:** once the assistant states attorney dropped the charges against Kelly I decided to head up to where he was to pick him up and give him a ride home you know make sure he doesn't feel bad about that accident I wait a few minutes until he comes out  
 **E=** how are you  
 **K=** better now that you're here the fact that I was in that car for even two blocks I got to get my act together  
 **E=** well however I could help  
 **K=** catch the guy that did this  
 **E=** yeah they're shipping down here right now to take your place  
 **K=** how old was the girl who died  
 **E=** she was 10  
 **K=** thank you for believing in me  
 **E=** you're welcome

We walk to my car And get in to take him home. About 10 minutes later I pull up to Kelly's house

 **K=** thanks for the ride  
 **E=** you're welcome so about me and you and Jay and Stella hanging out soon  
 **K=** yeah what about it  
 **E=** well when's the next time you guys are free  
 **K=** I think Friday why  
 **E=** well we should all hang out before we forget about it  
 **K=** all right I will ask Stella if she is free and get back to you  
 **E=** ok and don't worrying about being any money with you  
 **K=** why is that  
 **E=** well Jay was acting a little jealous while we were working on the case so to make it up to me I'm having him buy everything when we are hanging out  
 **K=** ok I see poor jay  
 **E=** he will get over it see you later  
 **K=** see you

Once I drop Kelly off I drive home as soon as I walk in the door Jay greets me

 **J=** hey you  
 **E=** hey  
 **J=** here is your coffee  
 **E=** thank you  
 **J=** you're welcome plus I wouldn't want to mess with you with out you having your coffe first  
 **E=** that's very smart of you  
 **J=** so did Kelly get home Okay  
 **E=** yes he did  
 **J=** that's good  
 **E=** so guess what we are going in the next couple days  
 **J=** what are we doing  
 **E=** we are hanging out with Kelly and Stella  
 **J=** okay that sounds great  
 **E=** oh yeah but you are paying for everything  
 **J=** wait why  
 **E=** well today you acted a little jealous toward Kelly  
 **J=** no I didn't  
 **E=** yes you did  
 **J=** whatever you say  
 **E=** but you are super cute when You are  
Jealous  
 **J=** no I am not  
 **E=** yes you are  
 **J=** well I will show you cute  
( _ **he picks her up and carry her to the bedroom)**_  
 **E=** jay put me down  
 **J=** okay here you go  
 **E=** thank you now what are you going to do  
 **J=** this _ **(he starts tickling her)**_  
 **E=** jay stop it  
 **J=** I won't stop until you kiss me  
 **E=** fine

They kiss for a second but then things turned heated and they had their early morning fun  
 _ **A couple days later**_  
 **J=** babe hurry up Stella and Kelly are waiting on us  
 **E=** I'm coming _**( she walks into the living room)**_  
 **J=** wow babe you look amazing  
 **E=** thanks babe  
 **J=** I just got one question  
 **E=** what  
 **J=** did you get dressed up for me or Kelly  
 **E** = I got dress up for my self not Kelly  
 **J=** okay making sure  
 **E=** jay you don't have to worry I only got eyes for one guy and that's you **( she kiss him)**  
 **J=** good I love you  
 **E= I** love you too now let's go

They arrive at a local bar that isn't Molly's  
 **J=** there they are  
 **E** = hey guys  
 **S=** hey Erin you look great  
 **E=** thank you  
 **J=** Kelly  
 **K=** jay nice to see you again  
 **J=** same  
 **K=** hey Erin  
 **E=** hey kelly how are you doing now  
 **K=** I am doing fine thanks for asking  
 **E=** your welcome so how has work been for you guys  
 **S=** its been great kelly finally did the bone marrow  
 **E=** he did thats good  
 **K=** yeah the surgery was back on the other day  
 **J=** thats good so how do you feel after it  
 **K=** not to bad  
 **J=** thats good  
 **S=** so how's work been for you guys over there at the 21st  
 **J=** not to bad I was just Happy to get the night off for a change  
 **K=** I bet thats why i am glad i am a firefighter e actually get days off  
 **J=** so Stella are you. keeping up with all the boys at 51  
 **S=** oh yeah I save this ones ass a few times  
 **K=** that is so not true  
 **S=** yes it is and you know it  
 **E=** us girls are always saving theses boys and we dint get any credit because they don't want their friends to know that they got their butts saved by a girl  
 **S=** oh yeah  
 **J=** not true at all  
 **E=** whatever you say jay  
 **S=** I will be right back  
 **K=** okay

 _ **(once Stella leaves Erin speaks up)**_

 **E=** so kelly whats going on with you and Stella  
 **K=** nothing at all  
 **J=** are you sure about that  
 **K=** yeah  
 **E=** come on kelly you know you like her  
 **K=** fine I do whats funny I knew her before she came to 51  
 **J=** you did  
 **K=** yeah but when I met hershel was married  
 **E=** she isn't married anymore  
 **K=** no she hasn't been for a while  
 **E=** okay whats stopping you now  
 **K=** well nothing but also we kinda had a thing about a couple moths ago  
 **J=** what happened there  
 **K=** her ex husband did he come back and we decide to just be friends from that point on plus I am not sure about dating someone I work with  
 **E=** why not I think it works better that way  
 **J=** for sure maybe think about it and you might like it  
 **K=** okay I will think about it

 _ **( Stella comes back)**_

 **S=** what did I miss  
 **K=** nothing much

we enjoy the rest of our time and then we head home once we walk into the door Erin speaks up

 **E=** hey I am around of you  
 **J=** what for  
 **E=** for being super nice to kelly and not to act jealous toward him  
 **J=** your welcome do I get a prize for being a good boy  
 **E=** maybe if you take me to the bed room  
 **J=** lets go

they spent the rest of the night in each other arms before they have to head back to work tomorrow

 **Authors note: I hope you like what I put in about why Erin and jay got to make out on the job since that seems very not hank to let them do. also I hope you like that I added in the park about Erin and jay hanging out with Stella and Kelly since it goes with this episode a little bit. Plus I hate now that Erin has left the show that my two favorite couples couldn't hang out now please let me know if you like it**


	54. a new member

**KR= Kenny Rixton JS= jimmy sanguinetti DL= Deanna Lewis RB= Ricky Barnes FB= Franklin Barnes  
JB= Jeanette Barnes GD= grace sister Devon GK= grace sister kimmi VA= Vincent VR= Virginia from records SB= sienna Brody **

**Erin's pov:** it's been a few days since my mom told me that my real dad was out of prison and he was in town and he wants to meet me I wasn't sure about it at first but after talking to Jay about it I decided to reach out and ask him if he wanted to meet up and he agreed so we met up at a local bar right now I am waiting on him to show up five minutes later he finally showed up

 **JS=** Erin  
 **E=** jimmy do you want to uh  
 **JS=** oh yeah _ **( he sits down)**_  
 **E=** bunny always said you were locked up  
 **JS=** yeah I've been out 10 years I was married that's why you didn't hear for me we got two boys of our own  
 **E=** mmm married convicted with a whole other family there's a catch  
 **JS=** nobody involved exactly had their stuff together but you turned out okay  
 **E=** so you're off the hook I'm guessing you were my secret Admirer all the hangup calls, flowers a couple months ago sent from outside Leavenworth  
 **JS=** yeah went to visit a friend who didn't make it out which could've send me about 12 different ways I'll be in town a few days I wasn't there for you then but I'd like to be now if you'll let me  
 **E=** i'm glad we met you enjoy Chicago

I just left without saying anymore because I have no clue what to say after he told me he is still married and was living a different life

 **Jay's pov:** I was at home while Erin was visiting with her father when we all got called into the scene about a young girl been found on a football field

 **CC=** female victim young black pretty not that it matters  
 **HV=** everything matters  
 **CC=** this school falls in a safe passage zone two tac teams assigned all eyes are on us this block is supposed to be safe  
 **HV=** copy  
 **J=** rough one Grace Johnson 22 years old  
 **KB=** she's not in the system no priors nothing  
 **KA=** found her bank nearby she definitely wasn't wild but... but there's barely any blood here so she was probably killed someplace else and then dumped  
 **O=** well she thought that defensive wounds she's got skin under her fingernails three small caliber bullets wounds  
 **J=** there's marks under her neck looks like she was strangled but the ME not going to know cause of death till she gets her on the table  
 **HV=** hey Kenny listen bag her hands have forensics run a deluxe will you  
 **KR=** hmm  
 **HV=** thanks  
 **J=** who's that  
 **HV=** it's Kenny Rixton he's ruzek's replacement  
 **KB=** what  
 **HV** = ruzek's replacement look I'll fill you in later do me a favor get that under control you work the case _ **( points to the woman who was making some noise at the tape)**_

Kim goes over to control the woman to get her to clam down and she does and has her leave the scene a few hours later after we did the whole crime scene we head to the Station and Erin was on her way in so I met her outside to fill her in when she arrived

 **E=** Hey  
 **J=** hey you so what time did you get in last night  
 **E=** about 3 what time did you leave to go to this crime  
J= called in about 2:45 so it looks like we miss each other  
 **E=** it's okay so fill me in what's the case  
 **J=** a young Girl raped and left for dead and also we got a new member in the unit  
 **E=** wait a new member  
 **J=** yeah I guess he is Adam's replacement  
 **E=** ruzek's replacement  
 **J** = that's all we heard hey um how'd it go with your dad  
 **E** = um I don't know I don't even know if I want this in my life  
 **J=** do you want me to dig and go through his financial see if he's got a reason to be coming out of the woodwork  
 **E=** no

 _ **( hank comes out of his office with the new guy)**_

 **HV=** okay this is Kenny Rixton he's assigned over from the gang Unit he and I used to work together over there  
 **KB=** where's Adam  
 **HV=** ruzek's been detailed to an undercover Assignment at his own request I don't know what the case is I don't know for how long Kevin you and Kenny are going to partner up he's up to speed on the case  
 **J=** hey welcome aboard  
 **E=** welcome  
 **KR** = looking forward to working with you all  
HV=hit it  
 **KA=** Okay so uh Grace Johnson 22 years old she was found dead last night based on Anonymous 911 call the caller did not want to be ID'd his phone was a dead end and as of right now we haven't been able to turn up any witnesses  
 **J=** it was 28° out last night how do you determine time and that we're trying to locate a vehicle that would've dropped her off where she was found  
 **O=** well the ME noted vaginal tearing signs of asphyxiation and we gunshot wounds  
 **E=** and no arterial bleeding meaning she was raped postmortem  
 **HV=** Who was she  
 **KB=** yeah Grace was a hard worker receptionist at doctors office in the Southloop raising two younger sisters mom is MIA dad got knifed in the day room at Statesville last year sisters are with DCFS now  
 **HV=** The sisters need to be interviewed I want to understand the last day of graces life every minute check all sex offenders in the area comb her social media dump her phone let's go

Kevin And Kenny went to DCFS to talk to the sister

 **KA** = so you cool with questioning kids  
 **KR=** yeah in the gang unit half the Bangers we dealt with were kids  
 **KA=** uh how are you doing ladies I am office Atwater this is Officer Rixton  
 **GK=** hi  
 **GD=** hi  
 **KA=** kimmi And Devon Right  
 **GK** = yeah  
 **KA=** uh Devon do you think you might want a snack _ **( shakes her head yes)**_  
 **KR=** whatever you want on me you know where the machines are _**( they left )**_  
 **KA** = um so kimmi um I feel terrible about what happened to your sister but I am not going to lie to you I'm going to ask you a few questions if you think you're ready for that  
 **GK=** ask what you got to ask  
 **KA=** so did Grace come home last night after work  
 **GK=** she went out to see Vincent  
 **KA=** Vincent didn't see that name and her phone  
 **GK=** she had a different phone for Vincent he's this white boy I know everybody loves Grace and she got a job and all that but I know what she does on weekends dances for Vincent at some club  
 **KA=** you mean like a...  
 **GK=** not a strip club lingerie parties girls at school do it dancers take a guy in the back for $100 but they don't dance for Vincent only Grace does he's fancy  
 **KA=** mmm  
 **GK=** that's all I know they said she was raped  
 **KA=** I don't know  
 **GK=** thought you weren't going to lie to me you know our dad got killed I didn't cry then either

They go to the club and pick up Vincent and find him with some guns in cash so they bring him into the district and put him in interrogation room to ask him some questions

 **J=** The problem is Vincent is that we know she danced for you right before this happened ( showed him a picture)  
 **VA=** yo like I did that yo I was at the bar all night I got a dozen dude that would vouch for me  
 **HV=** but you did see Grace last night  
 **VA=** yeah she came by she owed me some money yo I'm being forthcoming so y'all can't come at me with Obstruction charges  
 **HV=** just drop the street act Vince your from Winnetka sit  
 **J=** Who did she talk to and who did she live with  
 **VA=** no one she kept it moving yo all the dudes were into her  
 **HV=** you know I can put you in lock up right now for those guns will be in I was with a bunch of guys who may not understand the appeal of white boys selling black women _ **( grabs his face)**_ it's time to get on the bus or get under it kid  
 **VA=** OK dude's name is Ricky Barnes I might've sent some stuff to him on text you know that's why I had the guns in case he found me  
 **HV=** who is Ricky Barnes  
 **VA=** he used to go out with Grace he was pissed that Grace dance for me he made some threats, Grace went over there to try and cool things down I think he killed her and I'm next

 _ **In the bullpen**_

 **KB=** Ricky Barnes he's been arrested but no charges as an adult he was a violent kid in and out of the juvenile system no current address accurint what's his last two arrest at his parents house  
 **E=** mom and dad live two blocks from where Grace was dumped Dad's a machinist and mom works back office for street and son  
 **HV=** you and jay hit it  
 _ **( hank starts to walk away and Kim speaks up)**_  
 **KB=** um yeah so one thing to recent murders on the southside victims choked, shot and raped  
 **HV=** uh-huh  
 **KB=** it's a pattern women at the tape line put me onto it Deanna Lewis her niece is one of the girls  
 **O=** if it was homicide would've known  
 **E=** could've fallen through the cracks they are over worked as we all know  
 **HV=** chase it down  
 **KB=** Okay

 _ **At Ricky's parents house**_

 **FB=** you want to arrest our son off of some text messages  
 **J=** he made threats we can't find him we just want to get him off the street before anything else happens  
 **E=** Jeanette does he have a gun  
 **JB=** Franklin does he  
 **FB=** I don't know you tried his friends those young men are always strapped  
 **J=** officers are looking for his friends now  
 **FB=** well I'll reach out but like he didn't make it home he's pretty upset about Grace  
 **E=** do you mind if we search his room  
 **FB=** I do mind if you want to talk to him I'll try and make it work but this is our home  
 **J=** sir uh if I help us out here Okay Grace was murdered you knew her she probably stood right there where you're standing at one point and what happened to her is as bad as it gets  
 **JB=** you don't think my baby killed that girl  
 **E=** no but we think he might know who did and no longer he's out there the more he begin to look suspect

 _ **With Kim and Kevin**_

 **DL=** i'll let you in here but you need a warrant if you're going to search my house  
 **KB=** Ms. Lewis we're not here to search we need your help something is going on we just need to figure out what  
 **DL=** what's going on is that my niece was killed six months ago the corner's report showed that her body was defiled after she was deceased ( grabs a picture ) this is Belle she was 19 years old my sister can't hardly leave the house  
 **KB=** she's beautiful  
 **DL** = she was the best thing that happened to this family and I intend to get her justice  
 **KB=** and that's why were here he said " they're killing our daughters" what do you mean by that  
 **DL=** stay here  
 _ **( she leaves to go grab something)**_  
 **KA=** how'd you find her  
 **KB=** she found us should've tried harder to talk to her the first time  
 _ **( Deanna comes back)**_  
 **DL=** three white girls are killed in Lincoln Park it's national news a killer comes back to haunt black girls in Englewood 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 and they call me crazy  
 **KA=** What do you mean comes back

 _ **Back in the bullpen**_

 **KB=** so Deanna Lewis' miss gets killed she starts digging  
 **KA=** and find 10 murders in 2008 just like Grace  
 **KB=** so far everything she gave us checks out victims are strangled shot with a .25 raped postmortem  
 **KA=** and all 10 of those murders have gone unsolved  
 **O=** so you're thinking the same guy all of sudden is killing again. OK so why did he stop him why did he start up again  
 **KA=** both good questions  
 **KR=** in 2008 homicide didn't call bees serial killings Chicago had a bid into host the Olympic maybe HQ buried this  
 **KB=** if they did are we stepping on toes we opening these investigation  
 **O=** don't worry about that  
 **HV=** I need to talk to chilewich over in Area south homicide this is really good work guys  
 **KR=** thank you sergeant  
 **O=** no the current response " team effort" all right  
 **KR=** yeah I know I wasn't trying to take all the credit  
 **O=** all right

Hank gets the information form his friend

 _ **A couple hours later in the bullpen**_

 **J=** so we're trying to link this killer from the 2008 murders in green right to the recent killings in red to include Grace Johnson  
KR= we lost the ballistics from 2008 to compare to these fresh murderers  
 **J=** Why but we do have physical DNA evidence in storage the problem is our offender is it in a DNA database so we spoke to Antonio he had a great idea you were in the DNA search to include why but we do have physical DNA evidence in storage the problem is our offender is it in a DNA database so we spoke to Antonio he had a great idea you widden the DNA search to include familia matches and then you search every felon in the state  
 **HV=** so you're thinking our guy is smart and never got pinched but somebody and his family might've been  
 **J=** that's the theory the problem is to do the sweep you got to petition a judge to get a judge we need a prosecutor  
 _ **( hank calls Asa)  
**_ **ASA=** you want to build a serial killer case of homemade evidence walked in By a civilian where is our suspect  
 **J=** Ricky Barnes is still a possibility he was in Grace's life but we're still connecting dots  
 **ASA=** can you put him near grace's body  
 **J=** not yet she was with him the night she was killing her cell phone put her there but that's it  
 **ASA=** where is he  
 **HV=** we're looking meantime i want that DNA sweep I got 13 families denied justice you want to stand in the way

An hour later Ricky Barnes shows up at the district to start answering questions so Kim put him in handcuffs and Kevin brought him upstairs to answer some questions

 **HV=** we know about the threats you made in case you're wondering what am I doing here  
 **O=** do you want to tell us about Vincent Avenel  
 **RB=** nothing to say about him  
 **HV=** he's scared of you guess you two had beef over Grace Johnson  
 **O=** no you have every right to be mad at him what he did he had her turning tricks  
 **RB=** what did you just say _**( he gets out of his chair)**_  
 **HV=** relax... kid you got a big problem I can put Grace in your bedroom three nights ago her cell phone records Ricky just tell us what happened  
 **RB=** I ain't seen Grace in a minute  
 **HV=** Ricky what happen you argue  
 **RB=** look for wheel I did not see her OK I loved her she broke my heart I heard she got killed and I was going to do something about it but I didn't so all you got on me is some lame text I sent to the dude so if you want to arrest me on that do it  
 **HV=** where is the gun Ricky we know you saw her what you followed her home from the club where's your car where's the gun  
 **RB=** like I said you got bad information  
 _ **( knocking on the door)**_  
 **ASA=** The state is charging Ricky Barnes he hit on the DNA sweep 98 % match on all 10 code case murders plus the new ones  
 **HV** = hold on this kids not even under arrest yet  
 **ASA=** his DNA was loud when he got grabbed with a gun three years ago no charges filed but that's what hit when we widened the parameters of the DNA search I've been instructed  
 _ **( the Asa and the other go into the room to place Ricky under arrest )**_  
 **O=** what this kid was 16 years old when he did his first murder

 _ **Back in the bullpen**_

 **J=** this handgun was recovered from underneath the carpet lining of Ricky Barnes' trunk  
 **KR=** preliminary ballistics area match that .25 hit on all three recent murders  
 **E=** thing is if we lost a ballistics from 2008 we still can't tie Ricky Barnes to those bodies  
 **J=** we got the gun and we got DNA  
 **E=** I'd just like it better if the DNA was 100%  
 **O=** no see I think we may have something no Walter Vollman add some notes on a girl back in "08" a witness  
 **KA=** yeah did she actually see the murders  
 **O=** no she was raped and shot in the chest but somehow she lived so stories  
 **KB=** but all we have is her nickname cherry in this was eight years ago  
 **HV=** well if she's the only one who can tie Ricky Barnes to one of these crime scene find her

 **Jay's pov:** we actually struck out on trying to find this girl in any of our nickname database I decided to go down to the records lady she might be able to help me better plus I have an alternative motive maybe she can help me find some information out on erin' s dad

 **J=** i'm looking for a girl a prostitute we got a street name but we struck out in the nickname database  
 **VR=** Nice to see you today  
 **J=** i'm sorry Virginia you look great is that a new scent  
 **VR=** yeah my sugar daddy gave it to me on his private jet... what's the girl name  
 **J=** cherry last scene 2008 probably going to be a hospital report she was assaulted  
 _ **( she starts to look)**_  
 **VR=** nothing... let me try the juvenile system... OK Sienna Brody A.k.a. cherry multiple parts for solicitation admitted to med August 2008 two GSW's she was 15 want me to print it  
 **J=** yeah thanks ... and uh One more name Jimmy sanguinetti  
 **VR=** Mr. Sanguinetti another frequent flyer he did this to her  
 **J=** uh no unrelated  
 **VR=** detective I can't chase personal business without a case number assigned _**( he puts out some candy on the counter)**_ bit-0- honey how'd you know  
 **J=** Friends know and Virginia friend know

We track down an LKA for cherry and also find out she has a job in which she is working at right now so Kevin And Rixton go and track her down

 **KA=** sienna brody  
 **SB=** I don't think about that today I don't read the news I got two sons with my husband from his first marriage I never came forward before because I couldn't sit there in front of a jury and tell them how I was so high I didn't even see the gun. I was 15 now because of that I can't have any kids on my own  
 **KA=** we're very sorry um but we'd like for you to look at some photos can you let us know if you see him  
 _ **( she agree and they head back to the district and they sit it all up in the break rom)**_  
 **SB=** none of these are right either  
 **KA=** Okay um just have to a few more to look through  
 _ **( as Kevin was moving a picture cherry saw a picture and started to panic)**_  
 **SB=** that's him that's him ( she points to the picture of franklin Barnes a few minutes later she clam down and hank brought her into his office to tell her story to him) on girls on the corner we knew what the police didn't someone was picking us up he wanted pictures that's him  
 **HV=** Why'd he let you go I mean how are you different from the others  
 **SB=** he didn't let me go he drove me to some garage he shot me twice I blacked out woke up and he was still on me I laid there and I played dead he left me to die in an alley  
 _ **( knocking on the door)**_  
 **E=** nothing his wife hasn't seen him his phone hasn't moved in 12 hours he's running  
HV= all right call Kot get a search warrant for his house we need a solid DNA sample do a garbage pull anything and everything  
 **E=** I also need to get Ricky Barnes out of 26 th and cal you might know where his dad's hiding  
 **HV=** just make sure you do it quietly  
 **SB=** I should've done this a long time ago  
 **HV=** hey  
 **SB=** it's my fault that those girls are dead  
 **HV=** listen to me you can't blame yourself OK we're going to find this guy because of you you hear me

They get the warrant to search the house Kevin and Kenny go to help search the place and see if the wife can help find her house while jay and Erin went to where Ricky Barnes is to see if he knows where is father is

 _ **With Kevin And Kenny**_

 **KA=** Mrs. Barnes do you know where your husband might be right now does he disappear often  
 **JB=** sometimes it's a day sometimes more I don't know where he goes  
 _ **( Kevin founds a empty soda can)  
**_ **KA=** is your husband the only one that drinks these  
 **JB=** yes  
 **KA=** officer  
 **OF=** yeah  
 **KA=** All Right we'll clear everything up real soon ma'am  
 **OF=** thank you  
 **KR=** we're missing something  
 **KA=** yeah  
 **KR=** lets step outside... Grace Johnson comes here the night of her murder her cell phone doesn't know  
 **KA=** yeah to talk to her ex boyfriend  
 **KR=** yeah but he's not here so she rans into his dad Franklin Barnes. Thing is there's no sign of her inside there's no prints  
 **KA=** could've wiped it down and planted his gun in Ricky's car  
 **KR=** yeah _ **( finds a door)**_ or she never made it inside the house

 _ **( the open the door and walk through it and start looking through the room and found a door behind a book shelf and they open it)**_

 **KA=** I got blood  
 **KR=** I got a photo where ever he is looks like he's getting rid of evidence

 _ **With jay and Erin**_

 **J=** your dad kills more than a dozen girls how much would you know  
 **E=** i'm the wrong person to ask until a week ago I thought my dad was in prison  
 **J=** they lived under the same roof  
 **E=** well you can hide a lot if you try just ask bunny

 _ **(Inside the room where they question Ricky )**_

 **E=** Ricky we think that the reason that your DNA was a false positive is cause you're such a close match to your dad do you understand what I'm getting at here  
 **RB=** no my dad  
 **J=** come on Ricky I am telling you we are telling you that your father killed 13 girls you didn't see anything you didn't know anything  
 **RB=** it was 10 minutes ago it was me locked up now you say now ... now you think my dad did this  
 **J=** Ricky you loved her you loved her right you loved her and he raped her and he killed her your dad did that and then he's set you up so you go for the ride help us out where is he where would he go  
 **RB=** I don't know I don't know what you're saying I don't know I don't know  
 **E** = Ricky I know this is a lot if your dad was a nervous if he were going to hide out somewhere where would he go come on man where would he go  
 **RB=** my uncles not my blood uncles he's got a shop they drink there he's got a key

Once Ricky tells the location jay and Erin tell hank where to find him turn the rest of the team go and find Franklin Barnes and when they find him they catch him in the middle of burning the evidence in the west him and bring him back to the district

 **HV=** why'd you stop  
FB= I don't understand the question  
 **HV=** 10 murders in 2008 and then you stopped why'd you stop killing and then start again  
FB= I think you have me confused with somebody else  
 **O=** you know you sound like the 911 caller Who spotted Grace Johnson. Did you call in your own crime scene  
 **FB=** well that wouldn't be very intelligent  
 **HV=** and you're an intelligent guy is that you left your DNA on 13 girls we got your saliva on the breast tell me something what kind a man lets his own son take the fall for this kind of thing  
 **FB=** well this is all just some big misunderstanding he'll get over it that guy you're looking for I think I've met him  
 **HV=** hmm  
 **FB=** A long time ago he sat down next to at the bar and had some wild story about how he tried girls into his car for nothing five bucks some cigarettes he gave me those pictures you found mmm never got his name  
 **O=** what did he look like this guy  
 **FB=** he was big like the kind of guy you just walked past him said he killed 100 girls must be some kind of record  
 **HV=** i'm not going to lay a hand on you because I don't want to I don't want to jeopardize my case but believe me where you're going and you're going there forever it's going to be hell hell I'm going to make sure of it

 **General pov** : even without Franklin confessing to the claims assistant state attorney was able to charge him with all the murders and was able to let Ricky go to his mother and Kim was able to tell DeAnna that the cases have been solved and they have found the killer

 **Jay's pov:** everybody else has gone home but me, Erin and Rixton we were left with the job of packing up all the files into the boxes to be sent off for solved case right now I am watching Erin looking at the board of all the women that was murdered for a few minutes and then she starts walking to her desk and then Rixton speaks up

 **KR=** see you tomorrow  
 **E=** yeah hey nice job today  
 **KR=** oh uh team effort  
 **E=** Olinsky bust your balls  
 **KR=** yeah a little but you won't see me make the same mistake twice  
 **E=** good to know have a good night  
 **KR=** good night  
 **J=** see you man  
KR= all right  
 **J=** you want to hear some good news  
 **E=** yes  
 **J=** jimmy Sanguinetti. A solid financially stable charitable individual  
 **E=** you ran his financial even though I asked you not to  
 **J=** pretty much now we know whatever he's here for he's not looking for a handout  
 **E=** you seem very interested  
 **J=** to figure out where you came from sure  
 **E=** well since you're all in you want to have dinner tonight apparently Jimmy's buying  
 **J=** i'll have a lobster.

We had to Molly's and order are food and eat it and then we talk

 **BF=** you were getting older and Jimmy was married and we just couldn't keep up that Jimmy as family friend thing you know so  
 **JS** = uh so I heard there was a mixup at your mothers storage facility in the auction everything off  
 **BF** = I gave them a forwarding address it's not my fault  
 **JS** = OK well I guess all your childhood pictures were there and those are all gone now but I saved all the one your mom set me over the years I thought you might like this _ **( hands her a picture)**_  
 **E=** wow  
 **JS=** I got them all in a binder I'll bring them next time... hey we're supposed to be celebrating your mother and I are going to buy that salon she's been looking at she's going to be a job creator  
 **J=** congrats  
 **JS=** thank you  
 **BF=** thanks jay well I think it's time the old folks the brick... yeah it was great seeing you sweetie bye  
 **JS=** jay  
 **BF=** honey _**( she kisses Erin's cheek)**_  
 _ **(They leave)**_  
 **J=** just do me a favor and let me run a DNA test on him just in case this whole thing is a fantasy  
 **E=** no  
 **J=** no  
 **E=** if it is a fantasy let me live in it for a minute  
 **J=** okay you ready to get home  
 **E=** yes please let's go

We head home and start getting ready for bed and then get into bed at first we didn't say anything to each other so I decide to speak up

 **J=** so how do you feel  
 **E=** I don't know it still feels very strange to me  
 **J=** oh yeah I get it  
 **E=** so Thank you for coming with me if you didn't come with me I would feel way more awkward being there  
 **J** = no problem I will always be there for you babe don't you forget it  
 **E=** I won't I love you  
 **J=** I love you too ( they kiss) good night  
 **E=** good night

We fell Asleep pretty fast because this case was a tough one

 _ **Authors note; I hope you like how I write thesis one shots and if you have any questions on any of the initials I use when I have people talk please ask away**_


	55. getting the truth

**GH=George higgins 9D=911 distracter A= Annie EV= Emily Vega**

 **General pov** : it's been a couple days since Aaron started to get to know her dad and everything's been going good right now Jimmy decided to visit Erin at work so he walked into the district and is greeted with Platt at the front desk

 **JS=** hello  
 **P=** hey  
 **JS=** my name is Jimmy Sanguinetti I'm here to see Erin Lindsay  
 **P=** regarding  
 **JS** = i'm her father  
 **P=** _**( laughs**_ ) uh-huh does she know this  
 **JS=** she does  
 **P=** huh so if I were to come up there and say "hey your dad's down here" this wouldn't be some kind of joke  
 **JS=** what if you could just let her know I'm here that'd be great thank

 **Erin's pov:** it's been a couple days since I've seen Jimmy and I'm still not sure how I feel about him being back in my life or if I want to get to know him more right now me and Jay are in the break room making ourselves some coffee for the day when Platt comes in

P= someone here to see you detective  
 **E=** hey  
 **JS=** thanks  
 **P=** mmm  
 **JS=** so yeah here's the uh  
 **E=** oh  
 **JS=** Photo album I was telling you about  
J= hey man you want to coffee  
 **JS=** thank, your mom was always really good about sending them  
 **E=** wow _**( Erin opens up the album to a photo of her holding a bunny)**_  
 **J=** aw that's super cute  
 **( hank walks by)**  
 **E=** Hank uh this is  
 **HV=** Jimmy Sanguinetti  
 **JS=** how are you  
 **HV=** hey  
 **JS=** looking good Hank still at your fighting weight  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **JS=** I just wanna say you did a really good job raising her  
 **HV=** happy to help we caught a case  
 **E=** that means we gotta roll  
 **JS=** oh _**( Erin Hands jimmy the photo album back)**_ no no no that's uh that's for you  
 **E=** I kind of like that you kept them all these years  
 **JS=** i'll text you  
 **E=** okay  
 **J=** take it easy  
 **JS=** you too

 **( jimmy leaves and jay decide it pick up his Coffee cup and dump the coffee out of it)**

 **J=** this is me running it for DNA not you  
 **E=** Jay  
 **J=** Erin we Gotta know if this guy is who your mom says he is

 _ **( he put the coffee cup in an evidence bag and they leave)**_

 _ **At the crime scene**_  
 **KR=** hank  
 **HV=** what have we got  
 **KR=** victims a white man mid 30s Street and san worker came across a body on his morning rounds called it in just before eight  
 **KA=** and we got uniforms canvassing the area right now  
 **KB=** Emilio already gave him our bell and pax number crime scene photos will be hand-delivered in an hour and I put a request in to missing in case somebody makes the call  
 **O=** you did good  
 **HV=** why is it a potential hate crime  
 **KB=** because of thi _ **s (Kim shows Hank why it is a hate crime by lifting up the white sheet)**_  
 **O=** what with the guys in plastic wraps  
 **KB=** his penis was severed

 _ **Back in the bullpen**_

 **KR=** we've printed the DOA at the Emmys office the name is Stanford Greg  
 **KB=** registered sex offender five of us for possession three drunk and disorderly two counts strong arm robbery and uh for different restraining orders including one from his mother  
 **O=** in and out of prison since he was 16  
 **KR=** according to the M.E's estimated time of death was midnight initial tox Screen shows a cocktail of different narcotics in his blood  
KA= OK so this cat either a OD'd blood out from the severed you know  
 **HV=** well given his worksheet I'm sure there's no shortage of people who wanna do this to him and we find out who and whether or not it's a hate crime sexual salt or self mutilation  
 **J=** uh Erin and I started canvassing all the pharmacies in the urgent care in the area no walk-ins no drive-ins no ambulances runs  
 **E=** but we checked every place that Stuck Scott and plastic club and we found a retail theft report basically saying " amen covered in blood store bandages and medicine from a corner store"  
 **HV=** good you and burgess ( he pointed to Kim and Alvin)  
 **KR=** oh hey uh crime scene photos on the DOA came  
 **KA=** no thanks

 _ **In Hank's office**_

 **E=** so you remember Jimmy huh  
 **HV=** yeah yeah it's good to see him you know  
 **E=** what was he like that then  
 **HV=** Erin that was 30 years ago I am a different person too  
 **E=** right you just haven't said anything since I told you he might be back in the picture  
 **HV=** listen I want what you want and if that is filling a void for you that's all that matters and having lost Justin I appreciate the value of family

 **General pov:** Kim and Alvin went to the place that the DOA still stuff on in the store didn't have any security cameras but the guy that was working there shot a video on his Phone so Kim called Kevin to check in with 911 dispatch to see if anybody call in anything

 _ **With Kevin and Kenny**_  
 **9D=** called came in 9:51 PM report of a suspicious person suspected sexual assault Near Pulaski Park dispatch put it over the zone one minute later two cars rode out on the job unit was code out as 111 Adan not a boha fide incident  
 **KA=** OK you think you can pull up the recording for us  
 **KR=** along with all service calls at the park for the last couple months anything that can be related  
 **9D=** gotta get the watch commander approval on that come back in a couple hours  
 **KA=** do you know Saturday I'm doing special security detail at the double door for a band called Duran  
 **KR=** do you mean Duran Duran  
 **KA=** it's two Druan's _**( Rixton shakes his head yes)**_ thought that was a miss print  
 **KR=** no it's Duran Duran  
 **KA=** Great good I well I figured you might like them not just because you're a white woman of a certain age but I can get you backstage you'd have a great time  
 **9D=** Who do I ask for  
 **KA=** I think if you asked for the big good looking black dude you'll be Okay  
 **9D=** Colors name was George Higgins lives at 56 S. Grand  
 **KA=** Copy that see you Saturday

Kevin calls Hank to tell them the new information they found in the address of the color and Hank has Erin and Jay go to the person's house

 **E=** tell us what you saw Mr. Higgins and the more details the better  
 **GH=** I went out to the Lincoln to get my cigs right my old lady don't like me smoking inside when I heard this howling sound like an animal or something it scared the hell out of me  
 **J=** where was that  
 **GH=** uh Right over at the park  
 **E=** now the 911 call said you suspected he sexual assault why'd you think that  
 **GH=** I see this girl running off the other way while somebody screaming somebody running one male the other female you know  
 **J=** did you get a good look at the female  
 **GH=** oh nah it was dark and she was hauling ass uh kind of Goth type chick maybe look like she might have tossed something in the bushes there  
 **J=** did you go and check out what she threw  
 **GH=** no man did one better Called 911 the rest Is your job bro people walk their dogs over there can't risk the shoes  
 **E=** right

They all walk over to the bushes

 **GH=** uh right around there  
 **E=** all right just take a step back please  
 _ **( jay find a knife in the bushes)**_  
 **J=** knife blood on the blade  
 **GH=** yeah I told you didn't I tell y'all and there some kind of reward for that helping y'all do your jobs  
 **J=** A firm handshake and a sincere thank you that's your reward  
 **E=** we should get the crime scene text out here to photograph that  
 **J=** yeah which way did the girl one through  
 **GH=** oh down 41st toward the Boys and Girls Club  
 **J= o** kay all right

Once they called the crime scene tax and they came and took some photos of the scene, Jay and Erin went to the footage place to see if they can find this girl

 **E=** Can you pick that up and also do you know the IP address of that camera because we're gonna need it for the evidentiary Records  
 **FG=** I can get  
 **J=** i'm gonna circulate this to all the patrolman in the area  
 **E=** thank you

As soon as they start getting the picture of the girl on the video running out to all the patrolman one of them called in knew who she was so Kim and Alvin went and grabbed her they weren't going to arrest her but she ran away from them so once they put cuffs on her they brought her back to the district

 _ **Back at the district**_  
 **KB=** she's in the interview room  
 **HV=** ready  
 **O=** hey why don't you let the kid take it  
 **HV=** All right come on  
 **KB=** okay

In the interview room

 **HV=** you know him  
 **EV=** no  
 **HM=** hmm we found your fingerprints on that knife Emily  
 **EV=** okay  
 **HV=** and that one there belongs to that man how did that happen  
 **EV** = I lost my knife a few days ago who knows what happened to it since then ask him  
 **HV=** yeah well thing he's not in a very talkative mood we found him laying beside a dumpster I seen parts of his body that I am assuming was kind of important to him  
 **KB=** what happened Emily  
 **EV=** he tried to rape me  
 **KB=** when  
 **EV=** last night I went to Pulaski park with some friends we were partying a little later on I realized I dropped a 20 I went back to work for in this guy came out of the bushes he attacked me he had his forearm on my throat and he was pushing my pants down and when he pulled it out that gave me a little window to reach into my back pocket and get out my knife I slice he yelled I ran  
 **HV=** had you had any dealings with him prior to last night  
 **EV=** well what goes around comes around  
 **HV=** OK so what happened after you sliced him  
 **EV=** I ran I met back up with my friends  
 **HV=** you see his body was found at a different location Emily  
EV= I can't help you there  
 **KB=** so we have detectives headed to the morgue right now to see what the medical examiner has to say  
 **EV** = look he attacked me and Pulaski Park I thought for my life then ran I never saw him again  
 **HV=** if it was self-defense why didn't you call the cops and report it  
 **EV** = because every time I've ever gone to you guys you never do anything never like right now how about a "hey I'm sorry you were almost raped or thank god you were able to Fight him off " no I get two cops looking at me like I killed him and some other location screw you guys  
 **KB=** I am sorry you were almost raped

 _ **At the morgue**_

 **ML=** understand your boy covered a lot of ground last night  
 **KR=** yeah how's that possible you think an injury like that would be a night ender  
 **ML=** there's only one principle artery in the penis in incidents like this there's a chance it retracts damps it self off to prevent a hemodynamic event  
 **KA=** retracts like ...oh  
 **KR=** so if he didn't bleed out you're saying it was an OD  
ML= no  
 **KA=** uh how low do you think you have to go with that  
 **ML=** say when ( she starts to move the sheet down )  
 **KA=** when  
 **ML=** you see the broken blood vessel's around his periorbital area  
 **KR=** those little purple dots around his eyes  
 **ML=** they are called petechiae their indicators that the actual cause of death was strangulation didn't notice them at first but once we got him cleaned up I saw the engorgement of his trachea see the blushing discoloration  
 **KR=** yeah  
 **ML** = this guy was choked to death

 **Jay's pov:** I decided last minute once I saw Jimmy this morning that I would offer him coffee and hope he drinks it so maybe I can get some DNA off of it and I can compare it against Erin's do you need to make sure he is her father before she gets to wrapped up and to have a father it worked out so once I put it in the evidence bag to be brought down to the lab I had them put a rush on it. I just got a call from my guy at the lab and they have the results I take a look at it and then I have to share the bad news to Erin so I pull her into the break room

 **E=** what's up  
 **J=** I had my guy at the lab Fast track Jimmy's DNA Erin he's not your father I'm so sorry  
 **E=** are you happy

Erin walks out of the break room

About 30 minutes later in the bullpen

 **KB=** Emily Vega is claiming she was attacked at around 9:45 PM at Pulaski Park after she cut Stanford Greg he wandered over to the corner store arrived at 9:57 left again two minutes later  
 **KR=** yeah the metadata from the Clark's cell phone corroborates the timeline  
 **O=** The blood work from both locations confirms his movement  
 **KB=** Okay so according to the M. Time Of death is Around midnight But at Around 7:45 am The body is discovered here that's 8 miles from where the incident took place so if Emily didn't do it who killed him dumped his body and why  
 **J=** why are we ruling out Emily  
 **E=** she's 105 pounds soaking wet in this guy is 6' 2" 220 pounds I don't buy that she choked him  
 **J=** sure but she could have had a friend finish him off people lie through their teeth all the time don't they  
 **HV=** she's not ruled out we're looking at everything let's take another one at her  
 **KB=** got it  
 **KR** = um Lindsay and Halsted are dating right  
 **KA=** yeah  
 **KR=** yeah that explains everything

 _ **Erin's pov:**_ once Jay told me the truth of Jimmy wasn't my father I was in shock for one because I honestly thought he was my father for two why does everything keep happening to me. I didn't know what to say to Jay because I was pissed at him for running the test so I just walked away after we did our information catch up with the whole team I went into the break room and Jay followed me right away and I couldn't keep it in any longer so I spoke up

 **E=** you kept pushing for even after I told you I wasn't ready  
 **J=** you know what Erin personally I would wanna know so the next time you wanna leave your head in the sand just raise your hand that's fine I'll leave you there  
 _ **( hank walks in)**_  
 **HV=** is there something I need to be aware of  
 **J=** uh yeah I went back to Stanford Greg's rap sheet he got pins nine months ago for trespassing and drunk and disorderly at an apartment complex pick up a couple blocks from where he got sliced up it's called the Linden Holmes  
 **HV=** check it out  
 **E=** I need a personal to handle something  
 **J=** me and Rixton will take it  
 **HV=** sounds good

One hank agreed to let me take a personal day I left straight away to clear my head and I needed to talk to Bunny about The test I figured out where she was and she was at a diner eating breakfast so I went to meet up with her

 **BF=** hey hi what's the matter you look up set  
 **E=** Jimmy is not my father I ran his DNA  
 **BF=** what no are you  
 **E=** 99% sure Forensics analyzed a coffee cup with his saliva on it  
 **BF=** Who sent it in  
 **E=** that's what matters to you right now  
 **BF=** no I don't believe this all this time I thought he was  
 **E=** what game are you running  
 **BF=** do you think that I'm going to send Jimmy pictures of you for 15 years to run a con I thought he was your dad  
 **E=** do you want to tell him or should I  
 **BF=** well Erin he ... he will he cares about you maybe...maybe I don't have to tell him

 _ **( she gets pissed at Bunny and pushes the food and other plates on the table on the ground)**_

 **E=** _**( yelling)**_ why do you keep doing this to me

I got so pissed at her and just left before I would do something I would regret

 _ **At the bullpen**_

 **Jay's pov:** after a while Hank finally cut on that me and Erin are very tense around each other today so we finally spoke up and told me to come into his office

 **HV=** what's going on with you and Erin  
 **J=** um Sarge that's a personal matter and you should probably talk to Erin  
 **HV=** you know I turned a blind eye for you to being a couple in my unit so when I ask One of you a question as a courtesy to me you can answer for the other  
 **J=** okay um Jimmy's not her dad and I am the bad guy  
 **HV=** oh  
 **J=** what am I signing up for in terms of her mom  
 **HV=** I imagine you got a pretty good idea

 **Erin's pov:** after about an hour after I walked away from my mom at the diner I was finally cooled off enough where I call Jimmy and told him the news that he wasn't my father and we decided to meet up to really discuss in person

 **E=** hey  
 **JS=** hey  
 **E=** well now we know  
 **JS=** yeah  
 **E=** listen I'm sorry for any I don't know I don't know what to say  
 **JS=** look I'm glad you ran the test because it saved me a lot of time ( _ **he starts to hand over some pictures but pulls it back)**_ what the hell what is this what did you did you two want  
 **E=** nothing I didn't want  
 **JS=** don't you and Benny ever call me again you do and I swear to God I'll call the feds they got a whole division for scam artist like you

He leaves once he leaves I just walk around town for a while and sooner or later I noticed that I have a voicemail from Jay on it

 **J=** hey it's me I'm sorry give me a call

I decide to text him back

 **E=** i'll good I'm sorry be home later

Once I sent him that text I noticed my phone and he texted me too and wanted to hang out it's been forever since I've seen her last so I decided to say yes a couple hours later we are hanging out at a local bar

 **A=** it's not like she is going to change at this point you know your mom is who she is  
 **E=** yeah I know  
 **A=** Erin how long have I known you since we were nine right  
 **E=** around there  
 **A=** you can only try and fix the engine so many times you know until it's like screw it you know by new car like Vanessa Reeder did to everything she went through guess where she ended up Phoenix got her teaching degree is married and has a kid on the way she just couldn't get it together until she left Chicago and as much is I love you and it would kill me to have you go  
 **E=** I don't know Annie I mean if I could move somewhere and start over right now I would  
 **A=** what's stopping you

After she asked what is stopping me from moving away from Chicago I didn't know what to answer right away but then get out what's keeping me in Chicago and that is this unit as my family and Jay as the love of my life there's never done me wrong Can you feel so special so I decided to tell Annie this about Jay and she agreed and I decided to leave to get home to really apologize to Jay in person

 **General pov:** they started looking at some of the guys that work in the Linden home cops they found a guy that they didn't think had anything to do with it but once they bought a man and he decided to try to hang himself they figured he had something to do with it more than anything so they solve the case and Asa Kot let them let Emily go

 **Jay's pov:** once we figured out who did it I got my paperwork done as soon as possible and headed home to hopefully waiting on Aaron to come home plus when she gets home I wanna really say sorry again in person to her because maybe I shouldn't have ran that DNA test for her but also I want to see how she really is doing after I told her the test results of Jimmy not being her father. Once I got home I get myself a beer and sit down and watch some TV while I wait for her to come in the door.

 **Erin's pov:** once I pull up to my apartment building I take a deep breath and get out of my car and walk up to my apartment. Once I entered the apartment I see that Jay is so focused in on the TV then I just stare at him for a few seconds and decide to try to be really quiet and grab a beer for me and him and walk over toward him before he notices which he doesn't until I put the beer in front of him

 **E=** here you go  
 **J=.** Oh my God he scared me but thank you  
 **E=** you're welcome and sorry that I scared you I thought you heard me already  
 **J=** guess not I was just probably focus on the TV too much  
 **E=** so did you guys solve the case  
 **J=** yeah it was someone who joined the Linden home cops that murdered the dude  
 **E=** see I knew l that the girl didn't actually choke the dude  
 **J=** yeah you were right  
 **E=** wait you just said I was right  
 **J=** ( laughs) yeah I did  
 **E=** as long as you know I was right the whole time that's all that matters  
 **J=** yes so I want to say sorry that I did that test when you told me not to  
 **E=** it's okay I forgive you also I'm sorry that I overreacted  
 **J=** no you didn't but I get why you did  
 **E=** why thank you I bet Hank asked you about what we were yelling about in the break room once I left  
 **J=** oh yeah I try not to tell him about anything but then he reminded me that he turned a blind eye to us being a couple so we owe him everything about our relationship and he can change his mind real quick about letting us be a couple  
 **E=** Of course he said something I wish you could stop holding that against us and let us be happy or just let me be happy for once.  
 **J=** he is just making sure you are happy and taken care of so I respect that  
 **E=** well that's nice of you to say  
 **J=** yeah so how are you feeling after the test came back the way they did  
 **E=** at first I was so pissed at you  
 **J=** understandable  
 **E=** then when I was talking to my mom I moved my anger toward you to my mom because the way she was acting and talking to me. And then when I finally got to talk to Jimmy in person my anger was still with my mom but I got a little anger toward Jimmy because he thought I was running a con on him but I really wasn't.  
 **J=** I feel bad for the guy bunny told him this lie for 15 years and now all the sudden he's not your father  
 **E=** right that's what sucks is he had this idea in his head he had another daughter out there for 15 years and I only knew about him for a couple weeks so he got hurt the most and I feel so bad for him  
 **J=** oh yeah  
 **E=** but then my anger went for my mother to me toward the last bit of today  
 **J=** why is that  
 **E=** it's just I always give my mother a benefit of doubt all the time but yet every time I turn around she screws me over with another lie. Like why do I keep trying to believe her  
 **J=** she's your mother you just try to believe your mother any chance you get even if she's done wrong to you before  
 **E=** today was a long day do you wanna go to bed now  
 **J=** yes please

We head off to bed we get change into our pajamas and lay down after about five minutes I speak up

 **E=** hey I want to say thank you  
 **J=** why is that  
 **E=** thank you for actually doing the DNA test it may not felt like it earlier today but I'm actually happy you were in the DNA test because I don't know what I would do if it was 10 years down the road and found out that he wasn't really my dad so thank you  
 **J=** you're welcome babe  
E= Plus I kind of didn't really stop you as much as I felt like I should've besides are you always try to do was protect me and that's what I love most about you  
 **J=** Why thank you I love you too  
 _ **( they kiss)**_  
 **E=** good night  
 **J=** good night  
 _ **General pov; they fell sleep as soon as possible since they have to work in the morning**_

 **Authors note; I hope you like how I ended it and be on the look out I should be posted at least one chapter each day this week**


	56. Brady

**V= Vince BM=Brady manger T= Tonya FW= female worker EB= Ellie worker**

 **Jay's pov:** it's been a couple weeks since Aaron found out that her mom lied to again that Jimmy wasn't her dad she's doing better we're back to being late again so that's good. We got called to a crime scene late at night about some Young girls body was found

 _ **At the crime scene**_

 **KB=** homeless couple way down a blue and white a couple hours ago  
 **HV=** what do we got  
 **KR=** a kid  
 **HV=** huh  
 **E=** multiple Contusion fractures damage to the skull the M. E says some of this might've Come form the fall but not most  
 **O=** she isn't bleeding she is leaking we got dual lividity  
 **J=** I think she was beaten and died face down she was probably dumped here after there's asphalt dirt in her In wounds no ID yet doesn't match any missing persons  
 **O=** clothes are clean hair is wash doubt she's homeless  
 **HV=** well someone should be looking for her  
 **KR=** k-9 unit and patrol did a top to bottom search the The rest no one here but her  
 **HV=** she can't be more than...  
 **KB=** 15 it was outside in a dumpster ID look like a match  
 **HV** = Sam wells  
 **KB=** I went through the system she's a resident at Brady  
 **J=** Currently  
 **KB=** yeah and hasn't been reported missing  
 **HV=** Brady _**( hank walks away)**_  
 **KR=** am I the only one who doesn't know what Brady is  
 **J=** it's In 21 a home for troubled girls wards of the state  
 **KB=** it's the kind of place you don't forget responding to  
 **J=** yeah and they're supposed to keep their doors locked 24/7

We all get back from the crime scene to the district paint pulled me into his office because he came up with the idea to figure out what happened at Brady where I go undercover and see if I can figure out what they do at Brady but first we have to present it to the commander.

 **HV=** look or DOA has been a resident at Brady for six months. We found cash is toothbrush change of clothes in her bag. A receipt from a convenience store stamp 28 hours ago it looked like she ran away no one from Brady ever reported her gone.  
 **P=** in 2015 my officers responded to Brady 185 times habitual runaways ODs suicide attempts violence. In the past 80 days my officers have been called to Brady just four times  
 **HV=** they were about to police reports away from getting shut down losing all the funding so they came up with a solution not calling the police Brady didn't suddenly clean up they just got a lot better at being dirty  
 **CC=** you want my permission to break down doors  
 **HV=** no I want the exact opposite

Once we told her the idea that we had she agreed so me and Hank went to tell the rest of the team what is going down and I got a job interview the next day

 **BM=** you're Garry Mintoff's nephew look I couldn't give a rat ass who's kid I'm forced to hire I don't even really care that you got Jack experience I just care you can do the job in here that's basically means one thing you can handle on your own you can tell me you can do that more than happy to give you a shot  
 **J=** I can definitely do that  
 **BM=** all right then welcome to Brady  
 **J=** all right  
 **BM=** come on ... Vince this is Ryan Ryan Vince is your supervisor take you oh and tell you how not to get fired  
 **J=** okay cool  
 **V=** what's up man  
 **J=** hey  
 **V=** uh you can follow me I'll show you as a go  
 **J=** all right  
 **V=** where are you coming from before this  
 **J=** uh graveyard shift at my uncles auto lot  
 **V=** really  
 **J=** he's on the bored here he figured me smoking pot and banging his secretary in used station wagons no longer counts as work  
 _ **( they laugh)**_  
 **V=** oh so this floor's mainly classroom we've got um 72 residence right now youngest is 12 oldest is 17 most of the girls are here about a year once they got the medication settled therapy whatever go get transferred to a lower level placement, this is uh One of our day wins it's got a timeout room attach the cafeteria therapy medication rooms all upstairs with the dorms  
 **J=** okay got it  
 _ **( a Girl walks by)**_  
 **T=** Who's this Boy Scout  
 **V=** Tonya where are we supposed to be headed  
 **T=** this should be fun to watch  
 **V=** The answer would be study hall now  
 **T=** yes sir  
 **J=** okay  
 **V=** you will get used to that we got scheduled every minute of the day and we got to lean into the structure bad days happen down time

 _ **Back at the district**_

 **With Kim and Alvin**  
 **ML=** that's a clear history of abuse she's got multiple arm breaks that healed without proper alignment I'd guess she was 6 to 7 years old for the majority  
 **O=** yeah matches our records  
 **ML=** this new arm fracture though that's not from the drop down the elevator. Was snapped backwards from behind my guess is that they used a blunt object you can tell the school was crushed in words from the fall but there's a piece of frontal casing that fracture earlier hemorrhaged her brain that's the cause of death the rest of that beating was bonus  
 **O=** could you give us A range  
 **ML=** Died between 7 PM and 11  
 **KB** = this the tox  
 **ML=** yeah might it interesting  
 **KB=** benzodiazepine  
 **ML** = Generic tranquilizer girl was high as a bird doubt she could fight back  
 **KB=** her skull was broken in front but her arm was snapped from behind it's like she was yanked around  
 **O=** killer wanted to see her face

 **Erin's pov:** everything has been better with me and Jay since the whole DNA test. When Hank told the team that Jay was going to get a new cover at weighty I was OK with it but in the back of my mind I'm gonna miss having him as my back up at work even if it's only for a day. Right now I am going over the DOE's file she had and I noticed something that platt's name was in it. So I head downstairs to see why her name was in her record

 **E=** hey Sarge you got a minute  
 **P=** are you but if you see Burgess then nod and go policy is still in effect my desk is not a coffee klatch  
 **E=** a what  
P= somebody said that to me that my desk had turned into a coffee klatch a chitchat coffee klatch what's up  
 **E=** I just need to know if you remember anything about our DOA sam wells  
 **P=** Remember From what  
 **E=** when you had her last year  
 **P=** she wasn't here  
 **E=** you filled out her general offense case report for vandalism and then you put in the notes she waited behind the front desk for four hours before her caseworker picked her up  
 **P=** can I see that copy  
 **E=** yeah  
 **P=** I'm Sorry I Don't Remember her at all  
 **KA=** yo Erin 911 call just came in Omec just Dispatch A vehicle over time Brady For a Missing it's probably stay home so I told 2116 me and you can take care of it if you wanna get changed and ride out.  
 **E=** yeah they're only 36 hours late

Once me and Kevin got change we headed to Brady to ask some questions

 **BM=** around 2 o'clock did a sweep and realize that she was no longer here called you  
 **KA=** OK do you have any video of her leaving  
 **BM=** uh no girls who want to run learn our dark spots  
 **E=** and Sam was one of those girls  
 **BM=** yeah she had a few infractions and she usually comes back on her own  
 **E=** do you know if she'd go to visit anyone in particular hit any one spot  
 **KA=** what my polite partner is asking is if she was going to score drugs  
 **BM=** uh I understood the question I'm not trying to give you the one around but Sam has certain pillagers to privacy as...  
 **E=** A juvenile yeah we know that I know that sometimes when these girls go AWOL The staff does them a favor doesn't report them I seen right away so they don't lose their beds we get it we're just trying to go out if we need to spend the next eight hours looking for this girl in the parks or if she's halfway to her boyfriends house in California you know our shift almost over man we love to go home  
 **BM=** no Sam couldn't have gone far she was checked in during rounds at 7am  
 _ **( The speaker goes out saying that there was a fight in the cafeteria)**_ we good I gotta go  
 **KA=** yeah do your thing... how the hell does a girl get checked in for around 24 hours after she's died  
 **E=** somebody's lying that asses off

 **Jay's pov:** me and Vince are doing the normal team went over the speaker there was a thing about being a fight in the cafeteria so we ran toward the cafeteria as we were running past the front entrance I saw Erin and Kevin asking the manager or owner questions. Once we got to the cafeteria we broke up the fight between the girls and got one of the victims that was in the fight in a padded room to calm her down

 **FW=** Ellie you know I can't let you until you calm down if we need to leave  
 **EB=** screw you you're a lying sack  
 **J=** that's not gonna work  
 **FW=** i'm getting the nurse you OK  
 **J=** yeah yeah yeah go go go  
 **EB=** let me go  
 **J=** calm down calm down calm down calm down please calm down please calm down you okay You gonna stop you gonna stop you OK we all Right  
 **EB=** I don't know you  
 **J=** I'm Ryan  
 **EB=** you're new here  
 **J=** yeah well it's my first day  
 **EB=** so I'm guessing you don't know how things work around here  
 **J=** um no I am kind of learning as I go  
 _ **( she pushes him back against the wall)**_ what are you doing  
 **EB=** showing you how things work around here ( she kisses his cheek )  
 **J=** OK stop stop that stop that  
 **EB=** girls here can make you feel good as long as You help  
 **J=** help how  
 **EB=** help me and I'll show you  
 _ **( the worker walks back in)**_  
 **FW=** lets go Ellie move move

Back at the district  
 **J=** The way this girl Ellie approached me this is standard practice I think they're trading in sexual favors  
 **KA=** trading for what  
 **O=** could be stat drugs  
 **KB=** yeah Sam's tox screen she has Benzodiazepine in her system it's the kind of thing you would find inside of Brady  
 **E=** these girls could also be trading for access out I mean we know that Sam was signed in at 7 AM so somebody is covering for her  
 **HV=** all right let's build a larger profile of everyone employees do financial online footprint OK where we at with Sam  
 **KA=** I mean there is this Sarge Sam has been picked up three times by patrol at the north shore station in Grant Park  
 **HV=** okay well check it out

Back at Brady  
 **J=** Ellie you gotta go up top for meds  
 **EB=** no I don't it's not 4  
 **J=** they told me you gotta go come on ( _ **Ellie follows jay)**_ OK so um tell how all this works  
 **EB=** i'll do whatever you want long as you get me what I need  
 **J=** and what's that  
 **EB=** Train ticket Out of Chicago  
 **J=** you can't leave Brady  
 **EB=** i'll take care of it  
 **J=** how are you gonna do that  
 **EB=** it doesn't matter  
 **J** = well am I a part of that " doesn't matter" because I'm not gonna break you out  
 **EB=** it's a yes or no  
 **J=** yeah ( _ **Ellie comes near him**_ ) not here  
 **EB=** Forget it you're a waste of time  
 **J=** look look I want you so bad I really do but you probably got my boss like right outside it's my second day at work I don't wanna get fired if it's all the same to you  
 **EB=** your boss Vince trust me Vince would be fine with whatever happens in here  
 **J=** okay I still want to make sure  
 _ **( they leave the room)**_  
 **T=** have fun  
 **J=** excuse me  
 **T=** you know you should really be careful who sees you screwing the weather and people might get the wrong idea and talk

 _ **General pov:**_ Kevin and Kim talked to a couple of kids that confirmed that Sam sneaks out a time a couple times a week and sells her body for sex

Back at Brady  
 **J=** hey Vince I got a problem  
 **V=** yeah what's that  
 **J=** Tonya she saw me leave a room with one of the girls and she implied she said that she knew I screw one of the residents man  
 **V=** did you  
 **J=** no I wouldn't do that  
 **V=** yeah because that'd be a felony  
 **J=** yeah I know do I need to be worried  
 **V=** that a girl here is accusing you of statutory rape  
 **J=** yeah but I didn't  
 **V=** what the hell are you doing man I mean you're standing here in the middle of a crowded room telling me that on your second day you manage to be accused of banging a resident  
 **J=** she didn't look 17  
 **V=** Holy ... stop how stupid ...look don't mention it to anyone again Tonya is not gonna say a damn word work have your fun it's not like you're reinventing Sam we'll hear live sorry were in these girls but just because they're throwaways doesn't mean you can't go to jail so shut your mouth  
 **J=** got it yeah got it  
 **V=** or you'll be answering to me too yeah  
 **J=** thanks

Later that night I went to check on Ellie in her room

 **J=** Ellie Ellie can I talk to you ( _ **he walks into her room and she starts playing with his belt buckle)**_ what are you doing whoa whoa whoa stop stop stop _**( he saw her face had a bruise on it)**_ what happened  
 **EB=** I fell  
 **J=** Who did this  
 **EB=** I fell it was an accident  
 **J=** no it wasn't just tell me what happen you tell me what happen I can go report it does whatever this is that's not okay  
 **EB=** Who the hell said I thought it was OK get out of my room  
 **J=** all right look I'm not gonna do anything but just ask you to sit here and talk to me OK I just wanna help  
 **EB=** don't kid yourself get out  
 **J=** Ellie we need to report that  
 **EB=** you reported you get killed get out of my room you're not even supposed to be here I'll call Michael get out  
 **J=** okay okay okay

I leave her room

 _ **The next day in Hank's office**_

 **J=** that's all I could get out of her she shut down  
 **HV=** all right well we're doing a full work up on all employees  
 **J=** it's Vince he's the one keeping her quiet if you say that Sam was turning tricks then my money is on Vince running her  
 **HV=** okay  
 **J=** he signed her out at the church she goes and works the night comes back in the morning he collects the cash in there tonight ago a date goes wrong Sam goes missing and then her friend Ellie starts asking questions  
 **HV=** we'll run with that there's nothing else you can get out of this girl  
 **J=** you serious  
 **O=** kid you know you're the one who gets the call done we go off of your gut  
 **J=** she's kissing my cheek and pulling at my belt  
 **O=** then call it  
 **J=** we don't have anything  
 **HV=** hey like al said it's your call  
 **J=** fine fine

Back at Brady  
 **T=** what's up Boy Scout  
 _ **( Jay walked into the room Ellie was in and lays the train ticket down on the table)**_  
J= I just wanna have a talk later tickets yours either way

A little later Ellie finally agrees to talk to me

 **EB=** what do you want for this  
 **J=** I told you I just want to talk  
 **EB=** about what  
 **J=** Sam...Ellie wait Ellie do you want a train ticket it's yours I you want to get out of here done I'll lie for you ask make you out hell I'll even drive you but if you want more, if you want to make sure that whatever's happening here stops then I can help you with that too  
 **EB=** Sam wanted help she thought she could get help no one helped  
 **J=** Ellie I'm a cop I will help  
 **EB=** what  
 **J=** that's why I'm here to find out about Sam  
 **EB=** prove it I want to see the badge  
 **J=** I don't have my badge on me  
 **EB=** you're lying to me what what do you want for me what do you want for this  
 **J=** OK hold on... do you see this do you see this this is a recording device it's like a wire I'm a detective with the Chicago Police Department and I promise you I promise you that you can trust me you can trust me  
 **EB=** there's a room

Once she told me about this room I went looking for it and I found all kinds of evidence to prove that sam were murdered here so I called Hank but the whole team along with other cops and we all started tearing Brady apart and starting to question all the girls that are at Brady. I bring Ellie in myself and put her in an interview room with me and Hank

 **J=** hey all you Gotta do is tell him what you told me  
 **EB=** I um three nights ago I was sleeping and I heard something I knew Sam was out working and I thought she must have gotten back early so I went to check  
 **HV=** it's OK just take all the time you need  
 **EB=** we have to leave Brady's food Tonya' s dorm room so I went there I went to the back room and there was blood it was the staff van was pulling into the drive there was just so much blood  
 **HV=** did you see who was driving the van  
 **EB=** no but I know who it was she's been forcing us to keep the staff happy to go out forcing us to make money Sam and just couldn't handle it anymore and she knew that she knew Sam was going to talk so she killed her  
 **HV=** you killed her  
 **EB=** Tonya Tonya killed her

Kevin and Kenny were still at Bradys going through things when Hank called and told him to bring Tonya in Hank and Jay walk in to the interview room that Tonya was in

 **T=** I fricking knew it you're a cup  
 **HV=** hi Tanya I'm Sergeant Hank voight  
 **T=** so you gonna tell me why the hell I'm here  
 **HV=** we know what's been going on at Brady the girls you recruited the ad's you placed the room behind your dorm where sandwich killed  
 **T=** is that what Ellie said you know how about I save everyone a lot of trouble your cop was screwing her  
 **J=** Tonya you have much bigger things to worry about then dirtying me right now  
 **T=** if I'm here because of what Ellie said you are seriously the dumbest Boy Scout I've ever seen I didn't do anything Ellie did Ellie recruited me she recruited Sam I wanted to make some extra cash so whatever but Sam is 15 looks about eight so she has a bit of different fire Ellie had to do whatever she had to do to keep her in line and Sam is dead Ellie did it  
 **HV=** OK then where were you on Tuesday night  
 **T=** boy Scout's heard one fricking fairytale  
 **J=** Tonya he asked you a question  
 **T=** while getting laid in a broom closet  
 _ **( jay throw a chair)**_  
 **J=** answer the question  
 **HV=** jay you need to leave get out of the room  
 **J=** no I'm fine  
 **HV=** out of the room

I leave in about 20 minutes later he comes out of the room after he talk to her

 **HV=** Tonya starts making accusations that opens the door to this thing thrown pun in court  
 **J=** you're a got to be kidding me you can't actually  
 **HV=** you aren't going back in that room  
J= she's playing you she's dragging me through the mud to play you  
HV= she says she and Ellie had beef they've been going at each other for months says Ellie told her that she would  
" get back at her"  
 **J=** yeah I don't care what she says she's grasping  
 **HV=** she swears she was out on a date the night of the murder wasn't back until 4 AM  
 **J=** that doesn't match anything that we got right now  
 **HV=** yeah and what we got is the word of a 17 year old  
 **E=** guys we have something

In the bullpen  
 **KR=** crime labs been sweeping the entire facility olinsky and Burgess just tested with Luminol they found trace evidence of sam's blood in Ellie's belongings  
 **J=** so what that could be planted  
 **E=** there's also footage Ellie goes into Tonyas room at 7 PM doesn't come out until midnight so she was in there for the time of death  
With Ellie  
 **EB=** what's going on no one's come in here in a while  
 **J=** can you uh walk me through the night Sam was killed again  
 **EB=** Sure I woke up Thought Sam was back  
 **J=** before that  
 **EB=** I was sleeping ... I had gone on a date earlier and I was tired so I just passed out  
 **J=** A date did a cab pick you up  
 **EB=** no the guy did he drove me I don't no where Tonya set it up  
 **J=** yeah what time did you get back  
 **EB=** nine maybe I was high I am not sure when exactly why all these questions what is Tonya saying you told me I could trust you

Back in the bullpen  
 **J=** I don't know OK I'm i'm out I believe her... and now let's get one thing clear nothing happened between me and that girl are we in agreement on that  
 **O=** no one here is accusing you  
 **J=** it also doesn't sound like anybody's defending me  
 **E=** that's not true  
 **HV=** stop! It's a pair of 17-year-old girls they're not going to play our investigation one of them is lying we find out who it's that simple  
 **KR=** Ellie isn't on any camera in a four block radius if she left there's no poof  
 **HV=** what about the scene  
 **KR=** well the scenes going to have DNA from all three girls they live together they share clothes  
 **HV=** hmm  
 **E=** what about trace evidence  
 **KB=** we have the car that Sam was driven in things soaked with blood but all three girls from Brady have been in that car  
 **O=** it's not just a murder this is Ring  
 **HV=** well then where is the cash the phone  
 **E=** we scoured every dorm room nothing

 **Jay's pov:** As everyone is going over what we have I start thinking about everything I see when I was up waiting and they start talking about where a phone in cash was and then I remember This one room

 **HV=** we need to find the cash and the phone

So I looked toward Erin and give her not to come with me and she agreed. We drive to Brady and I go to the room that I think I know where it is at and we walk in

 **J=** I saw Tonya come out of here twice wasn't a reason for her to be here when was empty

 **E=** all right

We start tearing the room apart trying to find where Tonya might've hidden the cash in the phone all of a sudden we look behind a whiteboard and it was hidden behind a brick I was so happy to find it because I knew Ellie was telling me the truth and Tonya was lying  
 **J=** thank god

Back withTonya  
 **E=** I gotta hand it to you you were smart you forgot one thing _ **( she lays down the phone on the table)**_  
 **T=** am I supposed to call my mom with that  
 **E=** that's your phone  
 **T=** no it's not Ellie must have  
 **E=** Tonya we are way past all that this is linked to accounts that even with the fake names are clearly your social media. Your dad at your Colleen logs we have your fingerprints it's your phone and you used it to run Ellie and Sam. We we covered all your deleted text messages this one from Vince Dalton might be my favorite " your bitch Sam is threatening to spell says she and Eli are going to stop with me and All is it" your reply " i'll take care of it" you don't have to say anything we have enough I know that you have Vince signing you in and out in exchange for six in cash and I guarantee you when he's charged with statutory rape his loyalty it's going to disappear will quick you're going in for first-degree murder and if you get the minimum sentence your parole officer has not been born yet  
 **T=** you think you're Noble you I'll put in the effort now mmm you and your little Boy Scout cop you know six months ago these girls were street trash to you I cared before I helped and you know what's worse than Brady aging out with 18 with nothing  
 **E=** you didn't think Sam was grateful  
 **T=** she knew the deal going in do what you Gotta do

Once I listen to Tonya and Erin talk I went back to Brady to talk to Vince  
 **J=** where is he  
 **PO=** he's in there  
 **J=** you take a walk ( to the officer) get up  
 **V=** dude what the hell is going on

I talk to him and then I leave him alone and head back to talk to Ellie once I get back to the district I head toward the interview room where Ellie is-and as I am getting closer I hear Erin and her talking  
 **EB=** that's it  
 **E=** yeah Tonya is getting charged and DCFS is going to shut really down everybody's going to get an alternative placement. We found a really good family for you in Libertyville the Melnick's They're coming here to pick you up ( Erin sees jay leaning against the doorway) hey I'll give you a minute... i'll see you at home  
 **EB=** is that your girlfriend ( jay shakes his head yes)  
 **J=** i'm sorry  
 **EB=** thank you

I sat and hang out with Elle tell her new family arrived once they did I decided to not do my paperwork for the case and leave it for tomorrow and I decided to go home and enjoy my evening with Erin

 **Erin's pov:** once we close the case I tell Ellie that she did good and she will be placed with a nice family. Once I saw Jay in the doorway I decided to give him and Ellie alone and I decided to forget about my paperwork and head home and I order me and Jay pizza while I wait on him to come home. As I'm waiting on Jay and or the pizza show up first I think about how lucky I am that I ended up with Hank and Camille i'm not someplace like Grady I'm so glad we found all those girls a new home because nobody deserves what they went through in that place. I am in the middle of my thought somebody knocks at my door so the pizzas here. I paid the pizza man and he started walking away Jay started walking towards the door

 **E=** hey you  
 **J=** hey I guess I came home at the right time  
 **E=** oh yeah do you want to grab us some plates and beers while I set this on the coffee table  
 **J=** yeah sure  
 **E=** so how did it go with Ellie once I left you two alone  
 **J=** it went fine I told her sorry for lying about being undercover  
 **E** = I bet she was happy you helped her in the end  
 **J=** yeah plus she kind of felt bad for the way she acted toward me  
 **E=** how's that  
 **J=** she felt bad that she came on to me when she learned that you were my girlfriend  
 **E=** oh I see  
 **J=** here you go  
 **E=** thanks let's eat up

We eat our pizza and watch the hockey game while making small talk once we were done Jay Gets up and throws away our trash and grabs us both another beer  
 **J=** here you go  
 **E=** thanks  
 **J=** your welcome  
 **E=** do you know before you and the pizza show that I was thinking about something  
 **J=** what are you thinking about  
 **E=** how lucky I was that ended up with Hank and Camille then a place like Grady  
 **J=** that's very true  
 **E=** yeah I really realize it when I was talking to Tonya and how she thinks nobody cares about girls like her and the others. And as she was talking I was like I was one of those girls that she's talking about that nobody cared about but in reality somebody cared like Hank and took me him and I am so thankful that he did because who Who knows where I would be right now if it wasn't for Hank  
 **J=** right so here is to hank never thought I would say that  
 **E=** to hank  
 **J=** cheers  
 **E=** so I have a question what kind of things was Ellie coming on to you  
 **J=** really Erin does it matter  
 **E=** yes it does I'm not mad that she came on you because obviously she thought you were some guy that works the system but I wanna know how she came on to you maybe I can learn a few things from her  
 **J=** oh I see how that is I don't think you can learn anything from her you got your own skills which I like by the way  
 **E=** you do so what did she do  
 **J=** well she tried to kiss my neck cheek and played with my belt buckle, awesome she backed me against the wall at one point  
 **E=** I see well come here  
 _ **(They stood up)**_  
 **J=** now what  
 _ **( she pushes him back against the wall)**_  
 **E=** like this _**( she plays with his belt buckles and starts to kiss his neck)**_  
 **J=** oh yes  
 **E=** good also Tonya did say one thing right  
 **J=** what's that  
 **E=** you are a Boy Scout but you also are my Boy Scout which I love  
 **J=** I see and I'm only your Boy Scout  
 **E=** good

 _ **General pov**_ : Jay pick Erin up brings her into the bedroom and they enjoyed their night and plane god that Erin's life ended the way it ended and not like Ellie's and all those other girls.


	57. you're my angel

**General pov:** Erin gets a call from one of her. He called her because he heard about this guy that was wanting to kill the dude that was responsible for his daughter's mother and he's setting up a hitman so Erin decide to to take it and bring it to the unit and he started working on it they had Al go undercover The hitman so they can get evidence against the father figure in will he find out who killed the daughter because it wasn't the dude he was trying to kill. Right now the unit is going over some information in the bullpen

 **HV=** all right let's go snatched his ass up. Oh your car got downed by the area they're switching out some other old 1505 cars  
 **E=** what do we get to replace it  
 **HV=** GMC sierra brand new  
 _ **( jay put his hands up to his mouth and then speaks up)**_  
 **J=** uh please can we talk _**( down in the roll up)**_ OK this is my dream rig you know this I'd probably mention it in my sleep  
 **E=** hmm  
 **J=** now I've rode shotgun since day one without no complaint _ **( Erin looks at jay like no way)**_  
 **E=** it's time you drove grasshopper  
 **J=** you're my angel

 **Jay's pov:** once Erin handed over the keys to the new truck that we get to drive I was beyond shocked this is the first time she actually willingly handed over the keys to our vehicle to let me drive what the heck I am so in shock. I am so freaking happy so for the rest of the day I had a smile on my face because I was able to drive this truck without her saying it was Her turn. We solve the case I did my paperwork pretty fast and then headed home and I decided to stop at the grocery store to pick up a couple things I wanted to make for supper because I think Erin deserves supper especially since she let me drive the truck. Once I get home I make Erin some dinner about 30 minutes later when supper is done she walks in the door

 **E=** well it smells amazing in here  
 **J=** why thank you welcome home by the way  
E= I think you this is a nice way to come home  
 **J=** your welcome and you came home perfect timing because supper is done so have a seat  
 **E=** OK that works so what did you make  
 **J=** I made us some steak and lobster  
 **E=** sounds delicious  
 **J=** where is yours do you want me to grab some beers  
 **E=** thank you and yes please  
 **J=** no problem

We make small talk as we are eating our dinner once we are done Erin cleans the dishes and then I had into the living room and waiting on her to come sit beside me

 **E=** here you go

 **J=** thank you  
 **E=** so I got a question  
 **J=** what's up  
 **E=** is there a reason why you cook me a steak and lobster on a weekday  
 **J=** no reason at all I just wanted to treat you to a nice dinner for once  
 **E=** Jay Halstead have you forgotten I know you too well  
 **J=** what I am tell him the truth  
 **E=** jay Halstead tell me the truth  
 **J=** fine yes I made you this dinner because you finally let me drive and I got to be in one of my favorite vehicles I always wanna drive  
 **E=** see I was invited but you are welcome  
 **J=** so what made you finally give in to letting me drive  
 **E=** well when I heard that they took the car that I always driving away and gave us a truck I thought about maybe letting you dry because I'm not used to driving a truck. But then looking over at you when you gave me those puppy dog looks of asking to drive I thought about it again and I'm like maybe not  
 **J=** I did not have a puppy look  
 **E=** yes you did  
 **J=** whatever you say  
 **E=** Anyways when we got down to look at the car I will as maybe it is time for you to start driving our work vehicle because you always get a lot of flack from the unit about how you're always the designated passenger seat and you take it but I can tell you feel bad that they pick on you all the time. So that's when I decided maybe you can drive the truck  
 **J=** oh really just the pressure from the guys making you finally letting me to drive that it  
 **E=** well also Hank told me a couple times that maybe I should finally let you drive so you can feel in control in our relationship sometimes  
 **J=** oh yeah you and Hank talk about me  
 **E=** yes we do why does that shock you  
 **J=** he hasn't really liked me in the past he's only liking you because I am dating you  
 **E=** well he actually likes you pretty well we talk a lot about how are you treat me and that's all matters  
 **J=** well that's good  
 **E=** honestly after everything was talking with Hank and feeling pressure from everybody else I did realize maybe I need to let you drive I don't need to be in control of the relationship 24/7  
 **J=** well thank you for that  
 **E=** your welcome  
 **J=** I think we have a great partnership even people say that it seems like you control the relationship a little more  
 **E=** yes we do I think Kevin and Adam are jealous of what we have when we go out there and solve crimes together  
 **J=** they for sure are so is this a one time deal of me driving or can I drive a little more  
 **E=** we'll talk about it  
 **J=** come on Erin you let me drive it today and that felt pretty nice to drive the vehicle I want to drive it more please  
 **E=** I think about it maybe will make it more even between us driving  
 **J=** like 50-50  
 **E=** no way more like 70- 30  
 **J=** I can deal with that  
 **E=** good so let's move onto that comment you made about how over the years you have been the passenger and have not complained  
 **J=** what  
 **E=** We both know that's not true  
 **J=** no way  
 **E=** whatever you say

I pick her up and we go into the bedroom and go to sleep before the next day work

 _ **Authors name: sorry this is a little shorter than normal but I couldn't really like the whole episode based on one's dead so I just spaced it out for the one little part they had in it which was when Jay got to finally drive.**_


	58. justice for Lexie

**PS=Peter stone CL= Chief Lugo LC= Lane Crowell Sm=Stacia Mchlaney Tl= Tech lady R=rashad CB= Claire BURKE KD=Kade Davis TW= Tamera wife TC=tamara collins DO= Dylan Oates**

 **General pov:** firehouse 51 is called to a huge factory fire where many other fire houses have to be called to too. They were able to save a lot of lives but there were still a lot of people who died and also a lot of people that were in critical condition at med. The office of fire investigation question the building owner and he didn't know a lot of what happened but then all of a sudden he decided to kill himself after feeling guilty for having so many people dead. And it was an arson but the one main reason why the intelligence unit takes over the case is because Lexi Olinsky was in the factory fire and is badly injured at med.

At the crime scene  
 **HV=** stone  
 **PS=** hey  
 **HV=** Antonio  
 **PS=** the entire states attorneys office and investigators are at your disposal  
 **HV=** good  
 **AD=** what do you need  
 **HV=** just to have your people in felony review ready to sign some warrants  
 **PS=** done ..., I know Detective olinsky daughter is among the injured but when I get this case file it's got to be legit I don't numbers in tight  
 _ **( walks away to Kelly severide)**_  
 **K=** hey Sarge... when we responded to the call the door was locked so we thought... so we just pried the door open you see the scratches  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **K=** whoever did this when they exited the jam these metal wedges underneath the door  
 **HV=** excuse me a second  
 **K=** yeah  
 **CL** = sergeant  
 **HV=** chief Lugo  
 **CL=** we have the task force assembled but I want you and intelligence to run your investigation  
 **HV=** understood  
 **CL=** all right but find the son of a bitch who did this

In the bullpen  
 **P=** I got a relief sergeant to cover the front desk so I'm here to help  
 **E=** Great these are our 36 DOA's and the 18 over there are in the ICU at med  
 **AR=** all right thank you all right hey that was a parole officer in East Garfield Park she has an ex-con name Nathan Delano who did 18 years for arson and attempted homicide in Statesville because he let his family on fire back in 1998 including three of his own children so this guy failed to report in yesterday. She marked him down for the violation but his last known address was 4133 S. Wells that's six blocks from the Kimball factory there is an active warrant out for his arrest  
 **KA=** lets go

Adam in Kevin go to the last known address but they picked up his roommate who shot at them and bring him back to the district

 **P=** lane Crowell He and Nathan Delotto were soulmates at Statesville for four years he's wanted on an Extraditable felony warrant from St. Louis. her a cab driver half to death prior to unlawful arrest aggravated battery assaulting a police officer you get the idea...,,,, yeah I'm gonna head back upstairs  
 **HV=** that's probably a good idea  
 **P=** uh-huh  
 **HV=** you spit on that floor again you're gonna be looking at back up trust me Nathan Delano where is he  
 **LC=** I know you know who I am I know I'm going back to prison for the rest of my life so save it you got nothing to offer me  
 **HV=** that's a fair point fair point but your little brother what's his name again Aaron he's a doing six years at mehard isn't that right. Yeah it says here he's in administrative segregation apparently he's having problems in GEN pop I don't know but judging by intake photo and guessing he's just just a little too fetching  
 **LC=** you can't touch him  
 **HV=** oh no  
 **LC=** no  
 **HV=** wanna hear something really funny the warden at Mehard used to be my deputy chief huh yes see his wife she wanted to move out to the country so she took the warden gig and she finally got her garden so I'd be inside of 30 minutes I could have your baby brother tossed in that yard like a Little dog treat  
 **LC=** I don't know where Nathan is he pack a bag real quick and drop off two minutes before your cops buddies rolled up  
 **HV=** did he torch the warehouse... did he torch the warehouse  
 **LC=** I have no idea I wasn't there and I didn't ask  
 **HV=** so why'd he blow off his chicken with his parole officer yesterday  
 **LC=** he'd be using he knew he wouldn't pass the piss test so we were going to skip town head up to Alaska where a buddy of mine owns a fishing boat  
 **HV=** OK what's he driving what's he driving. Suit yourself  
 **LC=** A 94 green Toyota stolen out of Wisconsin  
 _ **( hanks walks away)**_

In the bullpen  
 **KA=** copy that thanks OK search we got a state wide bolo out there on Delano in the stolen Toyota  
 **AR=** so here's what we're up against boss The warehouse was without any residential permits, so there's no records no lease agreements no video cameras in the person who knew the most was the owner Barry Kimball Who shot himself in the face yesterday at firehouse 51  
 **HV=** White delight his previous arson he tried to kill his own family members so it's good bet, if he's behind this one he has some personal connection to someone inside  
 **E=** hey this is interesting Barry Kimball Took out additional commercial property insurance on the warehouse six months ago he doubled his policy  
 **J=** Insurance scam  
 **E=** maybe  
 **J=** somehow crosses paths with Delano and then gets him to torch the place  
 **E=** says he has a live in girlfriend stacia Muhlaney we can check his apartment  
 **HV=** good do it

With Erin and jay  
 **SM=** this is a nightmare  
 **E=** yeah for a lot of people  
 **SM=** Barry was just trying to help they were Artist and musicians who couldn't afford regular rent they made a community there  
 **E=** do either of those men look familiar to you  
 **SM=** no  
 **J=** why did Barry take out extra insurance on the warehouse six months ago  
 **SM=** I don't know he kept me out of the stuff  
 **J=** when he killed himself at the firehouse he had an unregistered gun why would he be walking around with that  
 **SM=** he was being threatened  
 **E=** by who  
 **SM=** he didn't say but he started to get really paranoid  
 **E=** threaten about what  
 **SM=** money I don't know like I said Barry kept me out of all that stuff  
 **E=** Okay stacia i'm going to ask you something and I'm only gonna ask once do you know who was after your boyfriend or who could have started that fire  
 **SM=** no  
 **E=** okay  
 **J=** keep your phone on don't leave town  
 **E=** we'll be in touch

Back in the bullpen  
 **KB=** yeah... I got a hit I ran the Wisconsin plate on Delano's stolen Toyota through NVLS plate reader and got to constructive hits indicating the 3400 block of Pulaski  
 **HV=** all right Lindsay and Halstead should be right there have them respond  
 **KB=** yeah

With Erin and jay  
E= here  
 **( they get out of the car)**

The guy comes out of the building and start shooting at them and ran  
 **J=** get out of the way ( jay runs after him and Erin stays with the injured man) stuck Police 50-21 George armed offender fleeing westbound on 29th St. get me some cars  
DIS= copy that  
 **J=** out of the way ( jay shots that suspect). Do not move let go of the gun let go of the gun key it go 50-21 George shots fired by the police offender is down 400 block of W. 29th St. roll an ambulance  
 **DIS=** copy that bus is on the way  
 **E=** 50-21 George's other half can you tell the ambulance to kick it in the ass please... hey partner are you all right Jay you there  
 **J=** yeah I'm fine 50-21 squad be advise... offender didn't make it  
 **DIS=** copy that 50-21 George will notify corner

With Adam and Kim  
 **AR=** hey  
 **TL=** oh I've got something we were able to pull some video off one of the phones recovered from the warehouse  
 _ **( they watch the video)**_  
 **AR=** OK back it up ( she does) that guy was leaving first  
 **KB=** stop...zoom in ... that's our killer  
 **AR=** yep

In the bullpen  
 **KA=** we're up to 38  
 **KB=** so... based on the proximity of the suspect to the stairs which we measured at the warehouse you should be around 5'9" figured 150 pounds  
 **HV=** and how tall was Delano  
 **KA=** oh Delano it was a little over 6'  
 **KB=** hey guys um so there's going to be a candlelight vigil tonight at the warehouse at 8 FYI  
 **P=** so the block the warehouse is on Bring significant security cameras from private companies in what they access  
 **HV=** all right, I want footage going back one month and I want access to all cameras  
 **AR=** all right  
 **KA=** hey it's my CI I'll be right back  
 **R=** what's up man  
 **KA=** what you got for me  
 **R=** yeah man you know the dude who owned the warehouse Kimball  
 **KA=** yeah  
 **R=** you know we know each other because I used to supply some folks who lived in the warehouse  
 **KA=** right right right I understand that was Rashad that's why I called you  
 **R=** well he hit me up a couple weeks ago wanted me to take care of a situation for him you know turns out these dudes were trying to shake him for some money wanted me to step in intervene you know do my thing  
 **KA=** OK wait OK wait when did I ask you for this information about the warehouse Rashad  
 **R=** this morning  
 **KA** = honestly I think some we are down the line a miscommunication though between us and I take full responsibility for that I get it but I'm clarifying it for you right now _**( he puts him against the wall)**_ we in business together you work for me you understand that you give me information I give you cash and keep your ass out of jail yes or no  
 **R=** yes of course  
 **KA=** 38 people died Rashad you can't slow walk this to me six hours later I swear on everything I love if that happens again your life is going to change do you copy me  
 **R=** copy  
 **KA=** now you were saying  
 **R=** look this dude named KD was trying to shake Kimball down that's all he told me I never saw the dude just told me to be ready might about to put the ball back in KD's court

 _ **General pov:**_ at the hospital Alexis took a turn for the worse so well how did vies out and Meredith that Lexi wasn't going to make it so it be best to turn off the vent. They agreed and they sat with Lexi as she passed away. Al called hank and told him the news and he told the whole team

 **HV=** Lexi died 20 minutes ago ( everybody takes a breath) no we can mourn when the scumbag who did this is in cuffs till then what do we got  
 **KB=** yeah why yeah the lab didn't enhancement of the suspect leaving the warehouse they were able to identify the logo on the right shoulder of the suspects jacket the brand is forerange cargo jacket looks like the one the suspect is wearing there's fire retail stores in Chicago that carry that brand they're sending me the last six months of security footage and all their cash and their credit card transactions. Okay  
 **HV=** all right kev what's up with tip you got on KD  
 **KA=** yeah we got about 85 registered gangbangers with those initials in our database  
 **J=** and I cross work with the initial KD with everyone who's contacted Kimball ...nothing  
P= these are all in service calls and any paper generated on the warehouse most of the calls came from the same landline same woman Claire Burke she's made over 40 suspicious persons calls the last was three nights ago and she lives down the block from the warehouse  
 **HV=** _ **(to Erin)**_ you and jay

When Erin Jay we're starting to walk out of the bullpen errands stopped at the two boards to look at Lexi's picture and took a picture of the one board for ones that were still alive and moved it to the ones that were dead. And then they left. As they walk up to this person's house she open the door without them having to knock on the door

 **CB=** this is how it always happens y'all don't show up until it hits the fan  
 **E=** uh detective Lindsay and Halsted are you Claire Burke  
 **CB=** yes and before you leave I wanna get the correct spelling of your name badge number and what unit you're assigned to  
 **E=** not a problem ma'am we're here about the warehouse fire the gentleman who owned it was named Barry  
 **CB=** I know who he is and he pack them damn kids in there like sardines tweeted them about as good too  
 **J=** do you notice anything the night of the fire anything suspicious  
 **CB=** Night before I did  
 **J=** Okay  
 **CB=** Barry had been having this heated conversation with another man right down the street I was sitting in that window and I could see it all. This man kept thumping Barry's chest like this _**( she does the action to jay's chest)**_ and I told the old hair bag officer Keating when finally showed up 45 minutes but did officer Keating follow up with me? hell no  
 **J=** OK any other details about the man  
 **CB=** White gentleman brown hair a little shorter than you look like  
 **J=** how much shorter  
 **CB=** oh so you interrupting people  
 **J=** sorry ma'am  
 **CB=** I didn't have a measuring stick so I can't say for sure but he was in his 20s thought and I got his license plate number wrote it down  
 **E=** really any chance you have security cameras  
 **CB** = what am I? Fort Knox no I don't have any damn security cameras but I got eyeballs and that guy had been by here three times to talk to Barry he wasn't bringing nothing but bad news next thing you know 39 young people get called home way before their time..., i'll go get you that license plate number  
 **E=** appreciate it

Back in the bullpen  
 **AR=** boss ran the plate  
 **HV=** yeah  
 **AR=** came back to Kade Davis  
KA= kade Davis  
 **AR=** yeah 26 years old 5'8" 170 pounds no criminal history though  
 **HV=** get a photo array together  
 **AR=** okay

Back with Erin and jay  
They show a photo array to Claire

 **CB=** him no doubt in my mind  
 **E=** thank you very much for your help  
 **CB=** finally a cop does something in the city

Back in the bullpen  
 **HV=** lock him in the area don't his phone run his vehicle I want everything on this quick before we move on him ( Alvin comes up the stairs) Al... we're so sorry  
 **O=** thanks  
 **HV=** well listen let's get you home be with Meredith  
 **O=** no  
 **P=** Or maybe talk to the chaplain or peer support  
 **O=** no I just wanna know what's going on with this case  
 **HV=** well we're moving in on the suspect but it's nothing rock solid yet  
 **O=** yeah yeah

Adam and Kevin finally got a location on KD and found him at a restaurant and picked him up and brought him in to ask questions Hank was getting ready to go into the interrogation room when out all the sudden walked by the Overlook room.

 **HV** = Al  
O= what  
 **HV=** hey you can't go in there buddy  
 **O=** i'm just gonna watch man hang back  
 **HV=** not with this look observation room that's it  
 **J=** come on man  
 **HV=** Quite the family tree you got so your uncle Patty he was a ward see superintendent till he got swept up in operation silver shovel for felony theft and racketeering The paperwork says he flipped on a couple of alderman. For a reduction in symptoms your cousin thin one time city inspector he got pinched for bribes money laundering threatening a witness  
 **KD** = what am I doing here  
 **HV=** Barry Kimball  
 **KD** = don't know him  
 **HV=** so..., you're gonna deny to my face knowing were interacting with Barry Kimball who's warehouse got torched  
 **KD=** that's what I said  
 _ **( hank push him back against the wall)**_  
 **HV=** here's what I think went down. You try to squeeze money out of Kimball told him you'd let him out to the city because you have connections and he refused to pay or he stopped pain so you went back to your dirt bag relatives for advice and they told you, you had to get up so you went back to that warehouse during that rave and torch that place  
 **KD=** I did not  
 **HV=** kid if the next thing out of your face is " I don't know Barry Kimball" we're gonna go for a ride  
 **KD=** all right I squeezed Kimball for money he wouldn't pay and yeah I had people in my ear telling me what the next level should be but it wasn't arson and no way did I like that place up I didn't start that fire you work are you want  
 **HV=** come on

With jay and Alvin  
 **O=** yeah, your brother operated on Lexi so please tell him I said thanks I know he gave it everything he had  
 **J=** I will  
 **O=** yeah

In the bullpen

 **HV=** all right I want a full work up on this guy search his apartment let's tie him to that brown Forerange Jacket  
 **E=** Okay... that was patrol Tamara Collins just woke up in the ICU at med and she wants to talk  
 **HV=** all right Kim you go with  
 **KB=** yeah

At med  
 **TW=** sweetheart the police are here  
 **E=** hi Tamra my name is Erin Lindsay and Kim Burgess is here as well you have some thing you wanted to tell us  
 **TC=** yes... I was there at the rave and this guy stood next to me he was wearing a dark jacket and a hat And he was holding a paper bag he walked over to the side and he dropped the paper bag on the floor and stepped on it then he kicked it behind the couch he started to walk away and then the bag burst into flames  
 **E=** do you remember anything else about him  
 **TC=** he was a little bit taller than me so 5'8" maybe in a white guy in his 20s he had a silver skull ring on his right and I noticed it when he wiped his eyebrow  
 **E=** that's really good  
 **KB=** is there anything else or  
 **TC=** yeah he had blue eyes  
 **KB=** Blue? are you sure  
 **TC=** when he looked at me it was like he was looking through me  
 **E=** thank you

Back in the bullpen  
 **HV=** all right we're looking for a male white 20 to 25 and a brown forerange cargo jacket he wears a silver skull ring on his right hand he's about 5'8" and he has blue eyes  
 **P=** we'll run everyone in the City with that description DMV, city county and state employees anyone with the public record  
 **J=** kick kade Davis  
 **HV=** charge him with the gun first  
 **O=** so we're nowhere  
KA= we got that vigil in an hour Sarge  
 **HV=** all right everybody get ready

Based on their friends at the firehouse 51 city of all these arson people before they've always got told that sometimes a lot of arsonist like to show up and and be proud of his work of killing all these people so they decided to stick out the candlelight and it worked he of course ran but they got of course got him and Bring him into the cage.

 **J=** Dylan Oates 22 he's got an apartment on West 18th  
 **HV=** call felony review get a warrant

Jay leaves and grabs Adam and search is Dylan's apartment and finds The wedges that Dylan used to jam the door shut at the factory

Back with hank

 **HV=** I work with a detective I mean he's a... he's a really good friend of mine you killed his daughter in that fire.. I mean I knew her... Her whole life she was just one of those people who made the world a better place I mean she just had a glow. A chief at CFD he told me arsonist like to reture to the scene of the crime. But I had a strong hunch you would anyways because I know this crime was personal you wanted to hurt somebody cause somebody hurt you. Tell me if I'm wrong ( hank slaps his face) tell me if I'm wrong so who was it hmm Who pissed you off huh Who broke your little heart  
 **DO=** I have the right to remain silent I understand that right and I do not wish to speak with you  
HV= you're gonna tell me why you let that fire believe me or you're going to feel pain like you never imagined was possible  
 **DO=** I have the right to remain  
 **HV=** which you have

Noise comes from the stairs  
 **KA=** Al  
 **O=** get off me get  
 **KA=** Al come on Al  
 **O=** get off me  
 **KA=** come on Al come on Al come on Al  
 **O=** get off me  
 **KA=** come on man  
 **O=** get off me get off me  
 **KA=** Al come on man  
 **O=** get...get off me  
 **HV=** hey it's OK we're good doors locked we're good  
 **O=** Hank take a Walk man give me the keys  
 **HV=** Al listen to me we're gonna turn him over to the states attorney  
 **O=** no we're not  
 **HV=** yes we are  
 **O=** no we're not  
 **HV=** work is killing me but it's the only way AL  
 **O=** hey when Justin was killed what did you do? Huh would you have let anybody stop you if they tried  
 **HV=** we got 39 families looking for justice not just one  
 **O=** So you don't think that will be happy to hear that animal was dregged out to the river  
 **HV=** I don't know that I don't know that and neither do you and that's why it's got it go down this way  
 **O=** give me the keys  
 **HV=** I can't do that Al i'm sorry  
 **O=** i'm warning you man  
HV= well then you're gonna have to go through me to get him out... go ahead

He starts to go through Hank when Antonio comes in the door  
 **AD=** AL... Heard you had a suspect wanted to check in  
 **HV** = there he is  
 **O=** he confessed  
 **AD=** OK to who  
 **O=** me  
 _ **General pov:**_ Antonio took Alvins Word and brings Dylan with them to the states attorneys jail house to get him convicted which they did in The Chicago justice crossover part. Everybody else finally can grieve properly for losing Lexi since they found the person who caused it all.


	59. keeping secrets

**HW= hiker in woods GW= girl in woods SR= Sarah Reese AE= Abby the ex GC= Geraldine Crane DJ= Daniel jung MW= Marcus walker.**

 **Jay's pov:** it's been a couple weeks since Lexie died and Erin is doing pretty good she has been leaning on me a lot lately because how sad she feels that she lost a little sister. Over the last week or so I've been getting calls and text messages from somebody from my past that Erin doesn't know about so I've been keeping a secret from her and I hate that I am. This morning I got up a little earlier than normal and left the house to go to the gym and work out right now I am in the break room making myself a coffee when Erin Walks In.

 **E=** you snuck out this morning  
 **J=** oh yeah I went to the gym kind of early needed to clear my head  
 **E=** anything you want to talk about  
 **J=** no it's nothing important  
 **E** = okay  
 **P=** thought they were rousting vagrants when this one stumbled in get erin  
 **E=** what's up Dr. Halstead  
 **WH=** oh you know just staying out of trouble  
 **E=** uh-huh ( Erin leaves the break room)  
 **WH=** so... abby tracked me down  
 **J=** yeah I probably should've warned you she called me a few times too  
WH= all right so you know she was in Chicago  
 **J=** she's here  
 **WH** = yeah she's here she's looking for you  
 **E=** hey got to go  
 **WH=** does Erin about the two of you  
 **J=** uh no nothing I got to go  
 **WH=** all right

 _ **At the scene**_

 **AR** = these words are in CPD jurisdiction but the local boys are pretty jacked up over this whole thing you want me to send them home  
 **HV=** nah might need them  
 **J=** this is Sergeant Hank Voight why don't you tell him what you told us  
 **HW=** I was hiking Northwest it's the fifth anniversary of my dad's death we used to do this trail together  
 **AR=** where was it that you saw this girl  
 **HW=** not sure I lost my bearings Wednesdays saw her Thursday it's Friday right I tried to help her I went after her but I tripped  
 **J=** do you have any other details about the girl  
 **HW=** she was white uh about my age barefoot she was bleeding running on something it was about 5 miles in when I saw her  
 **HV=** thanks go ahead Cesar  
 **J=** all right so there's a girl lost in the woods she's barefoot and it's this cold out sounds like this guys hallucinating  
 **HV=** there's one way to find out so don't get everybody together from every different jurisdiction and five won't any footprints but maybe we get lucky  
Me and Erin started to Search the woods one way while Adam and hank went the other way, and we found a cabin  
 **E=** _ **( into her radio)**_ hank were a couple hundred yards of you approaching a cabin we may have something  
 **HV=** copy that be right there

We search the cabin and nothing when we came out we were met by Hank and Adam

 **E=** we heard something but the cabin is empty  
 **HV=** huh check that container  
 **AR=** oh that locks new that's weird right.

Adam grabs an axe he sees and hits the lock to open container once it was open we saw a girl inside

 **E=** hey where are the police  
 **GW=** don't come in there's a bomb it's a trap he rigged it please please we're all gonna die  
 **E=** guys _**( Erin is inside the container)**_  
 **HV=** check it out  
 **J=** yeah

Me and Adam look around the container and underneath the container

 **J=** yeah it's clear  
 **AR=** I got nothing  
 **E=** all the walls in here are intact hank what am I doing here  
 **HV=** it's your call  
 **E=** fall back  
 **J=** Erin  
 **E=** i'm already in here just fall back  
 **AR=** jay  
 **GW=** I can't leave just go ( crying)  
 **E=** we need to get you out of here ( Erin starts walking toward her)  
 **GW=** just go... no please you can't cross that line I can't leave just go  
 **E=** it's OK it's all right it's all right come on you're OK let me look at these OK can I see this _**( she takes the handcuffs off her)**_  
 **GW=** I don't understand he said that he said that I couldn't take them off he said I couldn't  
 **E=** it's OK it's OK come on we're going to get you out of here  
 **GW=** I can't leave if I leave then he's going to kill me  
 **E=** no that's not going to happen  
 **GW=** why aren't you listening to me  
 **E=** it's OK you're safe it's OK

Erin finally gets her out of the container and the medics check her out but to be on the safe side they bring her to Med to get her checked out

 _ **At med**_  
 **E=** The doctor said that you refused the rape kit now we can't force you to do it but it might help us catch whoever did this  
 **GW=** he didn't touch me  
 **E=** thank God but just in case  
 **GW=** i'm not stupid he didn't touch me  
 **J=** OK what did he want  
 **GW=** for me to stay in the trailer  
 **SR=** um Julianne let me ask you can you picture of a man ( she shakes her head no)  
 **E=** have you ever seen him before  
 **GW=** no he put an ad up on craigslist uh A caretaker for his cabin I drove up there to meet him and he locked me up i escape  
 **J=** OK so you got out and that hiker found you but you didn't want his help why not  
 **GW=** he said he was going to find the police and Austin said no Police  
 **E=** what about your car The one that you drove up there in  
 **GW=** he must've taken my phone to he's going to come back he's always come back at noon and he said if I'm not there he's going to find my little sister I have to get back there

We leave the room and walk into another room with Sarah to talk to her alone

 **J=** we need to get her working on a composite sketch is she ready  
 **SR=** uh she is lucid her CT is clear she's doing her best to offer whatever details she can remember without reliving the trauma I don't think we should push her  
 **E=** so she kept it together well enough to lie to us  
 **J=** That's not what she is saying  
 **SR=** no it's not Um but given Julianne 's stay it's possible she could be lying  
 **J=** it doesn't matter we got to try to ID the guy we have her clothes let's swab them for DNA and see if Austin is in the system can you run a pregnancy test she doesn't need to consent for that  
 **E=** what do you think is going on with her is she protecting someone  
 **SR=** that's where we exit my area of expertise  
 **J=** ( _ **to Erin )**_ you really don't trust her do you  
E= no this is a crazy tall tale let's just start with the test and go from there  
 **SR=** all right

Sarah runs the test while we wait on the test results

 **Back at the district**

 **AR=** all right kidnapping victim's been ID'd as Julianne Park she's 20 years old uh no priors grew up in Indiana where her parents still live  
 **HV=** And they never reported her missing  
 **KB=** no they did in Indiana there's still a lot of money there her dad wants a law firm but they never contacted for ransom  
 **KA** = Julianne said her head and her palms were injured from falling  
 **O=** running back to the cage where she was locked up  
 **AR=** that's her story she escape ran into the hiker and then went back to her enclosure  
 **HV=** all right any details on the cabin  
 **KB** = very very little it's owned by an LLC based in Wyoming but we cannot figure out who's behind it  
 **HV=** all right so find out who sold it we got to start putting names to these things who is Julianne parks in contact with before she disappeared who knows her in Indiana who knows her in Chicago and get historical location on her car from NVLS  
 **AR=** on it boss

We finally arrived back at the district and as were heading inside I look over and see Abby.

 **J=** um i'll meet you inside  
 **E=** what are you signing autographs  
 **J=** i'll explain later I'll meet you inside... Abby what are you doing here  
 **AE=** waiting for you  
 **J=** um well it's -5 out you want to talk inside  
 **AE=** yeah  
 **J=** all right

We walk inside the roll up

 **AE=** going to lock me up  
 **J=** do I need to  
AE= i'm good  
 **J=** so what's up  
 **AE=** i'm getting married in July he's a lawyer a partner at the firm in Philly t  
 **J=** that's great  
 **AE=** Well The reason why I had to see you is I need you to sign our divorce papers  
 **J** = am I hallucinating right now I thought I signed them like eight years ago  
 **AE** = well I... I didn't counter signed them exactly we're still married  
 **J=** wow  
 **AE=** oh don't be so dramatic just signed the thing and I'm gone  
 **J=** um sure yeah where am I signing let's do it  
 **AE=** well... I don't walk around with divorce papers how about a drink I'm in town for two days  
 **J=** um yeah sure all right  
 **AE=** yeah cool  
 **J=** let's get a drink  
 _ **(She leaves)**_

 _ **In the bullpen**_

 **KB=** OK until four years ago that cabin was owned by Darren and Geraldine crane they're both local she's a retired school teacher full pension  
 **O=** husband  
 **KB=** deceased as of last year over the road trucker  
 **O=** all right ruzek let's go let's see if she can enlighten us on this uh mystery buyer  
 **KB=** Al come on did I do something wrong or  
 **O=** no you're eating uh it's Cold out  
 **AR** = i'm eating too _ **(he said with food in his mouth)**_  
 **O=** but I don't care about that  
 **KB=** _ **( laugh**_ s) zip up

 _ **At the crane house**_

 **GC=** please  
 **AR=** thank you  
 **GC=** now that's terrible tied up  
 **O=** she wasn't tied up she was chained to the wall  
 **GC=** well the cabin was Darren's place before they called it a man cave  
 **AR=** huh  
 **GC=** he'd disappear out there for days  
 **O=** hunting  
 **GC=** that's what he said but I never got my fur coat  
 **AR=** but you sold the cabin right  
 **GC** = Darren's decision he used to drive a truck he got laid off  
 **O=** he was in an accident right  
 **GC=** which was not his fault but they let him go I think that's what killed him losing his purpose  
 **AR=** ma'am the buyer of the cabin they shielded their identity behind an LLC  
 **GC=** I... I don't know what that means  
 **AR=** it's just means that they didn't want to be known were you by chance at the closing did you meet the buyer  
 **GC=** no Darrell keep everything you can look in his office  
 **AR=** please

She brings them to her husband Office

 **GC=** can't barely bring myself to step foot in there I'll leave you to it  
 **AR=** thanks very much  
 **O=** crack a window

Later on at the cabin again

 **P.O.=** dog found it started going nuts  
 **KA=** this whole area is a crime scene anybody who doesn't need to be here should step off  
 **P.O=** Yeah

About 30 minutes later

 **KA=** this body still getting worked on this is a male victim tech thinks he was young maybe 25 at the most based on The development at the skull been buried here for a year  
 **E=** Julianne did say to Dr. Reese that Austin was bragging this wasn't his first time  
 **J=** so she was telling the truth bad vibe out here  
 **KA=** yeah I'll race you back to the city  
 **J=** okay

 _ **With Adam and Alvin**_

 **AR=** this is weird right I mean you're selling your house wouldn't you want to know who was buying it  
 **O=** well we're not most people so  
 **AR=** you know Al I don't really know what to say about Lexi can I give you a hug _**( he gives him a hug no matter what)**_  
 **O=** hey...hey man thanks... oh here you go  
 **AR=** Austin forchette paid to have the cabin inspected before the sale OK

With Kevin  
 **ME=** your girl said they were feeding her  
 **KA=** yeah that's what she said breakfast, lunch,sensible dinner  
 **ME=** you say so, because these poor specimens or starve to death no sign of external injuries just decrease bone mineral density  
 **KA=** hmm and the other body how long ago did you think she was buried  
 **ME=** three to four years ago  
 **KA=** hmm and what's that right there a break  
 **ME=** multiple compression fractures indicating the severity of the bone loss and they didn't heal so we can see the extent  
 **KA=** And they didn't heal because he was starve  
 **ME** = most likely cause of death

 _ **Back in the bullpen**_

 **KB=** we have a bolo out on Austin Forchette 24 years old kids barely a citizen this is him last year in the foster care system he's got no drivers license dropped out of high school no cell phone, no bank account, no political party no known address, yeah in summary we can't find him  
 **HV=** so you're telling me that a kid with no job, no education forms an out-of-state corporation just so he can buy himself a little cabin in the woods  
 **AR=** we're still waiting on a judge to tell us who owns that LLC but this guy makes sense as far as snatching up Julianne Parks is concerned  
 **KA=** I don't know because whoever snatched her up Took care of her that doesn't match the victims that we got over here that died of starvation  
 **E=** I want to take another run at this girl maybe she's protecting him for some reason  
 **J=** uh you guys you're not going to believe this the media department just forwarded it  
 _ **( jay plays a video and everyone watches it)**_

 **DJ=** my name is Daniel Jung I am a US military trained hostage recovery specialist and I have been hired by third-party who offers $50,000 for the return of Shanee Wallace now she was taken with her friend Julie and parks in the Chicago area five days ago Julian has been recovered but Shanee it's still being held I am not law-enforcement I do not represent law-enforcement I only want Shanee Wallace return to her family you can contact me at Danieljung

 **O=** I want this one  
 **KB=** Who is Shanee Wallace

 _ **With hank and Alvin**_

 **O=** hey Daniel jung so you want to do what I do  
 **DJ=** Who are you  
 **O=** i'm detective Alvin Olinsky this is Sergeant Hank Voight Chicago police department so what are you doing in the middle of our investigation  
 **DJ=** well hold on boys OK look I'm just trying to locate Shanee Wallace same as you, you know we should uh we should compare notes  
 **HV=** The first time we ever heard that name was when you went public  
 **O=** so who's paying you and what do they want  
 **DJ=** I have the right to conceal the identity of my clients  
 **O=** sit down  
 **HV=** what's your angle here have you ever actually recovered a hostage  
 **DJ=** look I'm just trying to help  
 **HV=** we found a little girl chained up like a dog so if you know what's going on this is your last chance to do right or you're going to be charged with obstruction  
 **DJ=** OK look a guy called me all right  
 **O=** mmm-hmm  
 **DJ=** he had a voice modulator give me 5K upfront I get another 10 when Shanee Wallace is back OK the money is real it hit my account this morning you can trace the deposit you can trace the call  
 **O=** Shanee Wallace wasn't reported missing her friend didn't mention anything

 _ **With Erin and jay**_

 **GW=** No it's none of these he's uh older he's bald I'm sorry I should have said that earlier  
 **J=** why don't you want us to find him  
 **GW= i** 'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about  
 _ **( Erin grabs her and looks white in her face)**_  
 **E=** your friend Shanee Wallace he took her in sheets in danger right  
 **GW=** he said if I go to the place he's going to kill her that's why I went back to the cabin he's going to kill hurt you got to take me back  
 **E=** you've given us the bare minimum for days and you are lying to me right now is he on this sheet _**( she shakes her head yes)**_ which one is Austin _**( she points to his picture)**_ if your friends dead now that's on you

 _Erin leaves the room_

 **J=** hey Julian hey any details will help nothing is too small we just got to find your friend  
 **GW=** he drives a green Jeep Indiana license plate he said it belongs to his brother  
 **J=** okay  
 **GW** = please find her she's so scared  
 _ **Jay leaves**_

 _ **With Kevin, Kim and hank and Adam**_

 **KA=** uh sarge or victim saw Austin Forchette driving his brothers car it's a green Jeep  
 **KB=** The odd detail there being Forchette doesn't have a brother  
 **AR** = right but he did spin five years in foster care with this guy Marcus Walker and he drives a 91 green Jeep Cherokee  
 **HV=** all right move fast I want him off that block before anybody knows he's messing  
 **AR=** all right  
 **HV=** have a Lindsay and Halsted meet him over there  
 **KB=** yeah  
 **KA=** copy that

Kim texted Erin and jay to meet Adam and Kevin at the location. Adam and Kevin ride first why they wait on Erin and Jay to arrive

 **J=** Green Cherokee  
 **E=** maybe she finally came around let's hope it's not too late  
 **AR=** are they cool  
 **KA=** I don't know ask her  
 **AR=** no sir you ask her  
 **KA=** no thanks  
 **AR=** Marcus walker  
 **KA=** hey hey hey where are you going  
 **MW=** what is this you here for Austin  
 **AR=** where is he  
 **MW=** he went out the back and trying to get to my car  
 **J=** _ **( on the radio)**_ 50-21 George advise responding units that the wanted offender  
 **KA=** hold him down I'll get the car  
 **AR=** put your hands on the rail  
 **J=** we are pursuing in covert vehicles  
 **DIS=** copy that 50- 21 George

Erin and Jay chase the car into a junkyard where Adam and Kevin meet them and they tried to get Austin to step out of the car but before they can do that Austin shots himself in the head.

 _ **In the interrogation room**_  
 **HV=** hey Marcus hmmm you up to speed  
 **MW=** you mean Austin's death  
 **HV=** he tried to kill two police officers then he did what he did to himself. Look we need to account for your brother's whereabouts last week  
 **MW=** as I told detective Olinsky I don't know what he did all day  
O= A little compassion girls missing  
 **MW=** you think I know where she is Austin was messed up in November he showed up looking for a place to crash we weren't really bothers he just didn't have anybody else  
 **HV=** Friends girlfriends?  
 **MW=** girlfriend you don't get it he was touched yeah the guy hardly slept just played video game on his thing  
 **HV=** he lured girls in on craigslist right could he have use that  
 **MW=** no Austin didn't read or write  
 **HV=** so he must've had help  
 **MW=** hey I just gave him a place to sleep all right that's it look I'm telling you somebody tricked him  
 **HV** = tricked him  
 **MW=** it wasn't me it wasn't me

 _ **In the bullpen**_

 **KA=** Bad news he tried to wipe this thing  
 **E=** Who the partner we need that digital search warrant  
 **KA=** no we were actually able to recover a couple gigs of data they couldn't write over everything  
 **AR=** yeah it's we got their whole craigslist history mostly people responding to the caretaker add Austin screen them it's pretty wild stuff set for this one guy Anthony Ochoa 75 angry emails back in forth this is the five years ago  
 **J=** Bring him in  
AR= oh that's the thing he won't come in

So Adam and Kevin went to meet him in person and found out some information on this guy and came back to the district to tell others

 _ **Back in the bullpen**_  
 **E=** something's been bugging me this thing had to come from somewhere  
 **HV=** well that's safe to say  
 **E=** right so I looked into it  
 **AR=** hey boss sorry to interrupt the witness who actually saw suspect two he's willing to help he's still a little freaked out but we're going to have a sketch soon  
 **HV=** all right  
 **E=** all right I got something on the shipping container NICB sent over their file the shipping company reported this thing stolen five years ago  
 **HV=** five years ago Forchette Would've been kind of young to steal a box off a truck  
 **E=** right but we know that he had help from someone we also know that he purchased the cabin from Darren Crane this is where it gets weird Darren crane was driving the truck when this container was stolen  
 **HV=** all right so talk to Crane's widow could be she knows who was helping the kid  
 **KA=** or could be the husband was a co-conspirator Sarge  
 **HV=** no but he died a year ago those girls were abducted two weeks ago at work we're missing something go talk to that widow

Adam and Kevin go to the house and when they get there they hear a girl screaming for help so they bust in the house and they find her down in the basement of the house but to their knowledge somebody walks in in the basement turns out it's the other missing girl that everybody's been looking for.

 **Erin's pov:** over the last week Jay has been acting strange and hiding a his phone has been going off like crazy with a girl popping up as his collar ID which I don't know the girls name but once I saw a girl outside waiting for Jay earlier it started giving me suspicious about maybe that was a girl that's been trying to contact him right now we are in the break room getting us a snack when I decide to speak up and ask him about who this girl was

 **J=** did we get a sketch yet  
 **E=** uh burgess is finishing up with the witness... Who is Abby ... she's been blowing up your phone sent like five text last week I've been waiting for you to tell me who this chick is but it looks like I'm just going to have to ask  
 _ **( jay gets up and shuts the door)**_  
 **J=** um Abby ran cultural support my last tour in Kandahar about a year after I came home I saw her at a funeral in Vegas was a guy in our unit he had we deployed in he didn't make it um I was like blacking our most nights and we were both pretty shook up and we got married it was a 24 hour thing it was totally joke and it's long over  
 **E=** Jay you marry this girl and you never told me and you were never going to tell me

Before Jay could answer me Kim came in with a sketch from the witness

 **General pov:** it turns out the widow of Darren was also behind it all for having the girls be adopted because the everybody else cannot get in contact with Kevin or Adam so they went to the house and found them locked in the basement with the missing girl.

 **Jay's pov:** I hated that was the way that Erin found out about me being married before when I told her the truth I think she was just pissed at me and I don't blame her I should've told her sooner so after we solve the case I decided to go have a drink with Abby at a local bar

 **J=** Wilson is running through the shower wearing nothing but a Kevlar vest right  
 **AE=** well the lieutenant said all outdoor activities to be conducted in body armor do you remember, he had his girlfriend's name tattooed on his ass  
 **J=** did he tell you that was his girlfriend that was his dogs name  
 **AE=** That actually makes more sense  
 **J=** I know  
 **AE=** I could do another one of these  
 **J=** uh no I shouldn't  
 **AE=** got to get to the barracks  
J= We didn't drink enough back then  
 **AE=** see I think we could've drank a little more maybe fix things  
 **J=** maybe it's good seeing you I didn't think it would be uh I should probably sign the papers and get going though  
 **AE=** I don't have them I don't have them there's no one in Philly  
 **J=** Abby  
 **AE=** I never told you that I loved you even the day that we got married didn't feel like I did really did  
 **J=** abby you deserve everything good, i'm just not the guy that's going to give it to you ( _ **he kiss her cheek and leaves)**_

Once I leave the bar I head home on the way home I realize there's so much more I haven't told Erin so I decided to call my brother and ask if I can stay for a couple days until I figure out what's going on in my head and he said sure so I head home and start packing my stuff for Will

 **Erin's pov** : When Jay finally told me who Abbi was I was beyond shocked and pissed off because I thought I knew everything about him but I guess I didn't I was thinking about it throughout the day and I realized we should just talk about it before I really completely be pissed about it there was a reason he didn't tell me about it so I head home. Once I open the door and walk in I see that his keys are there so I think everything's good as soon as I walk into our bedroom I am surprised again he is there packing his bag

 **J=** hey  
 **E=** hey  
 **J=** um i'm going to stay at will's for a little while  
 **E=** you don't have to do that  
 **J=** I love you and I want to stay who I was back then I'm not proud of and Um I know you think that everything is behind but it's not and I'm still married and I got to sort that out and if and Um and I just don't think I should be here right now  
 **E=** whatever it is I can handle it  
 _ **( jay is standing in front of her)**_  
 **J=** I don't know I guess that's what I got to figure out now _**( he grabs her face and hold it against his face) i'm sorry  
Jay leaves**_

I don't know what to think anymore why did he just walk out on me this is not Jay what More is going on with him I am in complete shock so I just go to bed crying

 **Authors note: this was the worst episode because it woke them up I do not get this girl I do not think she never signed those papers she just came back to get Jay back and it didn't work how did nobody know he was married before makes no sense I hate You Chicago PD writers. How do you started to write my thoughts on all of the Erin and Jay stuff throughout the seasons and that chapter will be posted after this one right away so hope you like it and you don't have to believe anything I say just hope you get what I'm saying. Also my favorite part of this Episode was when Adam and Kevin both wanted to know what's wrong with Erin but none of them wanted to ask her because they both know not to ,mess with Erin when she is mad.**


	60. overal thought for Linstead

Chicago P.D episode highlights and thoughts on season 1- 4x17

Linstead

Season 1

1x01: their first scene together was in the breakroom of the district love Erin's comment to jay as they were leaving E= you don't know a good thing when you see it. In the bullpen when the whole team is talking they had their first glance at each other and it happens that their desk is across each other. They get told they have to be under cover couple for the first time. This is the first time we get to see jay use a long gun and he looks good with a long gun. Later in that episode we get one of their many iconic lines '' that's why you have back up''. We get the first car scenes that is iconic too J= I feel like a house husband and how he kind of doesn't like her driving all the time. After they are getting what they need from a convent store jay bear up a guy that was outside the sore and making cat calls toward Erin E= my hero but you are still not driving. We get the first molly's scene and they glance at each other again. Over all this first episode shows us how much Erin and jay work well together and also shows how much they care about each other

1x02: on the way to a location I love how Erin asked jay about his past of him being a soldier and how he deals with sad parts. I love that jay found out that Erin has been arrest a couple times before and she was one of hank's CI and when he asked her Erin got pissed at him for asking her about it. I love that Erin was the one to help save Diego and we got to see jay being a sniper for the first time. Love when hank was making his speech about how everyone is family in the unit and Erin and jay stole another glance at each other

1x03: in this episode we learned more about jay's past. The fist pump scene between Antonio and Erin was funny. One of the first time we see Erin and jay bump into each other and then look back at each other

1x04: this is the episode we met Nadia and when we met her she kicks Adam in the private parts way to go Nadia. Erin helped Nadia get clean, so she can get information out of her. I love Jay and Antonio friendship in this episode

1x05: the first scene of the episode with them at the gym the jokes jay and Antonio were saying back to each other and then when Erin walked in she made funny of jay's outfit and jay did the same with Erin when Erin walked away from jay and she kicked the punching bag and the way jay face was it looked like he was impressed by Erin in that moment. When Erin and jay pulled up to the district they got out of the car and joked about how Justin thinks jay is Erin's boyfriend E= you wish (to jay) they do all this playful back and forth while hank watches on. Later on, in the day hank decides to bring it up to jay HV= you like working in this unit keep it in your pants

J= I didn't know it was out

HV= Erin is off limits end of discussion; poor jay was caught off guard when hank told him that. when they were at med waiting on a witness Erin try to invite jay out for a drink and he said no because of hank and he told Erin and she was pissed so the next time she was in the bullpen she went into to hank's office to tell him and she can date who ever she wants, and he can't stop her. When they finally caught the guys Erin try to get into their faces and jay was holding her back. I love at the end of the episode jay was at Erin's place and they talk about how they are always there for each other

1x06: this episode was one of the first of many Chicago Pd and law and order crossover. When Erin and jay walked into the district and Platt said hi only to Erin and jay thinks Platt loves Erin. Erin has her high school reunion coming up, so she invites jay to come with her and the tells him that they are going to be fake married and then though out the whole episode she keep asking if jay had a nice suit. The car scene when they were waiting on a suspect to show up they try to go over the details the fake marriage, so it sounds believe able. In this episode jay learned that Alvin was also a soldier and that's when jay really started to respected Alvin more after he made the sniper shot. At the end of the episode they head to the reunion but when they get close to it Erin decide she is better than any of the girls from high school so we get a great scene of Erin telling jay everything about her life and we all learn about Erin's past here they realize in this moment they have feelings for each other but they can't acted on them and we get the iconic line from both of them E= maybe one day J= oh Definity

1x07: I love when jay and Erin was leaving the distinct to look at a crime scene hank teased Erin and jay about his rule again. I love the banter in the car between Erin and jay and then when Erin told him to shut up but then two seconds later the tease about if Erin was right jay has to buy dinner at the purple pig. I love the whole episode with them teasing each other about who is going to buy dinner. I love when Erin had to get her photo taken plat was make sure the photo was perfect and jay's face was funny. At the end of the episode jay wanted to know what is happening with Voight but he understood why Erin couldn't say anything and they agree to just be friends and not going to dinner together

1x08: the starter of the episode Erin went and found Nadia for the first time and she brings her back to her place and let her stay and try and get clean. This isn't linstead related but this is the episode where Adam though he was bigger and better than all of his friends that are not patrol men, so Alvin decide to make him be a patrol man for a day to teach him a lesson. And I love that they had Kevin takes Adam's spot in the team. First of all, nobody should ever hold a gun to jay's face or I will hurt them protect jay at all cost. Hank and Erin's talk in the care was funny. HV= what's going on with you and Halsted E= not this again HV= you want to play house more than work in intellenige jay say the word E= nothing is going to happen HV= good. I love even with hank in the car with Erin he knows that Erin is the one that drives a lot love how hank listen to Erin in this episode. Love that when they went in to breach a place hank had Erin and jay come with him. At the end of the episode Erin went home and found that Nadia left her place so she decides to go to molly's with the unit. Love Antonio speech

1x09:I love that Kevin and Kim was called to a scene where Lexi was a witness at and they bring her back to the district. I laugh at jay when he wanted to ask why hank was put in cuffs the night before and nobody wanted to talk to him about it. In this episode it proves that Erin and jay trust each other by jay wanted to go to an address and Erin didn't even ask questions. I love that Erin is the smallest of the unit and she took down that man that weight more than her, go girl I was not cool with hank yelling at jay. I love that Erin wanted to know what is going on but then jay told her not to worry about it

1x10: jay was so happy when he walked into work that morning because of the game he watches the night before but then his world got turn upside down within seconds because he got accuse of murdering someone and he had to hand in his badge and gun for the episode. He gets pissed and Erin try to help him, and he didn't care and left. Then he got mad at Antonio for not having his back. Love that Alvin try to ask what is going on with jay to hank and he didn't tell Alvin nothing, so he went and checked in on jay at his place. Love when Erin has to go somewhere hank wants to send Antonio with her and she decide to take the other female detective in the until and what she says to hank E= kick my ass hank. I think Erin miss having jay as her back up in this episode hank than yelling at Antonio for not making sure jay didn't mess up which was so not called for. Love that Antonio finally gave jay the file for him to look at it himself. Love when Alvin came to check on jay he asked Alvin about a case he heard about and Alvin told jay the truth. This episode shows how much jay looks up to Alvin as a father figure, while Alvin was there they solve the case that was against jay and it turns out it was the father who murder the son. And jay brings him in to tell his story to Erin. This was the first episode of many that hank pulls someone off a case but then they are the one who solves it and faster. Jay finally gets his gun and badge back and everyone is happy he is back, but he is pissed that nobody believe him.

1x11: first of all, that first scene of jay and that girl making out to me was gross I could never see him with nobody but Erin. But that scene gave us a shirtless jay so that makes up for it. when Ali came by the district to see jay Erin sees them hugging and her face look like she was jealous and then she asks him who the girl is, and he then turns it around on her and ask her how it's going with Kelly. It shows that they each were jealous of each other relationships. I love the part when they are getting ready to send in Erin for the undercover job Kim decide to speak up and want to do the job to make her mark. Then Erin thinks Kim shouldn't do this undercover hooker job alone so she suggest Nadia and he agrees so she calls her up and they do the undercover sting and when they go arrest the people the one guy runs and jay chase after him and they end up in a fight where jay gets beating up I didn't not like that. Erin finally got Nadia in the rehab she needed

1x12: this is the first crossover between fire and pd at the end of the fire episode the team rolled up to the scene. Erin was the one who found out that Kim's niece was in the hospital and she was the one who told the team the news so they we went to be by her side which showed that they are family in that unit. When the whole time went to ask question of a suspect he pulled a knife out and put it against Erin's neck that was the wrong move for that guy never pull a knife on Erin and not in front of the unit that's her family. Thanks to peter mills and joe Cruz they were able to get the guy away from Erin. I love the little sass he gave to Adam in this episode with the whole scene with seeing where another bomb was. Once they figured out where the other bomb was Erin and jay were the first one who chase after the suspect. Then when the suspect started shooting back at Erin and Jay they had each other backs like always

1x13: we get introduce to Charlie someone who knows Erin and jay gets to meet Charlie for himself. When they get to someone's house I love how jay ask Erin what is up with Charlie E= someone I ran with J= ran with or ran away. Love when they meet Charlie he opens the door for Erin. And at that moment jay could tell Charlie was a bad guy. Jay gets to be the sniper again. Poor Antonio gets shot

1x14: I love when a cop is shot a lot of the cops show up at the hospital for them. When the doctor let Antonio's, wife go and see him when he was stable hank, Erin and jay went in too. J= hey big guy jay always questions what hank means to Adam and Erin found them talking about it and told them to relax and don't worry about it. not Erin and jay related but when they picked up a suspect and he only speak Russian so hank called Otis from firehouse 51 to help out. And he was super funny he was super scared to go into the integration room. When they finally got Popo jay goes and visit Antonio to tell him they got him and Antonio ask why he hasn't heard anything and jay said you won't because of Voight and that's when Antonio told jay he doesn't want Popo death on his mind so jay went to find Alvin and hank and convicted them not to do what they were going to do and to put him back in jail. At the end of the episode hank had an open spot in the unit and he offered it to Kevin. The reason he didn't give it to Kim was because she has been flirting with Adam which is such a stupid reason hank

1x15: it's Kevin's first day in the unit. I love when they unit gave Antonio a funny gift. Jay notice Erin was upset so he checked up on her to see if she was okay. Erin knew Nadia was getting out of rehab today and since she was busy with the case and Antonio was on desk duty she asks him to go pick her up and he agreed. Jay and Adam go and meets with Jays CI and we get to meet mouse for the first time. Mouse bring them to meet his guy and it turns out to be Charlie. And when jay tells Adam and mouse that he has meet Charlie before mouse starts to freak out so jay went to talk to Erin about Charlie and he learns that Charlie cause trouble for her back in the day. Also, if she tells what she did back in the day she would get in trouble, so jay remind her of what hank always told the unit J= tell hank the truth so he can lie for them and that is what made Erin tell hank what happen. So, hank and the team catch Charlie and bring him in. when hank was getting ready to start asking him question Erin stop him and wanted to talk to him. When she went into the integration room she gave him a speech about being a better man and trying to be a better father to his son and that worked because he started to talk and when he started talking jay and hank looked at each other like dang she broke him and was proud of Erin. When they were chasing after a van jay got to drive the car for once while Erin was shooting her gun. Once they got the van to stop it flip over a couple of times they went to clear it and jay didn't see the person that was behind him with a gun, but Erin shot the gunman. Back at the district jay make sure everything is good with her and the Charlie situation and also said thank you for saving me and then the famous line between them was said E= that's why you have back up

Overall though on the entire season: it was a pretty great first season. This first season shows us how much jay and Erin work well as partners and how much they trust each. I just wish the first season was longer than 15 episodes.

Season 2

2x01: the way this season start was good with Erin and jay in the breakroom again. And then the funny part about Erin telling jay don't hit on Nadia and then jay J= what kind of dog do you think I am got to love their tease. Jay ended up getting a thing mailed to him from Jin the old computer guy. When he heard something on the flash drive he ask Erin if hank is dirty and her response e= don't get stupid on me now jay. We finally meet Erin's mom and we figure out pretty quickly that she isn't a good mother. Jay handed hank the flash drive over and hank was mad he didn't hand it over sooner and jay wanted to know what is going on with the information on the flash drive. At the end of the episode they shook hands to call truce. Also, at the end of the episode Alvin tells jay that the person's brother that jay shot and killed earlier in the episode put a hit out on jay.

2x02: love the startled of the episode Alvin told the guys about the time him and hank had a bounty on them and then gave jay some advice on how to handle it. Jay flirting with the bartender. We learn about jay's military past a little bit in this episode. At the end of this episode Erin got pissed with her mom again so she goes to hang out with jay at the bar. When she walked in she notices that jay and the bartender were flirting so she said, "you are sleeping with her" Jay asked Erin if he can stay at her place end the dust settles with the bounty on his head. E= what are you going to play scrabble with me. Which means is have sex that's was the first time they used the code and I love it ever since. Erin agreed to let jay stay at her place. When Erin looked at the door she saw a guy coming in with gun and aimed it at jay so she pulled jay down to protect them both.

2x03: hank made sure to have jay stay back at the district. Jay was pissed he became more pissed when he got told that he is going to have to have Kim and roman keep an eye on him and to make sure he doesn't leave the district, when hank was bringing the guy who shot at Erin and jay upstairs he called up and wanted Kim and roman to have jay go into hank's office and jay didn't want to so roman called him jay J= first off its detective and second off let's not me and you get off on the wrong foot, love jay's sass toward roman. Love though out this episode jay keep blaming himself for getting the bartender shot in the neck and Erin keep reminding him that it wasn't his fault. When they finally get closer to the guy who was coming after jay they had to set up a meeting where the person needs a photo of jay's dead body but instead jay Volunteer to meet the guy in person. Hank didn't like the plan but finally agreed. When Erin help jay get ready she told him to be smart and safe. They finally caught the guy and back at the district hank was proud of jay's actions. Erin goes to bunny's wedding, but she hated it the whole time. After she left the wedding early she went to see hank at the district and told him that bunny isn't her family and that hank and Camille was her family. At the end of the episode jay went and checked on the bartender. While He was there he ran into Brett and they talked for a few seconds once the doctor told them Maddie was going to be okay Brett left and jay finally let out all of his emotions and cried. This episode made me think if linstead isn't together maybe Brett and jay could work out they have great chemistry just a random thought.

2x04: the episode when Platt reminded Erin and jay they are up for their gun requalification and then their tease back and forth on who was the better shot and then Platt spoke up and said Erin was. This episode let jay be the sniper again I love his look with the baseball cap on. Jay ended up shooting the suspects in the knee to help get control of the situation and then when it was time for the requalification at the end of the episode jay asked Erin if they could use the suspects knee as poof he is still good with a gun as a little tease, but then they bet money on who would be the worst has to pay the better shot. Them completing against each other is cute

2x05: the episode starts with nobody knowing where hank is, so Erin decides to go to his house and brings jay with her. Once they got there jay notice that Erin had a key E= because I am special. They start looking though the house when they notice the basement door was open they went down into the basement and notice blood and notice hank's safe is gone along with hank so they realize that Hank has been Kidnapped so Jay called the unit to start looking for hank, when they were trying to look for hank Alvin made sure Erin didn't freak out and said to her he is strong . they found him. Jay and Erin got to play an under-cover couple again. Erin gets a job offer she turned it down right away

2x06: I kind of felt bad for Adam because this episode Kevin decide to send him and Adam undercover at prison without Adam knowing. Erin decide to ask jay's opinion on what she should do with the job offer that lets her run a task force. When they arrive at a suspected house jay said the cutest line J= imagine how heart breaking it will be not to see my smiley face every day. I love jay in that fight scene and at the end Erin came in to help jay down the guy with a long gun.

2x07: this is the episode where Chicago fire and Pd that crossover with Law and order SVU, we learned at the end of the fire part of the crossover that Erin has a half brother name Teddy and he is involved in a sex trafficking ring, so Erin and jay go to New York to help the SVU team. When they were getting coffee, jay checked in on Erin to make sure she was okay. Then jay learned that Hank and Teddy knew each other. I love that when it was time to find Teddy jay went with Amanda to find him. When jay was talking to nick and Amanda about how strong Erin was and how hard Erin's childhood has been both nick and Amanda could tell that there was something between Erin and jay just based on how jay was talking about Erin and jay denied it. That shows that almost complete strangers can tell Erin and jay have something between them. Once teddy told them who was in charge and that he works at the one center Erin, jay, and Olivia went o go pick him up and bring him in but then he takes off running so they all chase him but Erin crashes with a bike cycle so jay make sure Erin was okay and once Erin told him to get the guy jay turned around and saw Olivia was taking care of him by herself and his face was like okay I guess I don't need help. Once Jay turned back to Erin she notices that she had blood coming from the back of her head and that's when she starts to fall backwards, and jay catches her. Hank finally comes into town and sends Erin back to Chicago. I love when Hank and Olivia went undercover, and jay was out bringing Erin to the airport and when hank and Olivia came back to the squad he was confused but caught on really quickly. Once they got back in Chicago they solve the case when Teddy came by the district.

2x08: This is the episode where Antonio is working his Security gig that he has been doing for a couple of weeks where his boss gets killed and the unit helps him find out who did it. I laugh when Adam found out that Antonio was at a Sex club. When they realize that who ever might have killed the boss was a member at the sex club they try to get a warrant for the place but the ASA didn't want to give them one. So, hank decide to take it undercover he asked if anyone want to go undercover at the club of course Everyone raised their hand but Erin because she knew she would have to go no matter what. Adam wanted to do the undercover gig because he only been doing paper work all day. But then hank said H= it has to be a couple, so Lindsay and Halstead will do. Once hank said that Jay wen over to Erin's desk and her face is what are going to say now J= look whatever we got to come across convicting I am prepared E= so noble now get out of here. When Erin and jay was getting ready Adam and Sean was loading the car up and wonder what is inside while they were talking Erin and jay finally walk out and Adam and Sean were shock by how good they looked. And then Erin's comment to all the boys E= you done everyone put your tongues back in your mouths. that statement made them all be quiet. When they Arrive at Sex club jay all of sudden realize what is going to happen in the club and Erin said I will do all the talking. I love the part when they talk to the Bartender and Jay said J=. play time for my girl. When Nadia told Antonio that jay and Erin just got back from the sex club after 4 hours Adam was were jealous that they stay for that long. Steve comes to Erin about the job offer again

2x09: I love the start of this episode the team did a sting where they were criminals and took some drugs when they got back to the roll up jay was so hyped about what just happened. Jay and Erin Smiled at each other. Erin finds that Hank knows about the Erin's job offer and he thinks it's messing with her head. At the end of the episode Erin finally takes the job offer. When she tells Hank that she took the job he told her she was proud of her. When she told the team they were happy for her and she looked over at Jay to make sure he was okay with that. Kim gets shot.

2x10: This episode starts where the last left off with Kim being shot. I love when Platt learned Kim was shot and saw jay coming down the stairs she yelled at Jay to get hank the way he ran back up the stairs. was funny. Erin was supposed to start her new job the next day but once she learned Kim was shot she put the job off until they figured out who shot Kim. When they went to a house to see if they can ask Questions to the homeowner and then the house blew up as they were walking up Erin and Jay checked on each other. The whole putting on their vest scene was cute, the good bye hug scene. J= I will miss you

2x11:Erin hang out with Jay at the gun range before she had to get to her new job. And she asked jay if this new job was a good thing. He said yes it was and he was supper happy for her. I love that even though she doesn't work at the 21st anymore she still had to call them in to help her team at the task force. Jay looked like he like her little Pantsuit she was wearing. When Erin came to the district to Question a suspect Jay started to hard core flirt with Erin. J= you know we don't work together anymore the rules don't apply anymore. At the end of the episode Erin Learned this CI that help them won't get any money for helping she got mad and went to Jay's place when she showed up she notice he was watching a press conference that she was supposed to me at. Jay asked if Erin wanted to talk about her day and of course she didn't and then Linstead's first kiss and they finally had sex.

2x12: they finally catch their breath to take a quick break before going for another round. She tells jay that the task force is already having her move to another country he was happy for her. But by the end of the episode Erin realize that the Task force wasn't for her so she went to Hank's house and ask for her job back and he said yes right away.

2x13: I laugh at the way all the boys welcome Erin back in the unit that day. Then Jay's Comment to Erin. Erin told jay that since they work together Again she didn't want to stop their little relationship they have J= but I'm not the guy who sneaks behind dad's back. That end of the episode scene where Jay comes over to Erin's place

2x14: Another Episode where I hate Bunny more. The cute car scene between Erin and jay About spending time together that night after work. Erin Did yell at her mother at one point but still bail her out by the end of the episode

2x15: Jay talks about his grandfather cabin and wants to visit it with Erin one day. Erin think it might be a good idea one day. The teaser part of the Episode I love that Erin and jay teaser each other. Kim did a great job in this episode by fighting off a few guns man and saving her and Sean lives.

2x16: Erin and jay Learn that hank knows they are a couple and throughout the whole episode Hank keeps dropping little hints that he isn't happy about it. When hank said HV= I hate telling people thing twice that was when Erin and jay knew for sure that hank knew, and he didn't like it. Jay brings Mouse in and hank is okay with it. The Locker room scene where they decide to take a break from dating but always have each other backs. That scene was everything I laugh when Erin went to Molly's and she was talking to Gabby Dawson about dating someone who you work with because Gabby dated matt Casey, so she knew what it means to date someone you work with. I kind of wish Erin would of stood up to hank and told him that he can't tell her who to date anymore but she didn't

2x17; In this episode we meet Jay's brother Will. When we went him he is in the middle of trouble. When Will comes by the District jay learns that Platt has a hickey Poor jay in that moment he didn't was very embarrassed. Jay introduce Will to Erin. They realize they still care about each other

2x18: This episode was another where jay and voight didn't see eye to eye. I love when Jay, Erin, Adam, and kevin were trapped in that warehouse with the kids and a big fire Jay got them all out when he kicked out the fan in the window. At the End of the episode Jay had to bring Will to help take care of hank's CI and we got to see Jay being a doctor kind of which was cool.

2x19:this episode started with Erin hanging out with Lexi and Alvin which it shows that Erin thinks of Alvin as a uncle and lexie as a little sister which is cool. Love when they got called to a scene Erin made Alvin sit in the passenger seat

2x20: I kind of dislike Olivia in the start of this crossover because she wanted to go Behind Jay's back to see if Will killed these girls. I laugh when Jay and Nadia was talking about the surprise birthday party for Erin and she walks by. They try to denied that nothing was happening. Love that Jay was Protective over will. Nadia ended up getting Kidnapped By Yates and they end up going to new York where he kills her. When they notice Nadia was gone Erin keep blaming herself but Jay try to reassure though out the Episode. at first only Hank and Erin went to New York to find Yates and Nadia but after they found Yates without Nadia Hank called in jay to get Yates to see where Nadia is. When they Finally found Nadia's Body I love that Jay was right there beside Erin to give her a hug. During the whole trial I love that Jay was right by Erin's side. They hugged each other first when the verdict came in I love that

2x21:This Episode show us how sad Erin is losing Nadia and how jay was trying to help her. I love that Jay was so happy he could finally drive but he was only driving because Nadia told Erin to let him drive more. When jay kept trying to make sure Erin was okay she wouldn't let him in but at the end she went to her mother to open up about how she was feeling.

2x22: I hated how this Episode started with Erin waking up at her mother's house and then when Erin leaves bunt gives her some pills to ease the pain. What a stupid mother. Love that Kim was in the unit for this episode and the next one. But the only reason she was in the unit was because Kevin messed up last episode and Hank had to kick him back done to being a Patrol cop. I Love when Platt talked to Erin that she doesn't take her shit and tells her to get her stuff together and maybe talk to someone and not bottle up her feelings. I love when ever they need a sniper they. Have Jay be the sniper. At the End of the episode when Erin talks to one of the ones that was responsible he had a gun on her and she was very vulnerable in that moment because she was beyond feeling anything. I wish jay was there to save her and not Alvin and Antonio. Then Stupid Bunny found another way to get into Erin's life more By brining someone from Erin's past to hang out with and she did more than Hang out with him she had sex with him.

2x23: Hated how this Episode started. Stupid Bunny try to look like the best Mother when she came by the District, but Jay and Hank could see right though it. Jay notice throughout this Episode that Erin was not doing okay. When he finally asked her how she was doing she didn't want to but he says J= I am not your Boss. She still didn't let him in, Hank notice how bad Erin was so he sent her home. Which wasn't the Best Idea because the dirty cops they try to take down comes after Erin now. When the team Learned That the Dirty cops are going after Erin Hank and jay face was so shocked when the one guy said they would take care of the lady cop. Jay and Hank jumped into the car and speed to Erin's house and they got there right after Kevin saved Erin. The Last scene pissed me off Erin let Bunny get in her head and didn't want to listen to Hank and didn't want to go back to work anymore. I wish after hank left Erin we had a scene where he told the whole team that Erin will not ne coming back.

Overall thoughts on the entire season: I like season two for many reasons. For one Erin and jay finally got to explore a relationship. And there were more epiosdes this season. And this season shows how much Erin and jay trust each other and support each other always The parts I hate was Erin and jay couldn't be a couple more than 4 episodes because of hank he would of gotten over it eventually . We got introduce to Bunny which I wish we didn't she is one of the worst mothers ever. I one part I don't understand is the Erin and Nadia friendship at all it was played up way to much. But overall I like this season it was a little better than the first season.

Season 3

3x01: The start of this season Jay has a bread which is a great look on him. When jay asked Hank if he has heard form Erin hank admitted that he gave up on her, but jay doesn't. I love the picture on Erin's phone whenever jay calls her. I love that Jay got mouse to help track Erin down for him. The sunglasses scene and what jay said J= tell Lindsay she made me a better cop. Jay was giving us what he looks best in this episode that suit with his bread love it. Poor jay got kidnapped and then he got beaten and tortured I was pissed but jay try his best to fight off the guys by himself. Stupid Bunny got Erin so messes up in the first episode. I love when Erin saw Alvin was calling her she picked up and wonder what is wrong. Thank god for Alvin because he was the one to tell Erin that jay was kidnapped and Erin knew in that moment she need to save him so she cleaned her self up very fast. The next day when Erin showed up hank didn't want her there and made this comment HV= are you here to save your partner or your boyfriend. But then Erin told him does it matter because she knows he knows that it should be Erin that goes and saves jay. So Hank finally agreed and when she meets with Derek guys she didn't want to hand over the files until she sees that jay is okay. I love that. When they got to his house and they bring jay into the room he looked very badly hurt and then when he see Erin he is so relieved to see Erin. I love when they started to bring the out of the room and Erin started fighting with her guy jay knew it was time to fight his guy without looking or hearing Erin telling him to start fighting that's why they are the best they know when its time to take down the bad guys. Erin ended up save herself and jay. That talk after by the ambulance J= I'm glad it was you they sent in. this whole thing about getting jay back made her rethink her choices so she asks Hank to let her keep her badge and he agreed only if she move back in with him, took weekly drug test and cut ties with bunny which she did.

3x02: I wish we could have seen jay recover from his kidnap. I love when Antonio and jay are talking to a neighbor jay plays with the little kids hat. Jay with the rest of us was shocked with hank in this episode when he said to jay HV= I don't care what your relationship status with Erin is but as long as you have her back. Hank was giving them permission to date now which was so weird. But I think Hank realize that the only reason Erin came back was because of jay. At the end of the episode Will asked jay was going on between him and Erin and jay said we will see what happens

3x03: Stupid bunny in this episode because Erin's not talking to you again you have to cause more drama for hank and Erin. Poor mouse he came down to talk to platt at the wrong moment now he got a gun to his head. I love that jay was so worried about his friend and want to ne the one to take the shot if it came down to it. I loved when Erin called Bunny a bitch. When Erin was at med to check on the victim and she was talking with Will she started to learn some things about jay from his past but then Kim and Sean had to come and get her. When they try to get the guy to let go of mouse, but he won't listen but mouse lucky did a cool steal the gun move and jay's comment to him j= what took you so long. When they found the missing girl Erin talks the girl down long enough for the father to come. At the end of the episode hank's car blew up with hank, Justin and Justin's wife and kid near the car.

3x04:I love once jay walked into the bullpen he asked Erin how everyone is doing. I laugh when jay used his good looks to get information from the one secretary and Erin let him do that because she knows how well that would work. I hated when they set up a way to catch James Beckett Erin and Jay had to be the look out and not the one to arrest him. The end of the episode with Erin and jay was everything first Erin told jay that Hank is finally letting her move back into her place and then jay said maybe its because you are a mess person. But then jay was happy she was finally herself again, Erin was happy that jay didn't give up on her. One little part I like is when Hank was looking over at Erin and jay laugh he realizes that she is happy with jay

3x05: The break room scene Erin asked jay to help her find a couch and he asked what is in for him and she just gave him a look and he agreed. I love that jay would do anything for Erin just by her giving him a look. Jay in the whole w should test drive the couch I laugh so had at that scene. The couch scene at end where they finally act on what they have been feeling the last few months and finally have sex again and on the couch.

3x06: they start in the break room again. I love that Jay said he had fun last night and they should do it again but then Erin said that last night was a one time deal. At the end of the episode they meet up at molly's and jay asked her what she meant by the one time deal like one time a day, a week Erin laughs at jay but then jay brings up that what's the point in hiding their relationship hank doesn't care so Erin agrees and ask him if he want to hold his hand in public now but jay had other plans he kisses her and she like that idea better they left molly's after they kissed again and they agree they should get out of here. When they are leaving you see Herman and will's face be like those two. I want to know did Erin and hank have a talk about where he doesn't care that her and jay are dating because that's how it sounded.

3X07: this Episode tells us that jay was a kid that got bully a lot. Which is sad to think about. I love that Erin notice how hard this case was on jay and how much it affected him so she was there to supported him. I love that jay was the one that got Ethan to open up and tell the truth. I love after they help solve the case Jay went over to Ethan's house to hang out with him. I wish we could of gotten a scene where we could have had jay tell Erin why this case affected him so much and what it was like for him as a kid.

3X08: I kind of felt weird to have Erin and Jay in the patrolmen clothes again. I love the scene when they are in the surveillance van watch the camera's they set up in the lawyer's house. We learn something about how their relationship is going E= look at her like nothing happened J= what were you expected crocodile tears she thinks nobody is watching. E= fully committed murder would stay in character that's all I'm saying

J= I'm going to sleep with one eye open. That little conversation they had gives us proof that they stay at each other places all the time. I laugh when Jay flirts with the lawyer throughout the episode. At the end the lawyer really flirted back by giving Jay her number. But then Erin seen that and Jay was caught and he try to play it off like it wasn't anything but then E= I'll kill her. Love that part and then Jay turns to mouse to tell him you didn't see anything I love that last scene with Erin ,jay and mouse.

3X09: We see in this episode Erin doesn't like how hank is with certain suspects. And we see Erin speak her mind to hank a lot. At the end of the episode they make up. Poor Adam when he chases after a suspected and they wrestle they end up falling off a balcony with him. I laugh at what jay said to him J= you okay…. You did good buddy and then Adam gives jay a thumbs up

3X10: in this Episode we learn more about hank's wife and how strong she was. Also we learn how much better mother she was to Erin than bunny was. I hate those kinds of doctors that tell their patients that are sick and they aren't that is so messed up to do. I think Jay and will's mom died of cancer too. And if that is true we should have had a scene between Erin and jay about how horrible cancer is and everything and for Erin to open up to Jay about what it was like to grow up in Hank's house.

3x11: that poor little girl who got rapped was sad. I love when they set up that party to find a suspect I like that jay and Erin was under cover as a couple. When Jay started to chase after the suspected they landed in the pool. Once Adam and Kim caught up to Jay Adam said the same thing back to jay that jay said in Episode 3X09 I laugh at the comparison between those two Episode. Mid way through the Episode another Victim came into med and then she left med without tell anyone Erin went to her Vacation house to see if she can Identify the person who rap her. But it turns out she fake it, so her boyfriend could have a Alibi. But it turns out she and her boyfriend were the crew that robbed the young girl family house, so Erin gets knocked out and then gets tie up. When the team figured it out jay face looks so concerned so the team race over to the house. I love that jay was the one who saved for Erin and he didn't let the person get anywhere near Erin by shooting him dead. I love a protective boyfriend. When Erin confronted the woman, I wish jay was behind Erin and Kevin was holding the fake victim. Because when the woman spits in Erin's face she punches her in the face. Back at the District Jay double make sure she is okay and then he says the ironic line they say from this moment on J= never go in without back up.

3x12: the start of the episode I notice Erin is wearing Jay's blue flannel which means they stepped up their couple status now. When the whole team goes and takes down a drug crew I love that Erin and jay was the first one in the door. At the end of the episode when the whole team was at the horse races Erin and jay looked like they were on a date and also I laugh when Erin said she place a bet on one of the horse winning and jay though it meant if that horse wins then he gets half the money but Erin gave him a look that said you are crazy for thinking that. Proactive Jay Again in this episode when Eddie try to be mean to Erin.

3x13: I laugh when Erin was undercover as a Drunk guest she slapped Jay she probably made it up to him after the case was solved.

3x14: We see yates again because he escapes prison. Hank sends Erin and Antonio to New York to talk to Yates before he Escaped and when he did escape he went back to Chicago so Erin, Antonio went back to Chicago. I love how throughout the Episode jay keep checking on Erin. Hated how hank keep sideline Erin just because it was Yates. Through out the episode Yates keep trying to play around with Erin by writing her notes. I love when Olivia and Finn showed up his little joke toward Chicago and toward Adam. When the team went to look for yates Jay was the last to leave the roll up and looked backed at Erin and gave her a look that said we will get him. But even through Hank sideline her she was the one who found Yates and killed him. I love that Erin and Olivia went to Molly's to talk about the whole yates stuff and they Realize that they went through the same thing. One thing I hated most about this whole Episode also with the SVU is that why couldn't hank send Jay with Erin to new York, but I am still glad he sent Antonio with her.

3x15: I love that Erin was Giving Kim, Brett and Sarah some Relationship advice at molly's about how love makes you do crazy things. Of course right on cue when she talks about love jay calls her and then I love what she said when she answer the phone E= hey babe….. you got the munchies

3x16: There wasn't any Linstead moments in this Episode although the episode description said it was supposed to be an episode where Erin,jay and mouse work together and we didn't get anything

3x17: The is one of my favorite Episode because it was all about Jay's background of being a soldier. First off the boss lady can back off of Jay because he has a girlfriend. I love that Terry's wife asked if jay had kids or someone at home. Poor terry getting shot and then dies at the episode. I love that Alvin went to the scene to make sure jay was okay. When Alvin and jay showed back up at the roll up Erin was there waiting on him and Alvin decide to give them a minute alone. I love how jay told hank that he is working on this case. How dare hank ask Jay if he is sleeping with the lady boss. That is mean of him to ask for one but also Erin wouldn't ever ask Jay that questions. We learned that terry applied to the police Academy and he only did that because he looked up to jay. I love that fight scene between jay and the person who killed terry. He knows how to fight well. I love at the funeral Erin was by jay's side. I love the little talking scene about their Army past and they need more Scene like this. I love when Brianna try to asks jay out again he has someone back and then she said she is a lucky girl. Of course Erin is the lucky one At the end episode Hank told jay something I don't think he would ever say to jay HV= I am lucky to have you in my unit. And then the episode ended with jay breaking down in tears in the locker room

3x18: I love the part when Erin shares with Valerie that she was in a shelter too jay's face in the background pop up and listen because he is learning something else about Erin. Jay did notice through the Episode Erin was affected by this case. I love that ending with them at Molly's Erin talking about her past more and we also learned that bunny is still and was a bad mother.  
3x19: I love that Kim asked Erin for Advice again but most Importantly about if she should date her partner, Erin told her she couldn't really give and then Kim remember that Erin and jay are dating and they are partners. Then Kim made a comment that Erin that made her think. KB= sometimes I forget that you and jay are together you make it look so easy. Based on that comment I think Kim means they don't show too much PDA in public. Which if they did Hank would kill them both. Poor girl gets kidnapped a while back and gets rapped every day and then gets pregnant. The end of the episode Erin and jay were at molly's again and they talk about the advice she gave Kim about dating Sean. Jay was shocked that Kim and Sean was dating. Then Erin brought up the hard part about dating the person she works with all the time. Like how she can tell him she brought a new outfit and its still in the closest. One jay heard that he wanted to see it so the episode ended with Jay and Erin having sex.

3x20: There was no Erin and jay scenes in this Episode. Poor baby that got left in that bag out in the cold.

3x21:Not much Erin and jay content in this Episode but I felt bad for kim and Sean. For one Sean got shot in the neck. Next is Kim chased the person who shot at them and she got accuse of shooting an unarmed black boy. But they found the gun when Kelly and the squad guys came to search for it. One thing I hates was when they showed the jury that Kim and Sean were making out in the car before they got shot out, like I bet Erin and Jay make out in their car a lot too.

3x22: Jay and Erin working over time as B cops was cute. Through the episode jay keep talking about getting a new place to Erin probably because his lease was up. That poor little girl was the only survivor of a mass murder with her family. But she was smart to hid under one of her family members. I love when they was going to the hospital with the little girl jay wanted to come along but Erin told him to work the scene. Jay showed up at med with a change of clothes. I think at this point Jay has a key to her place or maybe she left some clothes at his place. The first public Kiss at med since 3x06 was so cute. After Jay left med he keep checking in on the little girl and Erin. I love that Jay decide to bring her some food and he knew what she loves the most. When they where going to take the little girl for a ride Jay try once again to see if he could drive the car. I love it because he wants to drive so bad and any chance he gets he try and ask to drive. The whole scene with them and Polly at that house to see if she remembers something. They didn't try to push her so hard, it made me think what Amazing parents they would be.

3x23: This Episode started up so happy for Erin and Hank as they celebrate Daniel's first birthday. I love when Mouse found something that connected the victim to Justin Voight that he went to jay to break the news to Erin and hank. When Hank try to call Justin they started to get worried so Once they were told that Justin was home they started to search for his car once they locate his car I didn't expect them to find Justin shot and wrapped in barbwire. Once they get to med Maggie and Sharon are there for hank to make sure Justin is taking care of. Olive shows up and I felt so bad for her. Hank yells at Erin to have everybody go back to the district. While Hank goes and gets money from his safe. One thing I wish would have happened in this episode was when Erin came back from med and then when she was crying in the break room I wish jay could have been there for her. But no, they had to have Kim be a good friend toward her. It's not that I don't like that Kim was being a good friend toward Erin it's the point of PD could have shown us how much this couple lean on each other but nope. Right after Sharon and hank left after she told Hank that Justin wasn't going to survive I love that jay looked over at Erin. At the end of the Episode when they were trying to find the killer Hank sent everyone to a fake address beside Erin because she wasn't there. Once the team realize that Hank sent them to a wrong house I love that knew to call Erin and she knew right away where he was once Jay told her Hank wasn't with them. Once she found Hank she tries to stop him and he wouldn't listen so she left.

Overall thoughts on the season: overall, I love it each seasons seems like its gets better and Better. I love that hank finally let Erin be with who she wanted because he knows that Jay makes her happy. The couch and the scenes at molly's were the best parts. I still wish we could of seen Erin and Jay more at home than just at work. This has nothing to do with Erin or jay but I may be the only one who thinks this but I am Glad Kim broke the engagement with Adam because he wasn't really taking their relationship serious to me she stood up for herself.

Season 4

4x01: I love how this Episode started with the first and only scene of Erin and jay in bed. But it was sad because Erin had a nightmare and jay wanted to make sure she was okay. Bonus was that Jay was shirtless. I love how even though Casey and Hank had bad history Matt told Hank that he was sorry for the loss of Justin it shows that Matt was a bigger man than Hank. This Episode shows how much the unit is shaken form Justin being killed. The break room scene with jay checking in on Erin and then Jay asked Erin to move in with him and then the first kiss at work. After this episode I think jay knows what happens to Justin's killer based on his and Erin's talk in the break room.

4x02: I love that Jay and Kevin got to work together for once. I love that Kevin tease Kim about never chase a black kid unless their shoes are tied, Also jay was Driving the car for once. I love when the whole team was in the bullpen and jay said a word wrong and Antonio told him how to say it and then they playful wanted to box each other, it was funny. The car Scene between Erin and jay where he ask her about if she thought about moving in with him. But then Erin turned it around and said I want you to move in with because I love you. I was happy she said I love you first it makes the most sense since it takes longer for Erin to let be in. plus she told him that he is the only person she trust. Mouse decide to tell jay he is thinking about going back in the rangers, jay wasn't happy but then told mouse that he wants them to talk about it before he decided I love Jay notice how personal this case seems for Erin so he told her lets take one step at a time. I love when they are leaving a Scene A little girl saw Erin and jay and walked over to them and give them something to drink on that hot day. Also another sweet moment was when the little girl hugged Erin and said I hope you find the girl. I love when they walked to were the suspected had kidnaped the girl Erin was more in the middle of the group because where they were walking was dangerous and so the whole team was looking out for her. The last scene with them in Erin's apartment and jay wanted 65 inches flat screen tv. Erin didn't want that, but he didn't seem like he was going to give up on that anytime soon. Erin was just glad that Jay was going to be there now. Jay said I love you back.

4x03: Poor platt she gets attacked and then her father gets killed. I love when Hank showed up at med Erin and jay was with platt. Also Poor mouch he was so upset that shows how much he loves her

4x04: Adam try to tease and gives advice to Erin about jay but the Erin clapped back at him how she doesn't want to take advice from him and through the whole engagement with Kim in his face. Also why did they deleted the scene it tells us about how they love to cuddle at night and Erin loves to sleep with a lot of pillows and Jay told her to do her own thing.

4x05: Mouse becomes a little brat toward doing his job because he doesn't want to be there and wants to be already back in the rangers and hank didn't want to sign the paper he needed. Jay try to get ,mouse to reconsider about going back. While jay does that Erin notice and decide to think about what would he do of he was mouse and it worked. that's why they are the best for each other they know what each person needs to hear. So jay told mouse he will support him. Again why was this other scene delete it could have been a good part of the episode.

4x06 I love that how happy Erin was when she trough those flowers were from Jay. And then when jay found out someone else sent his girl flowers he looked a little jealous, also he now wishes he has sent her flowers. I also love the part when Jay told Alvin that he holds him in his heart that was sweet. Toward the end Erin and jay were in the car with their sunglasses and that was a good look for them both.

4x07: Antonio gets a job offer form peter stone, he thinks about it throughout the episode. The best scene ever was when Hank sent Erin and Jay to go interview a suspected HV= if she leaps across the conference table. J= I will tackle her and when jay said that Erin gave him the look of you better not. J= gently, I love it

4x08: Erin and jay Have breakfast with Bunny and this is the first time Erin said that Jay was her boyfriend. Poor patrol cop that got shot and killed. When Erin and jay learn that cop died they both looked at each other thanking god they are both okay. Erin learns that Antonio has taking a job offer and she brings it up in front of everyone and they were shocked. When Jay, Erin, Kevin and Adam went to check on a suspicious vehicle they met up with a couple other cops. Fun fact the tech advisor for the show was actually in this scene brain luce. I love when the shots start flying from the roof Jay pill the dumpster in front of him and Erin but made sure she was father back a protective partner and boyfriend I love. At the end of the episode when Jay and Antonio where in the locker room Antonio told jay that he was proud of him. Kim finally gets to be in the unit official which I was happy about. Of course, bunny has to ruin Erin's life again and said that her real dad is in Chicago and ants to meet her.

4x09: A little crossover with fire when Kelly is suspected of a hit and run which kills a little girl. Throughout the episode jay seem a little jealous of Kelly and Erin could tell. When Hank set up a sting he let Erin and jay be in the car together but what surprise me the most is they got to make out which is so weird considering it took him forever that he let them be a couple. Anyways Erin told jay that her real dad was back in town and wanted to me. I love that jay wanted to know what she feels about it.

4x10: the unit gets a new detective because Adam all of sudden wanted to take an undercover gig maybe to not have to work with Kim. After Erin visit with her dad and she came into work and jay asked her how it went. I love how he made sure she was okay. Throughout the episode Jay looked into Erin's father to see if he is messing with Erin just to get something from her. I love when Erin found out that jay was doing it even though she told him not to she didn't mind that Jay did that because she can see how much he cares about her. But then she asked if jay would like to have dinner with her. Bunny and her dad and he agree only because jimmy said he was going to buy so Jay said he will order the lobster. Jay and him always wants to order food that cost the most.

4x11: Jimmy shows up at the district with more photos for Erin. Jay decide to offer jimmy a coffee to get his DNA which was smart. When Erin figured out what he was doing she didn't want him to run the test. But to me she didn't put up much fight to stop it so I think deep down she kind of wanted the test run herself. When the rest came back that said jimmy wasn't Erin's real dad she was pissed at jay and Decide to jay a Personal day to figure it all. When she was talking with Bunny she wanted to know who should tell Jimmy the news and bunny didn't want to tell Jimmy. Also Bunny blamed hank for running the DNA test. When Erin met up with Jimmy he thought Erin and Bunny were running a con on him. I feel bad for Erin because he mother keeps doing this stuff to her. Hank caught on that Erin and Jay were having problems, so he asked Jay about it. Jay laves Erin a voicemail saying sorry, while Erin sends Jay a text saying sorry and see you at home later. Then Erin meets up with a friend who we haven't seen since season one. I love when Erin and Jay had their little banter in the bullpen Rixton asked Kevin if they were a couple and once Kevin confirmed it he understands. One thing I wish we could have seen at the end of this Episode was Erin and jay back at home and talking about how Erin feels about what the test did.

4x12: I love Erin that Kevin walked into work together. I also love that Erin Told Kevin to just be himself when it comes to his comedy act he is doing later that night. I love that Jay and Erin were the ones who found the extra Pod footage. I love that Kim showed Alvin why she is in the unit. By saving him from getting shot. I love that some people form Chicago med and the fire house worked with everyone at the district helping remodel the church together. I loved Kevin's comedy act, the only thing that I wish could happen is that Erin and jay could have sat next to each other during Kevin's comedy act.

4x13: I love jay and his flannel shirts this Episode. I love that Erin and Kevin got to work together for a few minutes in this episode but that is because Hank sent jay undercover at Brady. I felt bad that Jay keep getting kiss on by Ellie and couldn't say a thing. He felt very unconfutable to be honest. Once Jay got Ellie to tell him what has been going on at Brady Jay finds the room where the girls were hurt in, so he called Hank and they shut Brady down and bring all the girls to the district to find out what they all know what happens at Brady. When Tonya and Ellie keep saying the other was the one in charge. So they didn't know where to go from there without evidence. I love once jay figured out where Tonya might of hid the evidence he looked at Erin and without saying a word they leave and go to the room that Tonya was in the most. I love that they found the cash and the phone and Erin told her how bad of trouble she got in. I love when Erin leaves Jay and Ellie alone she tells him see you at home and that moment is when Ellie realize that jay and Erin were boyfriend and girlfriend and when she ask jay if Erin was his girlfriend he had the biggest smile on his face because he was so Proud to have Erin as his girlfriend.

4x14: I love that this Episode started with Erin and jay at the gun range. And of course they were completing against each other, Also Erin proving to jay that she is the better shot and he is jealous. The person in charge at the gun range told Erin to look out for Rixton and Erin told jay that and eventually the whole unit wanted to know whats up and that's when Jay, Kevin and Kenny started to argue in the bullpen. Erin called Antonino to see what he can find on Kenny and things didn't add up. At the end of the episode Kenny told everyone what went wrong with his old crew. Jay felt bad and had to say sorry to him.

4x15: Adam finally comes back to the unit from his undercover act and he though he could just jump back in like he never left, but hank told him to get his Patrol clothes and talk to Platt about his assignment. Kenny and Adam get to meet. When they were searching for the gun Jay told Erin a little fun story about his time in the rangers. I love that Erin and jay was the one to find the gun. My favorite scene ever is when hank Told Erin and Jay that they got a new car Jay heard what they were getting to drive now, and he knew that car so he ask Erin if he can finally can drive since it was his dream rig. And she finally let him drive it, I love that jay called Erin his Angel.

4x16: This is the super sad episode because Lexi Alvin's daughter was badly burned in that factory fire but later died. At the moment that hank told the team that Lexi died everyone was taking back. When Erin and jay was leaving the bullpen to go to house after the news about Lexi Erin moved her picture from the one board where it said it was the people were alive to the dead people board. I love that part and I think it's the most powerful parts of the episode.

4x17: this episode pissed me off for some many reason for one it starts off with them being cute in the break room. When they get called to a crime scene Erin decide to step in the box with the girl and the girl said it had a bomb and I love how jay was so concerned for Erin in that moment. But then after this is when this episode made me hate the writers of this show. We learn that Jay was married because his ex-wife came into town to tell jay that they are still married like come on I think she only came into town to get him back. When Erin finally decide to ask who this Abby person is that keeps sending jay message and blowing up his phone jay had to tell Erin the truth she seemed pissed because it seems like jay wasn't going to tell her at all. But by the end of the episode it looked like Erin was going to forgive jay for not telling her, but as soon as she walked into the bedroom and seen jay packing a bag jay decide for her. I hated how this is the only other time that jay says I love you beside back in Episode 2. When Jay tells Erin he can't be there anymore and leaves to me that isn't in jay at all he would of never leave Erin and not talk about it with Erin I blame the writers for this.

Overall thoughts on the season 4 : I didn't want to write anymore Episode one shots on them because after episode 17 Erin and jay weren't a couple and plus Erin left in the season 4 finale, so her is my finale thoughts on the rest of season 4. In 4x18 this Episode pissed me off again for a couple different reasons. For one they all of sudden are walking on eggshells around each other that is not who Erin and jay are. And then all of sudden jay has some PTSD the episode after his ex-wife comes into town really writers I call bull shit on this. Then in episode 4x19 they are back on good terms again it makes no sense. In episode 4x20 I love that Hank let Erin been in charge for the whole episode. One thing I notice was when Erin was in Hank's office on a phone call jay looked at her I think he was so happy to see her as a boss because she works the hardest. Way to go boss Erin Lindsay. On Episode 4x21 it started off with them being so happy again with them having lunch with each other and talking about jay's upcoming birthday. But then this episode took a turn where I didn't like Chicago pd that much anymore. We meet a new Detective named Hailey Upton at the bank robbery and to me she doesn't make a first impression on hank, jay and Erin because she walked in and started demanded the officer to listen to her. Then Erin shot and ended up killing a child because he was shooting at her but this kid mom blamed Erin. I felt so bad for Erin she was just doing what she needs to do to not get shot. Erin showed up at molly's to give Jay his birthday present which was a expense bottle of liquor. And jay notice that Erin was beating herself up over her killing the kid, so they hug. In 4x22 we learn that Upton accepted Hank's job offer to join the unit. And within a few minutes of her being in the unit hank decide to switch things up I was no that mad too much at the first part with making Erin and Upton being partners but the part when he told jay to move back in the corner, so Upton can have his desk. First off nobody puts jay in the corner. Second of all its bad enough that hank didn't want Erin and jay Partners again but to move his desk like come on that was mean. In this episode the unit was working on finding the person who was a sexual predator and when they found him they had to find a young boy that went missing and Erin wanted to find out where the kid was, so she did something that was not her when she put her gun down his mouth and Upton didn't know what to do. And this is why Hank shouldn't spit Erin and jay up as partners because jay would make sure she didn't do this and then she gets in trouble with the higher ups. In episode 4x23 Erin gets her badge and gun token from her because of her actions in the last episode. As she waits on their decision her mother calls her because she was in trouble once again so she called hank to take care of it. When Jay started to search Bunny's apartment he found the weapon that shot bunny's husband and while they are still there Adam had to speak up and said isn't this weird for you to be here since you and Erin aren't together like really Adam shut up. I guess Jay has been thinking a lot latey because when he is at med to see if the victim will make he is waiting with Will and decide to ask for the key to his mother's safety deposit box so Jay can get his mother's ring out and propose to Erin, but its main to say he will always be there for her no matter what minus the ring Part this is the jay we all know not the one who walks away. At first Will was sure about Jay's crazy idea but he understood and gave jay their mothers ring. When jay finally gets to see Erin in this episode they only talked about the case and he had the ring in his pocket the whole time. And then she leaves, and it turns out this is the only and the last scene they ever had together. One of the higher ups told Hank that Either Erin goes or the unit goes so Hank picks the units. One thing I hated was this Episode Erin said that she didn't want to keep protecting her mom but at the end of the episode she made a deal with the FBI that if she takes the job her mom can go free and that's what makes me mad why does Erin keep letting her mom getting away with everything. Poor jay he was waiting on Erin at Molly's to maybe ask her to marry him with the unit. And when she didn't show up after a while he called her and she didn't answer. Like I get Sophia wanted to leave the show but come on you could've written a better exit storyline than what they did. Overall Erin and jay were so in love this season and they ruined it because Sophia wanted to leave the show. I get why she wanted to leave but the exit was dumb like really make us believe that Jay git drunk one time and decide to get married in Vegas but never tell Erin. Like Erin and Jay was one of the best couples that was a part of the one Chicago world.

Thoughts on episodes in season 5 and 6 that has to do with jay; poor jay in the season premier walking into the apartment and finding it empty and the only thing that was left behind was a photo of him and Erin and jay that happens to be the photo on Erin's phone back in 3x01. Then the rest of the episode was so sad for jay first he gets blamed for shooting and killing that little girl and then Hank tells Jay to move on from Erin. But it's not fair because we learn that Hank is in therapy to deal with Erin leaving. But at the end of the episode he was clear of the death of the little girl. In 5x07 the start of the episode when Adam woke jay up because he was having a nightmare I think it was some PTSD, but then when jay was in his truck sitting there he keep looking at couples that walked by and I think he was missing Erin to be honest. Jay had to go undercover with someone who was an the end of the episode the ex-ranger dies and when the unit comes in jay is lost in his thoughts and when he finally notice someone is there he notice he pointed his gun at Upton and not to sound to super mean but i kind of wish he would of shot her because to me I don't like her she doesn't fit well into the unit that well she thinks she is better than everyone. She gets mad when she starts to notice how the unit gets answers from people like slapping them. In 5x09 we learn that the friends sister from 5x07 are seeing each other like come on this isn't jay pd writers. Then in 5X10 jay went down a rabbit hole for sure he wanted to protect the girl he just started to date over being a good cop. And then only after knowing her for a couple weeks he said I love you to her like come on it took Erin and jay almost three seasons to say I love you to each other but took only a couple weeks to say it to Camille. At the end of the episode Hank showed up at Jay's place and looked around his place which is so weird. Because to have your boss show up and start looking for drugs because he went down the rabbit hole like go away hank. In 5x11 I hated how Hailey told jay you better get yourself together or I am switching partners like Erin would never say that to him she would support him not give up on him. Not jay related but in 5x12 Kevin got kidnapped poor Kevin . in 5x13 Hailey is back to supporting jay just because he went to see someone. This is the first time we hear Erin's name since 5x01. In episode 5X20 is the first time that Jay says Erin's name since 5x01 which was so sad to hear him say her name. In 5x21 poor Alvin gets Arrested for killing the guy that killed Justin Voight hate that he took the blame for Hank. By the end of that Episode Alvin gets stabbed in prison and then in the season finale he died from getting stabbed multiple time. To me jay was taking it the hardest when Hank told the team he walked out of the room. One thing I wish could of happen is with the whole Bingham storyline thing in season 5 I wish hank would of told jay what was going on because of the first episode of season 4 it seems like jay knows that hank killed Bingham but no they only let Adam in on everything. Also in that delete scene Jay looked more up set them anyone else that was partner up with Al to me it look like it. I think Jay was sad about Alvin because he looked up to Al as a father figure since his dad was so mean to him. Another thing I wanted to say about Upton coming into the unit the only reason he offer her a place was because the person who played Kim was out because she was having baby and he only offer her the place in the unit until Kim came back which she came back in 5x01 but he offer her the place because he was done a person so why was she still there if he only brings her in to keep a seat warm until Kim comes back. When season 6 started it was sad for one not having Alvin there anymore and then in the second episode Jay and his father got into a huge fight and then his dad died so he got no closure with his dad and his last conversation was good at all. But then Jay got shot a couple times. When hank yelled at Jay for not standing down I was mad at Hank jay was the one who found the guy reasonable on his own. But then when hank said it's his job to look after him and make sure he is good. In one sense I think that's Hank talking to jay as his boss but on the other side of that I think before Erin left she told Hank to look after jay and make sure he didn't get hurt or in trouble. When he and will went to clean his dad's apartment out Jay found photos of jay and it proves that his dad was proud of him after all and that's when jay broke down. It sucked that the next couple od episodes on Pd he didn't look like he just lost his father but on med it look like he did and plus he got a better storyline on med in season four of med than his own show which is so stupid. Now when 6x03 open with Hailey and Adam in bed together I was shocked like everyone else but in the end I actually like them together they bring out something in each other. I hate everyone that wants Jay and Hailey together for one I ship Erin and jay together I get she isn't on the show anymore but still. Also if jay ended up dating Hailey it makes him look like he dates every female partner he has. Also if he did that it would show to hank that Jay didint really care to much about Erin. Over season six Hank and Jay's relationship grew which I am happy about. Also this season they made Antonio have a pill problem I wish hank wasn't the one who found out first in kind of wish it was jay because they are friends. I love in season six finale hank told jay that he will leave the unit to him one day.

Overall thoughts on the whole series that linstead was a part of:

Overall the writing for them was good some moments they should of written things different. I wish this show would have showen the unit more outside of the bullpen like having funny doing other things besides work. I also wish they could have built up more friendships between Kevin and Erin, Erin and Mouse, Kevin and jay and Erin and Antonio more. Plus I hated that once Erin left town Will and Natalie finally got to together like if they got together a whole season before we could have a double date with jay and will with their ladies.


	61. readers input

now that its been a few weeks since i posted the last chapter want to know what you think of what i did to each episode. if i can get this fanfic to 1400 views i will start to post two or three chapters to the new fanfic about erin and jay


End file.
